


Present Time

by alandrem (animealam)



Series: My old Stories [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Human Inuyasha, Murder Mystery, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Police, Smart Inuyasha, Takes place in the present, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 96,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealam/pseuds/alandrem
Summary: Inuyasha discovers the present is more dangerous than he was led to believe.
  It's been way too long, over ten years since I originally posted this story, and I stopped writing because I was unable to watch anime for a very long while. I sadly never finished watching Inuyasha. I'm moving all my stories to Ao3, and this one was the first I ever posted, and it still has a special place in my heart.
    I am leaving this one just as I posted it, with no changes except for removing some author notes, and adding the lemon which I could not include in ff.net   I also have 18 chapters of a rewrite of the story, which I'm currently revising, as well as correcting spelling, and grammar. I'm going to post them too once I have them done, and who knows I might finish revising all chapters and adding a few.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Inuyasha Fic, so some characters may be a bit OOC. Hope not too much. I'm lousy making summaries, so don't pay much attention to it. Inuyasha discovers the present time is not as safe as he thought. Please R&R.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Although I'll probably add a couple more characters of my own imagination.
> 
> I'm going to rate this R for violence, the mention of drug use, of rape, and bad language.
> 
> * * *

**Chapter 01**

 

It was late, and she should have been home two hours ago before it got dark, Inuyasha was probably waiting outside her window in a foul mood, but she could not help it. The temptation to spend some more time with her friends and watch a decent movie was just too much, so she gave in.  
  
Kagome decided to take a shortcut through the park although it was really dark, not realizing that lately there had been several muggings and a couple of murders on the area. Spending so much of her time in the Sengoku Jidai did not leave her with the chance to get updated on the city news.  
  
She had been walking at a fast pace for at least 10 minutes, when the feeling that she was being followed started. The young woman turned around to see if there was someone behind her, but she could not see anyone. The fleeting thought that it might be that impatient hanyou crossed her mind, but she pushed it aside almost immediately. His presence was too familiar and she could not sense it, in fact if someone was indeed behind her tracks, it had to be one hundred percent human.  
  
She cursed softly at not having her bow and arrows, and started walking faster, she was almost to the end of the trees, the street lights shining bright and providing a measure of safety in a more crowded area. Kagome heard steps coming closer, she turned around without stopping to see a large dark silhouette that was gaining on her, she felt fear run through her veins and she started running only to crash against a form standing in her path. She fell on her butt with a thud, and looked at the obstacle her eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Hey Takashiro look at what we've got here!" The figure in front of her called her pursuer, who had just caught up, "ain't she a beauty?"  
  
"Yup, she's a hot lookin' chick. Wanna play with us darlin'."

"Look sirs I have to go home," she said nervously standing up, her eyes darting every which way to find a way to escape.

"Nah, you won't be goin' there in a while girl."  
  
_'INUYASHAAAAAA!!!!!'_ She screamed in her mind.  
  
"Me and Bunko wanna take you to a lil' priv'te party." The one behind her said getting a hold of her hair and pulling the frightened young woman close.  
  
Kagome began to panic, how was she going to get out of this situation on her own? Usually Inuyasha rescued her, or Miroku, Sango and even Kirara. And they were all at the Sengoku Jidai. She tried to scream for help but the guy Takashiro placed a hand over her mouth. She struggled as she felt the guy's hot breath on her neck before he licked and then bit her. He reeked of sweat and alcohol, and something she could not identify; it made her nauseous. The hand that only a moment before grabbed her hair was now roughly and painfully caressing her sensitive breasts. She realized in a panic filled mind they intended to rape her unless she found a way to escape.  
  
The young woman could see people passing by on the nearby street, if she was able to scream someone might hear and either come to check or call the police, so gathering all her strength she bit the hand that was clamped on her mouth. The man yelped in pain and removed it giving her the time she needed to scream her lungs out for help. The other guy reacted promptly and tried to silence her with a hard punch to her cheekbone that bloodied her nose and lip. Kagome was left feeling dizzy and having trouble to focus.  
  
"Shuddup you bitch!" He hissed not wanting to draw attention, but Kagome just opened her mouth again and kept screaming. He approached to punch her again and she managed to plant a kick to his loins. "Arrrrrrhhhhhh! Fucking whore!" He cried out as he doubled up in pain, but still managed to hit her again.  
  
The one that held her; slammed her face first against a tree and she almost fainted this time. But by shear will power and stubbornness Kagome managed to avoid passing out, if she did; only Kami-sama knew if she would survive. She felt a hand fumbling with her panties then felt them being ripped off, her blouse and bra were thorn leaving her back exposed, his rough hands bruised her body in the process. And he did not stop there, as he pressed her to the tree with his body while his now free hands roamed painfully at will all over her.  
  
Kagome was so scared that she could only whimper in fright, a part of her mind screaming at her to do something to stop the hands. So, in a wild and desperate attempt at freedom she managed to twist her body a bit and elbowed her attacker on the stomach with enough force to knock some air out; practicing with the bow had given her strong arms. He released her, both men a bit surprised at her resistance; it took them a few seconds to react as Kagome ran as fast as she could toward the lighted street, before pursuing her.  
  
Thanking God for the good physical condition she acquired during her travels in the Sengoku-Jidai, Kagome managed to out run her pursuers and reach the street, right in front of her a policeman was doing his round, walking with little concern until he heard her scream for help. As he turned in her direction the scene appeared to come out of one of those American B movies, young girl running half naked from some punks. He took out his gun and shouted at them to stop and surrender. But instead of doing that both men turned around and ran back to the protective darkness of the park. He went after them gun in hand, calling for reinforcements on his radio.  
  
Kagome had not stopped running, fear driving her mindlessly to the security of her home, not even aware of the strange looks she was receiving from the people walking down the street. The Shrine was only a couple of blocks away from the park and she did not even pause at the stairs, climbing them as if they were nothing. The frightened young woman only stopped to open the door not giving Inuyasha the chance to complain about her tardiness. He was left standing outside watching her with wide eyes, the insults he was about to utter unsaid.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome go in, her scent mixed with that of fear and the salt of tears. The hanyou narrowed his eyes with concern, something was not right, so he followed her inside closing the door behind him. Her family was not home, she probably knew that, because she had not called for them. His nose told him she was upstairs, and he went up. Kagome was not in her room, but he heard the sound of water running so he guessed she was showering, which was quite strange at that hour.  
  
"Oh God I can't take it off!" She sobbed as she scrubbed her skin until it smarted. "I can't take the stink off!"  
  
In her hurry she had not closed the door and Inuyasha tentatively entered the room. He could see her figure reflected through the shower curtains, she was scrubbing her body frantically and sobbing. He became even more worried when he looked at her discarded clothes, the blouse was torn same as the thing she used to bind her breasts, and the other skimpy under garment was no where around. He hunkered beside them and examined the blouse. It was dirty, and had blood on it. Her blood, his heart contracted painfully, she was hurt.  
  
"Kagome?" He called her tentatively, concern tinting his voice; forgetting that he would probably get 'sat' many times for being there while she bathed. He got no answer as her litany of being unable to remove the stink went on.  
  
_'Stink? What stink?'_ He thought. Then sniffed carefully; he could smell soap, her personal scent, the mixture of concoctions she used on her hair that smelled so nice, there was her fear of course, but nothing more. Then on a whim he smelled her blouse and he found it there, only the faintest of traces, but enough for his nose to discover. The foul smell of a man's rancid sweat, something that had been fermented; probably some kind of alcoholic beverage and a smoky substance that cloyed in his nostrils and made him sneeze. He did not like the smell of that, just as he did not like the other odors on her blouse.  
  
"Kagome?" He called her again. Raising his eyes from her torn garments he saw her still scrubbing herself furiously.  
  
_'She's going to peal off her skin if she doesn't stop.'_ He was really worried now, she was acting very strange.

"Damn it Kagome! Answer me! What in the seven hells is wrong with you?" He asked his tone a bit harsh, concealing his worry. He still got no answer, but she did pause a moment before resuming with her scrubbing. "Come on bitch answer me!" To that he did get a reaction, a loud sob and she shivered behind the curtain, but he could not see her face. "Stop that! You're going to scrub yourself bloody!"

"I can't get rid of the stench!" She sobbed, "no matter how hard I scrub." Kagome finally answered. "Can't you smell it?"

"No Kagome, your scent is the same you always have."

"It's not!" Her voice raised in pitch close to hysterics. "It's not! That awful smell is all over me. Oh God I feel so dirty!" Those words really set alarms going off in his mind. "So dirty!"  
  
Deciding to risk being sat, he turned the shower off; a few visits during the new moon had shown him how to deal with the thing; then grabbing a large towel and keeping his eyes on her face he wrapped her in it, firmly pinning her arms to her sides under the fluffy thing. For a moment he thought she would object, but as soon as his arms held her she sagged against him, and started crying hard. He took her to her room and sat on the bed beside her. She kept crying, her arms came out of the towel and wrapped firmly around his neck. With this movement the cloth fell all the way to her waist, making the young hanyou a bit nervous.  
  
Awkwardly Inuyasha re-wrapped the towel to her half naked torso; he did not know what to do to comfort her and maybe get the young woman to tell him what had happened. But then he remembered that when he was a small child and he was afraid; not that he would admit it even to his mother; or hurt she would cradle him in her arms; sometimes rocking him, caressing his hair and ears or murmuring comforting words. So he did the same. He rested his back against the wall and cradled Kagome on his lap stroking her wet hair gently.  
  
_'What the hell am I doing?'_ He thought to himself. _'It's not as if I care about her…'_ He sighed, truth be told he did care, more than he wanted to admit. Seeing Kagome like this was breaking his heart.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked softly in a tone she had never heard him use before, full of concern. It was enough to make her react, and she slowly told him about the thugs. He was furious.

_'Damn! What kind of a protector Am I?'_ He berated himself. _'She's in danger even in her own time, and I wasn't there to save her!'_

_'But you do protect her!'_ A tiny voice in the back of his mind argued.

_'She wouldn't have been attacked if I had been protecting her!'_ His thoughts were tinged with guilt.

_'How were you to know this time was dangerous?'_

"Inuyasha can you teach me to defend myself?" She said in a very small and hopeful tone.  
  
He had never expected her to ask something like that, teach her to fight? He was not sure he could do that. He had never taught anything to anyone, he learned to fight and wield a sword by watching samurai train, and then practiced on his own. Knowledge about his power had come as accidents or necessity to defend himself from bigger Youkai; the only one who ever taught him something had been his mother. He learned how to read, write and do very basic adding and subtracting because of her loving patience. He had not been really interested in learning those things then.  
  
Kagome thought he was not going to answer her question because he was silent for a long time, had felt him stiffen for a moment and then relax. She was about to ask again when he finally spoke, but it was not the answer she was expecting.  
  
"Why?" Was Inuyasha's simple question, and she looked at him a bit confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked back a tinge of annoyance in her voice; it brought a slight smile to his lips that angered her.

_'She's back to her normal self,'_ he though, his concern for her lessening a bit. _'That's good,'_ but he still seethed; those humans were going to pay for hurting and scaring Kagome.

"What's there to smile about? I almost got raped!" She shuddered at the thought, but then realized that she could count the times he had smiled almost in one hand.

"That's not what made me smile Kagome. I'm glad you seam to be more yourself." The hanyou surprised her by saying.

"Are you going to teach me how to fight?" Kagome insisted; she needed to know she would be able to defend herself if she ever got assaulted again.

"Are you going to tell me why you want to learn?" Inuyasha countered. The young Miko was silent for a moment, her anger evaporated and she said.

"I was afraid… No, I was terrified that I could not protect myself. I… learned to rely on you, or Miroku or even Sango for protection, but none of you are here in my time to defend me."

'I should have been there to protect you.' For a moment a slight tinge of regret flashed in his eyes.

"But you did," he stated calmly, ignoring his guilt.ç

"Did what?" She looked at him wide eyed, not really understanding.

"Protect yourself dummy!" His tone was still calm. "You managed to disable your opponents and run away, it's true you did not come out of that unscathed but you did escape before real harm was done. Is that the only reason you want to learn to fight? You've gotten pretty decent with the bow, although you'll probably never make master."

_'Is Inuyasha complimenting me?'_ She thought not believing what she heard, _'even if he tried to conceal it by putting me down, it sounded as close to a compliment as he would ever give. He's acting strange.'_

"A bow would have served no purpose tonight. Besides, I just realized I must be a burden to you all during battles, I can't defend myself and that makes you all vulnerable! You're right I'm pretty useless during a fight," she said a bit heatedly.

"Aw come on Kagome cut the crap!" He exclaimed a bit exasperated, sounding more like his usual self. "You know as well as anyone that your arrows have been quite useful during a fight, except from those times with the crow and Yura of the Hair."

_'Besides I said I'll protect you.'_ He thought, although he was not sure how he was going to do that in her time.

"I still want to learn. I trust you Inuyasha and I know you're a good fighter, will you teach me?" When he heard that his eyes opened wide.

_'She trusts me?'_ The young hanyou's heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah" He said with a sigh. "But I'm not sure if I'll make a good teacher Kagome."

"Look at it as a challenge," she said sounding confident.

"Hmmpf" He grunted, and then decided a bit reluctantly that it was time for him to leave and search of those thugs. It felt good to be like that with her. Her body relaxed against his own without the self consciousness they usually felt when they were together.  But he should not get used to it. "If you're feeling better, I suggest you put on those silly things you wear when you sleep."

"Huh?" She said then looked at herself and realized she was completely naked under the towel. Her face turned beet red in shame, for she had been sitting on his lap and snuggled against his chest for a long time. The young woman was mortified. "Huh? I… it's… well…?" She stammered.

"Look, you were not yourself before Kagome, for your sake I'll pretend this did not happen." He said trying to ease her mortification and a bit worried because she might still sit him.  
  
Kagome scooted off the bed and went to her closet to get a pajama; he stood and went back to the bathroom. Picked her torn blouse and went back to her room walking straight to the window. She turned in time to see him about to leave.  
  
"Ar… Are you leaving?" Her voice sounded a bit panicky and he regretted having to leave her, but if he waited any longer he might have a hard time finding the thugs.

"I'll be back in a while," he told her not turning, knowing that if he saw her fearful expression he would stay.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked softly, although she had a fairly good idea of his destination.

"Hunting," was all he said before jumping to the windows sill, ready to go down.

"Inuyasha wait!" He remained perched there waiting for what she had to say. "Be careful, the police might have captured them already and they'll probably try to question you if they see you near, especially if you carry that." She pointed at her blouse.

"Police? What is this police? You mentioned it earlier."

"The police are like soldiers that are in charge of dealing with those who break the laws. Killing is a crime in my time… you know what crime is, don't you?"

"Feh, Of course I do!" He retorted indignantly.

"Why are you taking it anyway?"

"The scent of one of them is on it, but it's a bit faint among other odors I can't place. Taking it will help me track him and not get misguided by those other smells." She nodded and approached him; taking a pair of scissors from her desk drawer she took the garment from him.

"Is there any part where the scent is stronger?" She asked and he looked a bit puzzled, then sniffed carefully the whole cloth and pointed to a part of if. She cut the patch and gave it to him. "If the police happen to question you, my blouse will make them believe you are one of my attackers…" He was about to protest but she stopped him. "We know you're not, but your presence is not easy to explain. A little piece like this is easier to hide and carry around. And the blouse is torn, I can't fix it, cutting it doesn't matter since I have to throw it away." He nodded in understanding and leapt down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Although I'll probably add a couple more characters of my own imagination.
> 
> For the repost, I decided to remove all non relevant author notes. Most are responses to readers, or announcements to things which are no longer available.
> 
> Please take in mind. English is not my first language, and over ten years ago I was still getting the hang of writing it, so there are a lot of grammar and spelling errors. Those, at least most of them, should be corrected when I finally get to post the rewrite.
> 
> I would also like to point out, back when I first began writing the story, Inuyasha was being aired in Japan for the first time, and we had to wait for the fansubs to get the episodes. I think I did manage to see all the way to episode 100, but nothing beyond that, so consider this story AU, and non canon compliant.
> 
> * * *

They had been waiting by the Bone Eater's well for more than two hours since the sun went down and still there was no sign of Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango began to worry, feeling that perhaps something bad happened to her friend; unfortunately her feelings were correct most of the times.

_'Something doesn't feel right,' was the demon huntress thought._

The young woman was brought back from her brooding by a slight rubbing motion on her backside, without even turning she slapped the houshi's hand away and crashed her gigantic boomerang on the monk's head.

"Ouch!" Miroku complained, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"You deserved it! And you better keep your hands to yourself pervert!" Sango said angrily, turning her eyes back to the well.

"Sango-chan, why is Kagome taking so long?" The little kitsune asked looking up at her. "You don't think she and Inuyasha fought again, do you?"

"I don't think that's the case Shippou." Miroku stated in his calm voice, reaching down and patting the kitsune's head. "Inuyasha would have come out of that well by now if he fought with Kagome-Sama."

"I just have a bad feeling about this waiting Houshi-sama."

"Yes Sango me too, but I also get the feeling it's nothing they can't handle," he said standing up and offering a hand to help her. "Come on; let's go to back to the village. It'll be better to wait under a roof tonight," looking at the cloud filled sky he added. "It seams like it's going to rain."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha landed neatly by some trees that obscured the vision from the street. Sniffing around, he caught Kagome's faint flowery scent and headed in its direction. The place he arrived to was marked with some yellow cord, that felt waxy to the touch, plastic he remembered hearing her call it, he stood outside the marked perimeter for a few moments letting his nose take in all the odors that surrounded the area.

His keen sense of smell soon had sorted much of the odors that emanated from the area. Several humans had been there after Kagome and those thugs, they had moved about for quite some time. Their smell permeated the plastic cord. But these humans were not the prey he was hunting for, so he concentrated harder on the older scents that by now had become a light fixture to the area.

_'Good!' He thought finding the traces of Kagome's blood on one of the tree's bark. He then went down on all fours and sniffed the ground, where a distinctive pattern of shoe prints could be seen. The smaller ones were hers, and the bigger ones belonged to the thug. He was glad that both scents were still strong enough for him to follow them._

"Gotcha bastard! This is a stench I won't forget," he muttered aloud and then sneezed. That smoky odor tickled his nose, he did not like it at all, and the rancid sweat was disgusting, but he thanked the Gods for it since the stench would last longer.

Still on all fours the hanyou followed the scents to where the other thug had stopped Kagome, a predator's smile played on lips, as he followed the trail to the place were this man had awaited for his pray to be flushed. He now had this human's stench engraved in his memory. He sneezed a couple of times; the smoky stench was quite dense on this guy.

_'Damn that fucking smell! What makes it anyway? I have never encountered something like it.' Inuyasha thought exasperated._

The sound of footsteps coming closer made his ears twitch, jumping up the nearest tree, he hid among the higher branches and watched as a couple of boys passing by, stopped just outside of the area marked by the yellow thingy.

"You say this girl got away?" The boy wore a red shirt and pants in some shade of dark blue.

"Yep, I heard one cop say it. He thought she was real lucky." This boy wore a green shirt and black pants.

_'What's a cop?' Inuyasha was curious about the word; it sure was not from his time. 'Kagome was so scared how can he say that so cheerfully?' He felt a low growl rise from his throat, but he stifled it not wanting to interrupt the boys._

"Lucky to get mugged? You gotta be kidding!" The one in red shirt sounded perplexed by his friend's callousness.

"Of course not idiot! She wasn't lucky for that!" He took a swipe at the other boy's head.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?"

"Because you're stupid."

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

High up on the tree Inuyasha felt like growling and taking a swipe at both brats, the one with the green shirt seamed to know something about this attack. For a moment he considered going down and ask them. But he remembered what Kagome said.

_"… your presence is not easy to explain."_

She was right of course; he might scare the brats silly. People in Kagome's time did not believe demons existed, and a scared boy would not tell him what he needed to know. His attention came back to them when the argument ended and the explaining went on.

"The cop said she was lucky because she got out alive, the others did not have the same good fortune."

_'Others? Have these men killed others? This doesn't sound right! The dog-demon was surprised at hearing this._

"Others? What others Reiichi?"

_'Good, this boy is asking the right questions.'_

"Saitoh you're the limit sometimes! Haven't you heard the other guys talk about this serial killer?"

_'What's a serial killer? By his tone I gather it's nothing good.' He questioned himself, a bit miffed that he could not really understand the meaning of some of their phrases even if they were in his own language._

"No, not really, but anyway have there been others?"

"The guys in the gang say these guys have killed at least six others here in the park."

_'Six! This kind of action sounds more like a demon's,' he pondered. 'But I found no demon stench.'_

"Oh!" The red shirted one exclaimed.

"Yeah, the cops are only admitting two. But Ushitaro said the other four were pretty gruesome," a shudder ran down his spine.

"Hmpf, how would He know? He's just a big bully trying to impress us."

"Maybe… but I know for sure he found one of them. Even he got sick. Saw him later the day that happened. Man! He was white as a sheet! His bro says he was freaked out for more than a week."

"Ushitaro freaked out? Nah, I'll have to see that to believe it."

_'Would freaked out mean he was scared shitless?' He tried to deduct, judging by what they said it fit in. 'Interesting word, must ask Kagome about it.'_

"You know Denjiro would not lie about that."

"You're right, Ushitaro would beat the crap out of him."

"You know…" he said in a conspiratorial tone of voice. "I saw the girl."

"Cool! What'd she looked like?"

"She has nice long legs and dark hair."

_'Nice long legs? You're too young to be paying attention to that kind of thing brat.' A faint growl did come out, thankfully he was high up and they did not hear him. 'Nice… long… legs…' he pictured her in his mind wearing those ridiculously short skirts, and a slight appreciative smile appeared on his lips. 'She does have great legs…'_

"I couldn't tell if she was pretty though I was too far away."

_'Oh she's pretty boy, no doubt about it. In fact she's beautiful especially when she smiles…' he sighed and an idiotic smile plastered on his face. 'Where in the seven hells did that come from?' He thought exasperated, and decided to focus his errant thoughts on the conversation below_

"She ran like a maniac, and did not stop to talk to the police, and I know they are looking for her."

"Why would they look for her she was the one attacked?"

_'Good Boy, keep asking the right questions.'_

"Saitoh! Don't you know anything? She saw them and the cops did not catch these guys, they are going to look for her and kill her."

_'So… they didn't catch them… Good, they won't get any where near her because I'll get them first.'_

"Now you sound like you watch too much TV. That only happens in there or in the movies."

_'Aaaarrrrggg! What's a TV? And what the hell is a movie?' Inuyasha thought frustrated. 'So many fucking strange words!' He cursed, how was he going to get to these guys if he could not understand what people of this time talked about._

"Suppose you were the killer and you didn't want anyone to know. Then one of your victims saw your face and lived to tell. What would you do?" Reiichi countered, his friend Saitoh was silent for a moment.

_'I would go and kill her too. Nice instincts, or did you learn this from either the TV or the movie thingies? If that's so I better find out what they are.' He agreed with the brat, but that meant Kagome was still very much in danger._

"You're right," he admitted defeat grudgingly. "I'll look for her and kill her," he looked at a strange thing attached to his wrist and a pained expression crossed his face. "Uh oh, I'm gonna be grounded for a week! I'm late! Race you home!" He challenged as he bolted into a run, the other boy not far behind.

_'Grounded? Does it mean this boy can fly?' Inuyasha thought as he jumped down the tree with a perplexed expression on his face, and stared after the retreating figures of the boys_

The dog-demon returned his attention to the scent trail, and began following it. Now that he knew what he was after he did not have to move on all fours after it, so he walked slowly toward the lighted street. The scent was fresher that way, but not overly so. As he approached the edge of the trees his ears began twitching at the loud noise. The young hanyou could not believe the change, how could he have not noticed the noise while in the park? The street ahead was still quite busy, so for a moment he hesitated as Kagome's words resounded in his mind again.

_"… your presence is not easy to explain." He decided to pay no heed this time._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Same as chapter one
> 
> * * *

After some time of tossing and turning on her bed, Kagome finally gave up on trying to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes the ugly faces of her attackers appeared to haunt her. She just could not understand why this attack bothered her so much. After all she had been chased, injured and almost killed by demons wanting to do the later for almost a year. Why would being chased by humans wanting to rape and kill her be any different?

 

_'They didn't say they were going to kill me… but… somehow… I felt it would be so.' Kagome thought with a shiver. 'I could see it in the cruelty of their eyes… They were human and yet those eyes could have belonged to a youkai,' the young Miko shivered again._

"They were human," she whispered aloud, "I expected to be attacked at the Sengoku Jidai… After I accepted to search for the Shikon No Tama I became aware that would be part of my life in the past. But, I always felt safe whenever I came back to my time."

"I was a fool!" She exclaimed louder angry with herself, her eyes that had been open until that moment closed. "How could I have been so naïve?" She opened her eyes again, her fright forgotten for the moment. "God, I just can't believe it! I always new that kind of thing could happen to anyone. I heard about it in the news, from friends at school, even on the streets! Mama was always warning me to be careful. She always told me not to talk to strangers, to be careful around them."

"Am I stupid or something? Why would all children be taught something like that if the possibility of being assaulted did not exist? For God's sake we have a police officer that comes to the school every year to remind us of the dangers both by drug abuse and gangs!"

"Where the hell was I during those talks?" She kept ranting at herself, not realizing that she was swearing. "That can not happen to me, those are other type of girls, not me I'm a nice decent girl!" She hit her pillow several times venting her anger as she kept talking to herself.

"Yeah right, I was so foolish, like I was immune to danger or something… But of course if I fall down a well that makes me travel 500 years before my time, have evil demons chasing me every other day of the week and I'm still alive, I think that's enough to make anyone feel pretty invincible!"

"But… back 'then' I have protection… Inuyasha…" her outburst abated, "this time he was here for me… not protecting, but… he actually comforted me." Kagome was surprised that he had been supportive, even gentle.

 

Her mind and emotions had been too messed up to realize it before, but he had been there for her. If he had not gotten her out of the shower she might still be there and would probably have no more skin left on her body. Inuyasha had comforted her, had even acted patient and gentle, for a few moments at least, allowing her to let out all her fear and frustration. He had also been encouraging and even praised her a little without actually seeming too obvious about it. And now he was out there, in a world he knew very little about, hunting for those that hurt her.

>  
> 
> «Flashback»
> 
> _"Where are you going?" She asked although she had a fairly good idea of his destination._
> 
> _"Hunting," he said and jumped to the windows sill._
> 
> «End of Flashback»

 

"Hunting…" she said the word thoughtfully.

_'Hunting,' Kagome thought musing at what that really meant. 'He's going to track down those thugs just like a bloodhound would do its prey.'_

"And when he finds them he'll kill them," Kagome said coldly as understanding hit her. "He is going to slay those men if he gets to them before the police do… I wish he does, so they won't ever do this to any other woman again," her voice was vehement.

"Oh my God!" The young woman exclaimed surprised at hew own anger.

_'I wish them dead? Do I wish another human being death?' She thought confused at her own outburst._

 

But she did wish these men's demise. The feeling that this was not the first time those two had attacked helpless women was too strong to ignore. Her knowledge of how law operated in her time, which was limited, told her these guys might get away with rape or attempted rape. If they did, those thugs would do it again; but not if Inuyasha got to them first.

 

_'And then what Kagome?' She asked herself._

_'I don't know…'_

_'What will happen if someone sees Inuyasha?'_

_'The police will try to stop or arrest him. He doesn't know about guns, will not be prudent and they might kill him. These guys probably have guns too,' a fear worst than that for her own life settled in her heart. 'No! No he won't die.'_

_'Am I sure bullets won't kill him? After all he does get hurt protecting me at the Sengoku Jidai. He's out there vent on getting revenge for me, this is no longer protection. And he'll kill humans. Has he ever killed a human before?'_

"God I should have stopped him." Kagome muttered feeling helpless and worried, realizing too late that she had put him in danger.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The alley was a dark filthy place where no soul in his or her right mind would venture, and yet there they were there. Two teen couples stood hiding in the shadows, kissing and fondling. Oblivious to everything except themselves, soft moans could be heard from the girls.

 

Two figures moved stealthily down the alley towards the couples, their steps barely a whisper in the night. For one of the girls things were starting to go a bit farther than she was expecting so she tried to dissuade her amorous partner. As she looked away from him a flash just behind him caught her attention, before she could do anything it came down. Her partner froze and a gurgling sound came from his throat before he collapsed in front of her.

 

The screams of two teenage girls went unheard in the night, as they too found their end sometime after their companions. The boys had been lucky, did not really know what hit them, one moment life flowed through them the next they were no more. What those butchers did to the girls went far beyond torture, and yet one of the girls remained alive. Out of pure instinct and a need to survive she managed to crawl almost to the street.

 

_'So close… I have to… please God help me!' Where her pleading thoughts, but it was not possible to survive for long when she had lost most of her blood, the body only had so much._

 

She died before reaching her goal.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The moment he stepped away from the protective cover of the trees Inuyasha's senses were overwhelmed. His nose was assaulted by a myriad of scents, from the normal human odors, like sweat, to those of the fumes produced by the vehicles circulating down the street, he could barely breathe. The sounds were no better, too loud and too confusing. All those bright lights almost blinded his eyes and people, so many people walking by and staring at him. For the first time in his life he felt overpowered by his surroundings, and the thought of running away and hiding in the park crossed his mind.

 

The young hanyou gathered his wits, he could not run away from something that scared him, never had in his life, this would not become the first time. He had only been around the city twice before and on those occasions Kagome's life depended on his speed, there had not been the chance to pay attention to his surroundings. When he stayed during the new moon, he had limited his visit to her house, even if she had wanted to show him the city. His time of the month was not easy for him, so he usually locked himself in the guest room, refusing to do anything except brood and eat dinner, until the morning when he became hanyou again, although on occasion he would absentmindedly listen to Souta rant about lots of things he did not understand. He now regretted his own stubbornness.

 

His gaze settled on some dogs wandering about with and without owners, and he quickly reached the conclusion that he could get used to these things. Canine senses were very similar to his own half dog-demon ones; with the exception of his eyesight, which was in color, much like a human's. Taking several deep breaths, accompanied by some coughing when he aspired some of the large horseless carriages fumes; he concentrated on finding the scent from the thugs.

 

Inuyasha was there for some minutes, not moving just trying hard to focus on one particular scent. But it was no use, not even with the help of Kagome's piece of blouse. Besides, curious people were distracting him, didn't these humans know fear? He was a demon for crying out loud! Why were these stupid humans not afraid? They just kept standing beside him and asking about his neat costume and where he got it, most of the males wanted him to show them Tessaiga asking if it was real. Most females that approached wanted to touch his ears saying it was a cute detail and how was he able to make them move, as every time one of those large horseless carriages passed making noise they twitched.

 

"Grrrrrrrr," he growled at one particular group of 6 girls about Kagome's age that had completely surrounded him, trying to dissuade them from touching his ears.

"You're soooo kawaiii!" a couple of them exclaimed.

"Do it again, do it again!"

"It sounds so neat!"

_'Neat? My growl sounds neat?' Inuyasha's eyes opened wide; this expression he knew, Kagome used it too. He was perplexed, this went beyond his understanding. 'It's supposed to be threatening! What's going on with these stupid humans?' But then he remembered Kagome had not been afraid of him when they first met, before he tried to kill her, and probably not even then. Of course at the moment he had not been dangerous pinned as he was to the Go-Shimboku. He then remembered hearing her say a couple of times the humans of this time did not really believe in demons._

"Please, please do it again!" exclaimed another girl.

"Is this your hair or is it a wig?" Yet another impertinent girl opened her mouth at the time she pulled his hair.

"Ouch! Of course it's mine! And keep your hands off it wench!" He half growled furiously, taking his hair from the girl's hand and inspecting it.

"Sorry," the culprit apologized.

"Is it natural or do you bleach it?"

"Bleach?" he asked surprised not really understanding what she meant.

"Can't you see its natural Haniko?"

"It is just the most beautiful shade of hair I've seen."

"Yes," others promptly agreed.

"And it's so long! How did you manage to convince your parents to let it grow like that? It must have taken years!"

"Hey what's your name handsome?" The Haniko girl asked.

"What school are you in?"

"What's your phone number? I'm sure you won't mind me calling you," a tall blonde wearing a strange kind of bandage thingy instead of a blouse asked, her voice was flirty.

"Katsuko are you making a move on him already?" A girl with sort spiky dark hair and a bright red thingy with straps asked annoyed.

_'Thank the Gods Kagome is not like these wenches.' Inuyasha thought and before they asked anymore questions he turned around and disappeared into the safety of the park. He had enough, besides there was nothing he could do there, at least not until he got comfortable enough with all those unfamiliar odors, so he could track the thugs._

 

Inuyasha moved about the park trying to find the scent trail again. He did, it was several hours old but still strong enough for him to follow. It led him to a strange brightly lit clearing in the park. There were groups of kids both female and male lounging around. Some were riding odd planks with wheels, some used that by-ci-cle thing but not in any way he had seen Kagome do. Standing on one wheel and moving about, jumping up strange constructions that looked like half barrels, and yet others were jerking about like they were having some kind of fit.

 

This time he decided to observe before approaching, taking into consideration his recent experience and how people on the street reacted to his clothing. Hidden by the darkness surrounding the area he went around it listening and sniffing. It took him a while to get used to the mixture of scents from the 30 or so kids there, but he finally was able to point to individual scents.

 

A group kept themselves separated. They were no more than five, but he got the impression of tense tolerance between the two groups. From where they lounged came the odd smoky odor that made him sneeze. Luckily for him the others were playing some loud noise, 'music' Kagome called it, from a contraption that looked much like her CD stuff only bigger and noisier. This masked his sneezes.

 

A couple had detached themselves from the group and moved to where he was hiding in the shadows. He decided to go up the tree and keep watching from there. He had learned some interesting stuff from listening to the other two kids, so there was no harm done if he had some patience and listened. The 'music' noise in the background stopped for a few moments, and he heard a little discussion about what to hear next, the one in charge of the contraption finally agreed to the majority who were asking for something called Ramstein, and the 'music' started again.  Inuyasha's attention returned to the pair standing under his branch, but they were still silent, so this so called 'music' caught his attention instead. He found himself tapping his foot and nodding with the beat. It was loud yes, but… he just could not help it.

 

_'Hmm… I like this,' he thought rather surprised, and finally understanding what the jerking about was. 'These humans are following the music, interesting…' His musings were interrupted when he heard the guys below him start to talk._

 

"So when's the rest coming?"

"Any moment now."

"You sure they have no guns?"

"Not really, after all this is their territory. But the guys are sure bringing plenty; Fujimaro is real stupid believing we won't make this place ours."

"Yeah, he is."

 

He took out a thin strange looking thing. Inuyasha recognized it had some kind of dried herb inside although it was nothing he had smelled before that day, it was the same smell the thugs had on them but it was not smoky. Then the guy used a lighter, Kagome had shown them one before saying she preferred them to matches, to set it on fire and he placed it on his mouth and aspired. That made him curious, why would one want to breathe such foul smelling smoke? Why would a human want to breathe smoke anyway? Then he passed the stuff to the other guy who did the same, this went on for a while until they finished it.

 

The hanyou barely managed to contain a few sneezes as the smoke from the stuff went his way, he also began to feel rather relaxed, but not for long  as moment later a loud thunder like sound was heard and then much screaming and shouting. More thunder like sounds disoriented him, but the commotion covered his sneezing. Down there it looked like a war, and he could distinguish the smell of gunpowder. That surprised him.

 

Kids holding oddly shaped objects that smelled of the gunpowder, made the thunder like noise at the time a small spark appeared in its front. Now he could also smell blood. Some of those kids lay on the ground wounded; he shook his head in confusion clearly unable to grasp what was happening before his eyes. He focused his attention on one of the contraptions and saw that when it made the noise something small and incredibly fast came out. It hit one kid on the back, went through and got embedded on a tree, the kid died almost instantly.

 

_'In all the seven hells what was that thing?' He thought alarmed at the killing power he was witnessing. 'It's like they have Youkai powers! Bang and the enemy falls!' His train of thought was abruptly interrupted when something hit him on the right thigh, the pain was great and he lost his balance, thankfully he managed to control his fall, he quickly ducked behind the tree and looked at his leg._

 

There was a growing bloodstain on his thigh and a small hole on it. He was wounded and had not even seen it coming! Gingerly he touched the back of his leg; he found more wetness and a larger hole, the exploration made him groan in pain, he better go back to Kagome's there was no way he could track anyone with that kind of injury. Ripping a piece of his inner yukata, he improvised a bandage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Same as chapter one.
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> 

The noise of her window being opened caught her attention; she could not sleep and had by now bitten her finger nails to boy's length worried for the hanyou. Inuyasha jumped down to the floor, but something was not right because he fell flat on his face with a groan, several sneezes and much cursing.

 

The dog-demon's plans of not waking her were completely ruined. His right leg could barely support his weight as he made his way back to her house, and now had finally given up on him after having to jump up the tree and to the window.  Who would have thought that such a little thing as the one that had gone through his thigh could do so much damage? He'd already lost a lot of blood and felt a bit dizzy, besides those damn sneezes were driving him crazy.

 

"F**k!" Sneeze, sniffle. "F**k!" Sneeze "Shiid!" Sneeze, sneeze, sneeze, sniffle, sniffle. "Adddddggghhh! Whad the f**k happened do my voice?" He muttered, sniffle.

"Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome turning on the light. "My God! What happened to you?" She exclaimed once her eyes adjusted to the light and got a good look at his prone figure.

 

He was face down on the carpet, the leg of his red hakama* was stained with blood and he had a crude bandage on his thigh, it probably had been part of his inner yukata. She jumped out of bed and to his side. He had been trying to sit, but between the sneezes and the sharp pain on his thigh he was having some trouble.

 

"Inuyasha?" There was concern in her voice. "What happened?"

"I don'd deally… aaachooo… know!" Sniffle, "feh!" His voice sounded funny, even if she was worried Kagome could not help but smile. "Whad so funny?" He asked but could not sound as indignant as he wanted. "Id was like…" sneeze, "a wad among some…" several sneezes in a row then a big sniffle. Kagome made a disgusted face, and reached toward her facial tissue box. "kids. Dhey had dhis dhunder making dhings. A liddle dhing dhad came oud of dhe big ones hid me." He stared at the thing she handled him with a clueless expression.

"For your nose." She explained, but his expression remained clueless.

 

Kagome realized that he probably had never had a cold in his life and did not know what to do. He was still sneezing, and that puzzled her, what was causing it? In fact she could not really remember a time when she had heard him either cough or sneeze before. She sniffed a bit and caught some odd smell coming from him that reminded her of the men that attacked her. If she could smell it, the odor must be driving him crazy. Without really thinking she got a handful of his white tresses and smelled them.

 

"Whad you doing K'gome?" He looked at her surprised, and then went on into another sneezing attack. His head hurt and felt like it was about to explode. "Gaahh hade dhis!" he groaned afterwards.

"Use this to blow your nose. You'll feel better." She said ignoring his question, he did as she told. "Then you're going to the shower, there's an odd smell clinging to you, and I think it is what's making you sneeze. It'll also serve to clean the wound." She paused for a moment his words finally sinking.

_'A war among kids? A gang war? Thunder making things? Guns! He was shot!' Her worst fear had come true! But at least he did not seam to be seriously injured. She tried to remain calm, and offered her help to get him on his feet. But stubborn as he was Inuyasha refused._

"Idiot! You're only hurting yourself more!"

"Feh! I don'd need help from puny humans! Wench!"

"Stubborn fool! You can't stand on your on!"

"Feh! Of course I can! Jusd wadch me!" He did try, but no matter how hard, he just could not. He felt dizzy and exhausted. He'd lost too much blood; his eyes nervously darted to the mat that adorned the carpeted floor in front of her bed, and found an ever increasing blood stain on it.

_'I'm gonna get it this time.' He thought, remembering how she complained if he did not clean his feet before entering her room. She 'sat' him a couple of times too, until he finally agreed not to stain her carpet._

"Inuyasha?" She extended her hand. He took it without a word, avoiding her eyes, not wanting to admit defeat at having to accept her help. With a strong pull and some effort on his part the hanyou finally stood up. Before he could protest Kagome passed his arm around her shoulders, and her own around his waist to offer some support. With her acting as crutch he limped to the bathroom. All the while his sneezes did not abate.

 

Once she made sure he could shower himself without falling, Kagome went to the storage room behind the house and rummaged among the boxes that still contained some of her father's clothes. Inuyasha's hakama and yukata had to be washed to remove the blood stains and the odor that clung to them and the hakama also needed some mending, although it probably would on its own.

 

_'Who would have thought Inuyasha could have an allergy?' She mussed forgetting her worry for a moment. 'I still don't know if he found those men, or how he got involved in a gang war, but I hope he'll tell me.' She found some pajamas and a pair of old jeans that looked smaller than the rest; her father had been a large man; a Tokyo University T-shirt, and looked no further. Those things would to do. 'He might need some underwear.' The thought crossed her mind and she blushed. She did not know if he used any, felt too awkward to ask._

 

On second thought she picked a packet of that was supposed to have three boxers in it, there was only one left but it would do. It was surprising how her mother had kept those things. These were probably the last things he bought before those kids mugged him. A few tears rolled down her cheeks remembering him. It was now that she understood why she had been so upset about the whole situation with the thugs. She did not want to die the same way he did; killed by unscrupulous punks. They had brought back the fears, pain and uncertainty she felt when he died. Taking a deep breath and wiping away the tears with her hand, the young woman stood up and went to check on the injured hanyou.

 

Inuyasha had a hard time taking a shower. His leg hurt like hell; thankfully it was not bleeding anymore; his head felt so stuffed he believed it would split open any minute, he could not smell; not even the way he could when he was human. That had driven him into a few seconds of panic, until he finally calmed down enough to remember that when either of his human companions had a cold and sneezed a lot they complained of not being able to smell anything. At least the sneezes were finally over.

 

"Aaaah… aaachooo!" or so he thought.

"Ow my head!" it felt like it was splitting apart and he held it with both hands, then sniffled some more.

 

Once he was finished and dried, he wrapped a towel around his waist the way he had seen Souta do the few times he had stayed, the darn thing was rather small barely reaching below his buttocks but he needed the bigger one for his hair. This was something he really hated about having hair as long as his in Kagome's time. It just took forever to dry, while back at the Sengoku Jidai he would just take a run through the forest and let the wind do the work for him. When he was human he could not run as far, fast and long as was necessary, so he resorted to toweling it dry. His leg tonight was in no shape for an invigorating run anyway. Inuyasha managed to stand his back to the door on one foot, his hip propped against the sink supporting most of his weight.

 

"Can I come in?" He heard Kagome ask after knocking. The young hanyou looked at himself for a moment and felt uncomfortable, he was rather too exposed for his taste, as only the little towel covered him.

_'Feh! So what?' He thought, shrugged and let her in._

"Yeah."

 

Kagome opened the door and froze at the sight that greeted her. Inuyasha had his back to her; his wet hair went over one shoulder while he worked with a towel to dry it. She got an eyeful of a definitely superb body! Long legs, strong without being bulky and so nicely shaped, better than Kouga's and she believed that wolf youkai had the best pair of legs she had seen so far.

 

_'Wow! How come I've never noticed before?' She thought breathlessly. 'Why hide behind that pillow like outfit?'_

 

Her eyes moved to his wounded leg and saw that it was no longer bleeding, but it was still nasty looking. Even with his incredible regenerative powers it needed to be treated. She then moved her eyes higher to his buttocks and went no further. She had to lick her lips, wanting to touch them to see if they were as firm as they promised to be.

 

"My! I never thought he had such a great ass!" She thought to herself without realizing that she had said it out loud. It had been only a whisper but with the dog-demon's great hearing she might as well have shouted it. He turned abruptly to look at her, blushing as red as his yukata. There was a deeply embarrassed expression on his face.

"I do?" He blurted out, his eyes held a slightly shocked expression too. But there was also a hint of hope in there that she could not help but notice.

_'She likes this body? Even if it's the body of a hanyou?'_

"You do what?"

"Have a gread ass?" He asked quietly, avoiding her eyes. It was her turn to go from her pale complexion to tomato red faster than the speed of light.

_'I blurted that out loud! I can't believe myself! What was I thinking?' She thought alarmed while she tried to stammer an answer. 'Of course I wasn't thinking. But Oh God he does look good enough to eat! Arrrrrggggggghhhh! Come on Kagome get a grip on yourself, it's not like this is first time you've seen some skin. You've seen him shirtless before.' She berated herself. 'Never like this, never like this.'_

"Huh? Hmmm… well… Now let me take care of that wound." She stammered and decided to change the subject, but her eyes out of their own volition fixed on his backside one last time, he noticed and after turning away smiled.

 

While she worked at it she asked him about how he ended in the middle of a gang war. He told her most of his findings, including the embarrassing moments on the street; which made her laugh and tease him a bit; but he refrained from mentioning the subject of the kids conversation, he knew it was going to worry Kagome. Besides he needed to think about it first, find answers to his many questions and a way to protect her without being too obvious. He just knew she would not like to have him hanging around everyday.

 

Kagome finished taking care of the wound and handed him some pills. At his puzzled expression, she explained two were pain killers, and the other two were for his congested nose and allergy. He took them drinking water from the tap. Kagome handed him the pajama and left him so he could change. A few moments later he was back in her room, the young woman had placed a futon and blankets on the floor for him to sleep, so he carefully and a bit stiffly sat on it. He still carried the towel and worked on his hair with his claws trying to untangle the bird's nest it had become and grunting a bit every time he encountered a snarl. She watched for a few moments then stood from her bed, left the room only to come back carrying some odd flasks and stuff.

 

"Here let me help you," she offered sitting behind him.

"No," he replied.

"Then use this," she handed him a comb, but he refused to take it and kept on tugging at some stubborn snarl. "Come on Inuyasha, you're gonna end with no hair if you keep tugging at it the way you are!"

"No one grooms my hair!" He said through clenched teeth. The hanyou kept at it for some time with absolutely no success, until feeling a bit tired and drowsy he gave up.

 

Kagome sat behind him, grabbed a handful of hair and started combing through. He only growled at her but did not reject her ministrations. Using some leave on conditioner and detangler she went through all his hair in almost no time. Inuyasha was surprised, she had been very gentle and had not pulled his hair nor brushed his ears painfully, the way his mother's maids did when he was a child. In fact that was the reason he did not want anyone touching his head. Kagome was still doing it and he liked it very much. It made him feel relaxed and oddly cared for, so without realizing it he began to purr.

 

She barely heard the odd sound at first so low she thought it was her imagination. It was something between a hum and a purr, but as she kept brushing through, the sound became louder until she realized it was him. Inuyasha was purring! Like cats did and she could not help the smile that crept to her face. He actually liked and accepted her ministrations for once, this fact made her bold enough to run her fingers through his hair and tentatively massage his scalp. He did not refuse and when she began caressing his ears his purr actually became louder. Somehow she ended resting her back against the wall under the window with him half sitting half reclined on her while her hands lulled the hanyou to sleep. After a while she managed to disentangle herself from that position however regretfully and climbed on her bed.

 

_'Who would have thought Inuyasha purrs when content?' Was her last thought before falling asleep._

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Same as chapter one.
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> 

The phone wouldn't stop ringing no matter how he tried to ignore it; the damn thing just wouldn't let him go on sleeping. Finally awake, detective Seijuro Nomura picked the infernal thing and answered with an annoyed grunt. His gaze drifted to the clock on the night table, it read: 6:00 AM he'd just gotten to bed a couple of hours ago! There was definitely no justice on the world.

"Nomura there has been another attack from 'The Park Killer'."  The grim voice of Kojiro Watanabe; the young man was more a friend than just his co-worker, although for all official purposes he was indeed his partner; announced.

"WHAT?" He exclaimed almost deafening the younger man.

"Four more bodies were found just a few minutes ago in an alley on downtown Tokyo."

"Four? But… He's never gone for more than one at a time! Where are you now Watanabe?"

"Just arriving to the crime scene, as a matter of fact this is just a few blocks from your apartment."

"How come central did not inform me first?" He asked suspiciously, at the time he hopped around the room trying to get his pants on. Dressing while speaking on the phone had become a habit for this Tokyo Metropolitan Police detective.

"They tried, but you didn't answer either the cell or your apartment's phone. They finally located me, as I was taking a nap at the office." He explained patiently. He knew Nomura tended to forget this kind of thing when his mind was overloaded; and it had been for at least a couple of months now; so he'd learned not to pay much attention to it.

The younger man had been speaking on his cell phone and by now walked into the still darkened alley; the bodies were not covered yet as the guys from the coroner office were late as always. The sight that greeted him was gruesome. Something taken out of a horror movie, blood everywhere, the battered and torn body of what appeared to be a young woman lay inert only a few paces from the street blank eyes wide open, one arm outstretched in front as if hoping to find help on the lighted street.

"By God!" He breathed on the phone, as his gaze moved towards the end of the alley. The whole place was a bloody nightmare. After a signaled inquiry to the officer in charge, he was pointed to one of the younger officers that retched in a corner. Probably just graduated, poor kid, to be the one finding this scene was unsettling to say it mildly.

"What's happening Kojiro?" Nomura became worried; this young man was not perturbed by much. Could withstand a whole autopsy after having lunch and sometimes even shared a snack with those psychos in there. He shuddered at the thought.

"You better hurry; this is no picnic Nomura-sama." The voice was deadly calm and for Watanabe to use his last name and honorific could only mean this was really serious. "I'll try to get some sense from the newbie that discovered the crime scene. The kid's a mess."

"I'm on my way." He just got the address and left as fast as he could. Deciding to walk instead of taking his car, as the place was indeed only three blocks away.

He made it before the coroners, the sun was already up, and he had a chance to take a good look at the scene before those guys began working. He understood now why his partner had been upset. Carnage was the only word that could apply, and for a moment he was bewildered; such blind fury; unlike the others. And yet it repeated almost all of the patterns of the previous ones, even to the point where both girls had long legs, dark long curly or wavy hair, big brown eyes, and appeared to have been under 18.

"So yesterday's report of a possible victim that escaped seems plausible," he muttered. "You were pissed bastard, and wanted to prove to us you still have the power."

"If last night park attack is related to this… carnage, then I'd have to say it's not just one bastard Nomura." The man who spoke was shorter and much older than the homicide detective. He had silently walked to stand beside him as both critically observed the crime scene.

"Captain, I was not expecting you to come." Nomura said without turning, his eyes glued to a single partial foot print just beside one of the boys. He hunkered to observe it better; the other man noticed and did the same.

"This is getting too messy and long for me not to get involved. The public opinion is being spurred by the media and they want this case solved."

"So the politicians are breathing down your ass now." He commented and then raised his eyes searching for one of the technicians. "Ito! Move your ass over here!" A tall woman in her late 20's or perhaps early 30's turned sharply in his direction, she had a camera.

"Nomura-kun! Can't you at least pretend to be polite?" She told him sharply, yet moved to where he was.

"Ah Ito, if I did you'd miss my charming personality." He said and smirked. "Get some prints out of this. I've got the feeling it might turn out to be important."

"Hmphg you said that from the finger print they discovered on the third body and we found out it was her boyfriend's." The woman complained as she prepared the scene for her photographs. She used a special ruler to give the right perspective to the size of the foot print. She took several angles of it. "Now if you don't mind I still have to map this whole place." She said and left them.

"You're right Nomura; the politicians are starting to stir. How long since we began with this case?"

"Almost two years Captain, and we have nothing. Not a single valid clue as to who is this guy and why is he doing this."

"You better find the girl from the attack last night."

"Assault is not my department chief, you know those guys, they'll complain I'm invading their jurisdiction. It hasn't been the first time you know."

"I think she was to be the 15th victim…"

"14 young women killed, and now this. I wonder what the media would say if they really knew there are that many."

"Do not remind me of it, they'd probably demand my ass on a silver tray!" The older man exclaimed. "Anyway this girl escaped, which is a miracle, so now we have a potential witness. As of right now I'm assigning you to that case too." He said and without further words left the crime scene. Not noticing the smile that spread on the detective's face. Finally there was a small glimmer of hope that this case could be solved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was finally home; it was a little before 9 o'clock and she hoped that Kagome was at the Sengoku Jidai with Inuyasha and her friends. The news last night had been disturbing, another attack by the park killer. This time the victim managed to escape, but no one knew who she was or even in what condition, as the girl had kept running until she got lost. Normally she would not worry, but yesterday her daughter asked permission to go to a movie with her friends before leaving. And if she read the situation right she had not informed her impatient dog-demon friend. A short-cut through the park would have been in order, which put her there about the time the attack happened.

Asami Higurashi went into the house through the kitchen door and froze at the sight that greeted her. Kagome's humongous backpack was still on the table, just as she left it before going to the movies. The woman's heart skipped a beat, but she had always been an optimistic person and for a moment the thought that perhaps her daughter had argued with Inuyasha for being late and decided to stay crossed her mind.

The house was quiet as she made her way upstairs, the bathroom caught her attention. The door was open and it was a complete mess, clothes and towels strewn on the floor, the first aid kit was on the sink and bloodied gauzes peeked out of the waste basket.

 

_'Dear God! Kagome!' She thought turning to rush to her room._

Inuyasha stood outside Kagome's room, sheathed sword in hand a tired look on his face. It took her only a moment to notice he was not wearing his typical red outfit, but one of her husband's pajamas. This surprised her enough to make her pause at the bathroom's door, turning to look at the floor she realized that the clothes scattered there were his. The worried woman was about to speak when he placed a finger on his lips indicating that she should remain quiet, then limped toward the stairs using his sword as a cane.

_'He's hurt, perhaps that blood is his and Kagome is all right. After all she says he always protects her.'_

Going down the stairs was a real trial for the young dog-demon, his leg not only hurt like hell, it was also stiff as a board, and he could barely go down each step. He mentally cursed the 'bullet'; Kagome said it was the name of the thing that hit him; and the one that shot it for his terrible aim. He also cursed himself for his ignorance about the dangers of this time. But it was his own doing; he could not blame Kagome as she had tried a few times to teach him about modern stuff. But being his normal 'I'm-never-wrong' and 'I-know-everything' self he refused to show the curiosity he really felt; believing it would make him look weak.

The kitchen was not far, but by the time he reached it his leg felt like it was about to give in. Ignoring it, he went to the cabinet where the glasses were stored, took one and filled it with water from the tap. The first time he stayed he had just tried to drink straight from the contraption, when he finally figured out what it did, and got scolded by Mrs. Higurashi. So he now used a glass like 'civilized people'. After he drank the contents he turned to face her mother.

"Kagome…" She began saying, and noticed that he seemed to be in pain. It reinforced her belief that he had protected her daughter, but she still needed to hear the confirmation of that.

"She's fine, only needs a little sleep." He interrupted her, his voice harsh as always, she looked relieved.

"What happened?" Asami asked looking at him straight in the eye, he could not hold her gaze and turned away, moving instead to the table and sitting stiffly. For a moment he was at a loss of words, not knowing if he should to tell her; then made up his mind.

"A couple of thugs attacked her last night…"

"Oh my God! So it was her!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed as her hands flew to her mouth in anguish. Inuyasha looked at her puzzled, how did she know? "I heard it on the 10 o'clock news last night." The woman explained, assuming he understood what she was talking about. Of course he did not and it only made him feel more frustrated than he already was by his ignorance. "She said she was going to the movies with her friends." There it was that word again. He really needed to know what it was. He growled low in his throat, but she did not notice. "I just knew Kagome would take the short-cut through the park! I've got to see how she is!" She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Inuyasha said his voice commanding and stern. The worried mother turned to him in surprise; the hanyou had stood and was ready to go after her limp and all. "I said she is fine." He stressed his words, Kagome was sleeping so soundly now, after a couple of nightmares had woken both of them. There was no way he was going to let anyone perturb her, not even her own mother. "Let her sleep, she needs it." He sat back with a grunt. "She only has a few bruises and barely slept. How did you know?"

"It was on the news last night." She explained, and at his puzzled expression she was reminded that he knew almost nothing about this time. She would have to explain a lot so he could understand; and decided some coffee was in order. "I'll explain, but first let me brew some coffee."

"Coffee? What's a coffee?" He asked looking if possible, even more puzzled.

"Don't tell me Kagome has never given some to you? It's a very popular drink nowadays," he shook his head. "Well then, as soon as it's ready try it and tell me what you think of it Ok?" He nodded and then remembering his manners said.

"Thank you." 

Preparing the beverage took her almost no time, and he noticed the strong and pleasant aroma that came out of a container. It was some kind of very fine dark brown powder, she took several spoonfuls of it and placed it in an odd machine, to which she had already poured water. He watched with interest. If this thing was popular probably this process was common, so he had better start learning. He still debated about asking, but she solved his problem by telling him what it was.

"This machine is a coffee maker. It can also be used to heat water for tea, and that's about all you can do with it. Coffee is drink that comes from another continent. The continent was already there in your time, but Japan had not really made much contact with the outside world then." She sat opposite him while she waited for the coffee, he nodded storing the information.

Shippou considered him dumb, the others did too, but he really was not. Being on his own for such a long time, he had stopped using his brain for more than learning how to survive, and think ways of becoming stronger. When he was little his mother and even some of the ladies that attended her had remarked on his ability to observe, analyze and memorize things fast. It was time he finally put those abilities to use again.

"You were hurt protecting Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi stated, a guilty expression appeared on his face and he looked away from her.

"I didn't protect her this time." His voice was low filled with guilt and anger; there was also a low growl in his throat that expressed his feeling of impotence. "She escaped on her own… I… I was here waiting for her." He did not add he had been sulking because Kagome was late, but she could guess.

"Then how did you get injured?" She asked surprised that he was allowing her to see more than his gruff attitude, he must feel really bad.

"I went hunting for the thugs after I learned what happened. Kagome says something called a 'stray bullet' hit me." Her eyes opened wide when he mentioned hunting. It, along with the strange glint in his eyes, made him look like a dangerous predator. But then, he was a dog-demon so he probably was one, although her daughter often referred to him as worst than an immature junior high kid.

As the aroma of coffee permeated the kitchen Inuyasha became more eager to taste it, whatever it was smelled delicious. His stomach growled demanding attention. Too worried about Kagome he had forgotten about how hungry he was yesterday. He had not eaten for two days; he missed her but was never going to admit it, and hoped to get large amounts of ramen upon her return, which never materialized. His stomach growled again. Mrs. Higurashi stood up, took a few things from the cabinets and a brick like thingy from the 're-fri-ge-ra-tor'. Before he could ask, a bowl filled with some very small brown thingies floating in what appeared to be slightly brown milk was placed in front of him.

"Try this, it's called cereal," she told him. "Cocoa Chrispis to be exact and its Souta's favorite." He had a slightly mistrustful expression as he sniffed it. There was the smell of rice, milk; he was not really fond of the stuff; something sweet and… chocolate! He loved chocolate! Sweet foods too, but chocolate was his favorite threat. That convinced him to give it a try using that odd thingy called a spoon. He took a tentative taste and a guarded smile spread on his face as he went for a spoonful.

"This is delicious!" He said mouth full of Cocoa Chrispis. "Kagome never told me there was something like this here!" He was eating as fast as he could.

_'Shippou will kill for something like this! He thought blissfully, forgetting for a moment all his worries and regrets. Certain foods tended to lighten his mood; this one had just been added to the list. 'Better take the brat some…' The thought crossed his mind, and then an interesting idea appeared. 'Yes, let him taste it once and then I won't let Kagome take more back. Heh, heh, heh.' He mischievously laughed in his mind, a smile reflecting the change of mood appeared. 'The little twerp will go nuts! But… he'll also drive us crazy begging for more feh! Still… it might be fun.'_

"No talking with your mouth full." For a moment she reminded him of his mother. "And Take it easy or you'll choke." Mrs. Higurashi said that with a smile, he was behaving like a mixture of a small child and a puppy. "Don't worry, there's plenty more where that came from if you want." The coffee was ready; she served two mugs, left hers black. To his she added two teaspoons of sugar, she remembered Kagome complained every once in a while about having to deal with two demons with a sweet tooth. "Now try this, careful, it's hot."

Inuyasha repeated the same antics of smelling and carefully tasting what was offered. Asami realized he was one of those mistrustful kids; clear sign of a troubled childhood along with other things she had noticed during his visits. The young man had stayed with them enough times to have developed a certain amount of trust, but this attitude told her he really had not. On those occasions he dined with them, she had never seen him do this quite so obviously; he sniffed his food in a more discrete manner. But he had been human then. The small smile was back and he took a big gulp of coffee. He obviously liked it.

"You were going to tell me how you knew about the attack." He reminded her, his bowl was empty and he looked at it with a forlorn expression that clearly said he wanted more, so she filled it again while she thought how to explain.

"You know we have a lot of machines on this time that make things easier for us," she began and he nodded. "One of such machines is called a television; TV for short." There it was the TV thingy again; he was finally going to learn what it was. "I'm not sure but I think you've seen Souta and Jii-chan watching it before."

"Watching?" He mussed aloud, as he thought back to the times he had come before. He had seen them go into one of the rooms and sit in front of a box; he never stayed to see why they did it; instead he would go to the guest room or outside to the Go-Shimbouku. "The big black box?"

"Yes, that 'box' shows us images like paintings but with movement and sound." He looked quite perplexed, but how could she explain about TV to someone who did not know what air waves or photos were? Perhaps she should just show the thing to him. "You'll understand better when you see it working. But anyway on the TV we can watch things to entertain, inform or teach us… Do you know what Kabuki or the theater is?"

"Kabuki? Yes it's some men representing a story with music."

"Well you can see stories represented in TV, but it will also tell you the latest things that happen in the city, the country or even the world. We call that the news and they get transmitted at certain hours of the day. Sometimes you get to know about accidents and earthquakes moments after they happen or even as they are happening!"

"Wow!" He could not help exclaiming. "So this TV thing found out about Kagome's attack and told you?" He asked amazed.

"Well yes, in a manner of speaking, it wasn't just me, but the whole city. It's actually people that go around Tokyo gathering this information to tell the public. They did not know it was Kagome specifically, just that a girl with her description was attacked, according to eyewitnesses. You say she's fine?" Her mother instinct took over for a moment, Inuyasha just nodded. "I was worried because lately there have been a couple of murders on that park. And the media; the people that work on TV; have been calling the murderer 'The park killer' Kagome spends too much in your time Inuyasha, and she hasn't had the chance to catch up with the information that now the park is dangerous at night."

He was in silence for a while digesting the information. In this time that TV thing served several purposes: to entertain, teach and inform the people. He found that last part interesting, a way to tell villagers what was happening fast instead of having to wait for a runner or horseman to bring news of far away places. The entertaining part, well… he never liked Kabuki; a few street performances when he was a pup but not the real thing. And the teaching thing really caught his attention, perhaps he could learn more about this time with it… he would probably have to ask Kagome's mother how to make it teach him. Her last words also made him feel even guiltier; always taking her away he had not allowed her to find out it was dangerous, his feelings somehow managed to reflect on his face.

"I didn't mean this is your fault Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi said when she noticed his regretful expression.

"But it is," he contradicted her. "I told her I would protect her, but I didn't. And… I take her away so I kept her from knowing where danger lay in her time." Asami sighed; he could not be allowed to blame himself, it really was not his fault, this could have happened to anybody. Unfortunately it had been Kagome.

"You don't know this time Inuyasha, so how were you to know it is as dangerous if not more that your own? I bet Kagome never tells you the bad things about this place, does she?"

"No she's always saying how wonderful this time is… But is this place more dangerous that living in a time where demons run wild?" He was frankly disbelieving.

"We have created our own demons Inuyasha and believe it or not, they can be worse than the real ones. Now if you have finished, let's go I'll show you the TV."

 

He left his dishes in the sink like he had been taught, and followed her to the TV room; he sat on one of the big couches there. She sat on the one beside it, and told him to lay back. And the thing moved; the lower part raised his legs and the back rest reclined. He jumped off it in a hurry for a moment forgetting the stiffness and the pain on his leg. Asami could not help but chuckle at his reaction. He had the reflexes of a cat… well Buyo being the exception. The young hanyou eyed the couch wearily and growled menacingly at it.

"Sorry about that, I should have warned you. It's a recliner seat, something to make sitting in front of the TV more comfortable. Your leg's hurt so I thought you'd feel better with it raised." She patted the seat and added. "Come on sit on it, you'll find it really nice for resting."

He sat back and reclined as she did. Now that he new the thing was not going to attack him he could enjoy the feeling, better than being propped on his favorite branch at the Go-Shimbouku. He definitely liked it, almost like a bed. She warned him that she was turning the TV and not to be surprised about the noise and the images. Had she not warned him he would have yelped, jumped off of the couch again and used Tessaiga to smash the demon possessed thing. As it was he only stared at the lifelike images that appeared, singing some silly thing about the goodness of ramen… something. Two humans were actually eating some of the ramen in a place that looked similar to the house's kitchen and he recognized the cup as one of those Kagome usually brought back in her pack. He sniffed but there was no smell.

"How did they get in there?" He finally managed to ask. "How come the ramen doesn't smell?"

Asami began explaining the commercials and what they were about, for a moment she was certain this was too much for his comprehension, but he got it quite fast, which made her think there was more to him than he let everyone see. Inuyasha was puzzled by the concept of advertising but realized that in a way people in his time did something of the sort in markets, stores and even inns. Showing their best goods or having other humans tell everyone how good or clean the place was, how low the prices, etc. 

He began analyzing Miroku's tactics to get shelter for the night, most of the times rumors about them had already reached the village or castle, effective demon exterminators. He used those rumors to get hired or convince the local chief he needed an exorcism. He complained about helping people most of the times, but anyway they always ended killing the demon that usually had a Shikon no Tama shard, got food, shelter for the night and next morning the lecher always got money or some goods out of it. So these rumors were like the commercials of this time.

 

She flipped through the channels trying to find something interesting that would also help Inuyasha learn more about modern times, when she found a news update. This was how she had learned about the attack so she decided to leave it and explain it to him.

"This is a channel 4 news update. I'm Toshiro Takani." The man was saying and Inuyasha paid close attention. This was how she found out about the attack, perhaps they had something interesting to say. "We bring you more news about 'The Park Killer'. It appears this mysterious individual has attacked again after the supposed escape of a young woman. The police have not issued any official comments yet."

"The bodies of four teenagers were discovered early this morning brutally murdered in one of the alleys in downtown Tokyo." The scene on the TV showed the outside of the alley, and some of the interior, there were no bodies, but the place was full of oddly attired humans moving about. That strange looking yellow cord kept everyone outside. It was too flimsy to be the one restraining the curious people, so he supposed that the yellow stuff meant you could go no further. "Two of last night victims were girls that, as our sources inform us, follow the description of the other murdered girls. Brown eyes, dark long curly hair, long legs and all less than 18 years of age."

"Unofficial Police sources commented that this is the worst murder yet, as two teenage boys were also found dead. There is not yet an official forensics report about the cause of death for the boys but as one police officer said they appeared to have died instantly by the blow of some extremely sharp object. As for the girls the pattern seams to have been repeated for both them. We tried to get some comments from Detective Seijuro Nomura who, as you know, has been in charge of this investigation since the first murder was reported, but he declined any interviews." The camera focused on one man; he was foreign looking even if his name was Japanese. He had sandy blond hair, extremely white complexion, taller and bigger than most of those around him and light blue eyes, the shadow of a beard on his chin.

"There is no information yet about the identity of the young woman that escaped and the possibility that she might be considered a material witness by the police. We'll keep you informed of any new developments on this case.  Please stay tuned and thanks for your attention. This has been a channel 4 news update, now back to our regular programming."

"I have to go there." Inuyasha said to himself aloud. Asami turned to look at him, his eyes were unfocused and he appeared to be thinking about something.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you have to go there?"

"To find if the killers are the same ones that attacked Kagome."

"The police don't know that besides they say it's only one man, how will you?" He tapped his nose and she regarded him with a puzzled expression.

"The ones that attacked Kagome were two, she told me. Besides I have a better sense of smell than humans, I know how those two smell. It is engraved on my memory. If they were the ones that killed those teens then I would know."

"This means you were not successful on your hunt?"

"No… I lost their tracks on the street."

He was quiet for a few moments, thinking, after Kagome awakened from that last nightmare he had stopped trying to sleep. Instead he began pondering on the possible ways of action he had on this time to keep her safe. He reached the conclusion that he needed to learn about her time, even to the point were he could mingle with the people without drawing attention to himself. This was the first time in his life where his clothes hindered him, not to mention his whole appearance. Inuyasha learned the meaning of self-consciousness and he did not like it.

The hanyou also realized finding those men would not be as easy as he originally thought. There were just too many people on this city, more than he had ever seen at any given city in his time. With that many scents around, pinpointing a couple would be no easy task, but he was confident that in the end he would catch them, only not as fast as he thought.

He would also need some help, someone to teach him, just as Mrs. Higurashi had today. Find clothes and even money, from what Kagome said, Sengoku Jidai coins had no value here. He had a lot of those stashed away in a cave along with other stuff; mostly mementos from his mother, but he was not sure if they had any value in her time. Finally reaching a conclusion, he decided to ask Mrs. Higurashi for help, only to find himself wondering how to call her.

_'How come it's the small things that suddenly become a problem?' He groaned mentally, after deliberating a few seconds more, he settled for calling her Higurashi-sama._

In his time only the Daimyos and nobility had last names, this would also be the first time he ever called someone like that. He had always been quite irreverent and downright rude with everyone else. But he had learned that this woman was kind and friendly, just like Kagome. She could have stopped her daughter's visits down the well or refuse to have a dog-demon in the house, yet she had welcomed him. He guessed he could trust this woman, besides Kagome's safety was in her best interest too.

"Higurashi-sama…" She turned to look at him rather surprised to hear the young hanyou calling her that, it sounded so strange coming from him. But she refrained from commenting, it had been his choice to use the honorific. "I want to find these men before they get a chance to hurt Kagome, but as you pointed out I don't know about this time and its customs… and I… I…"

"You need help?" He nodded feeling relieved; it was so hard for him to ask for help. Especially when he thought it was a signal of weakness and he had a hard time admitting it. "I'll help you the best that I can Inuyasha." She paused. "But you know? Asking for help is not a weakness." He turned to look at her surprised that she knew. "It shows that you're strong enough to admit you have limitations, like everybody else." She smiled and it reminded him of Kagome's smile. Her words echoed in his mind. He had never seen it in that light before, he liked the way it sounded and perhaps it was true.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Same as chapter one.
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> 

Kagome slowly woke up feeling the warm lump near her feet that was Buyo. For a moment she laid there feeling rested and content, remembering how nice it had been to brush Inuyasha's hair and scratch his ears. To hear him purr with pleasure and see him fall asleep in her arms, for moment she thought she dreamed it. But reality intruded into her sleepy mind shattering her contentment and she bolted upright. A quick look to the floor told her InuYasha was up already, the futon and blankets where he laid in complete disarray.

 _'Damn that boy!'_ She thought without realizing she was cursing. _'Couldn't he at least fold the blankets and the futon where he slept?'_ The young woman was annoyed; remembering she had to clean the bathroom too, since she did not do it the night before. _'I swear he can be messier than Souta and a bunch of his friends having a sleep in!'_

With a sigh the young Miko got out of bed, picked up the mess, made her bed and got dressed into a pair of jeans and a light sweater; it was the beginning of autumn and the weather was getting colder. Taking a hold of her hair care stuff she padded to the bathroom to put them away and froze at the door. The place was clean and orderly. No first aid kit, bloody gauzes or clothes littering the floor. After leaving her stuff in place she took a look in the hamper. Their clothes weren't there.

 _'Where's the mess?'_ Kagome's mind screamed in surprise.  Her mother wasn't home; would not return until Monday; and InuYasha WAS incapable of cleaning unless pestered and 'sat' a few times until he relented, and even then the results weren't that much different. _'What's going on?'_

"I better find him before he gets into or creates his own trouble." She muttered, for a moment she closed her eyes and concentrated on his unique sense; like a youkai's but instead of frightening reassuring and familiar; he was close. "He was probably hungry and went down to get something to eat." She said to herself and groaned aloud. InuYasha hungry in her kitchen was not a pretty sight.

Last time that happened he left a complete mess when he could not open some cans and tore them open with his claws, ate almost all of Buyo's food; thinking they were cookies; and if she had not arrived in time to stop him would have destroyed the stove and caused a fire. No, that was definitely not a pretty sight. Especially since she had to clean it all in a hurry before her mother or any other member of her family noticed.

"If I find as much as a spot…" She began softly and resolutely. "I'll make him clean it no matter how many 'sits' it takes. About time he learned to do other things besides fighting."

She went down slowly dreading the mess she'll probably find, the aroma of coffee reached her nostrils and made her mouth water. A nice hot mug of it would really be wonderful. Kagome paused before entering wondering how he had found out how to brew coffee. She had never taught him how, in fact she was positive he had never tasted it. There was some noise in there so she came in.

"InuYasha…" The young woman didn't finish her sentence as she saw her mother was there.

"Good Afternoon Darling!" Asami Higurashi greeted her daughter and turned to see her. A look of concern crossed her face when she noticed that half her face was covered with a nasty bruise.

"Mama? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to spend the weekend at uncle Jiro's?" Stammered Kagome, her mind raced to find an excuse for the bruise and for her presence. She didn't want her to believe she got injured at the Sengoku Jidai. There was no need to get her mother worried. And where was InuYasha? The thought that perhaps he heard her arrive and scampered back through the well crossed her mind. The fact that it was already afternoon did not register.

"I was, but the news last night worried me so I came back to check on you."

"The news?" She asked a bit nervously. "You could have called Mama."

"You know your uncle; his phone is not working again, so I took the earliest train this morning." She had poured her daughter a mug of steaming coffee, fixed it the way she liked it and placed it on the table, signaling her to sit and take it. "They say a young girl with your description was attacked in the park last night." Kagome sputtered the coffee she just drank, a shame because she liked how she made it today; slightly stronger. "So it was you." She stated.

"Ah… No… It wasn't me. Don't worry Mama I'm fine."

"Then why are you still here sporting that nasty bruise on your face?"

"I… well…" She struggled for a decent excuse. "I… I argued with InuYasha because I was late and I decided to stay. I was so angry I didn't see where I was going and fell on the stairs." The young woman said in a rush hoping the huge lie she'd just spun would not be detected. She really hated to lie to her mother but she told herself it was only because she did not want to worry her anymore than she already did. A look at her face told her she'd been caught.

"Really? I know it was you Kagome, why don't you want to tell me?"

"You know?" She asked wide eyed. Asami nodded.

"InuYasha told me, when I arrived."

"InuYasha… told you?"  That did not sound like him at all! He never told anything to anybody, and all of a sudden he decided to inform her mother about last night? The one thing she rather NOT TELL her? "How dare he make you worry? He never opens his mouth about what's going on and suddenly he decides to worry you with nothing? He's gone too far! I'm…"

"Kagome sit and calm down." Asami said in that authority tone she rarely used with her children, but that they did not dare to disobey. She'd watched her daughter build her anger against the poor hanyou and knew what a 'sit' would do to him. She definitely did not approve of her using it just to vent her anger. "He did what he thought was best for you, and I believe he did the right thing by speaking up. InuYasha was really worried Kagome, he still is. Back there he can protect you, but never thought you needed it here too. In fact he believed you were safe in your time. It was a great shock for the poor kid to find out there are dangers lurking around the corner in this place too." She was looking straight into her daughter's eyes. Kagome's eyes avoided the contact and seamed glued to the table. "I understand you don't want to worry me darling; but I still do; so don't keep things from me again."

"I'm sorry Mama." She responded contritely, without looking in her direction, and was surprised to feel her mother's arms hug her. "I'm sorry for lying to you." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I didn't want to make you angry."

"I'm not angry darling, just worried." Kagome turned around in her chair and hugged her tightly crying a bit more as she told her what happened, when her quiet sobs subsided; Asami sat in the chair beside her, she felt relieved that Kagome had been able to escape before something happened and just got a bit fright and a few bruises.

"Mama I don't understand how something like that made it to the late night news." She commented wiping away her tears with a napkin. "It happens everyday; I didn't even file a complaint with the police."

"I know assault is common, but lately there has been some trouble at the park. It's become dangerous for girls to cross it at night."

"What kind of trouble?" Asami sighed.

InuYasha did not want Kagome to know about the murders and the possibility that she might be a witness. He knew she'll be both worried and scared. Asami agreed with him about the fact that her daughter would be frightened, but these guys had to be brought to justice. Even if they weren't the killers they tried to rape her, how many other girls had been assaulted by them? They couldn't be left free to hurt other teenagers or have another try at Kagome; she also did not like his other option. Killing them was just out of the question for her even if to him it was the only solution; that was the way it was done in his time. In the end it would be her daughter's decision about what she wanted to do no matter what either her mother or InuYasha thought. So she decided to tell her.

"The police say 2 teen girls have been assaulted and murdered in the park in the last 4 months. Rumors have it there have been more victims. So anything that happens there now is bound to attract the media's attention."

"Murdered?" Her voice was tremulous. Asami nodded and noticed the shiver that ran down her spine.

"Yes, that's why I came back. I was really worried; I knew you were going to take a short cut through the park. We don't know if these thugs have anything to do with those murders, but just in case don't you think it'll be a wise idea to talk to the police?"

Kagome was silent for a long time digesting the news. The idea that she might have been a victim frightened her since she got that impression from them. They would have killed her, there had been no doubt in her mind yesterday, and there was none today. She was undecided about what she should do. Last night she wanted to forget about it; once InuYasha had dealt with them in his own way; and go on like she had been doing. That sounded so callous of her, but the sense that this had not been the first time that duo of thugs attacked a woman was just too strong to push aside, they had to be stopped. But then she realized the young dog-hanyou might put himself into grave danger, get injured or killed. The former happened and she felt bad because she believed it was her fault for not stopping him.

The young woman had misgivings about his hunt, and yet knew he would go after them no matter what she said; he was just too stubborn. Kagome thought those thugs were just another pair of wasted drug users, but if they had anything to do with the murders in the park letting InuYasha deal with them might not be a wise decision, especially if the police got involved. She just did not know what to do to stop him. 'Sitting' the young man would only be temporary, and talking things up rarely had any effect whatsoever.

 _'I escaped and I saw them.'_ That thought made her afraid, she'd seen enough detective movies and TV programs to believe they would not let a witness alive even if this particular witness had not gone to the police.

 _'What if InuYasha can't find them? Or worst what if he does and they use guns? He now knows about them, but will he be able to fight against an automatic pistol or a machine gun?'_ She thought fearing more for his life than hers.

_'Will he forget this hunt if I ask? I really don't want him hurt. Besides this really is police jurisdiction and they have dealt with psychos like these before. Will they be able to protect me in case these men are the killers? But most important will InuYasha be willing to let them protect me? Oh God what should I do?'_

"Here darling have some more coffee, InuYasha made it." Asami said pouring some more into her mug knowing this would surely stir her daughter's thoughts into another direction, it wasn't necessary to decide today.

"What?" Was her astonished reaction, Kagome's eyes were filled with disbelief. "You're joking Mama! InuYasha is incapable of doing anything that remotely resembles a woman's work." The tactic to distract her worked.

"No I'm not; when I arrived and he convinced me you were alright; he would not let me wake you saying you needed to sleep; I brewed some. He liked it a lot I think, we talked a bit then I showed him the TV." Kagome's eyes went even wider.

_'InuYasha watching TV? Talking to my mother? That just doesn't sound right!'_

"We watched for a while; he was intrigued by the concept of publicity, commercials and news by the way; then he said he wanted more coffee. I offered to make more and he said he'll like to try and see if he could do it after watching me once."

"My God!" Kagome exclaimed a worried expression on her face. "Mama where is he? The bullet wound must have gotten infected and he's delirious! I have to find him." She was on her feet. "Did he go through the well?"

The concern in her daughter's voice made her smile. No matter how she tried to hide it, it was obvious she liked this young man very much. From what she'd been able to learn about him during their little talk, she approved. Hanyou or not he was just a teen, who cared for her daughter so much as to risk his life for her. He was good a kid with a good heart who seamed to have been on his own too long.

"He's fine Kagome, don't worry."

"Mama you don't understand! InuYasha couldn't have done that unless he was out of his mind! That's not like him at all! He might have told you he was fine, but he is surely very sick, probably delirious!"

"His leg was indeed bothering him darling; I gave him a couple of extra-strength Tylenol for that; but he had not fever and seemed quite lucid." Asami couldn't help but laugh, the only thing the hanyou had was worry for her safety. And a curiosity to learn about their time he wanted to hide from everyone.

"That's not funny Mama! He must be in danger. I better find that damn fool before a youkai does!" She was about to go out to the well.

"Come, see for yourself then. Inuyasha's asleep in the TV room; with it on by the way; he woke up the few times I tried to turn it off, so I left it on. He's holding on to the remote control as if it was that sword of his." She made a pause for effect. "I bet he'll join Jii-chan and Souta in the fight for it when he's here, and probably win; since he' won't really care if Jii-chan pulls rank the way he does with your little brother." The disbelieving and concerned look did not leave Kagome's face as she walked to the TV room. Asami followed with a knowing smile.

And there he was dead to the world, laying on one of the recliners covered by a light blanket up to his chin, mouth slightly open, breathing deeply; looking fit to start either drooling, snoring or both. One clawed hand was out holding the remote control as if his life depended on it. In fact he did not hold Tessaiga so tight when he slept, although he did hold it. The TV was on the Discovery Channel in English; which puzzled Kagome. The volume was low; but with him being a dog-hanyou she knew it was loud enough; occasionally one ear would twitch responding to some sound or other. But he did not wake up.

The young woman stood in the doorway transfixed for what appeared an eternity before she finally approached him carefully. Worry still etched on her face. Ready to jump away in case he woke up and in reflex attacked her. InuYasha sniffed unconsciously before she touched his forehead, and stirred a bit but did not wake apparently recognizing her scent. Her hand brushed lightly against his forehead, then traced slowly and feather light the contour of his face. He was cool; his skin did not feel clammy and his color was not flushed, in all there was no sign of fever. The fact that he did not wake up at her touch still worried her a little. Feeling bold she reached for the nearest ear and scratched softly.

"K'gome" He murmured still asleep. The purr started low in his throat. "Hmmm… Like… ears prrrrrrr… much." He mumbled and sighed.

 _'What? He called my name in his sleep?'_ She thought surprised and her heart skipped a beat. The young woman just did not know what to think, but she began to have a glimmer of hope he might really care for her. _'He really likes his ears scratched, but why won't he allow anyone to do it?' A tender smile spread across her face._

The other ear received a scratching session too before she left him to go back to the kitchen completely mystified. How had her mother managed to do that? She'd never seen him sleep so soundly before, so at peace. Not even when he was injured and needed to rest, even then he was always on the alert. She reached the kitchen and sat back at the table; taking a sip from the coffee, it was good. If he really brewed it he had a nice hand for making it, better than hers. That was really the reason she'd never given them coffee; her brews were barely drinkable; but if he was willing to do it for her it would be nice to have a cup back then on cold mornings. She could bet the others would love it.

"What's with the look Kagome?" Asami asked with a slight smile, while she went back to preparing lunch.

"Huh? It's just that I've never seen InuYasha sleep so soundly before… I don't think he ever has."

"Poor kid, is he always on the alert?"

"Yes, the slightest noise will wake him up, to get close enough to actually touch his ears without waking him..." She paused. "I would have said it was virtually impossible!"

"Is this because of the Shikon No Tama?" Asami was curious; she wanted to know more about him, to confirm what she already suspected about the young hanyou. She had counseled troubled teens before she married, and still did, but now it was only on a volunteer basis.

"Hmmm… I don't think so." Kagome said thoughtfully. "He'd been dead for 50 years pinned to the Go-Shimboku when I found him… But from what I've gathered from those times he actually mentions his past, it has always been like that for him. He would never put it like this but… I really think he didn't feel safe enough."

"Why wouldn't he feel safe darling?"

"He's a hanyou Mama." She said as if that explained everything, but her mother turned to look at her with a puzzled expression. It was then that she realized how the Sengoku Jidai had become an integral part of her life, what was common knowledge there was not in her time. "Hanyous are not accepted by either youkai or humans. Neither side sees mixed pairings well, because of that mixed kids are very rare. Inuyasha's otou-san died when he was very young; he was a powerful Taiyoukai, The Lord of the Western Lands." Asami raised her eyebrows in surprise, the son of youkai nobility? "I don't think he remembers him. And his okaa-san died when he was five years old I think, she was a beautiful hime. He's been on his own since then."

"He was too young to have survived on his own; surely someone would have helped him. Provided food and shelter at least until he could do it on his own."

"If there was he never speaks about it. But he did tell me he tried to find a place where he could be strong and he ended all alone." Asami had a pitying look on her face and Kagome decided to change the subject, it wouldn't do for InuYasha to wake up and see it. "I never thought he'll watch TV, or want to learn about this time; save the way to prepare instant ramen; he doesn't seam interested. What happened to make him change his mind?"

 _'He was always curious; he just needed a push in the right direction. Unfortunately you had to be attacked on a place he knows almost nothing about for him to realize he can't protect you here the way he wants unless he learns.'_ Asami thought looking at her daughter; of course she could not tell her that.

"InuYasha has always been curious, but I suspect he believes he'll be appearing weak before your eyes if he asked. He has an image to maintain after all." She said instead, which she believed was the young man's main reason to feign he was uninterested.

"I really think he doesn't want to learn because he doesn't want us to know he's not as smart as he wants everyone to believe… Of course we already know he's a jerk, he doesn't need to make an effort to maintain that image."

"You're wrong darling. InuYasha is smarter than you think."

She paused for a moment, she'd seen him grasp several very difficult and abstract concepts in next to no time, and make the appropriate questions to solve his doubts; he'll probably be able to use a cell phone if presented with one at the moment and have little to no trouble placing a call; in fact he'd been fascinated with the concept. He was sure that they would not work in his time; once she explained a little how they worked; but perhaps those Motorola radios would, he'd seen their advantage almost immediately. The kid was definitely intelligent; perhaps she could teach him to use the computer the next time he was around.

"He is smarter than he thinks for that matter. In his situation he was probably more interested in learning ways to fight and defend himself than actually learning poetry, mathematics and sciences, besides he is rather impatient for that."

"I'll probably have to see that to believe it." She said still skeptical.

"With the right encouragement I think you'll probably will. By the way I put his clothes in the washer, I was a bit worried that they might shrink so I hanged them out to dry is that Ok?"

"Yeah, I was going to do the same. And don't worry about mending the hole, believe it or not that hakama will mend itself, the yukata can do that too."

"They do?"

"Uh huh, it's something about being made of fire rat fur. Guess that's why he seams not to own any other outfits. After pestering him a lot he finally said that they had also grown with him." Things were starting to smell good, making Kagome's mouth water. "What are you making for lunch?"

"Oden, what else? You know… I think your friends are going to be a little worried, both of you are supposed to be there already. Why don't you take the chance now that InuYasha is still asleep, to go back and tell them you're staying at least for a couple of days?"

"Couple of days? He's going to pull me right back as soon as he's awake."

"His leg is not healing as fast as he thought it'll be, so he should remain off it until it does."

"InuYasha is a lousy patient Mama; I doubt we'll be able to keep him seated once he's awake. He is in a hurry to complete the Shikon no Tama."

"He just discovered TV Kagome; I don't think he'll be in that much of a hurry to leave. Now go tell your friends I bet they are worried."

 

* * *

Shippou was in a fit; it was already beyond midday and still no sign of either Kagome or InuYasha. In his little head he worried that something terrible happened or perhaps the Bone Eater well was not working and they were trapped in the future. He'd gone so far as to drag Kaede from the village to check on the well, not believing Miroku's assurance that it didn't feel any different from the way it usually did.

Sango was starting to feel a little apprehensive too; she could understand that perhaps Kagome might not want to come back, a surprise test, a fight with that bad tempered hanyou or a family thing would probably be enough reasons. But for InuYasha to stay the night; when it wasn't the new moon; and half a day was not normal. The tajiiya stood up and walked toward the well again. Still no sign of them, she turned to look at Miroku who appeared to be dozing off under a tree, he really wasn't and even he; who usually managed to appear calm; was beginning to be a bit fidgety. Kaede had returned to the village when a woman came to fetch her, something about a sick kid. But the old priestess had looked concerned too.

Shippou zipped by, stopped long enough to peer into the well and rushed back to the Go-Shimboku; Inuyasha's favorite resting place; in hopes that perhaps the hanyou returned during the night without telling them and had gone either hunting or looking for news about a Shikon shard. But he could not deny that his scent was at least a day old, and it led to the well. No matter how much he complained, and argued with him, the little kitsune considered the young man a member of his family.

"Shippou-chan, would you please remain in one place? You're making me dizzy." Sango complained.

"I can't Sango. I'm worried. Where are Kagome and that jerk InuYasha?"

"Don't worry Shippou I'm sure they are all right. Why don't you curl up beside Kirara and sleep?" Miroku suggested opening just one eye. The little kitsune grudgingly accepted and curled up beside the cat-youkai for a short nap. No sooner was he laying down than his sensitive nose picked a familiar scent coming from the well.

"KKKKKAAAAAAAAGGGGGGOOOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" He cried out so loud it almost left them a bit deaf, as he rushed to the lip of the well. She had just finished climbing out when he literally flew into her arms, almost sending her back down again.

"Shippou-chan!" She exclaimed laughing at the kit's antics; and hugging him tightly. Looking around she found Sango and Miroku. "Sango-chan, Miroku-sama."

"Where were you Kagome?" Shippou demanded.

"Kagome-chan what happened to your face?" Sango asked when she got a look at the nasty bruise she sported over her face.

"Kagome-sama, where's InuYasha? Wasn't he supposed to be with you?" The houshi asked as he approached her.

"He's back in my time…"

"What?" Asked both Sango and Miroku quite surprised.

"You left him there?" Was Shippou's question.

"Yes he's still there. I just came to tell you we won't be back in a couple of days."

"Something happened in your time Kagome-sama." It was not really a question.

"That's why InuYasha is still back there, isn't it?" Sango asked.

"Yes, something happened…" She fiddled with Shippou's hair. "It's a long story guys; my time is not without its dangers; I ran into a bit of trouble…"

"And I suppose InuYasha created a mess, while rescuing you." Miroku guessed.

"He didn't rescue me." She said softly. "I managed to get myself out of trouble, when I reached home he found out… and went hunting for…" She was still fidgeting.

"Demons! There are youkais there?" Shippou interrupted.

"No Shippou they were humans. Anyway he didn't find them, but got caught in the middle of a gang war, and a stray bullet hit him."

"Stray bullet?" "Gang war?" "That jerk is hurt?" They all asked at the same time.

"Look guys I really can't stay long so I'll try to explain quickly Ok?"

Kagome explained the best she could about the weapons of her time and what a gang was, they all had a bit of trouble understanding about the guns. And worried about Inuyasha's injury, she reassured them it was not dangerous. But told them her mother wanted him off his feet for at least a couple of days, a difficult feat indeed knowing what a restless patient he was. The young woman avoided explaining exactly what the original problem had been, not really wanting to deal with the topic just yet, even if she had to make a decision soon.

"Kagome-chan, did he let you come alone?" Sango asked in a curious tone. Her friends rush to go back not going unnoticed.

"Not really, I left him asleep. That's why I have to go back, before he wakes up and comes looking for me. I just wanted to tell you so don't worry about us."

"Can I come with you?" The kitsune asked hopefully.

"No this time Shippou-chan, perhaps the next." She said with a smile to take the sting of refusing. "I'll have my hands full keeping InuYasha on the bed. I really…" She paused seeing the odd smile on Miroku's face and then turned bright red when she realized how her words sounded. "I meant…"

"We know what you meant Kagome-chan." Sango said giving Miroku a warning glare as she reached for Hirokoutsu just in case. "You know how houshi-sama's brain works." He raised his hands in an 'I'm-innocent' gesture.

"InuYasha is a terrible patient, Kagome-sama. Kaede-sama and I have had a hard time before trying to keep him still." He turned to the tajiiya with a mild smile. "Thanks for coming to tell us. I wish you could stay a while longer, but InuYasha is a light sleeper, he might wake anytime and probably head straight to the well."

"Actually he was sleeping like a log. I could almost swear he was about to either start drooling, snoring or both." Surprised faces greeted that statement. Then the little kitsune started laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha, InuYasha drooling! That'll be a funny sight."

"Or snoring…" Miroku went on with an amused smile on his face.

"Kagome, would you tell us if he does?" Shippou asked hopeful, this would give him many hours of fun annoying that jerk.

"Maybe Shippou-chan." A mischievous smile appeared on her face. "I might do something better if he drools… I'll take a picture, that way he can't say he didn't do it." She'd brought her camera several times before and their little group had taken a few pictures for posterity. They all experimented with it; that is all except InuYasha; who had allowed them to take pictures of him after a lot of arguing, 'fehing' and cursing on his part, but he did not touch the camera. Kagome had the suspicion he might have, because she found some very nice photos of the group sleeping and some of herself distracted; that no one admitted taking. "I must get going guys bye!" She said before jumping back to her time.


	7. Chapter 7

Things were not going as smooth as he expected, the guys from the assault division did not want to relinquish the Jane Doe case from the park. It figures they had the suspicion it was something important and they wanted the credit. Lieutenant Saitoh was adamant about having his right to investigate respected since this was not classified as a homicide. The man went so far as to threaten to go to the top of police hierarchy. Of course Captain Fukishima's orders were respected; he was after all among those at the top; it was important to solve the murders and since this girl was potential witnesses in a homicide case it entered Nomura's jurisdiction.

 

"You owe me Nomura." Saitoh told him coldly.

"I do?" Seijuro Nomura raised an eyebrow at the man, giving him a sarcastic smile. "Ltnt. Saitoh, we are talking about a potential witness for the Park Killer's case. The moment this happened there it stopped being your case, now hand over your files." A rather dangerous smile appeared on his handsome face. He did not like Saitoh, the man loved to cause trouble. "And don't forget I'm Detective Nomura to you." Saitoh froze, he hated to be reminded that piece of shit in front of him outranked him. His expression turned deadly cold.

"Calm down Saitoh-kun" Watanabe said in a pacifying tone. "You know we are only doing our job. None of us asked for the case."

"Watanabe this is between Nomura and me." Was his rude reply. The younger man shrugged indifferently used to this kind of problems, as he picked the folders from the case.

"Are you sure this is all of it?"

"What are you insinuating?" He said through narrowed eyes. "I'm not like you Nomura to withdraw information from police files."

"Do you know that for a fact?" Nomura asked looking none to friendly. The accusation was serious; the other man shook his head knowing he'd gone a bit too far. There were rumors of course, he'd even been investigated by internal affairs and they found no wrong doing on the detective's investigations; no missing files. "Don't speak unless you have the proof to back up your words." He made a pause and gave Saitoh a look that could chill the blood and few people had seen on Nomura's face. "I think it's time for you and I to have a 'friendly' kendo match one of these days Saitoh."

"Err… maybe." He responded nervously. A kendo match with Nomura would probably result in him getting something broken despite the protection. The man was the best in the police force, been champion in international competitions. There was no way he could beat him.

"Good. I'll call you to set the date and time." He said and left toward his small office; not without noticing Sato's visible shudder; followed by Watanabe.

 

He was one of the lucky ones with his own place, seeing as he had one of the highest records of solved cases, otherwise he'll be cramped in a cubicle. Of course he had to share the space with Watanabe, but there was really no problem. The younger man spent most of his time down at the coroner's anyway. Seijuro sat behind his desk and took one of the four thin folders from the case, he began reading, motioning for his partner to do the same.

 

"What exactly are we looking for?" Kojiro asked as he scanned another folder.

"I'm not really sure yet, but perhaps we can find something that would lead us to this girl."

"This witness gives a very good description." He mussed after rereading the file. "Good enough for a composite drawing."

"Let me see it." Nomura scanned the written page a couple of times. "You're right, who's our best sketcher?"

"I think is Kazumi Yamamoto. Want me to contact her?"

"Yes, let her read the description and work on a preliminary sketch, then we'll interview this witness again and see if he can add more details. And see if you can contact Kobayashi for the autopsies results."

"I did that before going to Sato's. He's working as fast as he can; complaining he doesn't have enough personnel. He really is overworked today, between the gang shoot out yesterday; there were six dead; and our four he's going crazy. At least two of ours are finished. Girl and boy one; she was raped and tortured; like the others; the boy almost lost his head and he is positive it was done with a very sharp Katana, died swiftly no sign of torture. I can't figure this guy out." He said with a sigh.

"Me neither Kojiro." He took another file and began reading it.

"It seems he used the same MO, but Kobayashi still has to wait for the sample analysis before giving us a conclusion. Why would he kill boys? He never did that before, it really does not check with the pattern he's maintained till now, besides it's the first time he has not used a wooded area.  Perhaps it's time to accept the help of the American FBI."

"No! At least not yet, let's see if we can find this girl." Seijuro mad a pause, thinking that if the girl's attack was not related to the murders he'll have to give in and accept the help from the Americans. "The possibility that these might be a copycat work exists, but some of the things we found on the bodies have never been disclosed to the press. Besides, all the other victims had been alone, these were not. And last night the park was a bit crowded with police and a gang war. Not the best place to commit the type of crime he does." He paused then changed the subject, needing to think more about the case. "I'll probably drop later by Kobayashi's lab to see if he has found anything else."

"I'll see you there later then. What are you going to do meanwhile?"

"Check these files and go to the park. I'll see if I can find some of these people, Call me when the sketch is done."

"Right chief." Kojiro said before leaving.

 

* * *

 

InuYasha drooled, and she was there with the camera to bear witness. She took a few pictures of him knowing the guys would enjoy it immensely, and tease InuYasha till kingdom come. But after a few moments of observing him, the mischievous smile on her face became a frown and she felt the beginning pangs of guilt. He never relaxed enough to be like this, if she showed them the pictures and they teased him the hanyou would not do it again.

 

She would never have the chance to see him like that again; he looked so young and very handsome without his eternal scowl. He also seemed to be at peace; he didn't have much of it, not even in sleep. No she'll keep the pictures to herself, perhaps she could tell him. InuYasha would surely be angry; he had every reason to be, she'd abused his trust.

 

Kagome moved closer and sat beside him a tender smile on her face, she gently caressed his head running her fingers through his silvery mane. She'd enjoyed brushing his beautiful hair and having her fill of scratching his furry ears, to be truthful; she couldn't get enough and only wished that he would let her do it again. The purr started again and this time he nuzzled her hand, when she tentatively caressed his cheek. Surprised she stopped and moved both hands away.

 

"Don't stop." He asked her sleepily, reaching for one of her hands and placing it back on his head.

"Did I wake you?" Kagome removed her hand. She was surprised that he was actually asking her to pet him.

"It's Ok I've already slept too much." His eyes closed and his voice for once was devoid of his gruffness. His hand grabbed hers again and moved it closer to his ears. "Scratch, I know you want to do it."

"What about you, do you want me to scratch your ears?" He shrugged indifferently. Her voice held a slight note of amusement when she said. "You don't have to sacrifice yourself for my benefit. If you don't like it I'll stop." Kagome tried to remove her hand, but he grabbed it again. He opened his eyes to look at her, didn't say anything for a while.

"I like it." He finally said very softly, still looking at her and blushed a bit. "Now scratch." Her fingers started scratching behind his ears and the purr came back.

"I didn't know you could do that." She commented.

"Do what?"

"Purr." She said and he tensed fearing that she'll reject him, purring was a youkai trait. "I rather like it, sounds…" The young woman paused looking for the right word. "Comforting and relaxing." She finally said. Feeling him relax again and push his head into her fingers silently pleading her to scratch a bit harder.

"I didn't remember I could." He told her. "Last time I did was the day Ofukuro died… it was also the last time I let someone scratch my ears and comb my hair."

_'He never let Kikyou do this?'_ Was her surprised thought, she really felt honored and elated.

 

* * *

 

"Don't stop, don't stop." His voice sounded husky.

"My! Are we demanding!" Kagome giggled.

"Oh yeah! Right there! That's the spot! Aaahh so good pprrrrrr. Hmmm… harder." He pleaded in a moan.

"Stop wiggling! I can't if you're moving like that." She said laughing.

"I can't! prrrrr. I didn't know you could be so good prrrrrrr."

"Well thanks!" She said playfully. "Now how does it feel if I touch here?"

"Hmmm prrrrrrr. Sooo good."

"InuYasha stop squirming you're tickling me!" Kagome laughed again.

"Aaaah How come… you know… exactly which… are the best… places? You've… never… done this… before right?"

 

* * *

 

Asami was surprised at what she heard, she began to worry and then get angry, and so she went into the TV room abruptly, surprising the youths. Kagome was sitting on the couch with Inuyasha's head on her lap; he was in a rather odd and probably uncomfortable position, half his body on the couch the other on the recliner and his legs hanging from the armrests.  But the hanyou seemed oblivious to it. Her daughter had her hands on his ears, thumbs rubbing the inside of them near his scalp. Both turned to look at her wide eyed.

 

"Mama?" Kagome asked. InuYasha just maneuvered his body so he could half turn and look at the door with and inquiring yet still content look; Asami thought this was the first time he really looked happy. The purr was gone though.

"Lunch is ready kids." She said rather nervously, turning a slight shade of red that left them wondering what was going on, and went back to the kitchen. InuYasha turned to look at Kagome, and she just shrugged. Not really having an answer. He stood up a bit stiffly and she followed suit.

"Come let's go, there's Oden for lunch." She said her eyes shinning and mouth watering at the thought of her favorite food. The young woman could eat a whole pot by herself if allowed.

"Kagome you're drooling." InuYasha teased her. He'd come to learn the world ceased to exist at the sole mention of Oden. Naraku could attack and she'll not even notice with a bowl of the stuff in front of her.

"I'm not!"

"You are! Look in the mirror."

"I don't drool, but you do."

"I don't, where did you get such a stupid idea wench!" He said defensively.

_'Me drooling? Ha that's a stupid idea!' He thought thinking that Kagome was making things up just to spite him. The feeling of contentment gone from both of them._

"I saw you. You were drooling before I woke you up."

"I wasn't bitch."

"You were dog-boy!"

"InuYasha you WERE drooling and you DO drool at the mention of Oden Kagome, so leave it at that. Let's eat in peace." Asami said while serving them, if she let this go on it'll probably end with InuYasha being 'sat' and cursing Kagome. Both blushed then glared at each other but complied, eating in silence.

 

The rest of the afternoon went uneventful, they watched more TV, the dog youkai was particularly interested in a program about the sense of smell and since he had the remote control Kagome had to watch it. Later she decided that perhaps a movie would be Ok, and after a small argument convinced InuYasha to see it. She settled on watching Romeo must die with Jet Li, thinking that perhaps an action movie would draw his attention. It did, although Kagome had a hard time explaining that the blood and deaths he was seeing were not real. One he understood he was marveled by the fight scenes, the shootings and the guns.

 

Asami excused herself and went out to run some errands, since she was in Tokyo she might as well get them done. At least that was what she told Kagome, as she really went to the mall to buy some modern clothes for InuYasha. She'd promised to help him mingle with the modern teens, so he could search for the ones that attacked her daughter and also keep watch without really standing out in the crowd. Of course with that long silvery white hair, golden eyes and furry dog ears it was not going to be easy.

 

After dinner Kagome went to sleep and InuYasha waited for some minutes before going to the guest room and check the stuff Mrs. Higurashi got for him. Four odd hakamas, the legs were not as ample as his own, but he'd seen the kids wearing similar ones yesterday; one was too short though; six inner yukatas of different colors; two were long sleeved but light, two were short sleeved and the other two were kinda fluffy and warm; they had strange painted images; he liked those. A pack of… by the picture outside he guessed they were undergarments; a bit different from the strange one Kagome gave him yesterday and that he refused to wear. Another pack of what looked like tubes but by the image he realized they went on the feet; InuYasha wondered why.

 

There were also a hair brush, a small brush(teeth brush) and a tube of something (tooth paste), some leather tongs, two odd hats with a hard thingy(caps); one knit thingy(another hat); one pair of those he'd heard on TV were called sunglasses, he liked them; and tried them on. Some footwear which he eyed wearily; as he'd never worn anything on his feet before; a set of clothes that looked like the ones he was wearing but smaller(pajamas), and finally two thingies that looked like odd yukatas(jackets).

 

 He chose an odd pair of black hakama; Asami told him they were called trousers; with yellow, black and white stripes on the side of either leg. They had strange plastic thingy; that appeared to have teeth going around each leg just below the knee. Mrs. Higurashi explained it was a zipper and the reason it was there was to remove the lower part of the trouser.

 

"Why would anyone want to remove it?" He asked rather curious while she showed him how the things worked.

"It's the fashion among teens these days." She explained. "You have pants and trunks."

"Men go around showing their legs?" He asked but played with the zipper, until he got the hang of it, then played some more just because he liked the odd sound it made.

"Some do." He gave her a dubious look, when she took them away from him.

 

She told him in what order he was to put the clothes on and which was the front and back of things. Then she supervised him putting on the socks and the sneakers, knowing he'll probably have trouble with the laces, the Nike pair she bought used Velcro. Acting like a real kid, he played with the Velcro putting it together then ripping it off. He peered at it, smelled it and tasted it making a face at the raspy end; then kept on sticking, unsticking, sticking, unsticking, sticking, unsticking on and on until Asami sharply told him to stop. She left him to get dressed and went to her own room to change too.

 

Twenty minutes later she came down after verifying that Kagome was indeed asleep and wearing black slacks a sweater and a jacket. She handled the young man a leather jacket; at least three sizes larger; that belonged to her husband. He was wearing a black long sleeved T-shirt that matched the trousers, a cap with the visor on the back; like he'd seen the kids at the park wear; his white mane was brushed into a semblance of order and tied with a leather thong in the back. Without his bulky clothes he looked much leaner and taller.

 

Both went out, Asami going ahead to get the car out of the garage where she kept it. He felt uncomfortable with the foot wear; sneakers she called them; until he started walking and realized each of his steps was bouncy, like walking on a spongy surface. Not bad… he might yet get to like the thingies. The trousers weren't that bad either; he could still move quite comfortably, same with the t-shit. But his ears were not faring that well, the cap kept them pressed to his skull and even if it did not hurt, it felt odd not to be able to move them. He could still hear quite good though.

 

Going down the shrine's steps to the street was a torture, and InuYasha couldn't understand why his leg was still stiff; it was better than it was in the morning but not the way it should have healed normally. Asami had explained about cars and he had the chance to see a program and many commercials to understand they were a common way of transportation on this time, but he still felt a little apprehensive when the time came to get into the thing; of course he kept that feeling to himself. He fumbled with the seat belt and after some frustrating moments and a big effort not to start cursing and destroy it; he finally managed to put it on.

 

Asami had a hard time not to smile at the frustration the hanyou was showing and wonder why he wasn't being his loud obnoxious self, but she suspected he did not want to make her angry and risk the chance that she forbade Kagome to go back in time. As she drove the woman had the chance to observe the young man from the corner of her eyes, he licked his lips, swallowed nervously and his claw gripped the door handle with more force than was necessary. Since it was his first time in a car she guessed he might have the beginning of car sickness, so she opened the window; told him to remove the cap; and he gratefully poked his head out of it, soon a small smile appeared.

 

"Are you liking your first ride on a car?" She asked. He turned to watch her, the smile still in place.

"It's Ok I think. This thing goes so fast, more than a horse or I can.  And I like way the air feels at this speed, if only it didn't smell so bad." He paused to look out the window again.

"We call that pollution, and we humans created that with our machines. You'll probably get used to it. I suppose the air in your time is cleaner."

"It is, when I go running in the forest it smells so fresh, of trees and earth. Are we there yet?" His eyes were taking the great number of strange buildings both short and tall; like they had grown out of horizontal space and began going up instead; as well as the many strange posts on either side of the road that had a strange yellowish light coming from them.

"Just a couple of minutes more."

"Higurashi-sama? What are those poles with the strange orange light for?" He finally asked.

"We call them street lights. I suppose in your time not many people ventured out at night."

"No, humans in my time don't travel at night; afraid of youkai and wild animals. If they have to they usually carry a lamp or a torch to light their way."

"They serve the same purpose of a lamp or torch, only instead of carrying them; we placed them on those roads we frequent. As you can see there are still a lot of people out." She explained, some time later she turned into a part of town that looked a bit desolated; very few people on the streets; and not as many lights. "We're here." She said stopping in front of a dark alley closed by yellow police tape. It took her no time to find a place to leave the car. It was in front of a diner; with lots of light; that was only a few steps away, both went down. The dog youkai still used Tessaiga as a walking cane.

 

He stood just outside of the entry signaled by the yellow thingy, he leaned precariously against the wall and closed his eyes trying not to be overwhelmed by the myriad of odors wafting from the place. They were just too many and confusing, and for a moment he feared he'll end knocked out on the ground just like he did with the ink onis. He leaned heavily on Tetsusaiga's hilt until his nose finally began to get used to the stench. Asami had a concerned looked on her face, he looked about to pass out for a few moments, but when she asked if he was Ok he merely nodded. They stayed there for at least five minutes, and then InuYasha went into the alley ignoring the tape.

 

"I think you should wait here Higurashi-sama." He suggested, by the scents he was picking it was going to be an ugly sight, he'd learned from Kagome that people from her time were not used to deal with bloody places. "It's too dark." He said instead.

"It's Ok InuYasha I brought a lamp. Don't you need it?"

"No." He turned to see her and she noticed that his eyes were glowing golden in the dark. "You might not like to see what's there."

"I know it's not going to be a pretty sight, but I think I can handle it." She assured him. He just shrugged and went down on all fours, it was a bit painful but he managed to ignore the protests from his leg's muscles.

 

InuYasha sniffed the ground of the sidewalk carefully; gave several passes until he was sure he could discern the different smells involved. Many humans had gone through, the most recent scent was at least 4 hours old, and the killers' would probably be a day and faint, the victims he would recognize by the blood. His nose close to the ground he moved to where a figure was painted on the pavement, by the contours you could not tell if it was male or female, but the scent told him a lot. A young woman, the scent of jasmine was only a faint trace as well as sweat made pungent by fear and pain. In fact both were so strong he almost reeled, few times in his life had he smelled something so disturbing; the whole alley reeked of it; he had to stand up and take a few deep breaths.

 

Asami gasped as her lamp's beam moved on the floor and found the silhouette drawn on the floor blood was already caked and dark, but she could tell there was a lot of it. This person had tried to reach the street and didn't make it; a hand was stretched out in front as if begging for help. She noticed that InuYasha had stood up and was taking a few deep breaths; he appeared deeply disturbed by something.

 

"Something's wrong?" She asked, managing to keep her voice calm although she was beginning to dread her decision to go into the alley. Her stomach felt a bit queasy.

"This was one of the girls, she was young." He began saying. "I don't know what these men did; I would have to see the body for that; but whatever it was made her so afraid she could have almost died of it alone. I have only smelt so much fear and pain on a human when they are attacked by Youkai that feed on those emotions. But there are not many of those in my time and I don't smell any here." The young man sounded disturbed. "The whole place stinks with it." He snorted to clear his nose; Asami just nodded accepting the information.

 

Then the young hanyou went back on all fours and kept sniffing, he found very faint traces of a boy's; perhaps a young man; blood. Despite of the disgusting smell of blood and fear he caught a small whiff of a scent he didn't recognize but that was definitely feminine and oddly enticing; it played with his instincts and left him feeling more perturbed and with a rather strange longing. The odor was masked by the fear and seemed older too, as it was very faint. He shook his head trying to clear it from the images of Kagome it was beginning to conjure. Most were of those few times he'd caught her bathing.

 

_'Damn!'_ He swore mentally. _'I really need to concentrate! This is no time to be thinking about Kagome.' A slight growl came out of his throat._

 

He went back to sniffing and following the trail of blood to the end alley, he stopped when he found another area with dried crusted blood and another body painted on the floor near the side wall. There had been two people there, as he traced the area he recognized the scent from the girl by the entrance, and a boy who'd been close to the girl. There was no scent of fear from the boy but he found the kid had a smell that was vaguely familiar and yet not.

 

For a moment he stopped sniffing and concentrated on where he'd smelled it before. He then blushed recalling it had been on himself on those times he'd been exploring his body and discovered the pleasure of caressing certain parts of his anatomy. The kid had been sexually aroused, but had not gone all the way through as he did not find the smell of his musk. He thought about it some more until he reached the conclusion the disturbing odor coming from the girl must have been the feminine version of arousal. As he'd never been close to a female; human or youkai; in that condition he had no way of knowing what it was until he thought it over.

 

_'So these kids had been necking.'_ He thought as his nose kept taking inventory of the scents surrounding the marks and his night seeing eyes scanned the area for more details. _'Couldn't they have found a nicer place? Kagome would surely hate it if I chose a place…'_ He froze at the direction his thoughts were heading. _'Idiot! What makes you think she'll want to try that with an inexperienced hanyou like you?'_ His mind went on. _'Where in the seven hells did that come from? Aaaarrrrrggghh! I sure as hell wouldn't like necking with her… would I?'_ He growled exasperated at himself, because he had thought about doing just that with her more than once recently; odd though; he'd never wanted to do this with Kikyou.

 

Crouching in front of the scene, he began piecing together the information his nose and his eyes gathered. The couple was too busy to notice someone approaching, whoever it was probably cut the boy's neck or back, as there wasn't much blood on the wall and the girl only had very faint traces of it. He must have died instantly or been unconscious almost immediately, he could not find any trace of fear coming from his blood. The girl's scent on the wall was another matter, although it was not yet as dense as when she died.

 

Watching carefully he found the trace of a foot print on the blood, noticed the direction it was pointing and bent even closer to it, the surrounding area stank of a familiar scent; that of his prey; and a dangerous growl erupted from his throat, startling Mrs. Higurashi. Somehow she knew he'd found what he was looking for, traces from one of Kagome's attackers. Fear for her daughter's safety began taking hold of her, but InuYasha was sure the men had not followed her home and they could hope none knew where she lived.

 

"It's them." She stated, not really expecting InuYasha to confirm it verbally, his growl had done that.

"One of them at least; the one that flushed Kagome; the smoky scent is almost gone as well as the alcohol, but his sweaty stench is unmistakable. I still have to check the place and see if the other was here too."

 

* * *

 

He was surprised to see two silhouettes in the alley, one was completely indistinguishable but the other had very long white/silver hair that even when it was dark inside almost shone on its own accord. His first thought was that perhaps these people were reporters searching the scene of the crime for clues, but the white haired one was on his/her knees moving about, and none had anything that remotely resembled a camera; nor were they taking notes. He could hear the faint murmur of voices but from where he stood he could not really tell what they were saying.

 

He let them go the length of the alley and when they began to approach the entrance he decided to confront them, the police cord had been put into place to keep onlookers away and to preserve as much evidence as possible. These two had been trespassing, he was surprised to hear the white haired one address him in a gruff if young tone of voice.

 

"Police man." He called; and it sounded like it was a word this man had not used before. "Come out I know you're there and have been watching us for some time." He was rather surprised; he thought he'd been discrete. He also noticed how the guy that spoke had placed himself protectively in front of the other one. Who was shorter, straining his eyes he realized it was a woman. "What do you want?"

"It's you who should be answering that question. You're trespassing; this area is closed due to an investigation, so state your names and reasons to be here."

"Feh! Our names are not important." The young one said. "Let's go." He told his companion.

"Stop right there." He said as his hand moved toward his gun. "I'm detective Seijuro Nomura, head of this investigation. Since you've been found in temporary police jurisdiction I think you better come to police headquarters for questioning."

"We're not going…"

"Wait InuYasha." The woman said calmly and Nomura opened his eyes wide.

_'The young man's name is InuYasha? Dog-youkai? Must be a nickname.'_ He thought at the unusual name. It made him remember an old legend his father used to tell him when he was little.

"We already discussed this. I can deal with them." InuYasha told her, he really did not want this so called 'police' involved; he could take care of those men on his own.

"I know you can, but you agreed to it." She reminded him.

"I did not, you assumed I did."

"You did."

"I did not."

_'Feh! I can't believe I'm arguing with Kagome's mother!' H_ e thought rather surprised, although he'd been tame with his language, he knew she did not approve of him swearing. Getting her pissed might result in her telling Kagome and he getting 'sat' at least a couple of times. _'But I think I'm beginning to see where Kagome got that temper.'_

"InuYasha…" She said in an authority tone that for a moment reminded him of his mother's when he did something he shouldn't have. It always meant he was in deep trouble. He really did not want to know what she could do when angry; if her daughter was pretty scary she might just be worst.

 

Nomura watched the little scene with interest, what could this be about? The woman was obviously older, perhaps his mother or another figure of authority because he could see the guy grudgingly give in at her tone.

 

"Feh! Do what you want." He shrugged and added sounding annoyed. "I just don't understand what these p…"

"InuYasha!" Asami interrupted him; there was a little warning in her tone. And his head snapped to look at her and actually shuffled his feet uncomfortably. Nomura caught a strange golden flash from the young man's eyes when he turned to look at the woman. "Excuse him for his rudeness Detective Nomura. I am Asami Higurashi and he is InuYasha." The detective was surprised she did not forward the young one family name, it was strange.

"Higurashi-san, can you tell me what is it that you two were doing here?"

"Yes Detective, but first I'll like to go to another place. This… This…" She gestured expansively. The truth was she felt very disturbed in there especially because at her request InuYasha had been giving her a running commentary of what he found. It was just too gruesome.

 

Nomura seamed to think her request a bit then finally suggested they go to the diner just a few paces away from the alley. It was 24 hrs, clean and offered enough privacy to talk. The woman readily agreed; the young man appeared a bit reluctant but in the end followed them limping a bit and using a cane for support; at least he thought it was a cane; as soon as they came to the lighted street he realized it was an old katana. For a moment he wondered if the teen; he could see his features better now and he looked quite young; knew how to use it. In the diner he found an isolated boot at the back and they followed.

 

The kid's appearance was rather strange; he'd never seen one so young with hair like his; completely white and so long; or with amber eyes that really looked more golden. He watched him surreptitiously, he was tall and seamed rather lanky in the huge leather jacked. He could not help but notice the claw-like appearance of his fingernails and wondered if it was some odd new fashion or some kind of birth defect. Before the Higurashi woman began speaking they ordered some drinks. The kid ordered a coke and got a look from the woman that clearly asked 'are you sure?' to which he only shrugged. She went for coffee as he did.

 

"Now Higurashi-san can you tell me why you trespassed? And what was he doing on the floor?" He looked in Inuyasha's direction. The kid bristled and seamed about to give some kind of smart retort but she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Let me deal with this InuYasha. I know a bit more than you do." She said looking straight to the kid's eyes, he looked about to protest but seemed to think about it more and just nodded. "Afterwards you can tell him what you found."

"Feh! Who says I have to tell him anything."

"I can always get a subpoena young man. Then you'll have to or risk going to prison for withholding information." He noticed there was some undercurrent going between the two. His instincts told him there was something weird going on.

"See if I care, get that supo-whatever if you want."

"InuYasha you said this morning you wanted to protect Kagome, and we agreed the police will have to do. Especially after we found out it's them. You want her safe don't you?"

"Them? Who are them? And who is this Kagome?" The kid sent him a very distrustful and rather evil look, for a moment his eyes flashed golden like a cat's.

"They might not be able to keep her safe, I can." He said stubbornly ignoring the cop's questions.

"I know you can and you will, that's why I let her go with you." She paused to let him recover from his surprise. "But understand that I'm her mother; I want what's best for her. I believe the police can help us, they have experience on this kind of thing." The kid seemed about to protest, and then sighed in defeat. "You'll let me deal with this my way?" He nodded, but still glared evilly at Nomura. That golden gaze was enough to disturb the detective. Tiny goose bumps rose in his arms. This kid looked dangerous and quite creepy.

"Sorry about this Detective." She apologized. "Kagome is my daughter and Inuyasha's best friend. Before I go into detail, let me tell you a few things about InuYasha, so you'll understand what we were doing in the alley." The police officer nodded, and the kid looked dubious. "He has a very special gift…"

"Don't tell you're one of those psychics kid? Because I don't believe in that kind of crap."

"No."

"Actually his gift is more down to earth detective. You see InuYasha has an exceptionally acute sense of smell."

"Smell? What does this have to do with anything?" He asked sounding skeptical. "Don't tell me he was sniffing in that alley?" He said his voice filled with humor. But then he remembered seeing the kid on all fours nose close to the ground, looking very much like a search dog.

"Let's go Higurashi-sama. He can't help you and I'll deal with these men on my own." He said standing up and looking disdainful.

"Men? Why do you say they are men?" He was frankly curious, even if this was a bit farfetched.

"InuYasha please sit down." The young man growled and it really did sound like a menacing dog, but he sat down again. The drinks arrived and Nomura was puzzled to see the antics of the kid. He sniffed his drink, made a surprised face when the bubbles frizzled under his nose and then using the straw tentatively took a sip, again surprised by the gas. Then he drank it all, and had to contain a belch looking rather embarrassed.

"Looks like you've never had a coke in your life kid." Nomura commented.

"Feh!" he said with an indifferent shrug.

"My daughter is the girl those two thugs attacked yesterday at the Sakura park." The Higurashi woman said.

"Is she alright? Why didn't she file a complaint?" The detective could not believe his luck.

"She's fine, only a few bruises and the fright. There was no complaint filed because she thought it was really no big deal. Kagome's not been in the city recently so she was unaware of the murders."

"I'll like to talk to her Higurashi-san."

"No." InuYasha said firmly.

"Kid I'm talking to her mother; hers is the only consent I need."

"No, I won't allow her to talk to you."

"You won't ALLOW her?" He was surprised at the kid's possessive tone. He probably was more than just her best friend.

"I won't."  He sounded determined.

"Listen kid, who do you think you are?" InuYasha was surprised by this question. Who was he really to make this decision?

"Don't call me kid! My name is InuYasha." He growled dangerously. The look he gave Nomura was enough to freeze the blood and the cop had to wonder who the kid was, he looked too young to have that kind of look.

 

The question really left the hanyou feeling a bit uneasy. Who was he really to decide for her? Especially in her time, besides Higurashi-sama was her mother and she supported the idea of Kagome talking to this 'police'. Did he really have anything to say in the matter?

 

_'But… I'm pack leader! She's my responsibility, and she's my lead female.'_ The thought came out of the blue, and he visibly froze. Not understanding where it came from, until he began thinking back to what Myoga-jiji had taught him about his kind, Inu-Youkais.

 

Dog-youkais, like dogs, wolves and wolf-youkai were social creatures; with a few exceptions of course. They formed packs with the strongest male and female as leaders; at least in the beginning. His father had trouble because of this; few youkai could accept the leadership of a human even if in that day and age it was not really necessary as was in the old days. Inu-youkais were no longer nomads.

 

The more he began to think about this behavior that his fellow dog-hanyous had, the more he realized he'd formed his own pack. The forest and Kaede's village became his territory. His pack had even started the way a traditional pack usually did, two loners; Kagome and himself; that join to facilitate the hunt; in this case the Shikon no Tama; pups came later. At the thought of her as the mother of his pups he visibly blushed making the adults wonder what he was thinking; he… liked that thought. Shippou became the pup; as the kit saw Kagome as some kind of mother, what he made of him was in question though; then some other hunters would join and form a bigger group; Miroku, Sango and Kirara. Small packs some times accepted old ones, especially if the leaders were young to benefit from their experience and wisdom; Kaede-baba and Myoga-jiji.

 

But by both Inu-Youkai and human standards he was too young to have taken leadership, for youkai he had to be at least 100 or reached his prime; which he had not yet; in human age he should be 16 to be considered an adult* and considered for leadership at least 10 more; not counting the time he was pinned at the Go-Shimboku, he was just 15. But he'll be a year older by the end of autumn.

 

The thing was he formed his pack, and took the leadership with Kagome's help, by dog-hanyou customs she became something akin to a mate even if he'd never claimed her. This realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He also realized that the moment Shippou became part of his pack, his responsibility was to provide food, shelter, protect and teach the little pup the ways of the pack; something that had not crossed his mind. He began to see his relationship to the kitsune in a new light, knowing this, things had to change.

 

Asami and Seijuro watched him silently each wondering what could be in his mind to make such a rapid and strange play of emotions on his face. Confusion, surprise, understanding, doubt, embarrassment and determination all went through almost in a flash. Of course InuYasha could not tell them all he found out, it was not the way of the humans. Higurashi-sama might understand if he later explained, but that 'police man' would not. Instead he fixed the man with a steady, confident and quite penetrating gaze. It made Nomura think it was much too serious to belong to a teen, and wonder who he was again.

 

"You wouldn't understand who I am to decide 'police man'." His tone was slightly disdainful. "But let me tell you this, Kagome's safety is MY responsibility. I've been protecting her for some time and I will continue to do so." By the time he finished speaking his tone was deadly serious.

_'Protecting her? Against what? There's something odd going on here.'_ Seijuro thought.

"InuYasha I know what you do for her, and I'm grateful. But we must do what's right."

"Higurashi-sama, Kagome is very brave and doesn't scare easily; but don't tell her I said so; you know what we go through some times, and never have I seen her like she was yesterday."

"I understand." She finally said with a sigh. For the hanyou to actually compliment someone, least of all Kagome, meant that indeed he thought highly of her. And if he was telling her he'd never seen her daughter that frightened when they fought youkais and risked their lives almost everyday... It was something she should pay attention to. "But they can force her, using the law, if they request her testimony she can't refuse."

"Look k… InuYasha." Nomura realized that this kid had more influence with the older woman than he thought. So he had to convince him to cooperate. "We need her to tell us what happened, and to describe these men so we might have a sketch. This is a very important line of investigation; we need to find if there is a link between her attack and the murders. This man can't be allowed to keep on killing young women."

"There is a connection. It's not one man, there are two." The hanyou assured him; he paused for a moment thinking the options he had. This time was very different from his own, when over there he could use brute force or threats, he got the distinctive feeling they would be of no use here. "I'll track these men for you if you leave Kagome out of this." He finally said surprising Asami, InuYasha was really set on protecting Kagome; she knew he was quite stubborn, and perhaps the police had a better chance of catching them with his help. That is, if they accept it.

"Kid you have not seen them; you don't know how they look like. No offence, but I don't think you can do anything."

"Besides, I told her InuYasha, it'll be her decision to speak or not with the police."

"She knows?" He was surprised, then thought about it some more, before saying. "If she wants to talk to you I won't stop her. But…"

_'Feh! Like I could, she'll probably 'sit' me until my back breaks.'_ He thought.

"Once you get your description you leave her alone. I'll track these guys."

"Kid I understand you want to help but I don't think you can do anything. You didn't see them."

"Don't call me kid!" He snapped. "There's no need for me to see them." Nomura narrowed his eyes, wondering what he meant. "I have this, and it's all I need." He said tapping his nose.

"Your nose?"

"Yesterday after Kagome was safe at home. I went out to look for these guys. Both men; they aren't old but not young either; were drunk, it wasn't sake and an odd cloying smoky odor surrounded them. Higurashi-san says it might some kind of drug; if I smell it again I'll be able to identify it; although it makes me sneeze; same as the alcoholic beverage. One gave chase while the other waited ready to ambush, the one waiting reeked of this drug, and he was hiding behind a tree."

 

Nomura was surprised by Inuyasha's words, he could not find fault with what he was hearing, they had found traces of the drug near a tree, and a bottle of cheap whiskey not far. There were also two distinctive foot print patterns that lead the experts to believe the girl had been ambushed, and none of these details had been released to the press.

 

"I managed to trace their scent to the recreation area." Higurashi-sama had told him its name when they talked earlier. "A lot of kids were gathered; probably 30. Most of them were having fun, but a small group of five or so were not. They smoked this drug and the scent of 'them' clung in the area where they sat. Then the war started and I had to leave. If it doesn't rain I'll probably be able to trace them again. Beginning to get interested?" He asked the detective. The young dog-hanyou could hear the quickening of the cop's heart; cap and all his ears were still able to get the tiniest sounds; and smell some excitement. He was interested all right.

"I might be. What else can you tell me?" InuYasha looked at Asami for a moment then said.

"Can you wait here Higurashi-sama? We'll be going back to the alley." She nodded and he stood up, she gave him the lamp and without waiting for the detective started walking to the entrance.

 

The detective observed him as he walked in front, the teen's movements betrayed strength, power and an assurance at odds with the youthful appearance; even with the limp. Unlike most kids he'd seen recently this one walked straight, alert, he got the impression he'll spring into action at the least provocation. Once outside InuYasha turned the lamp on, it was better to pretend he needed it. The man stood beside him and got his own lamp out, the young man waited for a few moments deciding how and what exactly was he going to tell him. It was better to start from the beginning so he'll reconstruct the murders.

 

"I'll reconstruct the events, from the oldest scent trails to the newest; although your fucking people did a good job of messing the trails." Nomura raised his eyebrows in surprise at hearing him swear, the language he'd used had been quite proper and he began to think he did it for the woman's benefit.

"That's an abrupt change in attitude kid."

"Don't fucking call me kid again!" He growled whirling so fast to face the detective and grab him by the neck with surprising strength, that Seijuro Nomura former kenjutsu champion did not even see him coming. "She's not here so I don't have to watch my fucking language."

"Hey take it easy InuYasha." The one handed grip on his throat eased. "How old are you anyway?"

"Feh! That's not for you to know." He growled, releasing his hold on the cop's neck. His eyes glowed golden in the night, much like a wolf or a cat. Nomura again got the creeps, and InuYasha smelled his fear, he gave the cop a predatory smile, careful not to bare his fangs.

"I will have to if the information you provide is important." He saw him shrug, then duck under the yellow tape. "And talk to your parents for permission."

"I have no parents. They are both dead."

"Then your tutor."

"I don't have a tutor."

"Then to whoever is responsible for you."

"You're talking to me, aren't you? I'm responsible for myself." He started walking inside, ignoring the surprised look on detective Nomura's face.

_'So he's a street kid?'_ He thought. _'He has the though act, and yet… There's something odd about him, and how come he knows the Higurashi girl? Most well to do mothers would not let a street kid get close to their daughters.'_

"The couples got in this way. Why they chose such a shitty place goes beyond me." He shrugged and began walking toward the back. "Two decided to stay here and began… well you know." He felt a bit uncomfortable and had stood by the first boy's mark. "The other two, went farther back." He took him there, following the path they had. "The ones in the front; let's call them one; got pretty exited but didn't actually do it." He blushed and thanked the gods it was dark, after being asked his age he did not want to appear too naive. "Unlike the ones in the back; they'll be two. Girl one was against the wall, boy one? You can guess. One of the killers stood here before he struck the boy with something sharp. From the distance I think it was probably a katana." He measured the distance with Tessaiga to give the detective a visual of what his nose and eyes told him. "He cut either back or neck but he was not beheaded as there's not much blood on the wall…"

"How come you know about this kind of detail InuYasha?" He asked in a matter of fact tone, but the hanyou could sense some undercurrent there, suspicion.

"I like to hunt." He explained. "I've beheaded game before, when you do that it some times gets pretty messy." Then for a measure of safety, and remembering the conversation he overheard the night before, he added. "Besides, you can see it on TV or the movies."

_'A street kid hunting? Hmmm things are getting interesting.'_

"You hunt? That's nice, what type of gun do you prefer?"

_'Feh! Me and my big mouth now how do I get out of this?'_ He thought with a mental groan. He only used his claws for hunting, and he had not hunted in some time. But he did learn to use a bow when he was finding ways to protect himself. He hated to admit it but Kagome was probably a much better shot than he was.

"I don't like guns; they stink even from a distance." That got him another surprised look from the cop. "I use a bow instead, but Kagome is a better shot though."

_'Did I just say that? What the hell am I doing?'_

"And I suppose she doesn't know you think so?" There was amusement in his tone, which only served to anger him.

"The kid didn't even know what hit him." InuYasha went on ignoring the comment.

"Kid? They were probably older than you." Was the low comment, he had not intended for the kid; as he thought of InuYasha; to hear, but of course the aforementioned dog-hanyou had exceptional hearing.

"There isn't the scent of fear in his blood or around the place, and the figure of the girl had only the faintest traces of his blood near the head. And I heard that, Higurashi-sama forgot to mention I also have good hearing."

"The other couple was just finishing, the scent of his musk is strong… but I did not find it on the floor where the girl laid." He said as an after thought. "Anyway this one used the same method of killing the boy. They probably struck at the same time or pretty close to each other, because if they hadn't they would have been afraid. The girls are another matter, they were tortured or something because the stench of pain and fear is rather a bit overpowering. Both were raped I think because I scent their musk is here, mixed with these bloodstains."

"Musk? That's an odd way to call semen kid." The dog-hanyou flinched and had to do a big effort not to turn and kill the man. Kagome's mother would not be pleased to say the least.

"Don't call me a fucking kid again!" He snapped, then in his normally gruff voice he added. "And well that's the way it smells to me, kind of musky." He said and shrugged. "Girl two died here, girl one remained alive for a bit longer. She crawled to the street but did not make it. The men left before she died, and they took something from both girls, the scent is very faint. The drug and the alcohol are just traces so this happened a few hours after the park."

 

Seijuro Nomura was truly amazed, this kid had described the murders and things the forensic pathologists had only begun to confirm, yet they could not tell who was where or with whom, like he just had. And the sperm on the blood was something they had not found but he'll have a team work on it, if InuYasha was right perhaps they could extract some DNA for identification.

 

They walked in silence back to the diner where Asami waited, Seijuro deep in thought; he no longer doubted the kid had a very good nose. In fact he was beginning to think having him on his side to track the murderers would be an asset. The problem was how to convince other people that his testimony was valuable? There had to be a way. Then he got it, it might seem a little demeaning but if he could go through some of the tests designed for search dogs and got scientific confirmation of his abilities then there would be no doubt about his assessment that the thugs from the park assault were the same as the alley killer.

 

"Interested?" InuYasha asked once they were seated again Asami had ordered some Chili French fries and another coke for him; he attacked the fries with singular relish; after going through his sniffing ritual.  "This is good!" He exclaimed popping another French fry covered in chili into his mouth.

"Yes. But I'll need some kind of scientific backup to his claims of an excellent sense of smell." He sipped his coffee, watching the teen in front of him gobble up the food.

"What do you have in mind Detective?" Asami asked a bit worried about what kind of scientific confirmation was needed. It would be no good if they found out InuYasha was a half-youkai.

"Don't be offended InuYasha by what I'm going to suggest, but maybe you should take the tests we have designed for search and rescue dogs."

"I'm no dog! I'm a… I'm a…" He exploded indignantly, but caught himself up before he said youkai. Luckily Nomura thought he was protesting his humanity.

"I know you're a human being kid, but you have to demonstrate that your nose is as good as theirs." Nomura added in a pacifying tone.

"Feh! My nose is better than a fucking dog's!" He exclaimed confidently, since he knew that for a fact. "Besides I have brains to go with it."

"Prove it. You'll be surprised how smart some mutts are."

"Damn it 'police man' I just did!"

"Detective." Seijuro corrected him.

"What?"

"My rank is detective kid. Don't forget it."

"Feh! Whatever." InuYasha said with a dismissive gesture. He'd just found a way to get even for being called kid. "I just showed you what I can do 'police man'."

"Really? You showed me you probably watched one too many detective series on TV, but I'll give it to you that you are a good observer."

"You Asshole!" He said cracking his knuckles ready to claw the man into tiny pieces.

"Take the tests kid. Prove you're not just boasting."

"All right I'll do it." He said grudgingly. "But I want your word that Kagome is not going to get involved after you talk to her."

"Ok, I'll do my best to keep her out Kid. She'll have discrete police surveillance until we find these guys."

_'What's this surveillance thing? I'll have to ask Higurashi-sama later.'_ He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Higurashi-san, InuYasha told me he's an orphan, has no tutor or an institution looking after him, I'll like to know if that's true."

"Yes, that's true detective… But since he's staying at my home I'll assume responsibility…"

"Hey! No one is responsible for me but myself!" He interrupted angrily.

"InuYasha you don't understand, but children and teens need to have the providence, supervision and protection of adults until they are eighteen…" She realized it was the wrong thing to say, but he needed to know how things worked in her time.

"I don't need anyone's protection Higurashi-sama, you know that! I've been providing for myself since I was 5, I can even provide for Kagome and Shippou!" He exclaimed offended. Not that he'd really hunted for Kagome, although he had shared one or two kills with the kitsune pup.

"I know InuYasha, but it's the law, you can't change it. I assume you have not reached eighteen yet, have you? How old are you anyway?"

_'The law? What strange laws they have here, in the Sengoku Jidai there's nothing like this. You learn to survive and no one is obliged to take care of you. I've been on my own since I was a pup, I don't need anyone protecting and supervising me'_

"No." He finally admitted after a long silence, and then with a sigh he said. "I'll be 16 by the end of autumn."

"I know you've been taking care of yourself since you were very young, so you're not used to this… But you know we consider you part of the family, so let me accept these responsibilities for you."

_'She's already provided for me.'_ He thought as viewed things over more carefully. _'I eat the food Kagome takes back, and what she feeds me when I come. She clothed me, these odd garments… she provided them for me. I guess I'm really not able to look after myself and Kagome in her time.'_

"I'm asking that you accept us as family, at least while you remain with us." He was speechless; she was making him a member of her family? Him? A hanyou and Kagome's mother wanted him to have a family besides his pack at least for the time he hunted for those men and the Shikon No Tama. To say that he was moved was a HUGE understatement. "Do you accept?" He just nodded unable to utter a word; his face had told her a lot. "Then Detective I'll assume responsibility for him."

"Higurashi-san this goes against procedure."

"I know, but I've counseled kids for a long time; I know the procedures, don't worry I'll get at least foster parent status. Meanwhile you should go on with what you planned." She said confidently although, she knew it was going to be a bit difficult, as there were no records of InuYasha in her time.**

"Well, I'll have to arrange some things for the tests, so drop by my office on Monday morning 9 sharp."

"Ok we'll be there." She said

"I'll take him to the police academy dog training facilities for the test." He handed her his card. "Do you have any number where I can reach you?"

"I didn't bring my card, but you can find us at the sunset shrine."

"Ok, a couple of blocks from the Sakura Park, I know where it is. By the way InuYasha those kids WERE older than you, 18 and 19." The dog-hanyou just growled dangerously as the cop walked away.

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Auhor Note:**
> 
>   * In some ancient societies 15 or 16 were the age when teens became adults. I'm not really sure about Japanese feudal society, but since it serves the purpose of this story I'll make it 16.
>   * The legal procedures to get InuYasha into Asami Higurashi's custody are also going to be supposed, I know real life doesn't work that way. But it serves a purpose here.
> 



	8. Chapter 08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** See first chapter.
> 
> This is not beta'ed', but one day I'll get to take a look at the grammar and spelling.

## Chapter 08

It was sunset already by the time he managed to go through the well back to the Sengoku Jidai, jumping out he proceeded to make his way to Kaede's village hoping to find the rest of his strange pack there. Shippou was the first to notice his approach, and he was out of the hut in a flash of orange fur; when he realized Kagome was not with him he turned into his pink bubble mode and gnawed on the young hanyou's head angrily. This time instead of slapping him away like he always did, InuYasha just gave him a path on the nose; not hard to actually hurt, but enough to call the surprised kitsune's attention and apply to his canine instincts.

Shippou came back to his normal appearance and landed on his butt with a thud, looking wide eyed at the dog-hanyou. His Otou and Okaa used to do something similar when in fox form to chastise him; a light bite to the nose; how did InuYasha of all people found out about it? More surprises came when he was tucked under the hanyou's arm as he made his way to Kaede's, with no yelling or cursing whatsoever.

"InuYasha." He was greeted by the old Miko as he entered the hut. Sango looked up from the fire where she was cooking something and Miroku raised his eyes from polishing his staff.

"You didn't bring Kagome-sama back with you." The houshi stated a rather surprised look on his face.

"Did you fight with her again?" Was Sango's question, before she turned and used her faithful Hiraikotsu to hit the houshi on the head after one of his hands strayed to her backside. "Why can't you keep your hands to yourself houshi-sama?" The taijiya asked tiredly.

"No. She had to remain in her time." He said sitting by the fire.

"And you let her stay?" Sango stared at him wide eyed.

"Yes."

"Just like that?" Kaede asked and InuYasha just nodded.

"No tantrums?" Asked Shippou after finally recovering from his surprise only to realize he was still tucked under the dog-hanyou's arm, and his other hand was rubbing his head in what was sort of a rough caress. He expected a bump but none came.

' _The jerk's sure acting weird.'_ The kitsune thought, he eyed the hanyou wearily and sniffed, just to make sure it was indeed him and no Youkai disguised as InuYasha.

"Since when do you let Kagome-sama stay in her time? You're always in a hurry to gather the Shikon no Kakera." This was Miroku who was carefully examining the damage to the area of his head that came in contact with the large boomerang.

"InuYasha something happened to you." Kaede commented.

"Feh! Nothing happened to me. Kagome on the other hand…" He began saying.

"What happened to Kagome?" The kitsune pup demanded.

"Is she all right?" Sango asked, and then remembered their quick conversation the day before. "She mentioned something about some trouble in her time and that you were hurt."

"She ran into some trouble."

"How about you?" The taijiya wanted to know, and the young man just shrugged.

"Then I suppose you're all right now." Kaede stated.

"Not really baba." He admitted and the old woman gave him an inquiring look with her only eye. The others too looked curious, so he decided to tell them. "A very small thing went through my thigh; Kagome called it a 'bullet'; somehow I'm not healing as fast as I usually do even if the wound wasn't really as bad as others I've gotten before. My leg is still a bit stiff."

"Bullet? Is it small? I seem to recall Kagome-sama mentioning those things yesterday."

"Yeah it is. The hole wasn't all that big, but it was a bigger on the other side." He used his thumb and index finger to show them its diameter. "I didn't get to see one up close. They are shot with these odd, smelly and loud things called guns."

"Just exactly how did you get hurt InuYasha? Kagome-chan said you did not rescue her." He looked to the floor like there was something very interesting there, his bangs hiding the guilty look on his face.

"I got hurt while tracking her attackers." He finally said.

"Tracking her attackers? What good would it do? She was already attacked you jerk!" Shippou exclaimed angrily. "You should have been there to protect her!"

"I know that!" The hanyou snapped, but he still refrained from bumping the kit on the head.

"Then why weren't you there to protect her?" Demanded the furious kid, they all could see the conflict in the hanyou's face. He felt responsible.

"How was I to know her time is dangerous?" He asked defensively. "She always says it's so wonderful!"

"Where were you jerk that you left her alone?"

"Waiting for her at her house like I always do! She was two hours late and there was no one I could ask! Besides if I ventured outside of the shrine's grounds she'll probably 'sit' me until my back broke." Shippou wanted to argue some more but he did get the warning looks from the rest of them. It was clear InuYasha regretted not being there for her; it wasn't his fault. Kagome did say her time was wonderful and it never crossed his little mind that her time might be dangerous too.

"Those modern weapons sound interesting." Miroku commented changing the subject. "Maybe we can use them against youkais, seeing as they seem to delay your healing."

"Yeah I thought the same, but I got the impression they are forbidden or something in her time because the baka wench refused to talk about them." InuYasha said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, both Miroku and Sango looked a bit disappointed. "But… Higurashi-sama said we might talk about them later." His voice held a hint of hope they all noticed.

"Higurashi-sama?" Sango asked perplexed, since meeting them she had never heard InuYasha use honorifics for anyone. "I don't think I've ever heard you give anyone an honorific before."

"Kagome's Ofukuro." He explained a bit embarrassed. Miroku brought them back to the subject of Kagome.

"We still don't know what really happened over there. I'll also like to know why you left her there; it's not like you at all."

"She didn't tell you?" Both Sango and Miroku shook their heads. He'd been angry when she told him she'd gone through the well while he slept to tell their friends not to worry; he thought she had told them. "A couple of thugs attacked her and she got pretty frightened… actually I've never seen Kagome like that before… I think she lost it or something. It took me a lot of time to calm her enough to tell me what happened."

"YOU? Calming Kagome?" Shippou exclaimed a disbelieving expression on his young face. "Hmphg!"

The hanyou just patted his nose again instead of exploding in a tirade of insults or bumping the kit on the head, although it was clear that it took some effort to contain his anger, especially after being recriminated by the kid. This time Shippou tried to free himself and almost bit Inuyasha's hand. It led to another pat; the young man's hand grabbed the kit with some force by the scruff and let out a guttural woof/growl that sounded quite disapproving. Shippou's eyes went so wide open they almost covered his whole face, his kitsune instincts where telling him his behavior was not accepted and would not be tolerated by the leader.

 _'Since when do I consider this jerk the leader?'_ He questioned himself.

The conflict between his instinct and his rational brain was enough to keep him quiet. Shippou had unconsciously assigned that role to InuYasha from the moment he became an integral part of their little group, as in the beginning there was no one else to fill that position, and even when Miroku joined it was still the hanyou who took most decisions. He had fought against that instinct from the beginning and treated the rather exasperating young man like a litter mate, getting bumped quite often in result. But now it seemed the hanyou had suddenly become aware of his role and was messing around with his poor kitsune instincts.

He just laid still and with a resigned sigh looked submissive. He was not released but was not really being restrained either; he was rather held loosely; the kitsune child decided to stay on Inyasha's lap and accept the rough patting to his head. He got the feeling that he was forgiven and started to purr very softly. His keen ears caught a very soft woof from the Inu youkai; a soft sound of approval; none of the others heard, with the exception of the two other youkais in the hut.

The others watched this odd interaction in silence wondering what was going on between those two, just as Myoga watched from the warmth of Kirara's fur thoughtfully. He had an idea of what his master was doing but was rather surprised to see him use it on the kitsune, perhaps the kid was finally growing up. Kaede too watched and got to the conclusion that the young dog-hanyou had changed, but was sure he'll refuse to admit it; perhaps even to himself. She was well aware the others would question this strange behavior, but it was not the right time now. More than her Miko powers it was her experience that told her he needed time to sort himself up.

"Kagome is not the kind of girl to become hysterical InuYasha." She commented bringing everyone back to the subject being discussed.

"Do you think I don't know that baba?" InuYasha snapped. "A youkai attack doesn't frighten her half as much. Yet… she was really scared… it wo…" He stopped short realizing he was going to admit being worried for her.

"You were worried." Miroku finished for him; the young dog-hanyou grimaced and growled.

"Feh! Anyway she escaped on her own before they hurt her."

"Before they hurt her? And what do you call that nasty bruise on her face?" Sango interrupted angrily.

"Sango, they had worst things on their minds than just bruise her." He said in a low voice, keeping his anger at bay.

 _'Rape her will they?'_ His mental tone betrayed his fury. _'Not while I'm alive! She's mine!'_ He thought vehemently, and then froze realizing what he just thought. _'Mine? What the hell am I thinking? She's not mine.'_ A little voice in his mind told him.

_'Not yet.'_

_'Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggg! I have no time for this!'_ He berated himself.

"These guys are very dangerous." He went on explaining, the contained fury evident in his tense posture and hard set features, but he did manage to contain his inner turmoil. "Their law keeping forces; police they are called; are after them because they have killed some other women. They all looked a bit like Kagome…" He paused; really analyzing that little bit of information, and shook his head slightly at his conclusions. "Or rather Kagome looks a bit like them. They weren't after her specifically… She just happened to look like the others."

He proceeded to tell them all he learned during his stay on her time, he only left out those two ear scratching sessions, they were too personal and he really did not want to admit sharing those tender moments with her. As he talked Shippou fell asleep on his lap, the kit was in an uncomfortable position and he absentmindedly rearranged him on his lap without stopping with his story. They laughed at the reaction the people of Kagome's time had to him.

InuYasha also told them of Detective Nomura, and described the scene of the murders he'd investigated in the alley. To say they were shocked by his recount was an understatement, that kind of brutality was not expected in a place Kagome always described as civilized and modern. No, it was something more appropriate to their time and specifically to what some youkais might do.

He kept with his recount and had them laughing hard when he told them of the 'tests' he was to take the next day to prove ' _those fucking humans_ ' he had an exceptional sense of smell. No amount of cursing, 'fehing', growling or threatening were able to silence them, on the contrary they went off to the point of shedding tears. In the end he finally had to join in admitting to himself that it was actually really ironic and funny. He a dog-hanyou was to take tests designed for dogs.

"You know?" Miroku asked while wiping away some tears with his sleeve. "This is the first time I hear you laugh like this." This sobered InuYasha up.

"This is the first time I do since I was a pup Miroku." He finally admitted. He received surprised looks from everyone which made him a bit uncomfortable He was opening too much.

"What?" He asked irascibly at their still surprised looks.

 _'Has realizing they are members of my pack changed me so much as to actually laugh and share some private things with them?'_ He thought rather surprised.

"Nothing." Sango said noting his grumpy face was back. "It just seems that you changed suddenly."

"Feh! Stupid woman I have not changed a bit." He retorted, but did not meet her eyes. He set Shippou gently on the floor, so he could stand and walk away toward the door, where he opened the blinds and watched the starry night outside.

"So you finally realized it InuYasha-sama." Myoga's voice came from one of his prayer beads. It was low but the others managed to hear in the silence that settled after he stood up.

"Myoga-jiji you have been here all the time?"

"Realized what?" Miroku asked the flea youkai, curiosity tinting his voice.

"Nothing."

"That you are members of his pack." They said at the same time, InuYasha growled and squished the flea youkai at the time he muttered some curses.

"His pack?" Miroku asked plainly confused.

"Like a wolf's?" Sango mussed, and then added. "I remember the eldest taijiya of the village would some times tell stories about packs of wolf youkai, like Kouga's. I didn't know Inu youkai did it too." InuYasha only growled in response.

"Yes Dog-youkais form packs too." Myoga finally answered puffing himself up and jumping to Kirara which was a safer spot than his master at the time.

"It's instinctive, even though InuYasha-sama was not raised among them and he also carries human blood. It figures he'll follow the grouping instincts that both species have. After all most human also form 'packs'."

"Myoga-jiji…" Inuyasha's voice held the promise of much pain if he kept talking.

"They should know more about it, after all they ARE members of it." The flea youkai admonished.

"Feh!" He said in an unemotional voice, when in fact he was beginning to feel rather apprehensive. The knowledge was just too new, he needed time to get used to the responsibility, even if he'd been already acting as if he accepted it.

"He's been assuming the leadership of our little group as he and Kagome-sama were the ones to start it. That's how a wolf or dog pack form traditionally; male and female loners gather together to make the hunt and survival easier; later pups arrive." He tactfully refrained from saying that those two loners became mates; most of the time for life; they were responsible for increasing the pack number of hunters with their pups, although dog and wolf youkais were a bit different than wolves where only the leaders were allowed to breed. "And well Shippou there is a pup, the moment he was accepted into the group it became both InuYasha-sama and Kagome-sama's responsibility to look for his well being and upbringing."

"Like parents." Miroku mussed surprised. "But you have not taken that responsibility InuYasha. I know you'll protect Shippou even when you are hurt, have seen it with my own eyes, but to teach him and actually become paternal? I just can't see you in that role. You're just too immature!"

"Grrrrrrrrr!" Was the only response he got from the dog-hanyou.

"That's what he was doing tonight." Kaede commented. "He was teaching the kid who is the leader and what behavior is not accepted." The young man didn't say a thing, not even turned to acknowledge the old Miko's words.

"But what role do we play in this?" Sango asked.

"You joined the pack as hunters and companions. In a way you are all hunting for the Shikon no Tama and Naraku, instead of food and territory." Myoga commented absentmindedly. "The bond in a pack is like the bond in a family, eventually it becomes one. You all depend on each other… even InuYasha-sama, although I don't think he likes the idea very much."

"What brought this up InuYasha?" Kaede asked curious. The young hanyou did not answer for such a long time that they thought he was just not going to when he finally spoke up.

"That 'police man' in Kagome's time asked what right I had to keep her from talking to him… It… got me thinking."

"So you consider us members of your pack?" Miroku asked wanting the young man's confirmation.

 _'In a way I would have never thought InuYasha considered us members of his family. But I guess all that we've gone through looking for the shards kind of bound us together.'_ The Houshi thought. _'Yes, we are like a family now. We are all the other has with the exception of Kagome-sama.'_

 _'What if they turn me down?'_ InuYasha thought rather distressed. _'What if they reject me?'_ He felt a slight pang in his heart but he pushed it aside. _'Feh! I've been shunned by both human and youkai, why should I care if they want to be part of my pack?'_ He told himself. _'It's not as if it bothers me.' But it did no matter how hard he tried to deny it._

 _'A family? Yes, they all have become like and extension of my family. InuYasha, harsh as he wants to appear cares for all of us. He accepted me after I took Tessaiga to Naraku, and… kept me from killing Kohaku.'_ Sango felt a slight lump on her throat form at the thought of her little brother.  _'Yes I made the right choice to stay even after he turned full youkai the last time.'_

"I think he does, but he's too young by youkai standards to have formed a pack." Myoga said after a short pause where he allowed the information to sink in their minds.

"Too young?" Sango asked she'd been rather curious about Inuyasha's age, because most of the time he either acted like a child or a teen.

"A youkai is considered an adult when he's 100 years old, sometimes it can be earlier if he or she reaches his/her prime, which is around the same age give or take a couple of decades. InuYasha-sama is no where near that age; even if we count the time he was dead and pinned at the Go-Shimboku; nor has he reached his prime. By human standards; not counting the Go-Shimboku; he's also too young to be considered an…"

"Stop it right there fucking flea my age is not important!" He turned to look at Myoga, murder in his eyes.

"You're not yet 16?" Miroku asked, since he'd caught Myoga's drift.

That… was a surprise, actually a bit more of a shock, not just for the priest but for all present. For a teen this hanyou had accomplished great deeds that not even a powerful Daiyoukai like his father had been able to accomplish. Beating Ryuukotsusei for instance, not counting that even before he was sealed to the tree by Kikyou he already had quite a reputation, not just among humans. The houshi was impressed to say the least. Somehow this increased his respect for the young man. Sango's and Kaede's thoughts ran along the same line. Yes, InuYasha had proved everyone that his mixed blood was as good as the purest from either Youkai or human, perhaps even better.

"That sure explains a lot!" Sango exclaimed.

"What do you mean Sango?" InuYasha asked her through narrowed eyes.

"That it just explains the way you act sometimes, don't be angry about it. Knowing this really makes me feel proud to be considered part of your pack. You've accomplished quite a lot." He was still by the door but she could bet Hiraikotsu that he was blushing, not really used to being complimented.

"I have to agree with Sango." Miroku said.

"Feh!" He used his favorite word when he either cursed or really didn't know what to say, which was the case at the moment. He shrugged indifferently.

"So what are you planning to do about those men?" Miroku asked changing the subject to the original one. "You don't think they might have been youkais or possessed by one?"

"No." InuYasha answered more comfortable with this topic, he moved back to the fire and Sango who had started serving the food she cooked handed him a bowl and some tea. "I didn't get the stench of youkai anywhere in the surrounding area. It wasn't on Kagome either, besides I think she would have been able to sense them if that was the case."

"So… What is it that you're going to do to catch them?"

"I already told you I am going to help this 'police man' track them."

"Hmm… That means you'll have to spend a lot of time on the other side of the well." Kaede observed. "What does Kagome think about this?"

"She doesn't know." He responded concentrating on his food. It suddenly became so interesting.

"Oho! That means trouble!" Miroku commented and it got him an instant death glare from the hanyou. "How are you going to pull that up? I'm sure Kagome-sama will begin to suspect something when you don't pull her down the well."

"Her Ofukuro will help." Was his simple answer.

"She will?" Shippou asked; he'd been awake for some time. He heard not just Myoga's explanation about packs, but the whole conversation; and he really needed to do some serious thinking and revise his opinion of the 'jerk'.

"She knows what I plan, and she made it quite clear today that Kagome has to spend more time over there because there is no way this police won't notice and investigate the well."

"But the logical conclusion would be to have her here where we can protect her!" Sango exclaimed.

"I fucking know that! Besides you know there's no guarantee that she'll be safe here." He said a bit more harshly than he intended. "Although it was still my first thought, but…"

"But what?" Asked an impatient Shippou when InuYasha just stopped mid sentence.

"You know she won't accept that." Miroku finished for him, and he nodded. "So what are your options?"

"There aren't many Miroku. That place is dangerous, and I don't really know anything about it. It's so different from this time…" He finally accepted his ignorance, which surprised everyone. "If I'm to keep her safe I have to learn about it. That way I can be around if she's in danger."

"But it's clear she doesn't want you there!" Sango exclaimed. "I'm still wondering how you're going to manage to be there without her finding out."

"I already told you, her ofukuro is going to help. I already got some stuff from her time; mostly clothes so 'I don't stand out in the crowd' like she says."

"InuYasha you'll always stand out in a crowd of humans, unless it's that time of the month." Shippou commented, and it got him a disapproving growl. The kit clamped his mouth shut.

"And how long do you think it'll take to track these men?" Kaede finally asked after being silent for a while.

"I don't know." InuYasha admitted. "There are more people in that city than men in a large army. I believe it's larger than Kyoto.(1)" Wide perplexed eyes, greeted his comment as none could really believe that many humans could live in one place. "I think it'll depend on what these police know so far."

"I see." Miroku observed thoughtfully, and then asked. "What about the Shikon no Tama shards?"

"You'll have to search for rumors." He replied equally thoughtful. "I'll bring Kagome as often as possible, else she'll suspect. But only for a few days so we can go after the youkai and get the shard, anyway it's Naraku who has most of them and he's been laying low lately."

"You're right about that, but I'm rather worried by this situation, he's planning something." Sango's voice held deep misgivings. Naraku was a devious enemy. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Besides how are we going to keep in touch if you're over there?"

"I found some things in her time that might work and help us to keep in touch but I have to try them first." He added as an after thought.

"So you're going to keep your act of throwing tantrums whenever she has to leave?" Sango asked.

"It's not a tantrum!"

"Whatever." Sango replied uninterested. "You'll get a lot of 'sits' for the sake of pretending." The hanyou just nodded.

"It's going to be painful." Shippou teased him, and InuYasha decided to ignore it.

"Anyway I have a pretext to be everyday at her home."

"You do? And what is it?"

"Her ofukuro is going to help me improve my reading." Gaping mouths regarded him making him angry, what did they think he was? Stupid? His oyaji had been a great Daiyoukai, his ofukuro a hime, just because he chose to live wild didn't mean he hadn't got some education.

"Improve? InuYasha I never actually thought you could read in the first place!" Kaede exclaimed.

"Of course I can read Kaede-baba!" He replied indignantly, and then in a low voice he added. "I just was more interested in hunting than reading when ofukuro was teaching me."

He decided not to spend the night in the Sengoku Jidai after they assured him they'll help with the plan and work on checking most of the rumors about Shikon shards. As he came out of the well house a glimpse to the sky told him it was about midnight, too late to wake Higurashi-sama. And even if he felt like it, he could not go into Kagome's room, she believed him in his time. So instead he went to the Go-Shimboku and perched on his favorite branch to think.

The hanyou felt a bit wired up; all the coffee he drank during the day; he'd spoken more than any of the others were used to; or himself for that matter. He was glad and in a strange way relieved that Myoga had brought the theme of his pack forming instinct and that none had rejected him. Sango's comment about his achievements had been a surprise. He'd never seen himself in that light, at least not until he beat Ryuukotsusei, the enemy his father a full youkai and Lord of the Western Lands had not been able to kill… His chest swelled with pride.

 _'I beat that beast… and I'm no more than a half breed. I wanted to become a full youkai to be strong, that's why I searched for the Shikon no Tama then, and now… No, not anymore, I really don't want to become a full youkai... I don't need it.'_ And that realization was like lifting a weight from his shoulders, his strength as a hanyou was enough, because even if he became a youkai sooner or later he'll encounter a stronger foe just as it could happen anytime now. _'For a while I wanted to become human; to be with Kikyou; but… it was more like it was her wish than mine.'_ He thought and frowned as he began to realize some things about his relationship with the miko that he had not seen before. _'I just wanted to be with her, I thought she understood me… her life was as lonely as mine. I wanted to have peace and be happy. But she was not a happy person, not even when she was with me.'_ He went on thinking. _'In fact I didn't remember what happy was until I had time to get to know Kagome. I don't feel alone when I'm with her, I feel calmer, at peace and… I trust her. Life doesn't look like it's only a struggle to survive anymore.'_

Lately his mind had been filled with Kagome, even more than it used to be with Kikyou, he just couldn't get enough no matter how hard he tried to push aside those thoughts. In a way it bothered him because he'd even stopped eating for two days because she was not there! Now he could admit to himself the reason was he missed her terribly. Her smile, her intoxicating scent, her expressive eyes and the way she moved when walking… so many things. He sighed.

"Kagome, why can't I get you out of my head? What have you done to change me so much?" He asked the wind softly then sighed again, it was surprising how easy it was now to get Kikyou out of his mind, just the thought of Kagome and it turned into her direction. He looked toward her window, he was about to hop down to get a peek at her sleeping face or perhaps even breathe her sweet scent, when a strange bluish light on the horizon caught his attention.

There to the west near the mountains a soft blue light could be seen, for a moment he thought it was one of those odd contraptions the humans of the time had for illuminating, but then he felt an old and familiar sensation calling him toward the light. He knew then what it was and without further thought went toward it. The place was far and he had to hop over many rooftops to reach the outside of the humongous city and the mountains.

He came to a place that was not really familiar; except for the cliff; as trees he'd known only as saplings where now huge ancient ones, but there near the base of one was an old gravestone, barely recognized as what it was hidden among bushes. He hunkered in front of it and respectfully cleared the bushes. Leaving it clean, the thought that he'll have to visit soon and properly care for it crossed his mind.

"Hitomi obaa-chan." He whispered to the old grave, a hand tentatively touched the earth in front of the stone. "It's been so long, but I'm back." He paused. "Why did you call me? You are supposed to be resting in peace old woman."

The bluish light coming from the precipice and that only he could see intensified in response to his soft words, and he went over the cliff following a path that was barely visible even to his keen eyes, in fact had he not known it was there he'd never have found it. There at the end of it was a small ledge and the entrance of what appeared to be a small cave covered in the blue light that only strong wards could produce. Then tentatively he placed a hand on it and saw it go through without trouble, so the rest of his body followed.

He had to stop once inside and take a look at his surroundings, the place was just like the remembered, the light still shone bright inside fueled by some magic spell. It smelled musty of course, but nothing seemed to have deteriorated and if he thought about it, it was really about 550(2) years later than the last time he set foot inside. Feeling curious as to why he'd been summoned the young man moved further into the cave. He reached the main alcove of the place, tatamis, carpets and cushions where strewn on the ground strategically. Giving the place a look of comfort and being lived in, to one side was an old lacquered table. Some beautiful paintings and embroidered silks covered the otherwise bare stone walls.

"This place used to be my shelter from both youkai and humans." He said aloud to himself. "Why did you call me Hitomi obaa-chan?"

His gaze rested on a table on the back of the alcove, it held some things that did not belong to this place. In fact the table itself looked rather modern, for a moment he felt anger well up inside him, who had dared to invade his cave? But then reason took over, the spells were supposed to let only him, his ofukuro and the old woman in. In fact due to those same spells the cave was practically invisible to anyone else. So he cautiously approached it, his eyes going wide with the images on the frames; pictures Kagome called them; there beside them were an old book and several rolls, one of them in a beautiful and clear calligraphy read.

_To InuYasha._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> **A/N:** Finally it's done sorry again for taking so long and well I left you with a cliff hanger. Don't worry the next chapter is almost done, just a couple of days so I can finish typing.
> 
> (1) I believe the capital or most important city of Japan during the Sengoku Jidai period was Kyoto, but I'm not really sure. I'll investigate it and make a correction in case I'm wrong.
> 
> (2) I'm not really sure it's actually 500 years that Kagome goes back, but using episode 8 as a reference when they speak of Oda Nabunaga (1534-1582) and they mention he's around but has not become an important General yet. I think it's fairly accurate to calculate those 500 years.
> 
> I've proof read this chapter, so I think I found most of the errors. There might be some that escaped my notice, if you find any please point them out and I'll correct them.
> 
> Thanks.


	9. Chapter 09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Blah, Blah, Blah. Same as chapter one. All brands and groups belong to their rightful owners.
> 
> BTW this chapter is LONG and I mean really LONG to make up because chapter 8 and this one took so much time to write. I just get so many ideas to write and not all fit with the theme, so maybe when this is done I'll turn those ideas into side stories, or individual fics. Enjoy. 
> 
> OOC Warning! InuYasha and Kagome but bear with me. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Well, probably InuYasha is not as OOC as I originally thought. Present Time did tie in 3rd place in 2011 on LiveJournal's Feudal Association Best In-Character Fic (for InuYasha)_

 

## Chapter 09

 

Asami took one more look around the shrine before going back inside. Kagome and Souta had already left for school and she expected the dog-hanyou that was her daughter's protector to make an appearance anytime, but there was no sign of him. She wondered if something happened on the other side of the well to keep him in the past.

With a resigned sigh the Higurashi woman decided it was better to get busy in the kitchen. She brewed some coffee; InuYasha had really loved it; heated water for Jii-chan's tea and fixed a light breakfast for the both of them; the kids were running late and refused to eat. On second thought she decided to make enough for three. Everything was almost done when she heard her father in law's surprised yelp followed by some of his 'powerful' incantations, then the hanyou's gruff voice.

"They don't work old man!" This was followed by one angry sermon about the family's powerful legacy of spiritual strength. "When are you going to understand? Your damn spells don't work on me!" He said exasperated at the time he went into the kitchen, the old priest at his heels. The young man was peeling some ofuda Jii-chan had managed to paste on him.

"Demon be gone!" The old man exclaimed again and this time he stuck an ofuda on Inuyasha's silvery mane. "You are not taking my grand daughter again!"

"Jii-chan Kagome is already at school." Asami said patiently, she'd talked to the old man the night before, but as always she was sure he had not really been listening.

"Now look what you've done!" InuYasha exclaimed annoyed and with a hint of anger in his voice. The ofuda clung to his hair with a vengeance and he was beginning to think the only way to remove it would be to cut the patch of hair where it stuck. He didn't want to do that.

"Here let me see if I can take it off." Asami offered and he eyed her wearily.

He didn't like people touching his hair; it had been a really painful experience when he was a pup. But he realized there was no other way unless he cut the thing loose. With a shrug he moved to the chair she indicated, before she started working she placed a mug of steaming coffee fixed the way he liked before him. InuYasha sniffed it delicately enjoying the scent, then blew on it to cool it and took a swallow.

"Serves you right youkai for taking away Kagome!" His daughter in law had also placed before him on the table his mug of tea, before starting to remove the ofuda, so he too took a sip. He glared at the young youkai in front of him and InuYasha returned his glare not one bit daunted.

"InuYasha is not here to take Kagome away." Asami began saying. Her efforts to remove the thing were working and she tried to be gentle though she did pull his hair a bit.

"He's not? Then what are you doing here **youkai**?" The Higurashi grand father asked stressing the last word.

InuYasha inwardly cringed and his fluffy ears dropped for only a fraction of a second before they were laid back in anger. It was the same everywhere for him, humans rejected him because of his youkai blood and youkais wanted to kill him because he had human blood. It bothered him; the truth was it hurt, but there was no way in all seven hells that he'd ever admit that even to himself; especially since the guys had accepted him so readily the day before. This coming from Kagome's grand father was a wake up call to reality.

"That's none of your damn business old man." He retorted in an indifferent tone of voice. But Asami read between the lines; she'd seen his ears drop; he was building his defenses against possible hurt. This called to her motherly instincts, so she gave him a reassuring path on the head that surprised the hanyou. His ears perked and turned in her direction as far as they could go.

"You're in my home of course it's my business… I don't recall inviting you in."

"Feh!" He retorted, again she saw his ears twitch sadly. But he was too proud to show in any other way that it really bothered him to be rejected. He tried to stand to leave but she pressed firmly on his shoulders indicating that he should remain seated.

_'That's it'_ Asami thought, Jii-chan was acting as immature as a teen _. 'He did not have to be so rude._ _Inuyasha's had enough rejection to last him a couple of lifetimes, I'm not having it from my own family!'_

"But I did Jii-chan." Her tone denoted her anger and since that was a rare enough occurrence the old man stared at her for a moment forgetting his animosity toward the hanyou. "This too is my home and I have every right to welcome whoever I want."

_'Wow she sounds just like Kagome when she's angry!'_ The young man thought, surprised to hear her defend him against the old man. He had not expected that.

"I thought you had paid attention to what we talked last night but I guess I was wrong." She went on, and her displeased voice only made the old man cringe. He had not really listened to what she had to say, but had gotten some gist about Kagome being attacked.

"She wouldn't have been attacked if she had not been over there!"

"You're the limit some times!' Asami exclaimed a bit exasperated. "She was attacked HERE on our time! Not THERE! At the park Friday night and we have reasons to believe it was 'The park killer' who did it."

"The… park… killer?" The Higurashi grand father stammered. "Kami-sama! But I still don't get why he is here?"

"InuYasha is here to protect Kagome from those men of course!"

"Is that's right youkai?" He asked InuYasha, the young man gave him a curt nod. It changed things up, Kagome's safety was more important than whatever he thought of the hanyou.

"He's probably also going to be working with the police to help them catch these men."

"Men? But they said on the news it's only one!"

"Kagome was attacked by two thugs, and InuYasha believes they are the same ones that got the kids on the alley, we were there. You did hear the news Saturday?"

"Yes daughter, I did. Poor souls I'll pray for their rest." The old man said.

"Right now we better hurry because we have an appointment with Detective Nomura who's in charge of the investigation."

"But he's a youkai! And with those clothes it's going to get quite suspicious."

"I took care of that Jii-chan, I bought him some modern clothes. InuYasha why don't you go change? I'll reheat breakfast and leave after we eat." She told him and he again agreed with a nod.

He felt awkward just sitting there in the middle of a family quarrel the object of which was his presence, this time common sense; not that he had that much of it; told him it was better to remain quiet. Besides he had too many things to sort up in his mind. His findings at the cave were disturbing and confusing, hard to believe even for him who was used to strange things happening all around. It had taken the young man almost all right to go through just 'half' the scroll; having to backtrack many times to make sure he was not confusing the characters. He really did need some help remembering what he'd been taught about reading and writing.

By the time daylight began filtering inside the cave he had the worst headache of his life and felt so confused he really didn't know what to believe anymore. The part of the scroll he read gave him some instructions that sounded sensible; unfortunately there were almost no explanations; so he spent some time searching for three of the items it described and that he should take back with him. A black lacquered box, a back pack thing much like Kagome's but black; inside he placed those as well as the rest of the scrolls, the frames, the book… his mother's spell book, and a bulky yellow thing called a 'Manila folder' to be given to the human helping him; how did the person who wrote it knew there was a human helping him puzzled the hanyou. It was hard to believe the writer was who it said it was, so he decided to remain skeptical. Once done he retraced his steps back to the shrine.

"You bought him clothes? Isn't it enough that we have to feed him? We can't affor…"

"Jii-chan, come on! Not that again!" Asami said with a sigh, shaking her head.

In some ways the old man could be as outdated as one of Inuyasha's contemporaries. He never understood his youngest son's chosen profession; financial consultant; when he'd wanted him to become a shrine priest just like he was. Yushiro was stubborn and knew what he wanted so he'd managed to get a scholarship after high school to study at a prestigious university in America. He even worked in Wall Street before coming back to Japan. It was there that he'd met his best friends and later partners; Ryoutou and Sesshou; both as uncannily good at finances as he was.

When Yushiro died, she and her kids were left as heirs to his holdings at the firm he co-founded with his friends. It was one of the best in Japan and both his partners handled it well. So she did not have to worry about money probably for the rest of her life and her children's. They could have moved to a more exclusive part of Tokyo, but the shrine held many dear memories; none of Jii-chan's other sons were willing to live there and take care of him; and she thought it was a nice place to raise her children, so they stayed.

"Yushiro left us enough money to live well Jii-chan. The firm is better than ever now even after Ryoutou died last year. Having InuYasha around is no problem. Besides I'm taking him in, this will be his 'official' home and I'll be assuming the responsibility of being his guardian."

"Don't be fooled by his youthful looks Asami, that youkai…"

" **Half-youkai**."  She stressed. "He is also human."

"Well whatever, he is probably older than you."

"Actually no, he is Kagome's age." That got her a disbelieving harrumph from the old man. "So for all purposes he is a HUMAN TEEN, not a youkai. He lives here and we are his foster family. Understood Jii-chan?" She had to make these things clear; detective Nomura would be paying them a visit later in the afternoon to interview Kagome. He'll probably even call looking for the young man it would be no good having her father in law refer to him as 'that youkai' or say he lived down the well in the Sengoku Jidai. "Besides can you be a little more civil to him? There is really no need to be rude." She will also have to talk to Souta about it, but she knew there was no problem there; her youngest thought InuYasha was the coolest guy walking on earth.

"He's not civil to me either."

"I'll talk to him Ok?" He just nodded; he knew when his daughter in law got into one of her protective motherly modes there was no way to go against her. Obviously she had decided to take the dog-hanyou under her wing; he wondered why? A youkai didn't need protection.

"You don't have to worry about providing for me Higurashi-sama." InuYasha said from the door. His tone was ice cold; his posture stiff; he obviously heard her father in law's comments. She saw he carried a back pack she did not recall buying.

"It's Ok; another mouth at home won't even put a dent in my purse. I told you I'll take those responsibilities from you InuYasha, I meant it."

"Here, you can sell these as payment." The hanyou ignored her comment, the scroll's writer had been right; he needed the contents of the box. "I told you I have always provided for myself." He handed the Higurashi woman a beautifully crafted black lacquered box; the thing was quite heavy so she put the box on the table. When she opened it, Asami saw it filled to the brim with exquisite jewelry.

"My!" She gasped, taking out a beautiful gold necklace with diamonds and rubies, it was heavy. The Higurashi grand father stared at it sparkling on his daughter in law's hand sure the thing would cost a small fortune. "This is beautiful! Really InuYasha, it's not necessary…"

"Where did you get all those?" Suspicion colored the old man's voice; again the young dog-hanyou cringed, this time offended. He was no thief… Well… the Shikon no Tama was the exception.

"I went to my cave last night." He explained. "I keep some stuff there; those were part of Ofukuro's dowry. When she died they became mine." He answered taking his mug of coffee, refilling and fixing it the way he liked before going to sit at the table.

"I can't sell these! They must have some sentimental value."

"They don't." He replied curtly. "She never wore them… she preferred the ones Oyaji gave her and even then she didn't like wearing jewels. When I was a pup she told me I could sell them if I ever needed… But I had no need…" He made a pause, his eyes clouded for a moment and unconsciously shook himself, those things brought back some memories he rather keep buried back where they were. "So I forgot about them."

"You're sure about selling them?" He nodded. "Ok I'll see what I can do, although I don't think it'll be necessary to get rid of all of them. This necklace alone should be enough to get you a small fortune. You keep the rest, if there is need we'll sell something else." She gave him the box back but kept the necklace.

"Ok, is it that valuable?" He asked surprised, he'd been told long ago they were just trinkets. Asami nodded and this time looked at him, her mouth gaped and for a moment the only thing she could do was stare at the hanyou until she finally got her voice back.

"Your ears! What happened to your ears?" She exclaimed when she finally noticed they were missing, a look at his hands showed them devoid of claws and looking quite human.

"It works! It works!" He exclaimed excitedly, looking like a little kid with a new toy, a big cocky grin on his face. Asami saw that he had no fangs either.

"What works?" Jii-chan asked also noticing the changes in him; the kid didn't look so demonic now, even though he still had his odd golden eyes and white hair.

"The concealing spell I found in Ofukuro's book." InuYasha was still exited, that much he'd made sense of the scroll; it suggested that he might want to use the spell. It wasn't hard at all once he was able to read through the instructions.

"Your mother's spell book?" Asami asked surprised.

"I think it only half worked boy, your hair and eyes are still strange looking." The old man pointed out.

"Ofukuro was a Hime and had strong Miko powers, Oyaji was a Daiyoukai." He explained. Then went on saying to Kagome's grand father, who almost choked at hearing he was the son of a Demon Lord and a princess with spiritual powers, the old man would not have thought the 'youkai' had that kind of lineage. "I couldn't conceal those, the 'police man' saw me. If I appear today looking like I do when I'm human it would surely look strange." He wore the smuggest grin the old man had seen in his long years.

They finished breakfast and both human and hanyou left toward the police precinct. Asami decided the night before she better start introducing the young man to some of the other means of transportation on her time so instead of using the car they walked toward the subway. On the way she carefully explained all she could about it, making sure he knew the address of the shrine, which stop would leave him close, having him memorize the phone and how to use a pay phone (just like you do with small kids) in case he got lost, although he'll probably try to locate Kagome's scent to find his way back.

InuYasha had little trouble reading the big signs for directions, although he did it like a pre-schooler or a first grader would; slowly and syllable by syllable; but for some reason everything in small print became another matter whatsoever, he just couldn't figure them out as well. Still Asami wrote the directions for him, including her cell phone. Making the young man promise to work on improving his reading skills and not just use it as an excuse to be at that time. If Kagome asked he should have something to show for the time 'supposedly' spent at her home

No matter how much she had explained about the subway, he was not prepared for what he found the moment they went into the station. His senses went into overdrive, too many people, too many scents; he even thought some belonged to several types of youkais and hanyous but that was not possible! So many strange loud noises and unknown sights in such a confined space; it was still rush hour in Tokyo. For the first time in his entire life he panicked, unable to deal with the assault to his sensitive senses; his hand moved to his side for the comfort of his katana, but he left Tessaiga at the shrine. The hanyou stood frozen eyes darting wildly, mind reeling, beginning to sweat nervously, completely disoriented and to top it he felt like there was no air and just couldn't breathe!

Asami kept walking and talking unaware the young man was not at her side, until she reached the ticked stand. Worried she looked back to find him rooted to a spot near the doors in the middle of the throngs of people coming in, a wild cornered look on his face and about to bolt away any minute. She rushed to his side silently berating herself for bringing him in. The subway was always a chaotic experience even for those who had lived in that time for years.

"InuYasha." She called softly grabbing a hold of his wrist to pull him out of the way. He almost jumped out of his skin, but he recognized her and let the woman lead him out of the way toward one of the walls were he sat on a bench. He was shaking; breathing rapidly; he'll probably hyperventilate and faint if he didn't grab a hold of himself. "It's Ok, come on take a deep breath."

"I can't! I can't breathe!" He was beginning to see spots and feel dizzy.

"Yes you can! Now take a deep breath." He shook his head as his senses continued to take in the throngs of people and the scent of a couple of youkais; he could not see; moving in such an enclosed space.

"No! No I can't!" His eyes darted wildly all over the station.

"InuYasha look at me!" She said in a more forceful tone grabbing both his wrists to force him to focus his attention away from the rivers of people moving about. She worried that he might still bolt and harm not only himself but others in his need to get away. Thankfully he obeyed. "Good, now do as I do; one deep breath."

She demonstrated and he tentatively took one, followed by others as she coaxed him, until he was able to breathe normally. He looked very much like a frightened child, and without really thinking she hugged him like she would do Souta when he was scared, murmuring comforting words and apologizing for not thinking. He let himself be held; reminded of his mother; she would hold him just like that when he had nightmares or people were mean to him. It had been so long since he'd felt comforted like that, Kagome sometimes tried but he rarely allowed her.

His trembling slowly abated and he pulled away unable to look at Kagome's mother feeling ashamed and angry with himself for that display of weakness. He was supposed to protect her daughter but now she probably would dismiss him. How could he after freaking out; he now understood the phrase; like this? Higurashi-sama might not want Kagome to go back with him to hunt for shards how could she trust him to keep her safe after this? The young hanyou placed his face in his hands.

"It's Ok InuYasha." She said in a comforting tone. "I'm sorry for bringing you here; I guess it was too soon."

_'Am I hearing right? She's apologizing?'_ He thought bewildered. ' _But it's not her fault! I was too weak to control my senses. The scroll warned me about places like this and youkais living among humans in disguise. It said most were not really dangerous anymore.'_

"It's not your fault Higurashi-sama." He finally said still without looking at her.

"Of course it is! I know this place is chaotic during rush hour, even those of us who have used it for a long time, get a bit claustrophobic…"

"Claustrophobic?"

"It's the name for a condition when people can't stand to be in enclosed spaces. There are many who suffer it, and even those of us who don't have it tend to feel uneasy when it's so crowded."

"I am sorry." He apologized. "I… there were too many… I…" He was still unable to face her.

"No InuYasha, don't apologize." She patted his head comfortingly,

_'She reminds me of Ofukuro too much, she treats me kindly, almost like I was another… son.'_ InuYasha thought a surprised, not really able to understand why this human treated him like that when she barely knew him. No one had before… with the exception of Kagome. Kikyou did but only after some time not in the beginning.

"I should have known. You are used to open spaces and there's a lot less people in your time. Please forgive me for putting you through this. Are you feeling better now?" He nodded and finally looked at her, still a bit worried that he might find rejection in her face, but there was only sincere regret and concern. "Then let's go; we'll take the car instead."

"No." He shook his head. "Kagome uses this 'subway' right?"

"Yes, she does. Most young people for that matter, it's fast and not so expensive."

"Then I will learn to use it too." He said with determination.

She was surprised; the kid was really something; most people would shy from the experience and head away from it. He was willing to face it again and overcome it. But then remembering what she knew about his life, she realized that if he had not had that kind of attitude he'll probably be dead now. He had to beat his fears or at least be able to hold them at bay to survive. InuYasha was not a quitter; she liked that attitude in the kids she counseled. When guided in the proper direction most of them left their terrible childhoods in the past and achieved what they wanted in life.

* * *

 

Kagome arrived at school barely on time and that was a help, it did not give her nosy friends a chance to ask about the bruises on her face and legs, still Ayumi gave her a look that said she better explain or she'll never find peace again. The young Miko sighed thinking about what could she possibly tell them? Obviously not the truth, she did not want to talk about it; it disturbed her so much and made her wonder if she was not really overreacting, nothing really happened. He groped her more roughly than Miroku would; much more and in places the lecherous priest had yet to reach; but that was it, only a rough groping. She shuddered and Eri asked if she was all right.

"Yeah don't worry, just a draft. It's getting colder." She said and tried to concentrate on the chemical formulae the teacher was scribbling on the blackboard.

Class was over in a flash, it wasn't that bad since she attended the week before and knew this time what the teacher was talking about. As soon as Sensei left the room she was surrounded by her trio of friends. No chance of escaping.

"What happened? It looks like you took a beating!" Ayumi asked going straight to the point.

"Er… I tripped over Buyo going up the shrine's stairs Friday."

"You tripped?" Yuka eyed her dubiously.

"Yeah, I tripped. It was dark and I was rather in a hurry to go back and well Buyo some times gets this crazy urge to twine around your legs while you walk." She shrugged, her lie sounded convincing besides her lazy cat did have that crazy spell every once in a while.

"Did you hear the news Kagome? Someone was attacked in the park." Yuka asked.

"Yeah the park killer… They said in the news that since this girl escaped he went on a rage and killed those four kids later. Scary don't you think?" Ayumi agreed with a shudder.

"What a psycho! I wonder why the police can't capture him. It makes me scared to go out at night." Eri said, and then looked at Kagome closely taking in her bruises. A concerned look appeared on her face. "It was you wasn't it Kagome-chan?"

"WHAT?!" Kagome's eyes almost bugged out of her head.

"It was you the one attacked in the park. You have to go through to get back to the shrine." Everyone stared first at Eri then at Kagome.

"No! no really it wasn't me." Kagome exclaimed a bit nervously, but then got a hold of herself. "You have such an imagination Eri-chan! I told you I fell going up the shrine's stairs. At night I always go around the park never through." Eri looked like she did not believe her, but didn't comment anymore.

"Anyway Kagome who was that absolutely, completely and totally HOT guy that was with you and your Okaa-san yesterday?" Yuka asked all starry eyed.

"Huh?" For a moment she did not register what the question was.

"I saw you at the mall, then at the skateboard place where Dayu hangs out."

"HOT guy? You went out with a hot guy?" Eri asked obviously surprised and angry that her friend had not told them.

"And you didn't tell us!" Ayumi echoed.

"Hot… guy?" Kagome asked thoughtfully still not getting who they were talking about then…

_'Kyaaa! InuYasha! Kami-sama! Yuka saw us yesterday! Eeeek! How am I going to explain him? I just knew it wasn't a good idea. And what's with Yuka's face?'_ She thought jealousy crawling into her feelings and she directed a none too friendly look toward her friend. _'She thinks he's hot?'_

_"Grrrrr"_ She unconsciously growled aloud. The young woman probably picked this from the hanyou. Her friends looked at her a bit startled; Kagome didn't look very friendly at the moment. Yuka was a flirt; she did not want another woman after InuYasha. There were enough the day before.

_'Well… He did look HOT yesterday wearing modern clothes.'_ She admitted to herself while blushing a bit.

_< Flashback>_

> "Mama I don't think it's a good idea." She commented, as she walked down the stairs.
> 
> "Why not? It's Sunday and I have no desire to cook today."
> 
> "I don't mean going out for breakfast."
> 
> "Are you suggesting that we leave him here?"
> 
> "No… I mean he'll probably won't behave and cause a mess, and you have been perfectly clear that I'm not to say the 'S' word in public. If he starts being his normal stubborn self how are we going to control him?"
> 
> "He promised to behave." Asami said in matter of fact tone.
> 
> "And you believe it?" There was clearly disbelief in her tone. "Besides how are we going to explain his outdated clothes, ears and Tessaiga?"
> 
> "Those are easier to explain than a 'sit'. Don't you think?" She asked with a smile. "But don't worry; I got him some modern clothes yesterday." Her mother said casually.
> 
> "You what?"
> 
> "I got him some modern clothes yesterday. Since he has to stay here today, I thought it might be a good idea to go out and let him see Tokyo." Asami said in a logical tone, like it was the most normal thing in the world to take out a dog-hanyou for breakfast. Kagome groaned, no use trying to talk her mother out of it once she made up her mind.
> 
> InuYasha came out of the guest room wearing a pair of jeans; that fit him perfectly; a black long sleeved jersey with some interesting designs in tones of red at the front, a black cap covered his ears, the visor at the back. His silvery mane was neatly combed and tied in a ponytail with a leather band; including his bangs; and on his eyes he wore sunglasses.
> 
> _'Oakley? He gets imported Oakley sunglasses? Aaarrrggg! What has he done to deserve them? I've been after Mama to get me a pair! It's not fair!'_ Kagome thought annoyed, but once his general appearance caught her attention, annoyance evaporated and she just gaped and stared for what appeared to be an eternity, until the young man began to shuffle his feet uncomfortably, and asked what she never thought he would in a tone of voice she also never thought cocky, over confident InuYasha could ever use.
> 
> "Do I look so bad?" His voice was colored with uncertainty. Her jaw dropped to the floor and back, very bungy like.
> 
> "N… N… No." She squeaked, then gathering her wits she added. "You look good… VERY GOOD… Really, really good… extremely good! Actually hot would be a better description…" Or at least she believed she had, obviously that had not been the case. Her eyes had roved his lithe form from head to toes. She was not really aware yet of what she said.
> 
> _'Did I hear her right?'_ A slightly confused InuYasha thought blushing a fiery shade of red. _'Kagome is acting weird.'_
> 
> "Erh… hum… Thanks." He managed to say, his blush not fading.
> 
> _'My! He is soooo good looking in modern clothes! HOT! Yeah hot is better.'_ He made his way to the door and her roving eyes settled on his very hard and very nice ass. _'Wow! I definitely need to convince him to stop using those pillow-like trousers of his; they hide such a nice view.'_ She stood rooted to her spot after he put on his sneakers and went out.
> 
> "Darling you should stop drooling and close your mouth." Her mother said in a teasing manner, her finger actually closing her mouth.
> 
> _'Eeeeeeeeeeek! Mama saw me staring at his ass! How embarrassing! Oh my! Oh my! She heard me babble like an idiot. Worst! I actually babbled that to InuYasha! Come on earth open up and swallow me please!'_   Kagome had the decency to blush deep crimson as she went out where InuYasha was waiting impatiently.
> 
> "Oi wench I'm starving can't you hurry up?" He leaned on Tessaiga using it like a walking cane. She had cleaned the bullet wound earlier, it was healing but she was really surprised that it was taking so long to heal. He still had a limp, and being his stubborn self he tried to hide that it also still hurt a lot.
> 
> _'Ah if he only didn't have to open that foul and grumpy mouth of his everything would have been perfect.'_ She thought wistfully.
> 
> They ended going to an IHOP(1) since Asami wanted something different for breakfast. As soon as they walked through the door Inuyasha's nose went wild, same as his eyes that darted every which way taking in all the food on tables, being carried and even the one being prepared. For a moment the Higurashi woman thought that perhaps her daughter had been right, he had a slightly food crazy and hungry look. Surprisingly enough he managed to contain himself from jumping and grabbing the food from the first unsuspecting waitress that happened to pass his way, contenting himself instead with asking what everything was.
> 
> He ate like a pig; and not because of his manners which he took care to mind after receiving some warning glances from both Kagome and her mother; but because he had the largest stack of pancakes on the menu; literally drowned in maple syrup after he'd smelled and tasted the other kinds of syrups; the largest egg combo, and enough orange juice and coffee for a football team. He wore such a blissful expression as he ate the likes of which the young Miko had never seen. At the moment he was one very happy inu-youkai.
> 
> "Yuck! How can you eat that?"
> 
> "This?" He asked cramming some more drowned pancakes in his already full mouth, then washing everything down with a large gulp of coffee. "It's sooo good!" More food went in and he said as he munched happily. "You gotta bring Shippou, he'll love it." That got him another warning glare and he gulped everything down, finished the rest of his coffee and found out the carafe was empty.
> 
> That day he finally understood with a mighty weapon Shippou's cute puppy face was, and used it to his advantage. Since he managed to have half the female staff of the restaurant at his beck and call, he directed a cute puppy look at one of the waitresses and signaled the empty carafe, he was instantly given a full one, then he flashed the woman a thankful grin. In return the waitress; a very pretty foreigner; gave him a flirty smile.
> 
> He was oblivious to the fact that he was perilously close to being splattered face first on the ground by the jealous girl sitting in front of him. Kagome was utterly annoyed that almost all the female workers of the restaurant and a few from the other tables seemed to think he was hot, some napkins with phone numbers; which she destroyed; ended at their table almost out of thin air. Was she painted or what? They didn't even look alike, and yet one very pretty girl had asked if he was her brother! She had almost become a very dead girl.
> 
> The young woman never thought he'll have that kind of appeal, of course she liked him; a lot to be truthful; Kikyou liked him too, but somehow it didn't cross her mind that other women might find him attractive too. And it was getting on her nerves, for a moment she even thought of taking his cap off and saying 'Look he is a youkai!' to scare them away, thankfully she refrained. If he had some interested girls now imagine what would happen if they saw his cute fuzzy ears. They'll be all over the hanyou trying to feel them, at least she; Kagome; was the only one he allowed to touch his sensitive ears.
> 
> InuYasha too wondered about all the attention he was getting, and at first he'd been put off not really understanding what the fuss was all about. Never in his life had the thought that women might like him looking like a hanyou crossed his mind. Not even Kikyou since she wanted him to become human, and only recently had he secretly begun to wish that Kagome liked him.
> 
> These couple of days she had complimented his looks, yet he didn't want to raise his hopes, it'll be painful if it wasn't true. But he was male and young, and his ego wasn't that small to begin with, so it didn't take the hanyou long to understand the advantages of the attention he was receiving when he saw the envious looks from some teens about his age on other tables. Yeah! He had something they didn't. A couple of those women attending him were very pretty and foreign no to mention the one sitting with him. Not that he had eyes for any other besides Kagome… and well probably Kikyou too.
> 
> After that both Higurashi women had to deal with a cocky dog-hanyou on a sugar and caffeine high. He became hyper-active; that was to be expected of course; but the other side effect was something neither woman had anticipated… InuYasha just could not shut up, he shot question after question about anything and everything that caught his attention, finally letting his immense curiosity surface.
> 
> Since he had never been to a place even remotely like a mall, both Kagome and Asami were hard pressed into answering the curious hanyou, following him from store to store examining things. They also had to keep him from sniffing, tasting and trying to pull things apart to figure out what they were. His looks and antics again caught the attention of the fairer sex, with more than a couple of the most daring slipping phone numbers into his hands. Kagome had trouble to keep from hitting every girl that dared look his way.
> 
> Overall it had been a very tiring and interesting day, especially after InuYasha decided he wanted one of those planks with wheels that many guys were riding on; a skateboard; man he could be such a child sometimes. There had been no way to convince him that he didn't need one. Worst thing was he tried his recently discovered puppy dog look on her mother; and it worked; Kagome felt like 'Sitting' him a few times. In the end he'd get the thing on the condition that he proved he could use it.
> 
> Her mother had not listened to her advice that the condition was almost like a challenge. And InuYasha being who he was never turned away from one, he was also very stubborn, a youkai with excellent reflexes and still high on sugar and caffeine, which was making him act way to crazy. If her mother had meant to dissuade him she just took the wrong approach.
> 
> He got his skateboard of course, but it wasn't as easy as he thought, since his leg was not all right yet. The first time he placed his foot on one he ended flying into the air feet first and landing with a loud thud and much cursing on his butt. The second was no better, he flew again but this time went face first. It took him about an hour to finally get the gist of riding without falling, crashing, running into people and almost destroying half the store and one of the trash cans in the parking lot when he zipped out the doors having used too much force on his impulse.
> 
> After that collision a guy named Dayu; same Dayu that was Yuka's twin; introduced himself and taught the young man a few tricks. InuYasha picked them with ease; once he saw what he had to do. He learned to fight that way; watching samurai and other youkais fight; then copying the movements. By the time they left the store he had become quite good with the tricks. He saw other kids doing different stuff and there was no doubt he'll them try later and the hanyou also got himself an invitation to go practice with Dayu and some friends at the Sakura Park.

_< End Flashback>_

"InuYasha you're a jerk!" Kagome muttered.

They had all seen the looks that crossed her face and correctly guessed who he was, undoubtedly that two timing guy she loved. The growl had been enough of course, she'd sounded so jealous! Kagome complained that he was possessive; in their eyes she'd just matched that statement too. But it surprised them to hear his name; she had never mentioned it before. Most of the time she just referred to him as 'jerk' adding variations or other descriptions like 'selfish', 'overprotective', 'insensitive', and so on.

"Is he really that hot Yuka-chan?" Eri asked her really curious, since Kagome seemed to still be lost somewhere.

"You bet girl! Hojo-kun never had a chance! He's cute but this guy could easily be poster material."

"Wow! What does he look like?" Eri was moving impatiently, shaking Yuka's arm to make her speak.

"Earth to Kagome-chan! Earth to Kagome-chan!" Yuka called ignoring Eri and passing a hand in front of the girl's eyes. Kagome came back and blushed deep crimson.

"Sorry guys."

"Come on spill it out Yuka-chan! What does he look like?" Ayumi asked impatiently seeing her friend's mischievous smile.

"He's about this tall." She said raising her hand at least a head and ½ above her own. "Great, I mean really great body. Best ass I've seen." She was actually beginning to drool. "The most beautiful long hair you can imagine. And it's such a rare color: Silvery white, amber eyes… man he's handsome. I wouldn't mind if a guy like that two timed on me." That comment made Kagome blush even redder.

"How come you never told us this InuYasha; really odd name for a guy; was such a handsome guy?"

"How do you know his name?" Kagome asked defensively, perhaps Yuka had been one of those who slipped her phone number to him when she wasn't looking; her friend was quite the flirt. But she dismissed the thought, believing she was starting to get paranoid.

"Girl you were really out of it, you just said it." Ayumi commented

"Kagome-chan you must really introduce him to us!"

"Yeah I gotta see what you see in him!" Just then the math sensei came in and all talk about InuYasha was temporarily put aside.

* * *

 

InuYasha managed to go over his initial panic paying close attention to his surroundings and doing his best to ignore the people but specially the youkai scent; as really no youkai had come charging to attack him; by the time he reached the subway car he acted like he'd been using the thing for most of his life. Inwardly he felt a bit intimidated by the car's automatic doors; they looked like gaping demonic mouths.

He decided to tell Asami what he found in his cave, the scrolls addressed to him, the other stuff and his mother's spell book. That puzzled her, back in the warring states period books did not exist in Japan, all writing was done in rice paper scrolls. He agreed, saying that although the book was old it was not made in his time. The first scroll he read had explained very little and only gave him several instructions to follow. Some of which he'd already followed, but there was one that confused him. It told him to have his eyes checked; something about pure white dog-hanyous having some kind of birth defect; and if needed get a contraption called eye glasses before he even attempted to go on reading the other stuff.

"Have your eyes checked?" Asami was stupefied.

"Yes, that's what it said."

"Well…" She began thoughtfully. "That could easily explain why you have trouble with the small print… It's so obvious, but with you being…" She stopped before saying he was a youkai; there were too many people in the subway car. An old woman beside her leaned closer to hear, she apparently was finding their conversation quite interesting.

"Do you mind baba? We are having a private conversation." He told the woman, looking none to friendly.

"InuYasha it's not polite to address senior citizens that way."

"Feh!"

"You should apologize." The old woman gave him a smug look.

"I'm NOT apologizing! She should mind her own business. It's not polite to listen to private conversations either." He glared at the hag through narrowed eyes.

"Yes you're right. Would you mind Obaa-san? This really concerns only us." She said politely. The old woman shrugged and turned away, not without glaring at InuYasha, who returned it. "I wouldn't have thought it possible for you to need glasses, but… the fact is you can't read small print."

"Feh! It's not possible!" He said with utter conviction. "I probably just need to practice reading more. I barely remembered what Ofukuro taught me, besides what are these 'eye glasses' thingies anyway."

And so she started explaining what they were and what they were for. Since the car was so full of people he got to see many wearing the contraption that had as many different forms as the humans who wore them. Asami told him that if they had time that day she'll take him to get examined, if not the next. He did not like how it sounded, like he had some kind of odd disease or something. Anyway he was still skeptical about the scroll, even if so far it had been correct in its suggestions. He really couldn't believe that this time it was his youkai blood that had a weakness, when it always was his human side that made him 'weak'.

_'But… There are pictures that prove it.'_ That annoying little voice in the back of his mind reminded him. _'There's proof.'_ He growled to himself, it just went against everything he had believed and experienced so far to think his youkai blood had a problem.

They reached their station and went off; the police precinct only a couple of blocks away. As they walked Asami handed him a strange thing she called 'wallet', InuYasha peered at it and sniffed. The faint scent of the paper things called 'money' came from it; he'd been introduced to this time currency the day before at the 'mall' place. At his inquiring glance, she explained that he might need some 'money' to buy himself lunch or something to drink, besides he might have to pay for the subway ticket in case the detective didn't give him a ride back to the shrine.

The police station was a large building 5 stories high; it was full of humans dressed in strange clothes. Asami explained that they were uniforms and used to distinguish the police officers from the rest of the people. InuYasha pointed out that the 'Nomura' policeman had not been wearing that type of clothes; she told him that some didn't because of their higher rank. Thankfully he did not ask for more explanations, she probably couldn't give him one. Inside they had to leave their full names, and InuYasha was aware that again the scroll was right, he needed a family name. Asami was about to give his as Higurashi when he went ahead and stated to the officer.

"Shirosenshi, InuYasha Shirosenshi." The man punched some set of odd things that made a clacking noise.

After hearing the whirring of some machine that left an odd inky scent, he was presented with a piece of paper with characters inside a clear and unfamiliar plastic stuff. He took it not wanting to appear ignorant, and then noticed the man wore a similar thing stuck to his clothes. So trying to look as if he'd done it all his life he managed to stick the thing to his trousers waist line. Then they were instructed to take the 'el-e-va-tor' to the fifth floor. Detective Nomura's office was to their right then going all the way to the end of the hall. Once they moved from the desk Asami couldn't help but ask.

"Shirosenshi? Where did you get that name?" It was not common and both she and her husband had known a Shirosenshi family.

"The scroll said I could use it." He frowned. "In fact it said it was my family's name." He scratched his head a bit puzzled. "That thing left more questions than answers, although so far it's been right."

"Maybe you'll begin getting answers as you read on." She led him into the elevator and saw take a deep breath steeling himself as he got inside another strange machine.

The ride up was fast, and they came into a large noisy room filled with cubicles, lots of people and at least a couple of youkais, which only served to put InuYasha on edge. She started moving toward her right when the hanyou stopped her. He started sniffing and the Detective's scent came from the other way, he then caught the whiff of something familiar. The alcoholic beverage the thugs had imbibed. It came from the general area from where the detective's odor came; so he began moving purposely toward the back of the room, stopping every few cubicles to sniff confirming his direction.

His antics were strange enough and began calling the attention of the officers on the floor. Many stopped what they were doing to look at the strange kid, the rumor that Nomura was going to use a teen with an exceptional sense of smell to track the park killer had been running around the precinct since the day before. So the young man sniffing about the place, with a very embarrassed woman tagging along must be the one.

Someone had the courtesy to inform Detective Nomura and he came out of his office followed by Watanabe to find InuYasha sniffing the air only a few cubicles from his office, he expected the kid to head straight in his direction. But instead he dove into Detective Fukasawa's place, making the officer yelp in surprise at finding a very determined young man sniffing around and then without hesitation open the lower drawer of his file cabinet and pull from the back of it his two bottles of whiskey. He sniffed one then the other before the stupefied man, then triumphantly selected one and said.

"This is the one." Nomura came into view then, looking none too pleased.

"Kid what the hell is this all about?"

"This is the thing those thugs drank." He gave him a bottle of Whiskey, a few eyes widened in surprise including Nomura's. That was indeed the brand of the bottle found at the site of the attack. Only those officers who were there that night knew about that particular piece of evidence.

"And how did you manage to find it in my closed drawer boy?" Detective Fukasawa asked finally recovering from his surprise. He was annoyed that a kid had found his secret cache.

"I'm no boy 'police man'" InuYasha stated, looking none to friendly.

"Whatever. How did you know it was there? No one did!"

"The stench reaches all the way to the elevator." He pronounced the last word carefully hoping no one noticed it was unfamiliar to him. "How could anyone miss it?"

"Stench?" A man peering from over the panel asked. "Boy I'm right beside him and I didn't smell a thing!" InuYasha growled low at the man for calling him boy and it got him curious looks from the others who were also peering inside the cramped cubicle.

"Stinking as you do of smoke it's no wonder you can't smell at all." InuYasha retorted.

"Hey! I don't stink!"

"Erizawa-kun you smoke?" The cubicle owner asked surprised.

"Er… Yeah I do. But I never smoke more than 4 cigarettes a day."

"So this is the 'prodigy kid' who's going to help you crack the 'park killer's' case?" Fukasawa asked.

"I thought you've finally gone nuts Seijuro-kun when I heard the rumor earlier." Someone said from behind the detective. "But this was pretty impressive. You might still catch the man."

Nomura just shook his head, he had wanted to keep Inuyasha's involvement as quiet as possible, but someone had gotten a hold of the information and with the kid's performance there was no way to do that anymore.

"Please come this way Higurashi-san. And every body else come on back to work this is not a show." He told Asami signaling for her to follow. "You too kid I want you to meet my partner."

"I'm not a kid!" He snapped.

"Yeah right."

Just then he saw him, standing outside the door that seemed to be their destination, acting more on impulse than rational thought he swiftly placed himself in a protective stance before Higurashi-sama. Just like he did with Kagome, his hand again going to his side only to remember he was not carrying Tessaiga, his knuckles cracked and a low menacing growl could be heard coming from him.

To Detective Nomura utter surprise his partner Kojiro Watanabe assumed a defensive posture, letting out a low cat like hiss that he'd never heard. He watched the kid intently ready to react as soon as there was movement. It was obvious the dislike between those two and it was attracting everyone's attention again.

"Do you know each other?" He finally asked, Watanabe was the first to snap out of whatever trance he'd been in, and assumed a less threatening posture, in a way inviting the dog-hanyou in front of him to do the same.

"InuYasha?" Asami asked in a tone of voice that reminded him of Kagome, so he too snapped out of it and wearily relaxed his stance only a fraction.

"No, but I know his kind." InuYasha said very softly, for her ears only. She knew then that the young man in front of her was either a youkai or a hanyou.

"Let's go inside where we can talk." Seijuro suggested, he went into the office followed by Asami, InuYasha and Kojiro were last. Once everyone was seated, coffee offered and served, the Ltnt. Introduced himself.

"I'm Lieutenant Kojiro Watanabe." He offered his hand in greeting to Asami as was proper, the young dog-hanyou was weary and growled softly in warning. It was understood by the other youkai, no tricks, no harming his human. Watanabe sighed inu-youkai were so possessive.

"Asami Higurashi." She responded and shook the proffered hand. Next was the dog youkai's turn and the ltnt. a Neko hanyou dared him to refuse with his eyes.

"Feh!" The inu-youkai said, before he took the proffered hand and shook it firmly accepting the challenge. "InuYasha Shirosenshi."

"Nice meeting you." He said politely and then added. "So you're to be Nomura's nose? I'd say your name is quite fitting."

"Grrrrrrr" To the young man's surprise Asami elbowed him, and gave him a look that said he'd better stop it, he shouldn't keep on acting like a dog-hanyou when he had to make people believe he was human. InuYasha appeared fit to rebel, but in the end subsided. This Neko worked for the 'police' among humans, so he could probably be tolerated. Even if all his instincts screamed for him to attack.

"Shirosenshi is you family's name kid?" InuYasha knew the kid thing was just to annoy him, yet he could not avoid being angry. "Why didn't you tell me Higurashi-san?"

"She didn't know it." InuYasha answered instead. "There had been no need for me to tell her." Both Nomura and Watanabe bore inquiring faces, but he forwarded nothing more.

"Hmmm… Somehow your whole name sounds familiar…" The detective expression was thoughtful. "I'll remember later. Anyway ready to take the tests?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

"If it isn't much trouble can you tell me what these tests are going to be about?" Asami asked.

"It'll be two sets of tests." Kojiro began explaining; after all it was him who arranged everything while Nomura talked to the chief. "One will be at Tokyo University, there are a group of scientist that developed some benchmarks to measure the acuteness of someone's sense of smell; with what I just witnessed I'm sure the kid is going to come off the scale. They are widely accepted, and on occasions had been used to support blind people testimonies in court." Asami nodded, she seemed to understand what was said even if the young hanyou had absolutely no idea but since she did not object, he was sure it was alright. "The other is more of a comparison set of tests. We need a reference, and we'll get that through comparing his ability to that of our best trackers."

"Dogs." InuYasha said sounding quite displeased.

"Yes, dogs. We have no other way to compare or to really prove what you can do." Nomura said. "You'll be coming with us Higurashi-san?"

"No Detective, I'll be running some errands today and working on getting Inuyasha's custody."

"I see. I talked to my Captain about the kid's…"

"Grrrrrrr"

"If you keep growling I'll start to believe you are more dog that human." Kojiro said, looking at the hanyou sitting before him. It had the desired effect, the young youkai before him stopped growling and would probably start watching himself every time he felt like it.

_'I wonder where he came from.'_ The Neko hanyou thought. _'He seems too wild to have been around civilization for long, but most inu-youkais live in cities if not all, and are used to mingle among other types of youkai. He was surprised to see me. I'll have to talk privately with the pup."_

"As I was saying, I talked to the Captain about the kid's situation and even though it's a bit irregular he has agreed to accept you as his temporal guardian until, you get his custody. So I'll need you to sign some papers." He said showing her what she had to sign. "We'll also be at the shrine later today to talk to you daughter, our artist Miss Kazumi Yamamoto will accompany us to get the sketches. Then as I promised we won't talk to her again."

"We'll wait…" Asami began saying, before she was interrupted.

"You are not going." InuYasha firmly told Kojiro, and that surprised the Neko-youkai. Kagome would be scared, she could sense youkai easily and would probably try to kill him to protect the Shikon no Kakera she had.

"I'm not? Why not?" Kojiro asked, and InuYasha was left speechless. He couldn't say it was because Kagome had Miko powers and would see through the concealing spell. She'd know what he was the moment he was inside the shrine grounds.

"Just don't go near Kagome!" He snarled and Kojiro raised an eyebrow at his words. This was piquing his natural curiosity.

"Kid come with me, I'll leave you to settle the paper work Seijuro. We'll wait for you in the parking lot." InuYasha eyed the Neko wearily. "It's my turn to drive, so hand the keys." The Detective threw a set of keys to the other man, they were easily caught, and then a larger object flew his way. Kojiro caught it too and examined it. "Tapes? Hey if I drive it's my turn to play what I want!"

"Forgot to tell you, our usual car is being serviced. This one doesn't have a CD player." Nomura said with such an innocent expression that everyone was sure he 'forgot' it on purpose. "It's parked on our parking slot, dark blue Nissan Maxima."

"Damn Seijuro! One of these days you're gonna get it. Besides we rate a Nissan Maxima but it has no CD?"

"Don't ask me!" The older man said shrugging.

"Now come with me InuYasha." Kojiro said, the hanyou gave a look to Asami for confirmation that she'll be fine, the older woman nodded and he went after the Neko, all senses alert.

* * *

 

They walked in silence and took the elevator to the basement, once down Kojiro took the lead. InuYasha surveyed the place, looking for a possible ambush. It was just the perfect place for one, too many objects that could hide an attacker, enough scents to confuse. Especially the disgusting fumes of the 'cars', there were also few people. Kojiro had chosen it because of the later it was a better place to have a discrete youkai to youkai conversation. They reached the car, the lieutenant unlocked it, signaled for InuYasha to take the back seat and he got into the drivers place.

"Now we can talk without humans around." Kojiro said and on the rear view mirror he say the young hanyou give him a distrusting look. "You are not from around here." The Neko stated, but the young dog-hanyou remained quiet. "Look I don't know were you come from, but every pack leader all over the world not just Japan knows we agreed not to fight each other; or the humans for that matter; about 200 years ago." InuYasha had a surprised look on his face that had a tint of disbelief.

"No one told me anything." He replied cautiously. This got him a raised eyebrow from Kojiro.

"Come on pup surely your pack leader must have taught you some history." The pup thing made the hanyou growl. "Who is your pack leader?" There was no response. "Come on… InuYasha if I meant to attack you I would surely have done so by now, don't you think? We are alone down here, and I have a gun. I won't harm you, why do you think I joined the police? My job is to protect both humans and youkai; of course humans are not aware of it; but that's what I do anyway. I catch the bad guys."

Kojiro could see the younger hanyou was measuring his words, the mistrustful expression still on his face, but not fear, only the kind of alertness of those who constantly live on the edge ready to snap at the least provocation.

"I lived in the forest." He finally began saying, not really trusting the youkai on the front seat but aware that what he said was surprisingly like what the scroll had told him.

"I know of some groups still living in the forests trying to keep as pure as possible to our roots. But to my knowledge all dog youkais dwell in cities." The neko hanyou commented. "Still… even those youkai in the forest know about the changes."

"I've been on my own since I was a 5 year old pup, and I've been fighting youkai and humans since then. You wouldn't beat me easily, I'm hard to get."

"On your own? Fighting youkai and humans? Why would you do such a thing?"

"I'm a hanyou." He responded as if it explained everything.

"What does that have to do with anything? I'm a hanyou too." The neko was perplexed. And InuYasha returned his perplexed look, not really comprehending why he took it so casually.

_'Have things changed so much now that it doesn't matter anymore if I'm a hanyou? Have youkais finally accepted half-breeds?'_ He thought confused, and then heard the other hanyou sigh and shake his head.

"I guess I understand… You probably ran into some of those really extreme purists that resist change. And well not many humans know about us… you being a hanyou would have scared them… Pup you had pretty bad luck, but don't worry the city folk is quite different." That got him another surprised look, the distrust was still there but he could tell the kid had relaxed his guard a bit. "Now why would you be left alone to fend for yourself in the forest?"

"I rather not talk about that." InuYasha said tensely, giving the impression that is was a private affair although the truth was he really didn't know what to say.

"So why don't you want me to see this girl?" Kojiro asked deciding to go the kids way and change the subject.

"She'll see what you are."

"I doubt it; so far I haven't met a human that could see through my concealing spell. I have a couple of kitsunes in the family." At Inuyasha's inquiring look he explained. "Best tricks around. There is nothing like a kitsune for disguising. My cousins are really good ones an actor the others military." He informed proudly to the younger hanyou.

_'Nekos mixing with kitsunes?'_ He wondered, in his time something like that was almost unthinkable. Canine types of youkai did mingle, but felines? _'This is getting weirder by the second.'_

"Kagome can…" He hesitated a bit before adding. "She has very strong Miko powers."

"Humans with Miko power are rare nowadays." Commented Kojiro. "What about you? Your concealing spell is not strong." InuYasha growled again, he was very proud of his spell, and this neko was saying it was weak! "You need more practice pup. Surely if she has Miko powers she's seen your true form."

"She knows what I am."

"So what's the problem? If she knows about you then I can't see why it'll be a problem if we met."

The neko's argument was valid; so far he had not been threatening in any way; he had explained that it was his job to protect both humans and youkai. In fact was being quite informative about youkai relations in this time. Perhaps it was not so bad to allow him to do his job, but how could he explain without telling him about the well and the Shikon no Tama?

"Kagome was attacked by a centipede youkai…" He finally began saying recounting how he'd met her but changing a few things. "In the forest where I lived… I rescued her from this youkai, I was not using a concealing spell and neither was the centipede, she didn't mind me being a hanyou and we became friends. But that's not the only youkai that has attacked her, so she doesn't trust youkai."

"So you decided to protect her?" He said rummaging in the cassette bag, muttering a curse and shuddering when he read the label of the first he took out. "Disco? Nomura you're so dead!" He muttered again.

"Yes, but her attackers are not youkai. What's this 'disco' thing?"

"That's as much as I found out, they don't smell like there's even a trace of youkai blood there." The cop agreed with the young man. "Disco is a type of music, you probably were not born when it came about 20 odd years ago. Man it was awful; I was around then; let's say it's not something I like. But Nomura has odd tastes in music." He kept looking until he found something he liked. "Ah! Pink Floyd! The division bell! Now this is good and not that old." InuYasha just raised one eyebrow at the neko, who plugged the cassette thingy into a strange slot in the front of the car, some music started to play it was soft and lament like, and he liked it. "Man this is good! I just love this group; don't know about you though pup, this is not really something young ones like."

"I never heard it before but so far I like." Some how he was not minding that much that Kojiro called him a pup, he also felt less tense now. He didn't trust the hanyou yet, but maybe he could give him a chance to prove he wasn't one of the bad guys.

"Perhaps if you're there she won't feel threatened." He said returning to the topic of Kagome now that he had something nice to hear in the background. "I still have to see her, it's my job. Anyway Nomura says you don't want her to know you're involved in the search."

"I'm not sure it'll work." He said after thinking a bit, how was he going to explain his presence to her?

_'Ah the fighting lessons! I can tell her I'm there to teach her to fight that way I can be there when they arrive! Or that 'skateboard' thingy. Hmmm... Wouldn't mind riding on it, I should try those tricks this Dayu guy taught me.'_ He thought pleased to find an answer to that small problem. _'Thing is, how am I going to keep her from doing something like asking me to kill this guy or she trying to protect the Shikon no Tama?'_

"If she knows Kagome will get involved too. Damn wench is too stubborn! Besides it is dangerous, these humans have already killed 6 women."

"Actually InuYasha the toll is 18 so far, including the ones from Saturday. And not all victims were human."

"18!" Inuyasha's eyes went wide open.

_'So many! Why?'_ His mind could not understand why a human would do such a thing. Some were evil of course, but this was just too demonic.

"Some were youkai? How?"

"2 youkai teens; probably too inexperienced since they were around 13 years; 1 hanyou. She was older; at least 20; and I think she gave them a lot of trouble, but in the end she was overpowered. She was the worst we've encountered, it was really hard to identify her remains."

_'They were able to overcome a hanyou? The youkai were mere kids, but Kagome is not that strong!'_ He wondered. _'There's no doubt these men committed both attacks, then how in the seven hells did she manage to escape?'_

"I really can't understand these humans… They act more like those youkais that feed on emotions."

"No one understands these people pup. But this is not such a rare situation; there have been several serial murderers through out time, the great majority of them human. By the way the emotion eaters became extinct last century, as they also began preying on youkai ignoring the treaties and alliances. They were hunted down and destroyed."

"I have one question… You're a neko and should have a pretty good nose, so why aren't you using it to track these guys?"

"I do have a decent nose, but I have to admit it's not nearly as accurate(2) as an inu's. Best noses around, save for kitsunes; we have a few in narcotics they just love to wear disguises and work undercover; unfortunately they are not available to help at the moment. And well… I can't really blow out my identity if all of a sudden I develop this great sense of smell. I knew from the beginning there were two guys; my nose told me so; but I had no way of proving it. That's were you come in handy pup."

"I come in handy?" He repeated.

"Yes, no inu-youkai works for the police, at least in Japan. I still haven't figured out why but for cases like this it's just what we need. I'm glad you're going to help and we'll get confirmation of your better sense of smell. Now we can prove 'my hunch' about there being two murderers."

"You say it as if you count already that I'll pass those tests."

"You will…" He sniffed then and looked toward the end of the parking lot. "Nomura's coming, he doesn't know I'm a hanyou, and as most humans around is not aware that we are still around."

"I'm not telling if you aren't." This made Kojiro laugh heartily and InuYasha grinned. It was surprising he had actually been talking civilly with another hanyou; somehow this Neko had managed to make him comfortable enough. It was nice for a change not having to be on the defensive, worried that someone might attack. Things were really different here than back at his time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Shirosenshi means white warrior (soldier). I just put together the two words probably it's not the proper way to do it, but I'm just starting to learn Japanese.  
> Ryoutou means two swords.
> 
> (1) IHOP = International House of Pancakes, my favorite place for breakfast when I go to the United States. I'm not sure there's one in Japan, there used to be one here in my country (Mexico) but I'm not sure it's still here. :(  
> (2) After doing some research I found out cats depend more on their sight and ears for hunting, even though they do have a good sense of smell.  
> If you happen to find any errors, grammatical, spelling or any other kinds please inform me and I'll correct them ASAP.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ## Present Time.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **InuYasha Fanfiction**
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **By alandrem (Black Dragon on the Rocks/animealam)**
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Blah, Blah, Blah. Same as chapter one. All brands and groups belong to their rightful owners.  
>    
>  **Author Note:** Thanks guys for the reviews at both ff dot net, and at AO3. Also I'll like to give special thanks to Lightning, Naoko Cat Girl and Telosphilos for the wonderful job they did editing the chapter. You were great and fast thanks a lot again.  
>    
>  Anyway here is the chapter, hope you like it.
> 
>   
> 

**Chapter 10**

 

The tests at Tokyo University took them only a couple of hours during which InuYasha managed to project an image of calm assurance and familiarity with all the modern things he was presented, but it was hard, because deep inside he felt quite edgy. Basically and contrary to his usual self, he avoided arguing and complied with what was asked, speaking as little as possible. When some personal data was required, it was Nomura who answered according to what Mrs. Higurashi provided him with. It kept him from blundering into dangerous terrain.

 

They told him what everything was before they started and let him sniff all the fragrances that would be used during the tests. Some were quite noxious, like that gasoline, in large concentrations it made him dizzy. He was able to discern that it was the basic scent those horseless carriages; cars; smelled of. He was surprised to discover that after just one exposure to a scent he could recognize it everywhere. It was memorized with incredible ease. After that he had to sit in a room full of odd contraptions, with an even odder thingy strapped to his face. From that thingy, scents poured in different concentrations, going from barely noticeably to downright stench which caused him much trouble to withstand.

 

Thankfully they did not just use modern scents, some were flowers, plants and foodstuffs he could recognize and name easily. It made him feel slightly comforted to smell something familiar among so many strange things. Somewhere after the first hour they ran out of scents, at least those they categorized, so one of the assistants went out to get a hold of anything that might be used. Where he was able to get a cat, dog, a bird and some mice went beyond him.

 

He only had trouble when one of the assistants in charge of the scents selected, by mistake, a very strong synthetic ink and let it blow full force. Inuyasha's eyes opened wide as he gagged and managed only a grunt before he fell off the chair he was sitting on in a dead faint, unable to deal with it. Ink had that effect on him.

 

To Nomura's utter surprise Kojiro, the more even tempered of the two, almost beat up the assistant who made the mistake. The detective was really surprised how they had changed so dramatically from their initial reactions, not that the kid seemed to trust anyone yet, but the hostility was completely gone. InuYasha did not seem to mind that much when Watanabe had called him pup, but he would growl or say something nasty at being called a kid.

 

Kojiro took charge and ordered one of the assistants to get him some oxygen to clear the kid's air ways. InuYasha was completely out of it, but surprisingly his weak concealing spell held. It was in a diluted condition that let his aura seep, but it worked nonetheless. That was something that really puzzled the neko, normally those spells would banish when the caster was unconscious, needing some external help to keep it up. There were rumors of a scant few who could actually hold them in that condition, but to him it had been only that, rumors, until he saw it with his own eyes.

 

The neko was up for another surprise, now that the pup's aura was filtering almost in full force he realized it was also unusually strong*. He had never felt one such as his. Who was he really? He could tell his story about living in the forest and fighting both human and youkai was not a lie; thanks to some special training received at the Captain's insistence; but he also got the feeling there was more to it than just what he was saying. His neko curiosity was awakened and he had to find out.

 

After some minutes of waiting for InuYasha to regain consciousness with no result it was finally decided to suspend the tests. They had already gone beyond what they would normally do anyway. The scientists could not believe what he was able to detect, scents that no normal human should be able to, and had gotten a bit zealous in their desire to find out how far the young man could go.

 

Nomura carried the young hanyou who was surprisingly light considering the strength he had shown on that grip Saturday night, while Watanabe followed with the small oxygen tank. The later had insisted they take it, knowing full well that it would take a while for the hanyou's olfactory glands to recover. Most youkai in that day and age had to deal with an olfactory overload at least once in their lifetimes, and being linked to an oxygen tank was the only known remedy.

 

"I guess we have to take him back to the shrine." The detective commented after strapping the kid in the back seat and taking his place on the front. "But I'm not really looking forward to dealing with Higurashi-san if we deliver him unconscious."

"You think she might forbid the pup from helping?" Watanabe asked, he had the switch on to listen to the music, but waited to turn on the car until a direction was decided.

"Yeah, not that I think it'll do any good if the kid decides he still wants to help."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not sure… I got the feeling she was overly protective of him… and… I think there's something odd going on."

"You don't think she and the kid…" He let his word trail the implication, eyeing InuYasha on the rear view mirror, still unconscious.

"Kojiro get your mind out of the gutter." Nomura glared at his partner. "That's not it. I actually think he's the daughter's boyfriend." He stole a glance at InuYasha too. "There are just too many unknown things about him. I don't like mysteries and at the moment he is a big one."

"I agree. Now solving mysteries is what we do best, so we'll crack this one too. Where to Seijuro? I think he'll be fine in an hour or two, perhaps even less."

"So how come you knew exactly what to do eh?"

"Huh? Oh just something I picked up hanging at the coroners. The stench there can get pretty bad." Was the neko's nonchalant answer.

"Head to the training grounds then, and let's grab a bite to eat on the way."

"Not a bad idea."

 

* * *

 

"Not one rumor." Miroku said sitting by a small creek with Shippou perched on his shoulder. Sango followed suit sitting out of range from his wandering hands, and signaled for Kirara to sit between them just for good measure.

"And no youkai either. But it's still early and we are not that far from the village… Inuyasha's scent must still cling to the area."

"Does it Shippou?" Miroku asked the kitsune who looked at him without a clue.

"Does it what Miroku?"

"Does Inuyasha's scent still cling to this area?"

"Hmm I'm not really sure." He said after sniffing a bit. That got him raised eyebrows from both adults. "Hey I'm just a kid!"

"Yes, but you are also a youkai and to top that a FOX youkai. You must have a very good sense of smell." The monk pointed out.

"I'm still a kid!"

"What's that supposed to mean Shippou-chan?" Sango asked. "We know you have used that sense every once in a while."

"Only to tail something or someone I know very well… and only if it walked or moved on the ground. Okaa did not get to teach me much about tracking." He said apologetically as a sad expression crossed his face. "And Otou was teaching me when the thunder brothers killed him." He finished.

"I'm sorry to have brought it up Shippou." Miroku told the kid and patted his head.

_'Maybe I should tell InuYasha. Now that he's realized he has responsibilities towards Shippou he might feel inclined to take up from where his parents left off.'_ He shook his head at the mental image of the bad tempered hanyou trying to train the kit. The monk could not help but smile, that young man had no patience at all. Another thought crossed his mind; perhaps he too should start taking a bit of responsibility for Shippou. At least for as long as he was around, the way things were going he was not sure how long that would be. _'I guess I need to do some serious thinking and meditate about our new situation.'_

"Hey Houshi-sama what's so funny?" Sango questioned him as his smile widened and then looked thoughtful, but the smile lingered.

"Ah! Nothing Sango." He responded, then after a slight pause asked. "Shippou how would you like to learn to read and write?" Sango stared sharply at him, wondering what had gone through his head to offer that.

_'Things are starting to change, and it just took one little realization. We are a family, and each of us has roles to play. Well if Houshi-sama is going to assume his role of uncle I might as well do too.'_ The taijiya mussed. _'Shippou is really only a kid and he needs attention and some education.'_

"Really? You would teach me?" he eyed the houshi surprised.

"If you want." The kit seemed to think it a few moments before saying.

"Yes I'll like to learn Miroku. Maybe if I can read I'll understand why Kagome has to leave us for those spell books she keeps reading."

"I can't guarantee you'll understand them, because I can't myself. They are rather confusing, and they have some strange symbols, but at least you'll be able to know what some of them say. Now let's get going, it's still early and we can reach the next village before nightfall."

 

* * *

 

The young hanyou regained consciousness just as they finished ordering at the McDonald's drive thru. For a slight moment he was disoriented, but was able to grasp his surroundings quickly. His head hurt and breathing through his nose stung a bit. He tried to remove the mask, but Watanabe suggested that he leave it on for a while longer. He was also informed they had ordered something to eat for him too. Something called a Big Mac, two actually, fries and a coke. The last two items he recognized at least so he just shrugged and used that seldom pronounced word: thanks.

 

After eating, he had to admit that Big Mac thing was tasty and could have eaten at least one more. They drove to the outskirts of the city for some time, then got caught in something called a 'traffic jam' that made both police men swear and curse lengthily at half the other cars around, although it was not loud enough for anyone outside to hear. During breaks in their swearing they argued about the music, forgetting he was in the back seat. The hanyou shook his head. These two reminded him a bit of how he got along with Miroku, except there was more familiarity between the police men; almost like brothers; than what he and the bouzu shared.

 

_'Perhaps things will change. It must be nice to get along with someone like these two do. Hanyou and human.'_ He mussed _. 'I've kept myself closed off, but so has Miroku. Probably doesn't want to get involved with people because of his curse. And I… I was alone too long. He's older I think, but perhaps we can be closer friends, Sango too.'_ He reasoned, as he watched out the window, bored. Then he became aware of what he just thought and his golden eyes widened in surprise _._

_'Do I really want things to change?'_ His mind turned around the question for a few moments. _'Things have started to change already. I was able to tell them some embarrassing things and laugh in their presence.'_ He let out a soft sigh that went unnoticed by the other passengers thanks to the mask he still wore. _'How long since I really laughed with someone? Too long I guess, but… it was nice.'_ Then his thoughts centered on the kitsune.

_'Ah Shippou. That's something I'm not sure I can deal with._ ' Another sigh as he frowned a bit. _'I'm supposed to protect him which I've already done several times before and I don't mind doing; but teach him? Nurture him?'_ His frown deepened.

_'How exactly do I feel towards him?'_ InuYasha asked himself.

_'He is a nuisance, impertinent, and he goes almost any length just to annoy me, but… Sometimes he is not that bad, tries to cheer me and everyone up and does his best to be useful in a fight; not that he can, he's still too young. He helped to take care of me when I was injured more than once. And even if he knows he's going to get bumped on the head he still hangs around me more when Kagome is not around than he does with either Miroku or Sango.'_

_'But then I'm a youkai… at least half of one.'_ He went on thinking. _'So I guess he feels he has more in common with me than with them. And, well, the girls have a point, the twerp is actually cute.'_ He shook his head, as he glanced outside the window only to find row upon row of barely moving vehicles. It seemed they had not moved an inch since he started with this line of thought.

_'How exactly do I feel towards the pup?'_ He asked himself yet again, and this time he decided to picture in his mind how he would feel if each of the members of his pack died.

 

Kagome he could not even bear the thought of it. He felt like crying; something he had not done even when his Ofukuro died. His heart compressed and the pain was so great he changed immediately his thoughts in another direction. If Sango, Miroku, Myoga-jiji, Kaede-baba and Kirara were to die he'll grieve and miss them. His heart hurt too but not as much as with Kagome. Then he pictured Shippou dead…

 

_'Woah!'_ He thought at the emotions such an image brought. _'When did I get so fond of the little pest?'_ He felt like crying, it hurt a lot, not as much as the young woman's death, but still enough. He had been pondering about his feelings for the kitsune kit, and it never crossed his mind that he had grown to care that much for him.

 

_'No.'_ He thought. _'I've known I care a lot for both Kagome and Shippou for some time. I just didn't want to admit it to myself.'_ Another sigh. _'How they managed to make me care goes beyond me. Thing is they both did.'_ He scratched his head thoughtfully _. 'Now that I know what I feel the question is; can I really take the responsibility of raising him? I've been on my own since I was little… I barely remember Ofukuro, how do I go about it?_ ' Inuyasha's head reeled thinking about the situation without really getting anywhere. He had been yawning for some time and finally just drifted into sleep.

 

They reached the police kennels and training grounds, where they were greeted by Captain Suzuki, the man in charge of the K9 unit. He was one of Nomura's friends and had agreed to pit his dogs against the kid; although he was skeptical. In his opinion, no man could ever compete with a dog in the sniffing department. It was impossible.

 

Nomura showed him the results obtained at Tokyo University and the Captain could not believe what he was reading, although he had to admit the validity of the results. The kid, InuYasha, seemed to have a sense of smell even better than that of his precious dogs.

 

As InuYasha waited for Nomura to talk with his friend, he surveyed the place, It was a large one storied building, in the middle of some fenced field. There were several humans around, but the scent that permeated the area was that of dogs. A lot of them. Some of the scents were very old, but still traceable. Before they came into the building, he had noticed one particular post outside that seemed to tell the story of all of those canines that had at one time been there.

 

Kojiro was slightly unnerved to be there more from instinctual reaction that by a real fear of dogs, and fidgeted while waiting for Nomura. Besides dogs were not really fond of him; they knew what he was, as the spell worked to fool only humans. Animals had a wider and better range of senses, not just sight. With cats there was no problem and more than once he had gotten some very interesting leads from those alley dwellers. There was one case when a house cat had told him where to find the murder weapon, his favorite human had been murdered and he felt strong dislike for the killer.

 

"Afraid of dogs?" InuYasha asked, giving him an uninterested side glance.

"Not really pup." The lieutenant responded. "Just a healthy respect for the mutts, they don't like me."

"It figures. What's taking this guy so long?" He asked in his normal gruff tone.

"They are old friends from their days at the academy, so they are probably catching up on things."

_'Old friends… hmmm… Old…'_ InuYasha thought finally getting an idea to have revenge on the detective for calling him kid. So he approached both men, Kojiro watching intently, the hanyou had an odd expression on his face that could almost be mischief but wasn't.

"Nomura-jiji, let's go on with these tests. I don't have your time you know." He said; a wicked glint on his golden eyes.

"What did you just call me KID?" Exploded Nomura, as his friend the Captain roared with laughter. Kojiro too was laughing; Seijuro had just turned a slight shade below purple. InuYasha though kept his face impassive, although deep inside he wanted to join the other two.

"Nomura-jiji. Are you deaf or something?" He raised an eyebrow, still ignoring the other two laughing.

"I'm not OLD! You'll call me detective kid." Nomura towered at least a head above the hanyou, and at the moment looked quite menacing. However InuYasha had faced much worse enemies than this enraged human so he looked at him nonplussed.

"Yeah whatever, but what's taking so long?"

"I was only doing this for your sake punk. I'm not the one who passed out during the last test." That hit a nerve and Inuyasha's hand moved almost lightning fast to grab the human by the throat, and would have raised him from the floor had Kojiro not moved just as fast to stop him.

"Don't." was the neko's soft warning, a hand resting on his shoulder. There was also a very soft hiss, the meaning quite clear: do not touch this human or there'll be trouble. The younger hanyou let go.

"Damn it kid!" The detective exclaimed, rubbing his slightly sore throat. "You have a very short fuse."

"What's your name kid?" The Captain asked, InuYasha glowered at him, but answered. Keeping in mind the courtesies used at the time.

"InuYasha Shiroisenshi." He offered his hand to the other man who took it and shook it firmly.

"I'm Captain Aritomo Suzuki, you seem to be pretty eager to go through these tests."

"If they're what I need to convince you f…" He decided that for the moment it was not necessary to antagonize the human so he watched his language. "- people that I have a good sense of smell then I go through with them."

"Ok, then let's go this way." He signaled starting to walk down the hall. "Are you coming Watanabe?"

"What? And have your crazy people complaining that their dogs get all exited? No way! I'll wait by the car or find something to do."

"Coward!" muttered InuYasha only loud enough for the neko hanyou to hear.

"More respect to your elders pup." was the equally muttered response.

"Feh!"

 

They went to a room at the end of the hall where a group of people and dogs lounged about. The moment he entered the place he became the recipient of curious glances by the humans, but to his surprise the dogs knew what he was even before he entered and got a respectful greeting. They all approached him and waited for the eldest, a mixed breed male to give him the customary greeting by sniffing him out on his privates, like he would any other dog, and then raised on its hind legs and licked the hanyou's chin.

 

"Rurouni!" A middle aged man called, as he approached. "Heel!" The dog moved to his side with a sigh. "You must forgive him, Rurouni is really a well trained dog."

"Why should I…" He began saying. After all, that was the customary greeting among dogs and he was a dog youkai. Although he had not frequented human settlements were dogs usually lived. He had dealt with them before; he looked at the dog inquiringly.

_«Not allowed.»_ The dog's thoughts came clearly to his mind as he let out a soft woof.

_«Why not?»_ Was the hanyou's question, he also woofed, but it was too low for the humans to hear. The other animals in the room perked their ears.

_«They don't like it.»_ Rurouni told him.

_«Then why did you do it?»_

_«You inu-youkai, it's proper.»_ The dog answered. _«The young ones need to learn proper way to greet inu-youkai.»_ InuYasha just nodded. The dog also let some memories filter, he'd been rescued from the streets by an inu-youkai who took him with the humans that trained and cared for him. He was grateful. _«Inu-youkai good.»_ And it was then that he realized Nomura was trying to talk to him.

"Kid is there something wrong? You just broke of in the middle of the sentence." InuYasha instinctively growled at the 'kid', but this time the five dogs in the room backed him up growling, baring fangs and bristling at the detective, to the surprise of their owners.

"Ryoushi!" "Kuroi!" "Noir!" "Rurouni!" "Sake!" The owner's called their dogs' attention. The hanyou assumed a posture that let the animals know he was pleased and gave a small smile to the canines not showing his fangs. He let out another woof, this one a little louder.

"It's Ok, he's not a threat, just annoying." He said aloud and the dogs immediately stopped their threatening behavior. He went to his knees and invited them to come closer again using a modified version of dog body language; as he did not have a tail. They approached and he let them sniff and lick his chin. He also sniffed and scratched their ears, returning their introduction.

"How did you do that?" One of the owners, a young man, asked more surprised than angry. "Noir is well trained, and should not listen to anyone else except me!" InuYasha was thoughtful for a moment. He had made them curious about him, something he did not want as he could not tell them: 'Oh I'm a dog youkai and well… dogs obey me.'

"I know dogs and they like me. This is their natural way of greeting, so why not let them use it? I at least don't mind." He told her, then turning to the dogs he told them with a soft woof to go back to their humans and to treat him like one. He got some very surprised looks from the canines.

"That is the natural way they greet a leader." A man in his mid 20's commented.

"Well I'm human, they just wanted to show respect." To his words he heard two very undog-ike snorts, one coming from the mixed breed called Rurouni and the other from the next oldest a female from a breed he did not know; in fat he did not recognize any of their breeds; he eyed both of them warningly.

"Well guys this is InuYasha Shiroisenshi." The Captain introduced him. "He's here to compete with our dogs." There were some very skeptical looks and snorts sent in his direction even from the canines.

_«Why do you need to compete with us?»_ A pretty long haired golden male asked, cocking its head curiously. He was young and looked quite smart.

_«Yes inu-youkais have better noses»_ A black beauty added.

_«They don't know I'm a youkai. Besides they won't believe it anyway. But we'll show them won't we?»_ Wagging tails answered him.

"Let me introduce you to some of the members of the police elite K9 unit. They are our best. The one with the mixed breed is Fujimaro Ando, his dog is Rurouni." The man approached and shook his hand. "He leads the narcotic detection team. Next are Ginko Hanari and Kuroi," a beautiful black lab wagged its tail, "who happens to be one of our best flammable substances detectors. Hiroshi Isobe and Noir," he was a golden lab, "both are in customs. Nyoko Okita and Ryoushi," he was the long haired golden youngster, who yapped happily. "Don't let his youthful appearance fool you, best nose around for tracking and searching. He's one of the few dogs trained for water search."

"Water search?" InuYasha asked surprised.

"Yes he can detect bodies that have been underwater, as decomposing bodies produce gas it is released to the surface. He can detect it. Truthfully, I don't think you can match him, or any of the others." Nyoko Okita explained, a disdainful look on her face.

"Feh! Just watch me wench." She bristled a bit, but before she could say anything else the detective intervened.

"Judging by the results I have from Tokyo University, he might Nyoko." He had worked with her and her dog on the park killer case, so they knew each other.

"And finally Yasuo Sakai and Sake," who was a German shepherd, she was the one that snorted at the hanyou calling himself human. "They are also great for tracking and searching. Although Yasuo likes more the searching part; especially when natural disasters happen. Now let's start."

_«I like.»_ Sake told InuYasha. _«Yasuo understands dogs.»_

 

They began by moving the group to another room, it was decided the first test would be a simple one, just sniffing some piece of clothing and identifying the owner. Sake sniffed it then sniffed his way to the person. InuYasha, on the other hand, sniffed it, then the air around him and just pointed to the origin of the trail scent. Accuracy and time were the important factors of the test. First time around no one could believe it and attributed it to luck. Second time, Sake's owner was still calling it luck. The third time there was no doubt; he had surpassed the dog. It was all done with different persons. The hanyou was even faster in identifying the odor on the cloth.

 

"InuYasha 1 – Dogs 0" Seijuro called the score a confident smile playing on his lips.

"There's no way he can beat all of them." Fujimaro Ando commented.

"Wanna bet?" Seijuro asked with glint in his eyes that said he believed in the young man's abilities.

"Yeah why not, there is no fucking way he can beat Rurouni."

"How about 5000* yen?"

"It's a deal."

 

Nomura ended betting against all of them, except from Sake's owner; who had just been beaten although there was still another test where the dog would participate. The next was trying to locate a person hiding in some locker rooms. The test would again be repeated three times with different volunteers. They were given an item of clothing to sniff then set off as the timer started, to check who did it faster. InuYasha again won all three sets, going in a b-line to the locker, but finding hiding people was easy, besides he also had great hearing and could detect the person's heart beat. This time he was set against Ryoushi. A volunteer from the police academy next door was ordered to move about the grounds and hide; leaving only two pieces of clothing so both InuYasha and the dog could track them.

 

While the volunteer was hiding, they went on to other tests. He went against Noir detecting some hidden substances, food stuffs and guns, most were among clothes in suitcases, and boxes, others surrounded by stronger scents like coffee. Here his mnemonic ability was put to test as he had to recognize scents he had only smelled once, and that at the University labs. Again, he beat the dog at all tests.

 

Next he was set against Kuroi, he was allowed to sniff samples of the substances, all flammable stuff like gasoline and lighter fluid, before the actual test. He had to find each substance among sealed empty cans. He went a bit beyond what the dog could do telling them exactly what everything was, not just pointing at it. Then he was taken to an area that had been burned and told to find residues of any of the flammable stuff he scented before and to tell them where. This test was actually challenging and interesting.

 

It took InuYasha more time than he expected to complete the test, and at some point he had to go on all fours, but still he was faster and more accurate than the dog. He put his ability to reason to work, and  surprised everyone by telling them that to set that place on fire, it had required that they use two substances and he named them.

 

The following test set him against Rurouni, whose owner was not so sure anymore that his dog could win. Again he was allowed to sniff samples of the scents he was to track, but he was told most would not be the real stuff as they were forbidden substances, the dogs trained with substitutes. Again he detected each one before the dog and named it too, but when he reached the last one he started sneezing.

 

"Shit! This is the damn thing those thugs smelled of! Fuck!" Sneeze, sneeze. "Fucking smell I hate id." Sneeze, he still managed to find it beating the dog to the place where it was hidden. But that was the last thing his nose was able to do before it got congested.

"InuYasha why didn't you tell us you were allergic to this?" Nomura asked the sneezing young man.

"I didn'd know!" Sneeze, sneeze. "Bud dhis happened dhe lasd dime!" Sneeze, sneeze, and sniffle. "Damn fucking sdench!" sneeze, sneeze, sneeze, one big sniffle. Luckily some handed him some facial tissues before he made a mess of himself.

"Go back to the car; I think there's still some oxygen there. We'll tell that guy that we'll take some time before we look for him." Nomura suggested.

"Don'd know how long id be." Sneeze, sneeze, sneeze. "Fuck! Kagome gave me somedhing to help."

"We have some oxygen here." Sake's owner told them. "We also have some non prescription anti-histamines. There should be something for allergies there. Why don't you come with me InuYasha?"

"I'm not so sure he should take medications without consulting with a doctor or at least his tutor first." Nomura said.

"Damn id Nomuda!" He could not go on for a moment because of a severe sneeze attack that left his eyes tearing and the beginning of a throbbing head ache. He needed something to stop, and at the moment he did not mind what as long as the sneezing, the teary eyes and the beginning of an itching on his throat stopped. "I dold you I'm desponsible fod myself! Led's go."

_'Ack! My voice is sounding funnier by the minute!'_ The young hanyou thought annoyed. Sake and Rurouni sat on either side of his legs and rubbed their heads against them comfortingly, trying to soothe his discomfort. He barely noticed among the sneezing attacks. The dogs' owners eyed him surprised.

_'What's with the kid? Never seen Rurouni act like that with anyone besides the children or myself.'_ Fujimaro Ando thought as he watched the scene. He had to admit he felt a bit jealous by the attention his companion was showing InuYasha. The rest of the groups' thoughts ran along the same line, it was obvious the young man was special, not only had he beaten the dogs at their own turf so far, but the canines liked him to the point of ignoring their training.

"I'm a doctor detective, so don't worry for your charge."

 

InuYasha followed the doctor to the infirmary where he got the much needed medicine. Yasuo suggested that he might want to lie down on one of the beds for some minutes until he felt better. The hanyou was not really comfortable with the idea of lying down on an unknown place, but he did not want to explain so he only nodded. The human left him alone, saying he'll be back in half an hour to check if he felt well enough to continue with the test.

 

"You know, the dogs are acting strange." Fujimaro commented thoughtfully. When the rest of his group agreed, Nomura looked at them curious.

"Strange? What do you mean by that? They seem to be working as they normally do."

"That's not what Fujimaro-kun means." Ginko said and Seijuro gave her a puzzled look. "They are… I don't really know how to explain it…"

"They are acting as if they know this kid." Hiroshi finished for her.

"Yeah, but that's not really it." Nyoko commented. "Ryoushi knows you Nomura-kun…" she ran a hand through her hair trying to find a good way to explain. "He doesn't treat you like he would my husband or me. In fact, he was willing to attack you when you came. Golden Retrievers are one of the most loving breeds of dogs around; they really don't have it in them to be aggressive. In fact it was a lot of trouble to teach him to attack." The detective still looked puzzled.

"Why would a search dog need to attack?"

"Sometimes when we're doing rescue jobs during natural disasters people get a bit crazy from grief when we can't locate their loved ones." Nyoko explained. "Rescue teams have been attacked and injured on those occasions. Besides when tracking fugitives you're bound to catch up with them sooner or later. In those circumstances you're likely to be attacked."

"I see… but why are you surprised he was ready to go against me then?"

"I didn't tell him to, neither did anyone here. They reacted to something the kid did, just as they stopped when he told them to…"

"That's just not normal!" Ginko interrupted.

"What they are trying to say is that these dogs are trained to obey only us. To be friendly only if we say it's Ok, to stay in one place no matter what's happening around them, to eat only when and what we give them." Fujimaro explained. "Rurouni is six and he has never ignored his training like he did when InuYasha arrived. Where did you meet this kid? What can you tell us about him that explains this?"

 

Nomura was silent for a long time pondering what he knew of InuYasha Shiroisenshi, which unfortunately was almost nothing, except that he was an orphan that had recently arrived at the Sunset shrine and been sort of adopted by the family. He still could not remember where he heard that name before and it was beginning to bother him.

 

"I found him a couple of days ago sniffing a crime scene, his description of what went on there was surprising, he found things that the coroners confirmed later. I really don't know much about him yet, except that he's an orphan. But I'm intrigued and so is Kojiro, so we're going to be looking at his background closely." He rubbed his neck thoughtfully.

 

An hour later InuYasha was feeling well enough to be able to finish the test. The remaining one was to follow the tracks of the volunteer and find him. He was set against both Sake and Ryoushi and since it was already getting late they'd all go at the same time.

 

They were given a T-shirt and a cap to sniff that belonged to the volunteer; both made InuYasha sneeze. The faint odor of the substance that produced his allergy was present, but he dismissed it since it was really just a trace and he thought it was probably residue from the other test that was still bothering him.

 

After getting a whiff of the scent they had to trace both dogs started after the trail. They were outside and judging by their antics the subject had walked all over the grounds several times. There were many other odors there, more humans and many dogs. It was during this test that his experience living on his own in the forest   tracking youkai and hunting would do him the most good. The dogs might have great noses, but he had many more years of experience; besides he also had a brain to go with his sense of smell.

 

Instead of following the dogs sniffing all over the place InuYasha decided to concentrate somewhere else. It was obvious the man was not outside, nowhere to hide there, and the building had many good places. So he closed his eyes, opened his mouth slightly and breathed through both using his taste buds as an aid to his nose. He turned around in place slowly trying to feel where the air was coming and if the man had moved up or downwind.

 

A few moments later he caught the strongest scent cone; he got on all fours and sniffed. The most recent trail came from the building's front door so he moved in that direction discarding the oldest odors that overlapped the trail. The guy had been clever creating a confusing path.

 

"Hey kid where are you going? The trail seems to be over there!" Detective Nomura said pointing toward the training grounds.

"Feh! There's no where to hide there. The newest scent trail leads inside." Was all the hanyou told him before going into the building.

 

Due to the many odors that permeated the structure the hanyou decided to move on all fours and keep his nose close to the ground. It didn't take him long to find the right path and move along it, the dogs were still outside. Nomura and the Captain were close on his heals observing his movements. Both men found it rather fascinating the way he moved fast keeping his nose close to the ground in a position that for everyone else would have been uncomfortable and slowed their advance. It was obvious he'd done this many times before.

 

"You seem to have done this many times before InuYasha." The Captain finally commented curious. The hanyou kept sniffing not deigning to answer.

"That's how I met him Aritomo." Nomura told his friend who had not been present when he talked with the dog owners. "He was sniffing a crime scene." InuYasha turned to give a warning look to the detective. He did not want Kagome involved. Seijuro made some pacifying gestures. He had no intention of mentioning the girl.

"You were?" InuYasha shrugged and went back to sniffing.

"Yeah he was; gave me a better description of the crime scene than those guys at the coroner's. They confirmed most of his findings later, although I'm still waiting for some results."

"You are only working on the 'Park Killer' case at the moment, aren't you Seijuro?" Both InuYasha and Nomura tensed realizing that they needed some excuse that did not involve Kagome. As much as the hanyou hated explaining his actions he had to this time.

_'Fuck! Damn nosy humans! I better make something up that sounds convincing… But what?'_ He thought a bit before finally saying.

"You seemed to be going nowhere in catching this guy, I thought you could use some help." Inwardly he cringed, that sounded so lame to his ears but he thought it'll make sense to the Captain.

"You seem to think highly of your gift." For a moment InuYasha was a bit confused.

_'My gift?'_ He thought surprised, and then he realized he must be talking about his nose. _'Well for a human it must be a gift.'_ He reasoned, scratching his head a bit, he missed his claws.

"You've seen the results. So you be the judge." He said his voice a little harsh.

 

He reached the end of the building and the trail, the guy was hiding in one of the training rooms. He stood up, entered the room and sniffed the air again he also paid close attention to the sounds. A strong rhythmic heartbeat and breathing could be heard coming from the utility closet on the far end and he walked straight to the place.

 

"He is sleeping in here." InuYasha said pointing to the closet.

"How do you know he's sleeping?" Captain Suzuki asked. The hanyou just shrugged, but Nomura was reminded of a comment the kid made Saturday night.

 

* * *

( _Flashback)_

 

_"The kid didn't even know what hit him." InuYasha went on ignoring the comment._

_"Kid? They were probably older than you." Was the low comment, he had not intended for the kid, as he thought of InuYasha, to hear. But of course the aforementioned dog-hanyou had exceptional hearing._

_"There isn't the scent of fear in his blood or around the place. And the figure of the girl had only the faintest traces of his blood near the head. And I heard that. Higurashi-sama forgot to mention I have good hearing also."_

 

( _End of Flashback)_

 

* * *

 

"Really InuYasha, how do you know he's sleeping?" Nomura insisted, again the hanyou shrugged and refused to answer.

"See for yourselves." He said instead and opened the door to show a very large man wearing a cadet uniform fast asleep.

"You told me Saturday that you have very good hearing… could it be possible that you could hear him in there?"

_I'm allowing this guy to see too much.'_ InuYasha thought eyeing the cop through narrowed eyes. _'He's too damn nosy… If I'm not careful he might find out I'm half youkai.'_

"Come on Seijuro that's not possible!" Aritomo Suzuki exclaimed believing. His friend was starting to go crazy, but he was still a bit puzzled about how InuYasha had found out the cadet was asleep.

"You heard the Captain, that's not possible."

 

The smoky odor that made him sneeze was stronger in there and he sneezed a couple of times waking up the guy; thankfully the medicine was still in his system so he did not get an attack only some tickling sensations on his nose and the resumption of the headache. InuYasha eyed the man curiously wondering why he smelled of a drug if it was supposed to be forbidden, especially to the police. At least that was what he understood from the conversations he heard during the drug locating test.

 

Captain Suzuki was impressed and he got even more so when he and Nomura went to tell his team the test was over as InuYasha had found the guy. His dogs were just entering the building following the track too far behind. Ryoushi had gone into one of the rooms, while Sake sniffed the hall. Their handlers close by.

 

"Guys the test is over." He told them.

"What?" Nyoko asked surprised, signaling Ryoushi to sit.

"But… We are just starting!" Yasuo complained.

"Well InuYasha has already…" He did not finish.

"Asshole! I only asked you a question! You don't have to try to hit me!" The hanyou's angry voice interrupted him.

"That's none of your damn business freak!" The cadet responded.

"Grrrrrr! Who are you calling freak?"

"Are you stupid or something? Competing against dogs, that white hair that looks like an old man's and those odd eyes? YOU are a FREAK KID! Ung!" The last was preceded by a punching noise.

"Damn! That kid is going to become a real pain!" Exclaimed Nomura racing to the room, the cadet was much larger and probably better trained at fighting, even if InuYasha was fast and by what he'd been able to tell stronger than he appeared, he was still only 15.

 

To his surprise when he reached the room, he found that InuYasha was having no trouble at all, the man could be bigger, but the hanyou was much faster, and at the moment he was avoiding quite easily the cadet's punches.

 

The human threw a kick aimed at his chin, InuYasha ducked and kicked the supporting leg of his opponent and with a small back flip he was out of range even before the man crashed to the ground. His opponent was on his feet in no time, used a combination of punches to face and chest that the hanyou easily blocked. Then he used a combination of his own; careful not to use his full strength otherwise he'll probably kill the human. The cadet managed to block most of them; he was a good fighter and his mass was deceiving for he was also fast and light on his feet.

 

By this time they had quite an audience and even when the Captain wanted to stop the fight, he was convinced not to. Nomura wanted to know what the kid was capable of doing. He'd shown incredible speed and strength before on those two occasions he'd been grabbed by the neck without so much as a warning. He considered himself an above average fighter, and not just with a sword; he should have been able to sense and block him.

 

InuYasha leaped over his opponent and twisted midair to land facing the cadet's back, wanting to grab him by the neck to subdue him, but his move was read and the human turned to face the young man hoping to finally land a punch on the elusive kid. Yet again the hanyou was faster, with a back summersault he was out of reach, with enough space to try a leaping kick like the ones he saw in that movie. The ones Kagome tried so hard to convince him were just pretending.  He jumped twisting in the air at the time his right leg extended; mimicking the movement perfectly and gaining both strength and impulse; his sneaker clad foot connected with the cadet's jaw sending him sprawling backwards. InuYasha landed nimbly and kept a defensive posture for a few moments but the man did not stand again.

 

"It works!" He said very softly to himself.

_'Ha! I proved her wrong! Guess I'll need to practice those other moves, if this one worked the others might too."_ He scratched his head thoughtfully where his ears were supposed to be, already seeing the benefits that could be obtained, his fighting ability for a start would really improve. _"The kid at the park was right, that TV thingy is a good thing for learning, and this sneaker thing hits harder than my foot alone. I wonder if it'll have any effect on a fight against a youkai.'_ He had a very satisfied smirk on his face and was not even breathing hard.

 

Fujimaro Ando started clapping and the others followed suit, startling him, the young man was not even aware they were there. He cursed himself for not being alert; a mistake like this could cost not only his life but that of any of his pack members back home. Anyway it felt good to receive the applause recognizing he was good. Of course he always knew he was, but it was nice for a change to have other people recognizing his skill. The guys at home rarely praised him.

 

"You're good kid." Ginko Hanari told him as she and the others approached him with the exception of Yasuo who went to check on the fallen man.

"So you can fight as well as smell." Ando stated, as his dog moved to Inuyasha's side and insinuated his head on his hand. The inu-youkai absently scratched the ears, then the other dogs followed suit.

"Of course I can! Who do you take me for? I wouldn't be alive if I…" The young man looked clearly offended that his ability to fight was even questioned.

"But what was this all about?" Nomura interrupted eyeing him suspiciously; the kid could hold his own on a fight. And right now he looked like he was about to start another.

 

The cadet had a defined style reflecting long time of training in martial arts. InuYasha, on the other hand, had no style he could recognize. It was like the kid had taken bits and pieces and used them as he saw fit. Some of his moves seemed to be the basis for modern martial techniques, others were archaic versions no longer taught and yet others he could not really recognize what they were. His moves had lacked the finesse, and to a point beauty, the katas had obtained over the years, still they were perfectly executed. The kid was agile, strong, fast, incredibly fast, and his reactions were quick. But that last kick just did not fit in, it was a perfectly executed Tae Kwon Do move not the type a beginner could perform. The mystery was only increasing and it began to irk the detective's inquisitive nature. He definitely had to talk about all that transpired with Kojiro; perhaps the kid had told him something that could explain the mystery.

 

"That's Eisuke Joshuda." Nyoko said. "He's a trouble maker, I suppose he was sent here to gain some good merits, they probably are going to throw him out if he does not behave."

"I just asked him a question… and he tried to hit me." InuYasha sounded annoyed.

"And what did you ask?" Hiroshi asked, looking curiously at the prone figure of the cadet.

"I only asked why he smelled of that 'drug' if it's supposed to be illegal." He said using the terms he'd heard them use. A few gaping mouths regarded him, thinking he was either naïve or stupid, that was something you just did not ask outright.

"Oh you didn't?" The woman Nyoko asked surprised. She felt more inclined to think after the day's demonstration that he was naïve, but she could be wrong.

"Yeah I did, he was making my nose itch."

"Well if he is using drugs I better report him. That's not acceptable behavior for a police officer." The Captain commented.

"Let's see what Rurouni has to say." The dog hearing its name left Inuyasha's side and approached his master waiting for his command. "Rurouni search! Search!" He also made a hand signal, and the canine immediately went about the room sniffing until he reached the still unconscious man. There he stood and barked. "Well… You know he's quite accurate." He told the Captain.

"I'll take some blood samples later." Yasuo told the Captain. "The Academy's headmaster will surely want medical proof."

"Well since this is all, I think the kid and I must leave." Nomura said propelling a surprised InuYasha through the door.

"I'll send the report on this test to your Captain tomorrow Seijuro. I'm sure he is going to be pleased."

"You bet Aritomo." He made a pause then told the rest of the guys. "Don't think I'll forget you owe me guys, I'll be back on payday." He told them with a greedy glint on his eyes. The comment was greeted with a collective groan, as well as farewells.

 

They found Kojiro in the car going through some pending paper work that had been faxed to the academy's machine and listening to music. He complained that it took them too long and he was bored to death, but when asked he informed them he received most of the autopsies results. They confirmed what InuYasha had told Nomura so far, even to the point where semen that did not belong to kid 2 and two different types of DNA where found on the blood stains at the end of the alley; exactly where he said they would be. They also proved that a condom found among the garbage in one of the trash cans belonged to kid 2; the reason why the dog youkai had not found his 'musk' on girl 2.

 

It was already dusk when the neko hanyou started driving toward the sunset shrine. Again they got caught in that thing called a traffic jam; or as Kojiro called it rush hour. InuYasha felt exhausted, the headache that started with the allergic reaction was back in full force as it had not really left him, just had remained in the background. The young hanyou had to admit that never in his entire life had he used his sense of smell or his memory as thoroughly as he did that day. It was more tiring than he expected; his shoulder muscles ached and he realized he had been tense even though he was sure he would do well; so he got comfortable on the back seat and took a much deserved nap.

 

When Seijuro realized that InuYasha was sleeping he decided to bring his partner up to date on the kid's antics during the tests. Inwardly Kojiro groaned, the pup was going to blow up his cover if he kept acting like that. In fact, he might just let out in the open that youkais were really still around disguised as humans. Which he was sure would be disastrous. He better have another conversation with him and stress the importance of keeping youkai existence a secret.

 

Seijuro then went on talking about the fight and the odd mixture of techniques; this was after all what puzzled him the most, where had someone as young as InuYasha picked those archaic moves? Had someone taught them to him? This began to intrigue Kojiro more than he already was, he had yet to see InuYasha fight, but above all he had to find out more about the pup.

 

"InuYasha wake up." Seijuro called in a normal tone of voice. They were parked in front of the shrine's steps, the kid had been asleep for at least an hour and it was already dark.

"Huh?" Was the hanyou's sleepy response. For a moment he was completely disoriented, it took him a few seconds to wake himself. He shook his head slowly as the headache was pounding his brains into mush, to clear it from the fogginess of sleep.

"We're at the shrine." Kojiro informed him. "We'll drop you here, then we'll go to pick Miss Kazumi Yamamoto and come back to talk to your girl."

"She's not my girl!" He barked blushing, thankful that it was dark and they could not see it.

"So you say, so you say." Nomura chuckled. "Now get out, we'll be back in an hour." The young man just nodded as he went out.

 

* * *

 

Kagome was just finishing her homework when she felt the familiar sensation that was InuYasha close by. The young woman expected him to appear by the window any moment as he usually did. Instead, it took him at least 10 minutes and he came through the door wearing modern clothes, a cap on his trousers back pocket, on his feet he wore socks and his hair was in a disheveled ponytail bangs included. He looked very tired and she could not help but stare at him.

 

"What?" He asked her gruffly. He was not really in a good mood wanting only to find a nice branch on a quiet and dark place where he could snooze unmolested until morning.

"Huh? Nothing…" She said quickly noticing his foul mood. He raised an eyebrow.

"Then why were you staring at me like that?" He walked to her bed and sat on the floor before it resting his back and head against it, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.

"Why are you dressed in modern clothes? And why didn't you come up here when you arrived?" She finally asked, slightly annoyed. He had promised to teach her to fight, but he had not appeared after leaving the day before for the Sengoku Jidai. He had probably forgotten it.

"Your mother caught me before I did, told me the 'police men' are coming tonight. She wants me to be here when you talk to them." He told her in a low voice, thinking it was enough of an explanation. His were eyes still closed, but he had the heels of his hands pressing gently on his eyes for a second then went on rubbing his temples.

"And you agreed?" There was complete surprise on her voice

"Feh!" was his response, he much rather be sleeping, but knew that Kojiro would scare her when he arrived.

 

He had to think a way to distract her without actually telling her he had already met the neko hanyou and that at the moment there was nothing to fear from him. But he could not think straight with the headache he harbored at the moment, in fact, before he closed his eyes he could barely see straight. Kagome noticed the way he was acting and got the hint that he was not well.

 

"InuYasha are you Ok?" She asked as she kneeled in front of him, looking at the young man with concern. He nodded, but that only made the pain worse and he could not suppress a grunt. "I don't think so, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine wench, I'm a youkai remember?" He still kept his eyes closed, only wanting for her to shut up.

"FINE!" She exclaimed a bit exasperated and that made him visible wince, the volume of her voice hurt. "I was only asking!"

"Feh! Damn bitch you don't have to shout!" Again his tone of voice was low if a bit laced with an underlying growl.

"I'M NOT A BITCH! AND I'M NOT SHOUTING!" She was getting angry.

"Fuck! You are shouting fucking wench!" He did open his eyes to try and glare at her, but only for a few moments, and then turned away as he felt his eyes cross because he had trouble focusing.

"SIT!" She said moving away to avoid getting plastered on the floor by the dog youkai.

 

THUMP

 

InuYasha saw the world explode in flash of white painful light the moment his head hit the floor, it stunned him into silence and he felt he would pass out as for a moment there was nothing but pain. He began to worry, never in his life had he ever had a headache like the one he was experiencing at the moment, not even when he was reading the scrolls; and that 'sit' had only made things worst. The young inu-youkai could not suppress a whimper and as the effects of the spell waned he just curled up into a tight ball cradling his head, his pride forgotten because he could not think.

 

"Ung!" Was his response, she expected the usual torrent of curses and name calling but it did not come. In fact, he did not even make his usual gestures and that began to worry her especially when a very soft whimper escaped his lips as his hands went to his head his eyes remained closed and he assumed a fetal position, completely ignoring the fact that she was there watching him.

 

"InuYasha? What's wrong?" She was very concerned now. The young woman approached him gingerly; a hand tentatively touched one of his claws. There was no response just another soft whimper. "I'm sorry I said 'it'; please tell me what's wrong!" There was a pleading note on her voice.

"My head, my head feels like it's going to explode." He finally whispered in a voice full of pain.

"Oh God! And I said 'it', I'm so sorry InuYasha. I'll get you something for it don't worry." She whispered. Her mother suffered occasional severe migraines and she knew light and loud sounds would make it feel worse. "Come on lay on the bed, while I tell Mama, She's sure to have something that'll help." The young woman pulled him up gently, he tried to resist not really wanting to appear weak, but she ignored it and he was not in any condition for another fight.

 

Kagome left the room and told Asami of the hanyou's problem, she understood and got her pills a glass of water and an ice bag and then went to her daughter's room where the young man lay on the bed curled into a ball. The Higurashi woman turned off the light and a relieved sigh could be heard, then she approached the bed signaling to Kagome to turn on the lamp on her desk, sitting beside him she spoke very softly.

 

"Take these pills, they'll help. And you'll start to feel better in about 10 minutes." He sat carefully and took the proffered medicine and the glass of water, gulping the pills and almost half the contents of the glass. Then she signaled for him to lie down again and gave him the ice bag. "Now keep that on you head, it'll make you feel better too while the pills take effect." Again he did as he was told, he doubted in his pain ridden mind that a cold bag could make him feel better, but as soon as the cold seeped through his skull the pain eased a bit and he could not help a another relieved sigh. "Just stay here a while, take a short nap if you can and I'll call you when the police arrive." She stood and moved to the door, Kagome followed her. "Why don't you keep him company Kagome?" He daughter nodded a bit surprised then she left.

 

Kagome did not know what to do, so she just sat on the bed beside him, one of her hands of its own volition began caressing his head lightly, moving closer to his ears that were a bit flattened by the ice bag. She managed to scratch one. It was a soothing gesture and he did not tell her off, so they stayed like that for some time. He had not asked this time to use her lap, but he had moved and snuggled trying to find a comfortable position until she ended offering it, he accepted it.

 

About 40 minutes later, InuYasha was feeling much better. The headache was gone and he just let himself enjoy Kagome's attentions, something he began to appreciate. He just loved the way she scratched his ears and the feel of her hands softly massaging his skull or running through his hair. He might just get addicted to the sensation, it made him feel so cared for, relaxed and at ease, like he really had no care in the world, and purring also contributed to the overall feeling.

 

Kagome wore a soft pleased smile, completely enjoying the moment, and hoped they could share more of this kind of quiet times, as they were so rare. He might not love her like he did Kikyou, but at least he trusted her more than he ever trusted the Miko, enough to put his head on her lap and hands, to let himself relax and let her see him in a vulnerable situation. Seeing him like that completely at ease and allowing her to share it was worth any fights or hard times they had, for the young woman it was enough.

 

The door bell rang and both InuYasha and Kagome tensed, but from different reasons. He because of Kojiro and the fact that he still had no clue how he was going to reassure her that she was in no danger. And her because she dreaded having to recount the incident at the park, she still had nightmares; and they were much worse than what really happened; especially because she was not the only one being hurt.

 

On Friday it had been her, but Saturday and Sunday she had seen 4 other girls; one she was sure had been a youkai which surprised the young woman to no end. Those poor young women were raped and tortured and she saw it all, could almost feel it too. She had not told anyone yet dismissing the nightmares as an overreaction, but still the young Miko felt quite disturbed.

 

They both left the room, InuYasha following her. So far Kagome had not detected the neko hanyou, still he watched her closely for any sign that something disturbed the young woman. As they came down the stairs he noticed she was beginning to tense, he could smell her nervousness, anxiety and even the sweat from the palms of her hands. Out of an instinctive reaction, he placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder, the message clear 'I'm here'.

 

Kagome turned a bit surprised, but felt grateful for his presence and his support. She was so worried about talking to the police that at first the young woman did not notice the slightly familiar sensation on the back of her mind, in fact for a moment she attributed it to Inuyasha's youki, because it was not threatening. But it did not take her long to realize it was not him and it nagged her senses, tugging at her consciousness to acknowledge and name it.

 

As they came to the bottom of the stairs she faced nervously the group of people standing there watching her. Her mother talked to the man she saw on the news; the detective in charge of the 'Park Killer' case. He was very tall, lean and well built, he had longish sandy blond hair that at the moment was a bit disheveled, the beginning of a beard just a slight shade darker than his hair, and when he turned to look at her she realized he had blue eyes, wore a roguish grin and a very striking appearance. The man was handsome and he looked foreign. She smiled at him and his grin turned into a wide smile. Kagome blushed, InuYasha behind her growled low on his throat a bit jealous.

 

The woman had very short dark hair, brown eyes and did not even reach the detective's shoulder. She was not really pretty, but had a pleasant expression on her face. She carried a large sketch pad and a small back pack, she also smiled and Kagome returned it with a nod. It was only then that the young Miko became aware of the other person in the room. For only a split second she saw a man, about Inuyasha's height, with reddish brown extremely short hair, green eyes and average features, not handsome but not ugly either, but then everything changed.

 

He had tawny skin, short orange striped hair, like a tabby's, a pair of cat like ears that reminded her of Inuyasha's with the exception that they were the color of the hair. The hands were deceptively clawless, but somehow she knew he had very sharp ones, the same as the fangs that showed through his smile. Green slitted eyes regarded her with curiosity and more than a touch of surprise. There was nothing dangerous or threatening in his eyes or posture, but still she could not help but be afraid. Kagome took a few steps backward only to crash against the inu-youkai's chest.

 

_'Youkai!'_ Her mind screamed finally naming the sensation, the urge to run away not letting her think straight for a moment. _'No! He's a hanyou! A neko hanyou!'_ She wanted to back away even more to go to the relative safety of her bedroom or into the well, but could not pressed as she was against the dog-hanyou, who to her utter surprise was not doing or saying anything!

 

"InuYasha?!" She whispered to low for the humans to hear but both youkais did. Her tone was laden with fear, worry and an inquiry.

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I'm sorry but I just could not help but leave you with a cliffhanger. I know, this is evil, but I swear the next chapter will be out in no time.  
>    
>  I want to get a little more action and also some more romance so wait for it on the next chapter.
> 
>   
>  All of the following is just information for the background of the story. Read it if you feel like it, if not it's not really important.
> 
>   * After going through all the episodes of the InuYasha anime a few times; I have (1-56, 58-59, 62) and the manga volumes I own (2-3, 9-11, 15-16 although I've read all the translations Chris Rijk has on his website so far) I came to the conclusion that InuYasha fights mostly with his fists; when not using Tessaiga. This is an important reference for future chapters, as I don't want to wander too far from what the anime and the manga project. (OOC).
>   * Just for information last I checked the exchange rate was $1 dollar for 119 yens. And a DVD I wanted to buy from a Japanese vendor was 4800 yens. _( **New Note 17/02/17:**_ _This was back in 2001 or 2002 so things must have changed but I'm leaving it just the same)_.
>   * I also checked and most training programs for drug detecting dogs allege they don't use the real thing in training their animals. I'm assuming they are telling the truth. But who knows for sure?
> 

> 
> **New note 17/02/17:** Well, this info used to be a spoiler, but I don't believe it's one anymore, still, I'm leaving it here.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Touttousai (The guy on the flying three eyed cow that built Tessaiga and Tenseiga) Comments on ep. 54. That to use Tessaiga's ultimate attack the Bakaryuuha a powerful aura that can overcome the enemy's youki is needed. He does not believe InuYasha has one but to his immense surprise our favorite hanyou proves him wrong. wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Present Time.**
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **InuYasha Fanfiction**
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **By alandrem (Black Dragon on the Rocks/animealam)**
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Blah, Blah, Blah. Same as chapter one.
> 
> **Author Note:** Thanks all for your reviews, for those that have been reading since the beginning and those who have just found out about the fic.
> 
> Be warned InuYasha and Kagome OOCness in abundance on this chapter.
> 
> Special thanks to telosphilos for hours of brainstorming on ICQ. You've been a real help in getting the ideas flowing.
> 
> Thanks also to Naoko Cat Girl and Lightning. You were so fast with the editing, thanks girls.

**Chapter 11**

  


"InuYasha?!" She whispered, too low for the humans to hear, but both youkais did. Her tone was laden with fear, worry and an inquiry.

"InuYasha he is…" She went on muttering. "He is a…" Both the detective and the sketcher looked at her as her last sentence was louder.

  


Kojiro's surprise began to turn into panic when he realized the girl was going to expose him. He could feel an immense amount of power coming from her, and knew the pup really had valid reasons to keep him away from the girl; she had very strong Miko powers and could probably purify him by just thinking about it.

  


Watanabe fixed his gaze on the younger hanyou. A half pleading, half desperate look appeared on his slitted green eyes. The meaning clear: 'Do something!' The dog youkai had hardly time to think, so he nodded slightly and just acted on the first impulse that came to mind. His arm snaked around her waist and he drew her close, really close. It was probably not the smartest thing to do. But it was strange enough to surprise Kagome into silence.

  


**MINE! MY MATE!**

  


His gesture all but shouted at them. His whole countenance changed. Most humans might not know what he was saying, as it was a subtle body language, but to any youkai it was as clear as if he had uttered the words aloud. Kojiro looked at him a bit surprised. He asked for help not that the pup selected a mate! He observed him a bit more and came to the conclusion that the gesture was instinctive. His feelings for the girl must run deep, but still they were only pups by both human and youkai standards.

  


_'Damn! Stupid pup! Does he have any idea what he's doing? What he's getting into? They are both too young! He should know that for a dog youkai to choose a mate is more than a passing whimsy. And for a human to commit to a youkai is not a day at the beach either.'_ Kojiro thought.

_'Eeep?!'_ Kagome's mind cried out in surprise at the unexpected hug, thankfully for both hanyou's sakes she did not exclaimed that aloud.

_'If I act weird perhaps I can distract her enough so I can find a decent excuse as to why I'm not trying to kill Watanabe.'_ He reasoned at the time a very low growl escaped his lips, which Kagome heard. _'That damn neko is going to owe me big time!'_ He thought giving a quick glare to the Ltnt. He hoped Kagome would not start screaming at him and used the 'S' word in front of them. That would be very hard to explain to say the least. A quick look in Asami's direction showed she was mildly surprised by his action but not angry.

"Ah… ah… I'm… I'm InuYasha, a family friend." He stammered in a rush taking the initiative and adding to the young woman's shock. His free hand rubbed his neck nervously.

  


Kagome's eyes went wide as saucers and her mouth gaped open a bit. She craned her neck to look at him, but could not see very well as close as they were standing. He gave her waist a gentle squeeze and a barely noticeable smile in hopes of reassuring her. Then the young man plastered as pleasant an expression on his face as he could muster, not being used to it, before he continued speaking. Though Kagome felt she should watch the hanyou in front of her, she could not help but keep her eyes glued to the one behind. The young woman had never seen that expression on his face.

  


"You must be detective Nomura.  Higurashi-sama told me about you." He made only a slight pause to glare at Watanabe again before putting back up his pleasant face. If looks could kill the older hanyou would have dropped dead. "Please excuse Kagome; she is still a bit distraught by the whole experience." He said politely to Seijuro leaving a hint of concern on his voice. The detective raised an eye brow curiously at his behavior change.

_'WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS GOING ON?'_ The young Miko mentally screamed, confused, unaware that she swore. Her eyes were filled with disbelief at hearing InuYasha actually being polite, she would have bet he was incapable of such a thing. The hanyou managed to sound concerned and act like he wasn't from 500 years in the past.*

"InuYasha?" She said in a tremulous, barely audible voice, the confusion was almost palpable. Instead of answering, the dog youkai rested his chin on top of her head and purred, so low that it was really only a vibration that was addling her brains, not letting her think. He barely recalled his mother commenting on the effect this kind of purr had on her mind. She had not liked it very much, especially when she had important things to think about.

_'This is it!'_ He thought resigned. _'I'm as good as dead. Kagome is going to 'SIT' me until I die as soon as she recovers from the surprise.' He was worried. 'But I'll kill that neko before I go.'_

_'Why isn't he growling or threatening the neko hanyou? Can't he see him? Why is he purring? Doesn't he just do that when he's happy?'_ She was about to try and say something again when her mother called her attention, well as much of it as she could give with the hanyou's purr rattling her brains.

"Kagome darling, let me introduce you. This is Miss Kazumi Yamamoto, the police department's best sketcher." The introductions drew back Kagome's eyes toward the humans before her, both of whom were looking at curiously. The woman blushed at the compliment and smiled warmly and reassuringly at her. The young Miko's response was automatic, she smiled back. "Detective Seijuro Nomura, he's in charge of investigating your report," he gave the young woman a charming smile and raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha's antics.

_'Wow! Trust an inu-youkai to be possessive!'_ Kojiro though the moment he smelled the flare of Inuyasha's scent. The younger hanyou was marking her and everything surrounding him at the moment as his. _'Fucking Seijuro he did not have to pull the smiley trick on her. At least this tells me the kid is serious. Oh Shit!'_ He cursed disgusted, when he realized he'll have to withstand that scent on himself until he could shower. _'But… if I'm not wrong young ones can't do this, only pack leaders! Damn! I wish I knew a bit more about dog youkai customs.'_ He sneezed and very much wanted to glare at InuYasha but with the girl on the way it was safer not to, she might take it wrong.

"And his partner Lieutenant Kojiro Watanabe." He smiled at her and tried to look as harmless as he could. "Miss, Sirs, my daughter Kagome. And, well, InuYasha introduced himself." Asami went on completely ignoring her daughter's expression. InuYasha had already warned her about her possible reaction when she saw the neko hanyou.

_'Lieutenant? This youkai is a lieutenant?'_ The rank filtered through her mind among the vibrations. Still, she remained frozen in place and felt her hanyou tighten his hold and wrap his other arm around her waist in a rather intimate posture.

  


**'I'm here and I'll protect you,'** the hanyou's body language all but shouted at her.

  


_'Stop that! She does not understand you.'_ The neko hanyou wanted very much to yell at him as he looked at the pup. He had to wonder if InuYasha was aware of what he was projecting. Somehow he doubted it.

_'What the hell is wrong with InuYasha? This… this… is not like him at all!'_ It was odd; though his purr was starting to comfort in a way the young woman had not expected. Still his actions were beginning to unnerve her even more that the neko's presence.

"Higurashi-sama, why don't you go on to the living room? We'll be there in a moment." InuYasha suggested his tone of voice mild, not a hint of his normal gruffness around. He then watched them move toward said room out of human earshot.

"InuYasha what's…" His hand clamped on her mouth. She did not notice the lack of claws and squirmed futilely against his arms trying to free herself. His hold was actually stronger than it let on.

"Shh!" He whispered in her ear. Surprisingly it sent a nice shiver down Kagome's spine.  Her breath caught in her throat, all attempts to get rid of him forgotten.

_'Good God!' What was that?'_ The young woman stood very still, her heart beating fast.

"Don't speak so loud!" He whispered in her ear. She shivered again in response, her breathing getting slightly uneven and her eyes closed.

_'Why is she shivering?'_ He wondered concerned. He felt her slight tremors against his chest. _'Is she that afraid of Watanabe?'_   He removed his hand and it went back around her waist.

  


Kagome could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach moving up and down her body making her feel slightly dizzy. She could also feel his soft warm breath teasing her ear; unconsciously she tilted her head to the side allowing him a better access. Her action surprised InuYasha a bit, but he was being slightly distracted by the sudden change in her scent. A scant moment ago it was sweet and calming, tinged with the naturally alluring odor of her being in heat. It was a scent that always called to his youkai instincts; but so far he had managed to ignore it. After all he was not an animal, and he was proud that he could ignore every female in similar condition he happened to meet. Kagome's was harder, true, but he was afraid she would not be willing to mate with him; it was a bond for life. Sometimes even beyond.

  


Her personal fragrance had suddenly flared up and changed, making him feel slightly agitated and sort of like being a bit drunk. InuYasha took a deep breath of the new scent that made him feel a bit lightheaded. His breathing became slightly erratic and he lowered his nose to her offered neck. The young hanyou sniffed delicately from shoulder to ear that intoxicating- there was actually no other way to describe it- fragrance. Her hands clutched his arms and leaned against him. The sensations those simple actions were arousing on both of them were surprising.

  


The hanyou was slowly starting to feel the irresistible need to taste her, not really thinking his lips lightly brushed her neck following the path his nose had taken before and he ran his tongue feather light along the shell of ear. Kagome felt as if an electric shock had run through her, a soft gasp escaped her lips, and all chances of coherent thought left her. The young woman leaned closer to him as her knees began to get weak, to Inuyasha's delight her new scent intensified and his body started to react to that. He liked her taste, it was as good as she smelled.

  


"InuYasha! Kagome!" Asami called them, making the young couple start, and come back to reality. Both were tense, flustered and it took him a moment to be able to respond, and yet neither pulled away.

_'What the fuck was I doing?'_ His muddled mind screamed trying to gather his wits again. _'But… it felt so… good.'_ His thoughts began to wander in her direction. _'She smelled… she smelled… exciting.'_ He found himself lowering his head again to her neck and he snapped it back up. _'This… this had never happened to me before.'_ He was confused by his response to her.

_'Eeeek! He… he… he sniffed me!'_ She could almost feel the warm puffs of his breath against her skin again. _'Why is he acting like this?'_ Kagome's mind whirled in confusion, the neko momentarily forgotten. _'Oh God it felt so good when he ran…'_ She couldn't suppress a shiver again.

"We'll be coming in a moment Higurashi-sama." His voice shook a bit when he managed to speak and he hoped they had not noticed. His hold on Kagome loosened but he felt reluctant to release her, unless she asked him to.

"That… that… was a neko hanyou." She finally stammered in a low voice, her mind taking control again. She was still shaken by the experience, and yet was reluctant to leave his arms. Kagome wanted to ask what had just happened, knowing that something changed in her relationship with him, but knew that was not the time or the place.

"I know." InuYasha told her, having gotten himself under control. Her scent remained but he concentrated on other things.

"Then… why…"

"Why I didn't attack him?" Kagome nodded against his chest. "Your Ofukuro warned me not to do anything rash in their presence." The young woman could not believe what she was hearing and turned to look at his face. He still looked a bit flushed and his cheeks were tinted a dark shade of pink.

"Since when do you heed anyone's warnings?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"I wouldn't have but…" He did not meet her eyes.

"But what InuYasha?"

"She 'confiscated' Tessaiga." He said hesitantly. "Is that the right word?"

"She what?"

"She confiscated Tessaiga. Can't you hear wench? She said I would not be needing it dealing with this 'police' people."

"Kagome! InuYasha!" Asami called them again.

"Just a minute Higurashi-sama." He responded.

"And you just gave it to her?" Kagome kept on ignoring her mother's call. The young Miko could not believe what she was hearing.

"Did you expect me to fight your Ofukuro?" He asked harshly.

"Ah… no… I…"

"Listen, I might be uneducated and harsh, but she's your Hahaue and…" He paused not looking at her only to add very softly. "I respect her for that, she's… she's also a nice human." Kagome eyes widened at his admittance.

"So you gave her Tessaiga?" He nodded. "Thanks for not fighting Mama, InuYasha … but damn!"

"My thoughts exactly," he told her with a small smile at hearing her curse. She was not even aware that she did. "I don't want to risk turning youkai near your family. Besides, I smelled those 'gun thingies' on both the human and the hanyou. I… I don't think I can protect both your mother and you from that 'bullet stuff'." He admitted hoping to sound reluctant. His mind was slowly starting to wander and he found himself resting his chin on top of her shoulder.

_'InuYasha is admitting a weakness? This is not right!'_ But she had to admit that he had displayed a healthy respect for guns after he saw the movie Saturday night. _'Hmmm being like this in his arms feels good.'_ The thought appeared just out of the blue.

_'Damn! I can't believe I'm acting like this. She must think I'm going fucking crazy!'_ He cursed, but he had to admit that he liked the sensation of holding her and not feel self-conscious. He pulled his wandering mind back to the matters at hand. _'Well… I'm beginning to think I'm going crazy and Higurashi-sama did confiscate my katana. I don't really want to lie to Kagome, but… I'm doing this for her protection. So this is right thing to do. Right?'_ A guilty feeling crept in his heart; he really did not like to keep the truth from the young woman.

"I think they are faster than Sesshoumaru." He went on talking about the bullets. "One I can keep out of danger, but not both. Besides, didn't you notice something strange about him?"

"Strange? Like what?" she was thoughtful for a moment before she answered her own questions. "Yes… for a moment I saw a human, and… I felt his youki only after we almost reached the last step. The feeling nagged at me but… it was… not threatening."

"It took me a moment to realize what he was too…" He lied, the guilty feeling nagging at him.

"Kagome! InuYasha!" Asami called them yet again.

"We're coming in a minute Higurashi-sama." He responded, and then he said to her in a low voice again. "He is a 'police man' and your Ofukuro seems to trust these people. Besides, the humans do not seem to be aware he wasn't one of them."

"What if he wants the fragments of the Shikon no Tama I have?"

"I don't think he's aware of them… but let's see what he does. I'll be alert, just answer their questions so they'll leave soon."

"InuYasha…"

"What?"

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Ah… I… Yeah of course I'm all right wench." His voice had his normal gruffness.

"Well it's just that… you're usually impulsive… and well you seem to be thinking things a bit…"

"And that's bad?" He blurted out.

"No! No… it's good actually." She said quickly, still unsure if she liked this sudden change in him.

"So, what's the problem Kagome?"

"It's just that… you're… you're acting weird and…" she said nervously, her hands fidgeting a bit with his jersey.

"Ah…" What could he tell her? It was true he was acting way too different from the way he usually did. Not that he was regretting much of it at the moment, as long as he got to hold Kagome. "Perhaps the fucking headache or the medicine addled my brains a bit." He shrugged.

  


Seijuro was more than a little stunned by Kagome Higurashi's reaction to Watanabe. She had backed away in fright and would have bolted out of the room if InuYasha not been behind her. The girl's eyes had been glued to Kojiro and he could not help but remember the kid's reaction to his partner in the morning. The young man had not been afraid, and somehow he had the feeling that he feared few things if any at all. But he was clearly protective of the eldest Higurashi.

  


Now Kojiro's attitude toward the girl was something he had not expected to ever see after the initial surprise he had looked about to panic. Imagine that! His partner was known for his ability to keep calm and collected even during the most extreme situations. In his two years working together he'd never seen him so close to loose that external appearance. What did he have to fear from a skinny fifteen year old? He had the feeling they knew each other in some way and yet… Inuyasha's attitude had changed after that little talk they had.

  


_'I need some quiet time to think!'_ The detective thought. _'I'm sure I saw Kojiro ask for help. Man! That look couldn't be mistaken anywhere, and the kid just nodded before he hugged her. She was so startled by that… it was like InuYasha was trying to distract her by doing something he either rarely does or never has. Hmmm… Now that's interesting.'_

  


He also noted that Higurashi-san was completely ignoring the young people antics. Any mother would have jumped to protect her offspring at that look. The girl had been scared out of her wits, and it was clear for everyone. And yet she had let her remain in the kid's arms, another weird thing to add to the growing list. It was like… both she and InuYasha knew the girl would act that way upon meeting Kojiro.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"As I was saying, I talked to the Captain about the kid's situation and even though it's a bit irregular he has agreed to accept you as his temporal guardian until you get his custody. So I'll need you to sign some papers." He said showing her what she had to sign. "We'll also be at the shrine later today to talk to you daughter, our artist Miss Kazumi Yamamoto will accompany us to get the sketches. Then as I promised we won't talk to her again."_

_"We'll wait…" Asami began saying, before she was interrupted._

_"You are not going." InuYasha firmly told Kojiro, and that surprised the Neko-youkai. Kagome would be scared, she could sense youkai easily and would probably try to kill him to protect the Shikon no Kakera she had._

_"I'm not? Why not?" Kojiro asked, and InuYasha was left speechless. He couldn't say it was because Kagome had Miko powers and would see through the concealing spell. She'd know what he was the moment he was inside the shrine grounds._

_"Just don't go near Kagome!" He snarled and Kojiro raised an eyebrow at his words. This was piquing his natural curiosity._

_"Kid, come with me.  I'll leave you to settle the paper work Seijuro. We'll wait for you in the parking lot." InuYasha eyed the Neko wearily._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

  


_T'he kid knew! That's why he was against Kojiro visiting the girl, the only remaining question is why?'_ Nomura scratched his chin thoughtfully as he pondered on the possible answers to that question. _'Hmm… Kojiro didn't know why at the moment, that's for sure. But I could bet today's winnings that the kid told him. Now why the hell hasn't he told me? What is he hiding?'_ He was brought out of his reverie by Higurashi-san's voice offering him something to drink. And he did not have more time to keep pondering because the kids came in a few moments later.

  


_'Aaarrrrggg!!! Stupid, idiotic, clueless, #$% &$#&$# fucking PUP!!'_ Kojiro mentally screamed and cursed when the scents and sounds from hall reached him. _'There's no doubt he really grew up all alone. No youkai or hanyou would be stupid enough to play with a human female in heat and expect to leave it at that! It's hard enough to school oneself to ignore the normal scent. Aroused is nearly impossible! The #%$%# & instincts are too strong! Someone has got to teach or beat some sense into him. Of all the fucking and idiotic things to do… I'm going to have to go and stop him or I'll have to leave!'_

  


Just as he was gathering his wits he realized that they had stopped, and only a few moments later he could sniff their scents, hear their breathing and heartbeat go back to normal. The pup was still a bit excited but mostly under control, the girl too was getting an admirable hold of herself. Human females were barely able to perceive the pheromones male hanyou's or youkai exuded when excited, yet they were equally affected by them. She must be very strong willed. His perception of the pup raised a few notches too.

  


When they finally came into the room both kids were calm and collected, although Inuyasha's body language screamed to everyone who could understand his future claim of the girl. And he was not even aware of it. The neko-youkai just shook his head.

  


_'Kids!'_ was the neko hanyou's only thought.

  


They went to the living room together. Kagome had not protested about the way he was hugging her, so the young dog youkai had not released her. The young couple sat quite close on the couch opposite Nomura; the detective was sipping a cup of coffee and had a tape recorder on the table that separated both couches. The woman was sitting to Inuyasha's right and the neko beside his partner, pad and pen on the table before him. He also sipped coffee and looked a bit flustered and unhappy. Still there was nothing threatening in his manner, and Kagome allowed herself to relax a bit. After all, InuYasha was there to protect her.

  


Kagome's mother came into the room and gave them glasses with soda. InuYasha actually looked disappointed and asked why he didn't get coffee like the rest. The look Asami gave him was enough to keep him from protesting. Nomura and Watanabe looked at her their eyes curious.

  


"InuYasha and too much caffeine don't mix well." She explained, both men looked at her taking mental notes not to allow the kid too much of it. He looked about to protest, but she again silenced him. Her tone was reasonable. "Not a word InuYasha, you get way to hyper for your own good." He clamped his mouth shut, but sulked at her words.

_'He did not argue? Did not even utter a word? I have to ask Mama how she managed to do that!'_ Kagome was definitely surprised that her hanyou was not protesting. If the medicine was the cause, perhaps she should make him take a daily dose. It'd give her a respite back in the Sengoku-Jidai.

"Kagome-chan" Detective Nomura's voice was a nice baritone that surprised the young woman. Now that she was over her initial fright she could observe him better.  There was no doubt that he was a handsome man, she guessed him to be around her mother's age. "I may call you that, right?"

"Yes, Kagome-chan is all right, detective." He moved to turn on the tape recorder. She looked so different from the scared girl of a few moments ago. Nomura noted she was calm, collected and irradiated assurance.

_'Now that's an interesting change.'_ The police detective thought, deciding to observe the girl.

"Good. I hope you don't mind if I tape this?" The young woman shook her head. "Your mother called us to report you had an upsetting experience a few days ago. Can you tell us about it?"

"Yes… but can you answer some questions first?" She now had her wits back and since she accepted to report the incident to the police the young woman had been thinking a lot. Some of her doubts and fears were confirmed when the man in charge of the 'Park Killer' investigation happened to be the one sitting in front of her.

"Of course, go ahead."

"You are in charge of the 'Park Killer' case are you not?" This was not the kind of question he was expecting from her and it threw the cop a bit off guard, surprise showed in his face. InuYasha grinned smugly and threw a look in his direction that clearly said: 'gotcha'.

"Yes, I am. Ltnt. Watanabe and I have been working on the case for some time now." He decided to answer truthfully, as she could find that out on the news. Besides it was always important to win the witness trust.

"Then why are you here?" She asked calmly and again threw him off guard. In all his experience no young victim acted like she was doing. Not even mature ones did. The cop wondered what had the kid told her to make her change her attitude like that. He really needed to think. Things with these people were getting even weirder than he initially thought. When he did not answer immediately, she went on stating. "I was attacked by two men, not one serial killer."

"It is our job to investigate anything out of the ordinary that happens at the Sakura Park." He said but could tell she was not convinced by his answer.

"I still don't see why you are here, Detective." Nomura looked at her directly in the eyes, and she held his look calmly. The police officer wondered what she was getting at.

"Kagome-chan, unfortunately Sakura Park became the preferred hunting ground for this killer. For this reason we must investigate your report. You haven't told us yet what happened, so we don't know if your statement has anything to do with the killings."

"I see…" InuYasha felt her tense, before she went on. "What happens if my case is related to your investigation?" The hanyou tightened his hold and managed to rest his chin on the top of her shoulder offering comfort. He was reminding the young Miko that he was around to protect her.

_'So that's it. This girl is smart.'_ He thought giving her an approving look that made the young woman raise her eyebrow in inquiry. _'She knows, but has not told them. Now it remains to be seen what the kid is going to do about this. I don't think leaving her in the dark is an option anymore.'_

"I think you should not jump into any conclusions yet Kagome-chan." The neko hanyou spoke for the first time.

  


Kagome noticed that his tone was soothing and warm. Still, she could not help but give him a look full of mistrust, although there was no fear in her eyes anymore. Which Nomura noticed and pondered about, he reached the conclusion that whatever it was Watanabe told InuYasha he had not informed her. Now if they were to pretend they were not working together,  it was sure she was not going to learn whatever InuYasha already did. He did not like it one bit the situation was moving in circles, and his best chance to solve it was to badger his partner into speaking up.

  


"Why don't you tell us what happened first? Then we'll see what to do about it." Ltnt. Watanabe went on, trying to sound reassuring.

"I'll still like to know, lieutenant. Even if it's not the 'Park Killer,' my life is still at stake. I saw those thugs and I don't think they are very happy about that." She made a pause for emphasis. "That is the reason why I decided to speak up." Nomura looked at her with a hint of admiration; the girl had meditated things carefully.

"If, and I stress it, IF this is an attack by the 'Park Killer' you'll be considered material witness and put under police protection." Kojiro went on.

"I'll become his target." She stated, her voice still calm.

  


In the Sengoku Jidai she was always the target as protector of the Shikon no Tama.   This was no change in her present situation, with the exception that now she wasn't safe anywhere.  Over there, the enemies were youkais that could be destroyed, while the ones here were humans and she was not allowed to kill even if they wanted to do the same to her. Back there she had InuYasha and the gang, and here she had only herself and probably the police. The thought of the hanyou staying in the present to protect her did not even cross her mind.

  


_'Why aren't they afraid?'_ Watanabe thought. Normal human reaction would have them pretty frightened by now, and he could not detect an ounce of fear coming from either the girl or her mother. _'Are they that confident in the pup's ability to protect her? Any other human or youkai mother would be frantic with fear, but she is not.'_ Nomura's thoughts ran along the same path, except he could not envision the kid as the family's protector.

"Yes Kagome-chan IF, again I stress it, that was the case, you'll probably become his main target."

"I see…" She said, and then added softly. "That was to be expected." A small shudder ran down her spine, noticeably only to young hanyou.

  


InuYasha growled low in his throat, being so close to him she could feel it. But she could not know that it was because he was not happy with the way things were turning out. He offered to track the murderers for the 'police men' if Kagome was kept at the margin of things. He did not want her to worry and be afraid that those men were out for her, she had enough of that back home. But she had already guessed it and Nomura's words were not helping. The young dog youkai wondered if she would refuse his protection on her time now, lying to her would serve no purpose anymore.

  


_'There was a little fear finally but…'_ Kojiro thought. _'She should be terrified!'_

_'She sounds… almost resigned. This is not what I expected… it's like she's used to being targeted. Like this is no real news.'_ Seijuro Nomura's brain was working at top capacity trying to analyze and compare with what he'd experienced during his years as a police officer. _'I've seen this kind of attitude only in some politicians or maybe some top notch gangsters. But I could have never expected to see it on a fifteen year old girl. Thing is, her mother and the kid act like this is nothing new for them either.'_

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"InuYasha you said this morning you wanted to protect Kagome, and we agreed the police will have to do. Especially after we found out it's them. You want her safe don't you?"_

_"Them? Who are them? And who is this Kagome?" The kid sent him a very distrustful and rather evil look, for a moment his eyes flashed golden like a cat's._

_"They might not be able to keep her safe, I can." He said stubbornly ignoring the cop's questions._

_"I know you can and you will, that's why I let her go with you." She paused to let him recover from his surprise. "But understand that I'm her mother; I want what's best for her. I believe the police can help us, they have experience on this kind of thing." The kid seemed about to protest, and then sighed in defeat. "You'll let me deal with this my way?" He nodded, but still glared evilly at Nomura. That golden gaze was enough to disturb the detective. Tiny goose bumps rose in his arms. This kid looked dangerous and quite creepy._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"You wouldn't understand who I am to decide 'police man'." His tone was slightly disdainful. "But let me tell you this, Kagome's safety is MY responsibility. I've been protecting her for some time and I will continue to do so." By the time he finished speaking his tone was deadly serious._

'Protecting her? Against what? There's something odd going on here.' _Seijuro thought._

_"InuYasha I know what you do for her, and I'm grateful. But we must do what's right."_

_End of Flashback)_

* * *

_'Now that's starting to make sense! The only thing is who is he protecting her against? I better run a background on the Higurashi family tomorrow. Might be just a simple stalker, but some how I don't think so. And living here in this shrine doesn't give me the impression that they are kidnapping material.'_ He mused.

"Let me assure you Kagome-chan, InuYasha-kun," he addressed the young man as well. "that if that happened to be the case you'll be protected at all times." Detective Nomura added hastily to reassure both that she'll be in no real danger, noticing the murderous look on the kid's face. His eyes glinted golden with anger again. That look unnerved him in a way few things could. The kid was just plain strange, no one his age had should have that kind of look. He needed more information on him. He directed his gaze toward the young woman.

"What about my family?" Kagome went on, as another shiver ran down her spine, but her voice remained calm.

_'Souta, Mama and Jii-chan could be in danger too. This is getting worse that hunting shards, at least back then I'm the only one at risk.'_ She looked at her mother sitting near the sketcher, the look on her face told her she had expected that problem to arise. _'My family was safe here… well, that mask youkai did threaten them, but that has been the only case so far, and InuYasha got rid of it. Now Mama doesn't seem too worried about it.  That's strange, and dog boy is not growling, cursing or threatening… I have the feeling they are up to something.'_

_"_ You know I'll protect you, Kagome, and I'll do that for your family too." InuYasha whispered for her ears only. The young woman's eyes widened a bit at his statement, and she gently squeezed the forearm around her waist in silent gratitude.

_'I suppose InuYasha can protect us. He might have told Mama that much and that's why she's so calm. She does trust him a lot. But I did not want him to dwell too much in my time… I guess I'll have to talk to Mama and see what they talked about. We just have to find a way to explain his presence.'_ Kagome thought finally realizing the hanyou was willing to protect not just her, but her whole family. She felt relieved. No matter what a jerk he was sometimes, she still trusted him blindly.

  


InuYasha started purring very low, the vibration of his chest against her back comforting and soothing. A soft smile appeared on her face, only Kojiro noticed the pup's purr and he gave him an inquiring look, which the younger hanyou ignored. InuYasha instead gave Asami a quick look to which she nodded. This did not go unnoticed by the detective.

  


Detective Seijuro Nomura at that moment wanted very much to push aside any subtlety and ask them straight out what was going on. That of course included his partner. The kids' behavior toward him was just not normal. As Higurashi-san's wasn't either, that woman gave him the impression on the couple of times they had talked before of being a gentle loving mother concerned for her daughter's safety, and yet… she was not concerned at all now.

  


He considered himself a good judge of character and quite an observant person. It always helped his job to catch those little gestures and ticks that sometimes gave off the guilty or those that hid something. But with these people, few of their signals made any sense. No matter what he wanted at the moment, Nomura knew of course that confronting them would probably lead him no where, so he refrained.

  


"They'll also be protected." The neko hanyou responded almost immediately. "Until we either catch or kill the murderer. Does that answer all your questions?" She nodded. "Now, how about telling us your experience?"

  


Kagome told them what happened from the time she left her friends to the moment she arrived home and found InuYasha waiting for her. Remembering brought the feelings back. The incident was still fresh in her mind, and she could not help but be affected.  She looked very distraught and seemed to be shivering slightly. Kojiro noticed that her fear intensified a bit as well as the slight tremors. Her shivers upset the young man, he hated it knowing it was his fault she was scared. He had not been there to protect her.

  


InuYasha was at a loss in finding a way to comfort her so he resorted to whisper supporting words, telling her everything would be alright, and caressing her hair. His clumsy attempts had the desired effect, the young woman felt protected and safe. She listed her small amount of injuries, feeling the hanyou cringe at every one of them. That much she understood, the young youkai felt guilty for not being there to protect her. Nomura, with as much delicacy as possible, asked her to take a medical exam. They needed medical confirmation of said injuries on the case file. After she asked about the exam and the detective carefully explained as best as he could, the teen agreed hesitantly.

  


Kagome of course omitted the part when InuYasha went hunting after the thugs and got shot. In her mind she knew the human cop would not believe it. Who would? There were not supposed to be any youkais alive in her time. The neko sitting in front of her was something even she had not believed possible. The young Miko knew the hanyou would understand, he was aware of scents and probably used his senses in his police work, but she could not bring herself to trust another youkai besides InuYasha, Shippou, Kirara and that cowardly Myoga. Suddenly she realized that she did trust more youkais than she originally thought, a wry smile graced her lips fleetingly at the thought.

  


"We would like to ask you some questions now; they are just for the record." Nomura said.

"Ok."

"Why didn't you report the incident on Friday?"

"I didn't want to worry mama." She said which was not a lie, but was not the real reason either. "I thought it wasn't that important, after all, I escaped."

"Your mother told us you were not aware of the murders in the park, can you tell me why? They are well publicized by the media" Kagome did not like those questions, but she still answered.

"I don't like to watch the news. I have also been out of the city frequently."

"Would you mind telling us where?" Kagome froze, she could not just tell them she traveled to the past through the well. Her mind raced for an answer.

"We go to the forest surrounding the city, sometimes farther." InuYasha answered for her, at the same time corroborating his own story.

_'Wow! He's actually using his brains instead of brute force! Perhaps Mama is right in thinking he's not as dumb as he acts.'_ Kagome thought quite surprised. He'd just given her a good alibi, now she had to follow it up.

"Yes, we like camping out and hiking a lot, whenever possible."

"We?"

"Some friends, InuYasha and I. Detective I don't see where this questioning is going, I am the victim after all." She was eyeing him suspiciously. And the kid… if looks could kill he'd be dead a thousand times over. The young man was positively fuming.

"This is just to have some background information, don't worry about it." The neko hanyou responded, covering for his partner.

"I'd like you clarify a doubt that I have, Kagome-chan." Nomura said and he got a raised eyebrow from the girl. She had begun to suspect, so they had to look for answers to Inuyasha's puzzle elsewhere. "You said you elbowed your attacker and he let you go? Don't take me wrong Kagome-chan but you don't strike me as very strong."

"I… well…" She was at a loss for words, as she indeed considered herself the weakest member of their group, so she was greatly surprised when InuYasha again came to her rescue.

"She's stronger than she looks." His words surprised her, was that a compliment? Coming from him it was the closest thing to one he'll ever utter. That got him a curious looks from everyone around including Asami. "Our trips make for a good physical condition." As he looked to them he realized they did not believe him, with a sigh he added in a very low embarrassed voice. "She has a mean right punch, Detective." He had colored beet red. Now he got puzzled looks and Nomura arched his eyebrow. The young man knew he was not going to hear the end of that when he saw them next.

"I gather you speak from experience kid?" Nomura teased him, and this time Kagome blushed along with him.

  


The kid's hand left the girl for a moment to close in a fist in a gesture that was promising a beating. It was during that movement that he noticed the change on the hand. That was not what he remembered seeing Saturday night. His fingers looked normal but they had been more like claws then. Add another mystery to the young man's list.

  


"Grrrrr!" InuYasha nodded once and glared at the man.

_'Shit! What the fuck is wrong with me?'_ He thought quite annoyed with himself. _'Well she does hit pretty hard. Miroku agrees, he's been the recipient of that punch more than once. But still I should not have blurted that out.'_

"Actually Kagome practices archery," Asami said, she'd been quiet only observing the situation and the cops. InuYasha had been right; they were curious. And by the young man's look she also realized it was no use anymore to hide the truth from Kagome. She was surprised though to hear that her daughter had actually hit him, and wondered what the young man did to merit it. "I believe she's quite good, and I'm hoping she'll make the school club next year."

"Archery does give you very strong arms Nomura-san." Miss Yamamoto said speaking for the first time. "I practice it myself, my club is really good. Several national champions have come out of it. Perhaps you can give me a call later, Kagome-chan, and visit the club, we are always looking for converts." She had a rueful grin, the kind people got when talking about a favorite subject.

"Oh I'll love to Miss Yamamoto, as I can only practice when we travel."

"Now, how about describing these men so I can draw them?"

  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I know this chapter was a bit shorter than the others. It was actually becoming the longest one I have written. The thing is it was too long and I just kept adding stuff! So I decided to cut it in at least two parts, perhaps even a third. This means I'll be updating a bit more often that I have been.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   * There were obviously some speech mannerisms that differed from the feudal era to the present.
> 



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Present Time.**
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **InuYasha Fanfiction**
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **By alandrem (Black Dragon on the Rocks/animealam)**
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Blah, Blah, Blah. Same as chapter one. One note though that I had not added before. Nomura and Kojiro are MINE! He he he, might share them, but…  
>  All brands mentioned belong to their respective owners I'm just doing some commercials (should get a commission don't you think?)  
>  **Author Note:** Thanks for the review guys; this encourages me to keep on writing and doing it as fast as I can. Be warned InuYasha and Kagome OOCness in abundance on this chapter.  
>  I like to give telosphilos special thanks for helping with the editing and her great editorial comments. (She keeps me right on track)
> 
> And thanks to Lightning who did the editing for this chapter.
> 
>   
> 

**Chapter 12**

 

Asami led the police men to the door while InuYasha and Kagome remained in the living room. The young man had been nodding off during the description of the thugs. The adrenalin finally wearing off his system and leaving him even more tired than he already was. He let go of Kagome and sort of reclined on the couch's back. He wanted to wait for Higurashi-sama and explain to Kagome what they had been doing. But he was asleep when she returned to the room.

 

As the events of the night began falling into their proper place, the young woman realized that Inuyasha's actions must have hinted at a kind of relationship she believed they did not have. After all wasn't he in love with Kikyou? The young woman was mortified; they had been cuddling in front of her mother! Oh, why did he act like that if he did not love her?

 

"Oh dear! What must she think of me?" She exclaimed aloud.

"That you're a wonderful daughter, darling." Her mother said coming into the room and sitting in front of her. She spared only a brief look at InuYasha sprawled besides the young woman snoozing peacefully. "Why would I think otherwise? This whole incident is not your fault."

"I know Mama. I just want to apologize..." Asami looked puzzled, but did not interrupt. "I... I don't know what came over InuYasha. Really! He never acts like today, in fact he doesn't come near me unless I need rescuing. Ah... there's nothing going on between us... we're... we're just friends." A soft smile spread across her mother's lips, when she finally understood what her daughter was talking about.

"And you didn't need rescuing tonight?" She did not look angry at all. In fact she seemed more amused than anything else.

_'But I'll still have to talk to him. Just to be sure where he stands towards Kagome'_ Asami thought.

"Look Kagome before you go on I have a few things to tell you." She paused and looked at the snoozing dog youkai. "I would have liked for him to be awake, but he was already about to drop before the cops came. And the pills I gave him didn't help, they usually knock you out. It's a wonder he remained awake until they left."

"What is it that you want to tell me Mama?" Kagome asked curious and relieved. There was no indication that she was displeased with the behavior she witnessed.

 

Asami started explaining all they had done and discussed since she arrived Saturday morning. What she and InuYasha had talked about and his desire to protect her. How they realized the only way for him to do that was to learn how to fit in the present. And that she had agreed to help him and keep their plans a secret from her. She also explained their reasons to do that. Still Kagome couldn't help to feel betrayed. They had kept the truth from her. Ok, none had outrageously lied, and she should have suspected the hanyou would try something. But, to have involved her mother in his plans? The young Miko was furious.

 

"Sss..."

"Don't Kagome." Her mother stopped her. "He was only doing what he thought was best for you, and I agreed with his decision. I believed it was sensible, of course neither of us was counting on you finding out for yourself."

"But Mama... you both hid things from me! And you agreed to set him loose on this time! He would not be able to behave!"

"Do you really think so little of him? We only had your best interests in mind Kagome. He doesn't want you to live afraid on your time."

"Ah... No, it just..."

"Then why don't you let me finish?"

"That wasn't all?"

 

Asami just shook her head and went on with her story. She told Kagome of their visit to the crime scene downtown, of the young hanyou's findings and that indeed her attackers were the serial killer the police was after. Not one man but two, one of the reasons they could not stop the murderers. Of course she omitted the detailed description she'd gotten from the young man. No need to scare her more than she was. Then she admitted meeting Nomura and that talking to him.

 

When InuYasha learned she would be part of the investigation, and nothing he could do would change that, the half youkai proposed a deal to the detective. The Inu-youkai would track the killers, would even take those tests the detective wanted to prove his superior sense of smell. But he wanted her protected and kept at the margin of things.

 

"He offered to cooperate with them Mama?" Asami just nodded, and she looked at him sleeping on the couch completely out of it. She absentmindedly scratched the nearest ear. "That's just so unlike him." She was disconcerted.

"He went so far as to admit he thought you were brave," Kagome's eyes ogled when she heard that, "and that he had never seen you so scared before."

"I can't believe that. He's such a jerk most of the times, although he's been changing lately. Still he'd never compliment me."

"He is worried, Kagome and he cares a lot more than you both think. He did not want you to live in fright."

"He did offer to protect us all just a moment ago." She admitted. "And did he take the tests?" The young woman was curious.

"He did and of course passed," Asami said with a smile. "That's the result." She said pointing at the snoozing youkai. "They wore him off."

"So I guess you knew about the neko hanyou." It was not a question.

"Yes, we found out this morning. I can't tell you much about it. You'll have to ask InuYasha when he wakes up. But he did have a conversation with him."

"So... that's why he was acting so strange." Kagome could not hide the disappointment on her voice and face. "To distract me..."

"That's part of it, but I think he was also trying to reassure you that everything was fine and that he was there for you." Asami told her daughter, taking note of the look she had.

 

No matter how Kagome tried to hide it, it was clear she loved that dog-hanyou. It was good that she did not mind his heritage, any other mother would be screaming at her.

 

"I did confiscate his sword though. I wasn't too sure he would not jump on Lieutenant Watanabe if you freaked out. He almost did this morning, and he was not carrying it then either."

"I don't think he'll tell me Mama. He never tells me anything."

"You probably won't even need to ask. After all it was him who decided we should tell you." At Kagome's inquiring look Asami explained. "He just looked at me and nodded when you began asking about the park killer. Now you better go to sleep, there's school tomorrow. Ah... I was forgetting I told Detective Nomura we'll be taking InuYasha in."

"Taking him in?"

"Yes, I'll be acting as his foster parent. It might be difficult to get documents, but not unheard of. Many street kids don't have them."

 

They had a hard time waking InuYasha up. He was sleeping so soundly. Asami assured her daughter that it was an after effect of the medicine she gave him for the migraine. Nothing to worry about. After some hours of restful sleep he would be back to normal. But he should not be allowed to go back; his coordination was affected by the pain killing drug. Finally he woke up, disoriented and grumpy.

 

"I better leave." He finally said after a big yawn that gave them a good view of his fangs, he stood up then as he yawned again. He was making his way toward the door, not aware that he wore modern clothes and he did not have Tessaiga at his side.

"Where do you think you're going young man?" Asami asked him in an authority tone that startled him out of another yawn.

"Back?" He looked at her stunned. Kagome fought not to laugh at the face he made. It was precious. Asami shook he head. "No?"

"No." The older woman said walking toward him and propelling the surprised hanyou to the guest room. "You're going to sleep here."

"But..." He began saying only to be interrupted.

"No buts." They were inside the room and she was rummaging in the drawers. "Here, change into this and get under the blankets." She tossed the young man the pajamas she bought for him.

"Feh! Listen human..." He began saying, standing his full height before her and trying his best to look threatening, a large yawn took the effect away.

"Listen human nothing! Put the pajamas on now!" Kagome who stood by the door cringed at that; it was the don't-give-me-nonsense tone. He cringed too, as it sounded so much like his mother's on the few occasions he made her angry. Without saying anything else he went into the bathroom only to come out a few moments later wearing the pajamas and sulking. "Go on get under the covers. I'm not leaving until I see you tucked in."

"Grrrrr!" He replied as he could not really find a coherent thought to show his displeasure.

"Don't growl at me young man and get under the covers." She told him completely ignoring that he was really dangerous.

_'Feh! Now I know where Kagome got that temper.'_ He thought sleepily, as he did what she ordered, lying on his side but not covering with the blankets.

 

Thing was, he really felt exhausted and sleeping sounded so appealing. But being his stubborn self he just could not go to rest without a fight. To his and Kagome's immense Asami had meant that part of tucking him in, like she did her children, patted him softly between his ears and kissed him on the forehead good night like his mother used to do.

 

"Good night son." She whispered before leaving as she turned off the light knowing only he could hear her.

 

He froze on the bed, his heart beating wildly, his sleep fogged mind clearing for a moment. She had called him son... He a hanyou... an orphan that no one wanted and even hated and Higurashi-sama called him son... Just as Kagome accepted his mixed heritage her mother did too and offered him a family. Deep inside the young youkai had not believed it. It went against his experience in life, but she really meant her offer. InuYasha felt like everything in his life was happening too fast. In the span of a few days he had acquired two families. The sensation of tickling moving down his nose intrigued him. When he moved his hand to see what it was he was surprised to find moisture.

* * *

They left the shrine in silence each immersed in their own thoughts, the ride was silent too. Kojiro had not even turned on the radio; he knew Seijuro was going to start asking questions about the girl's reaction. Comparing it with the pup's from earlier that morning. And that was a big problem his partner was quite observant. In his mind the neko hanyou looked for possible ways out of the mess he's gotten into.

 

_'Damn! I should have listened to the pup.'_ He thought angry with himself, it would have saved so much troubles. _'But how was I to know she was THAT strong?'_

"Guys would you mind leaving me at my place?" Kazumi's voice interrupted their silent reveries.

"Ah... What did you say Kazumi-kun?" Watanabe asked, he had been so worried pondering his avenues of escape that he had not paid attention.

"I just asked if you could leave me at my place. We're only a few blocks away."

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks Kojiro-kun." There was a slight pause before she commented again.

"Guys you sure attract the weirdest people. But it's always interesting to work with you."

"What do you mean Kazumi?" Nomura as always omitted the honorific, but the people that worked with him were used to it.

"Well... everyone at that shrine was acting strange. I have a daughter the same age as the girl, and well, I would not have just stood there ignoring that kid cuddling her like that in front of me. Much less strangers, it is... not proper."

"What else did you notice Kazumi?" Seijuro asked wanting to compare her findings with hers. Miss Yamamoto was very observant.

"The boy InuYasha is extremely protective of that young woman and very familiar. Didn't you notice he does not use an honorific when addressing her? It is very unusual unless he's one of your kind Seijuro-kun. And no one seemed to be overly worried that a serial killer was after her, including the victim. If it had been my daughter I would be hysterical or very near shock." There was a pause where Nomura turned to look at her. "We're here Kojiro-kun, it's the next building on the right."

 

The hanyou obediently parked the car and let the woman, disembark not before Nomura asked her if she could write him a report with her observations. The woman agreed, but before she went down she asked one more question.

 

"Kojiro-kun, why was the girl afraid of you?"

_'Fuck! I'm screwed. Count on Kazumi to drop the bomb before she leaves.'_ The hanyou thought panicking. He knew the woman would not stay to hear the answer and would probably pester him the next day for it. But at the moment that was not a topic he wanted to discuss.

"I'll drop by your office tomorrow Seijuro-kun to leave the report. You already have the sketches though. Good night guys."

 

Kojiro started to drive away and hoped without hope that Seijuro would not press the matter. He remained silent, and for a little while it seemed that his partner would do to. Of course what Nomura was waiting was for the right moment to ask again, he could see Watanabe looking very uncomfortable as he seemed to concentrate on his driving. He was hiding something; that much was obvious; when they stopped at a red light he commented.

 

"You did not answer Kazumi's question." His voice was calm.

"I really don't have an answer to it." Kojiro responded sounding equally calm. Knowing that if he let a bit of nervousness filter his friend would suspect he had something to hide.

"But you talked to the kid today. I suppose he told you why he did not want you to see the girl."

"Not really Seijuro. You saw the pup, he is not much of a talker. Winning that one's trust is going to be one hell of an enterprise!"

"But his attitude changed after you talked to him. He was quite hostile at the office."

"Well I did comment on your bad music tastes. If I used that disco tape you had in the bag he'll probably have gone berserk and destroyed the stereo." He said trying to stir the conversation toward safer topics. Music of all types was one of his partner's passions. He liked almost everything. "He seemed to like Pink Floyd though. You know good rock is always welcome."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

_'No such luck. It didn't work this time.'_ He thought resigned.

"Look, I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat and we'll keep talking. You know my brain ceases to function because of food deprivation."

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry too. Don't think you're getting off that easily. But damn! Do you have to think with the stomach?"

 

To prove his point Kojiro's stomach chose that moment to make its hunger known with a loud growl. The hanyou drove toward a favorite food joint, a small restaurant in a quiet corner downtown that catered different types of foods. Both entered in silence, Nomura chose a booth at the back in a rather quiet and secluded area. The neko did not like that; it looked like his partner was choosing the battle ground. Perhaps this had not been as good an idea as he thought.

 

Both greeted their usual waitress, and took a quick look at the menu before ordering. They asked for simple green tea to drink and their usual dishes. Just before leaving the girl asked them if they would be discussing work. It was sort of an understanding that if both cops were working she kept her distance from the table. That way they could enjoy some privacy, and she just keep an eye on them should either policeman want something else.

 

"Yes Kazue. So just hang around if we need anything we'll call you." Nomura said beating his partner to it. Thankfully the restaurant was not well lighted or he'll have seen Kojiro blanch a little. Still he did manage to keep his cool exterior. The girl left and there was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Excuse me." Said a short elderly man looking at Watanabe. He immediately recognized the man as an old youkai. The little man wore some very thick round glasses that made his eyes look huge, on his bald head he wore some odd little hat and wore a suit.

_'This man looks like a library rat.'_ Seijuro thought waiting for him to speak up.

"Lieutenant Kojiro Watanabe?"

"Yes. That's me. What can I do for you sir?" Kojiro said, sounding respectful. It was not everyday he got addressed by a really old full youkai. He looked at least 700 years old. The little man huffed a bit.

"I am Mr. Koinjaken, and I have a message from my employer." He handled him an envelope with a wax seal on the back. When he looked at the emblem on the seal the hanyou's mask dropped a bit. "That would be all on my part Lieutenant My employer just wanted to make sure you received his message." The little man turned and left not giving them a second look.

"What was that all about Kojiro?"

"I'm not sure." The hanyou responded at the time he carefully broke the seal using a table knife.

"You seemed to recognize that seal."

"Well I did. It just surprised me to read Shirosenshi on it." He turned to see the startled look on Seijuro's face. "Now you see why I was thrown off guard."

"Well what does it say?"

"Have some patience man! Let me read!"

 

 

> _Lieutenant Kojiro Watanabe_
> 
> _Tokyo Metropolitan Police_
> 
> _Homicide Department._
> 
> _Lieutenant,_
> 
> _Please meet me at my offices on Tokyo Tower tomorrow afternoon. I have some important matters to discuss with you alone Lieutenant As a confirmation I'll have my assistant Mr. Koinjaken call you at your office. And set the hour at your convenience._
> 
> _Sesshou Shiroisenshi_
> 
> _President_
> 
> _Higusenshi Financial Inc._

 

Watanabe froze after he finished reading. At the bottom of the page on the logo was the seal of the Demon Lord of the West. This was just a polite and non-revealing way to call him to his domains. Not good, the Lord of the region had no reason to call him at all. He was just a lowly hanyou with no relation whatsoever with youkai nobility. He had never even met the Neko leader of the region and now the one above him had called. The most respected youkai of the world. To say Kojiro was aghast was an understatement. His mouth dropped open.

 

"Well? What does it say?" Nomura asked again impatiently especially after seeing his partner expression change so dramatically. Watanabe was at a loss of words so he just passed the letter to him. "Who is this guy? And why does he want to talk with you?"

"I don't have the slightest idea Seijuro. But..." He stopped as their food and drinks arrived. He was in dire need of something stronger than tea. "Kazue bring me a double scotch straight." Nomura just raised an eyebrow, Kojiro was hiding something. "Don't look at me! You got me into it."

"Hey don't blame me! You liked it better than sake! Now, you were saying?" The human asked as soon as the girl left. Kojiro took a few bites from his food before going on.

"Well the pup's last name is Shiroisenshi. I think it's a bit too much of a coincidence."

"His father? Or perhaps another relative, but he mentioned being an orphan."

"He told me that much." Kojiro agreed.

_'Oh shit! Fucking idiot! Can't you think before speaking? You're digging your own grave.'_ The hanyou berated himself, knowing he had just drawn Seijuro's attention back to the first subject.

"So... did he tell you why he did not want the Higurashi girl to see you?" Seijuro insisted.

"Not really, only mentioned something about looking like someone else." His gaze went to his partner. The human did not look convinced.

"You're being evasive."

"No more than the pup." At this comment Nomura had to smile, Kojiro fell for it like an amateur.

"Fuck!" Was the only thing the hanyou uttered when he realized what he said.

"So he did tell you more."

"Only bit more about himself, ok? Look," He said with a sigh resigned to find some explanation that would not make alarms sound on Seijuro's head. "He said I looked like someone they both knew. And I can only guess he was not nice to them. The pup was very reluctant to speak about that."

"What else did he tell you?" He asked still not convinced but he would leave it at that for the moment.

"That he has been on his own since he was five. And he is not a street kid Seijuro."

"That much I have guessed. He just doesn't seem to fit in. He at moments gives you the impression, but..."

"He came from the forest. That much he was willing to admit. And believe me it was like pulling teeth out of him."

"The forest? What kind of people live there?" Kojiro shrugged and took another bite from his food. Sometime during the conversation Kazue had left his whiskey there.

"Beats me! I think there are some kinds of fanatics still living in the wilderness. Anyway we ended talking about police and how his nose might help crack the case. We might as well start recruiting them early instead of turning them against us.I did tell him there were more victims, and I know he'll want to go through the evidence we have so far." Nomura just nodded as he went on eating.

* * *

Outside the small restaurant a large black Audi awaited the small man, he climbed on the front seat and the driver set the car rolling slowly down the street. On the back seat a lean handsome man in his early forties and a very attractive woman about the same age sat in silence.

 

"I have delivered the message my Lord. I remained hidden until I was sure he read it. The hanyou was more than a bit surprised by the summons to your exalted presence. The human read it too. He was also surprised, although I don't know the reason. I don't believe he knows who you are."

"That was to be expected." The deep calm voice of the man in the back replied. "He is after all only a hanyou that works for the police. Watanabe does not mingle with the higher ranks of politics and society."

"My Lord you don't need to mingle with low..."

"You will call him tomorrow and set an hour for the meeting, in the afternoon."

"But my Lord! Your agenda is full tomorrow!"

"Cancel all my appointments."

"Yes my Lord." The little man accepted, but he grumbled under his breath about his master dealing with a lowly police man. "What about the detective? He read the invitation too Sir."

"If the Detective shows up, find some suitable entertainment. I need to talk to the neko Watanabe alone."

"As you wish Lord."

"Love, I'll arrange something for the detective, might get him interested in investing with us." The man beside her smiled lightly, she had such a good business mind. "But I would like to be present during the meeting tomorrow." The man only raised his eyebrow in mild surprise. "I think he will need to be reassured, and you do tend to make people nervous beloved. We need his cooperation."

"You can." He said and gently caressed her face. "Ah-Un head home." He instructed the driver, who just nodded.

* * *

Seijuro opened the door to his apartment and threw the keys on the small table he had by the door. He was angry and slammed the door shut, for once not caring that it might make his neighbors complain. Kojiro had feigned ignorance that much he could tell. There was more said between those two, why else would the kid be willing to 'save' his partner? And it was not like Watanabe at all. They had worked together for two years, since before the killings started. Although in the beginning they had also worked on several other cases, not just the park killer.

 

He threw his jacket over the couch, padded to the kitchen and went straight to the fridge. The thing was almost empty except for a few beers one carton of milk, another of juice and a couple of unidentifiable things on the shelves that at one time in their cycle of existence had been edible. He absentmindedly thought the guys from forensics would have a hard time finding what they had been as he could not remember it.

 

Seijuro decided against the beer. At the moment he needed a clear head, so he took the juice instead, smelled it just to be sure it was still drinkable, and took a swallow straight from the carton. Unlike most Japanese he had very Americanized tastes. He had been in Japan, but lived most of his life on the USA where his father had worked as consul and met his mother. He got his looks from her. She was a 6 feet tall, blonde, blue eyed woman. She was quite a contrast with his father, 5'7" and very Japanese looking.

 

The detective padded to his answering machine, checked the few messages there. Most were not interesting; one though, was from his father telling him they were back in California, after taking a cruise on the Caribbean with some friends.

 

"Everything is fine here, we had a lot of fun and..." He paused and his mother voice could be heard on the background. "Your mom here wants to know when you are coming over on vacation. She says it's been more than 3 years... Before you say a thing... yes, we went over there for Christmas. I told her that, and we are probably going this year again. But you know your mother she'll still like you to come over. Anyway look for either of us on ICQ or Messenger. I know phone bills over there could get you bankrupt in no time. She sends her love, same as your sisters and Lewis. Before I hang up, you have a new nephew, ICQ your mom for details." To that monologue he just laughed, his father had gotten more Americanized than he was willing to admit.

 

The invitation to chat a while appealed to him, it would help the detective relax a bit and perhaps his father remembered more about that old legend he used to tell him when he was a kid. The legend of InuYasha and the Jewel of Four Souls. He went to his computer, waited for it to start up; cursing Microsoft Windows for taking so long until he finally logged in thanking god for DSL. He found him on IRC and his father immediately started a private conversation.

 

legendlover: aren't u supposed to be aleep?

*crackshotno_1: grins

crackshotno_1: nope

crackshotno_1: Just got your message dad.

legendlover: got to send you the pictures. Some are pretty funny.

crackshotno_1: i'll wait for them.

crackshotno_1: aren't you supposed to be working?

legendlover: just sent them.

*crackshotno_1 grins

legendlover: No, got some time off for my book

crackshotno_1: did you send an e-mail?

crackshotno_1: got some of them how many did you people take? 30 megs?

*legendlover grins sheepishly

legendlover: not that many but your mom got carried away.

crackshotno_1: book? what book? about what?

legendlover: the legend of InuYasha and the jewel of four souls

 

Seijuro just stared stunned at the computer monitor, not really believing what he was reading. He knew of course that his father liked that legend a lot and it was the reason why he had told it to his sisters, brother and himself many times when he was just a small kid. This was probably too good to be true.

 

legendlover: son?

*legend lover wonders if son got disconnected.

legendlover: are you still there Seijuro?

*crackshotno_1 picks jaw from floor

crackshotno_1: sorry still around you just surprised the lights out of me

 

*legendlover is puzzled, doesn't get to do that to son very often

legendlover:???????

crackshotno_1: I was just thinking about that legend. but I don't remember it well

crackshotno_1: can u tell me about it again?

legendlover: sure thing, InuYasha the white warrior and the Jewel of the Four Souls

legendlover: It is a story about a hanyou, that is a half human half youkai who loved a miko

crackshotno_1: a half youkai half human? what would he look like?

legendlover: White hair, dog ears, amber/golden eyes, fangs, claws, but otherwise human

legendlover: the legend implies that he was rather tall too, you can't tell from the pictures whether he was thin or well muscled

 

Seijuro just starts to have weird feeling in the pit of his stomach save for the ears and Saturday night the kid had been wearing a cap, he matched that description perfectly. But it was strange that today he didn't have the claws, he was positive he had not imagined them.

 

crackshotno_1: white hair?

legendlover: yes, pure white shining almost silver

crackshotno_1: amber eyes? and claws?

*legendlover: nods

legendlover: why?

crackshotno_1: oh. how old is he and where can i get a picture of him?

legendlover: i think he was rather young, but he was a pack leader so i might be wrong

 

"You're going crazy Seijuro. That's a legend not history and of course it can't be the kid." Nomura said aloud to himself.

_'Oh yeah? Well he sure fits that damn description perfectly.'_ A little voice in the back of his mind told him. _'Shut up!'_

 

legendlover: i'll send you the pictures I have scanned in for the book

crackshotno_1: i'm just curious. i just don't think i remembered him like that from what you told me

crackshotno_1: pack leader? like in a wolves packs

legendlover: ah, ok, well adulthood in the warring states period was about 16 and older

crackshotno_1: and what is this jewel of four souls?

legendlover: yes, like wolves and dogs. he was half dog youkai after all.

legendlover: what is the jewel? well that is a good question, miroku stated that it was the crystalized soul of a lot of really nasty youkai, an evil human and an extremely powerful miko named midroko

crackshotno_1: hmmm. sounds like some spiritual mumbo jumbo

crackshotno_1: i don't remember but was this midoriko the girl he fell for?

legendlover: well, the guy was a budist monk so i could be.. ;)

legendlover: no, kikyou was the gardian of the jewel. midoriko died forming the jewel out of their combined souls. It was a very very powerful artifact

crackshotno_1: so he would have a very sharp sense of smell?

 

"Well he said he'll be sixteen soon... And he had a better sense of smell than dogs..."

"Ack!" He smacked himself on the forehead; his brain was not making sense. "Stop thinking like that! There are no youkais around they were just imaginary." He berated himself.

 

legendlover: well, yes, he would have an incredible sense of smell. there is actually a reference to him passing out because it is too good in a battle with ink oni.

crackshotno_1: ink??

crackshotno_1: he could not stand ink?

legendlover: yes, there was a painter who got ahold of a shard of the jewel after kikyou's reincarnation accidentaly broke it. he put it in his ink made with blood and livers and his paintings came alive.

legendlover: after slicing up a lot of them the smell overpowered him and he was out cold.

 

_'This is getting weirder by the second. The kid passed out because of that ink the assistant mistakenly placed on the samples.'_ Nomura thought, as he messed his hair for a moment.

 

crackshotno_1: kikyou's reincarnation? i don't remember that part

legendlover: well, after kikyou was tricked into killing him with a sealing arrow, her reincarnation showed up and pulled the arrow out of him. her reincarnation's name was kagome and she became his mate and the lead female of his pack

crackshotno_1: kagome?

crackshotno_1: just kagome? do you by chance have a picture of her too?

 

"Now he was starting to freak out, there was just too much of a coincidence there. The kid, InuYasha, could not stand ink, fit the description of the legend's hero and just to top it he had a girlfriend named Kagome. But logic told him it could not be and that part of his mind was probably playing tricks on him.

 

legendlover: yes, no one explictly stated where she came from, only that she lived on the other side of a well.

legendlover: yes, i'll send you the one of her releasing him from the tree. Shippo loved to draw her.

crackshotno_1: well i suppose saying the other side of the well would be a metaphor of some kind to say she was a foreigner

crackshotno_1: i remember shippou was the little kitsune. i did like him when i was a kid maybe that's why i still remember him

legendlover: i'm not sure about that.. shippo's scroll seemed to imply that he literally went down a well and came up the other side with InuYasha

legendlover: yes, he wrote the only illustrated scroll

crackshotno_1: is that the one you have?

legendlover: no, i have the one the monk wrote. Miroku was his name.

crackshotno_1: if i'm not wrong there were others members of the group.

legendlover: even though he was human he was a member of the pack. he had an air rip in the palm of his hand from a curse on his familly. Shippo and Kaede imply he was quite a lecher

legendlover: Yes, there was Sango, the youkai exterminator. She carried a large bomerang everywhere. Myouga the flea youkai, and inuyasha's retainer.. it implies that he was some sort of lord, but no one went into that.

legendlover: there was kirara, a firecat youkai. I don't think she could talk

legendlover: Kaede was some sort of elderly miko who rarely traveled with them, but they relied on her for advice and healing.

legendlover: those are the main ones, i think.

crackshotno_1: sounds very interesting, do you have some sort of transcript i would love to have it.

crackshotno_1: where did you get the pictures then?

crackshotno_1: and can you describe this kagome girl?

legendlover: sure, i'll send you what i have. i got the pictures from an auction catalogue.

legendlover: ryoutou shiroisenshi bought it before i could, but at that price, I never stood a chance.

 

"Now that's a name I know. Tomorrow I'll talk with Hamaguchi... if I'm not wrong he is in charge of the old unsolved cases." He mussed aloud.

 

legendlover: kagome was about a head shorter than inuyasha. she had large blue eyes, long shapely legs and hair down to the midpoint of her back.

legendlover: she usually wore it loose and tended to wear the odd clothing of her homeland which was very much counter to the social moores of the day.

 

_'Now how would they know she had long shapely legs? Didn't they wear long kimonos and covered up all the way to the neck? This is just plain odd, and how come I can't remember much of the legend? I used to love it when I was young.'_

 

crackshotno_1 shirosenshi? I don't think that's that a common name

legendlover: No, I only know of two by that name, Sesshou and Ryoutou and their famillies. the legendary character of InuYasha is once called by it too

*crackshotno_1 scratches head

legendlover: The only other thing i can think of about kagome was that she was a fairly good archer and a very powerful miko.

 

_'Archer?! No that can't be! This Kagome also practices archery and it's not that common a sport for girls to choose. I should probably ask Kazumi more about it'_

 

legendlover: Ryoutou Shirosenshi and his wife are dead now, so I don't know who has the other two scrolls

crackshotno_1: sessho... do you happen to know this sessho shirosenshi?

legendlover: No, I wish I did. He is an extremely well respected businessman and occasionally dabbles in politics.

legendlover: He is rumored to be a very gentle and kind in person with a wicked sense of humor, but a ruthless politician and businessman.

legendlover: He is also one of the wealthier men in all of Japan

crackshotno_1: when are you going to publish your book?

 

Seijuro was feeling very confused by now, just too many coincidences to make sense. And now this Sesshou Shiroisenshi guy appearing was making things even worst. He was having a hard time digesting all the information his father was giving him. Mentally he made a note to save the log, so he could check it with a clearer mind.

 

legendlover With any luck by the end of the year. I have to finish translating it first. The language is just archaic.

legendlover: One of the American scholarly book sellers seems interested in it for the Japanese culture classes.

crackshotno_1: ok, so I suspect you want to go back to teaching ancient Japanese legends.

legendlover: yes I might , but at least it will wind up as a collegiate text, for others to consult

crackshotno_1:would you be able to hold the publishing of it?

legendlover: of course I could IF I wanted to, I don't have contract signed on it yet.

legendlover: why would I want to hold off on publishing?

crackshotno_1: let's say that it might be involved in an investigation

legendlover: oh, ok. hope your friend can use the information. how is the park killer case coming along?

crackshotno_1: not good but i think we have a break

legendlover: wonderful! what sort of break? a witness, fingerprints?

*legendlover: hopes you can crack it with the new information.

crackshotno_1: ah... well a withness and some scents...

crackshotno_1: we found a kid with a great sense of smell. he's name is InuYasha

legendlover: ah, you have the dogs tracking now? and witness too! I take it she ...

legendlover: what?!

 

_'I knew it! It's not just me who jumps at the name.'_ Nomura could just imagine his father's face. So surprised he was probably wide eyed gaping at the computer. He allowed himself a smile.

 

legendlover: are you messing with my mind?

crackshotno_1: no he even has white hair and amber eyes. he's 15 actually and his last name happens to be SHIROSENSHI

*crackshotno_1 scratches head puzzled

crackshotno_1: I think that perhaps they are messing with mine.

legendlover: please tell me you are playing with me, that is impossible. inuyasha shirosenshi from the legend disappeared down the well with his pregnant mate over 500 years ago.

 

_'Oh yeah now Dad's flipping over too. At least I was not hallucinating so far. Now wait a minute... this legend is 500 years old? Now that can't be! There can't be that many similarities between a guy that was supposed to be alive 500 years ago and a fifteen year old kid! No fucking way!'_

 

_crackshotno_1:_ pregnant mate? that'll be like wife?

crackshotno_1: this legend is 500 years old????

crackshotno_1: and no i'm not playing with you.

legendlover: yeah, it is a youkai thing. depending on the species, most mate for life, to take a mate means to take a wife.

 

_'Now InuYasha was pretty intimate with the girl yesterday... Ack! Damn it Seijuro get a hold of that imagination. That legend is FIVE HUNDRED YEARS OLD! And this are kids on their teens. Stop it!'_ He berated himself yet again. _'I'm beginning to think I do need a vacation or at least a weekend of peace and quiet.'_

 

crackshotno_1 I have to see those pictures. and perhaps i can get some of those two .

legendlover: yes, that is why it is so rare

legendlover: please do, um two? who is the other one?

crackshotno_1: this kagome girl she's the witness

crackshotno_1: the legend doesn't by any chance mention her in danger?

legendlover: say what?

crackshotno_1: the witness name is kagome and she lives at a very old shrine. For what her mother told me she is a shrine girl.

legendlover: yes, she was the miko who guarded the shirkon no tama. just about every youkai and hanyou around tried to kill her to get the shards

legendlover: even inuyasha tried to kill her once.

legendlover: kami-sama, that is a weird coincidence

*crackshotno_1 nods in agreement

crackshotno_1: and this inuyasha kid is her friend. He lives with the family too

crackshotno_1: he did what? i have to read it. i have almost forgotten it.

crackshotno_1: you tell me. i'm about to flip. just let me get some whiskey. i need something strong

 

He stood up from the computer and went straight to the cabinet where he stored the hard liquor. All those years in America had given him a taste for whiskey, which he occasionally imbibed. Usually at social events or having a friendly evening with his partner and friends, he got Kojiro hooked on it as well as Fukasawa.

 

_'Was it just this morning that the kid found out Fukasawa's stock? Man! Things just seem to be moving so fast!'_ The police detective thought at the time he decided on getting the Jack Daniels bottle and a shot glass, not bothering to go for ice.

 

legendlover: well, when she first freed him from his seal, kind of like being dead or in suspended animation because you can be brought back. he mistook her for the miko who killed him and tried to get the shikon no tama the centipede monoko had ripped out of her body.

legendlover: kaede put some prayer beads around his neck and everytime kagome said "sit" ever after he went crashing into the ground.

legendlover: i still think it is just impossible. the legendary warrior was able to kill a hundred youkai with a single blow of his sword.

crackshotno_1: prayer beads? i'll look for those. sword? very old battered sword?

legendlover: the legend is just a myth.

 

_'Oh man Dad must think I'm hallucinating! He's quite open minded for a man his age but still...'_ Nomura was starting to worry took a couple of shots before going on.

 

crackshotno_1: i'm going nuts did i just write that?

*crackshotno_1 eyes go wide in shock

legendlover: yes, a katana that appearently looked like it had seen better days, but would transform into a huge sword almost as big as him.

crackshotno_1: yeah you're right it can be him. just too many coincidences.

legendlover: yes, you just wrote that.. what do you mean it can be him?

crackshotno_1: i guess i just had too much stress lately. and i'm beginning to see things. don't mind me

legendlover: why do you say that?

crackshotno_1: but the first time i met this kid he was sniffing a crime scene and had a very old katana

*legendlover: scratches his head

legendlover: that doesn't make sense, why would any modern kid be walking around with an old sword. heck, why would he be sniffing the crime scene?

crackshotno_1: and he had claws in his hands. of course when i saw him today he did not have them.

crackshotno_1: well it just happened that this kagome higurashi was an intended victim for the park killer.

legendlover: could it be that he is one of those kids that likes to play modern primative, and dress up for grins with his friends?

crackshotno_1: cos players i think they are called

legendlover: oh, ok, but did you just say her name was higurashi?

crackshotno_1: yeah that's her name. why?

legendlover: this is getting too weird, that is the name of the girl from the scrolls and it is the name of Sesshou Shiroisenshi's late business partner

crackshotno_1: he was wearing normal clothes. but he made an.... what?

crackshotno_1: this is too weird it's beginning to get spooky. and you know i don't spook easily.

legendlover: Sesshou and Ryoutou Shiroisenshi went into business together with a man by the name of Higurashi

legendlover: The surnames of the hanyou and his miko are only mentioned once, but those are the names.

*legendlover: goes and gets a shot of jack daniels.. this is too strange.

crackshotno_1: need to get that scroll and the pictures. this is just too much of a coincidence. but what i think is imposible

*crackshotno_1 going for third short of jack daniels

legendlover: it should be, what was the end of that sentence? he made a what?

crackshotno_1: well he made a very odd comment for a kid his age  
legendlover: o?

legendlover: what did he say?

crackshotno_1 he said that i would not understand what he was to this girl but that it was his responsibility to protect her. and had done so before

*crackshotno_1 fall down from chair

*crackshotno_1 shugs glass of daniels and goes for another

legendlover: that is strange. as a pack leader the inuyasha of legend had to protect his mate from damn near everything.

crackshotno_1: that was what just shocked the lights out of me.  
crackshotno_1: it just sounded to much like this legend half youkai  
legendlover: the really frightening part was that not only could he, but he did. he damn near died for her repeatedly.

 

The conversation went on for a long time, and the more they discussed the legend the drunker both men got. Seijuro ended draining almost the whole bottle on his own and it was a miracle at all, that he could keep typing and remembered the correct command to save the log. Not bothering to go to his room he just crashed on the couch. His father had ended in much the same way only thing though was that in California it was still early afternoon. His last thought before passing out was that his Mom was going to tear his Dad's hide off for getting so plastered that early.

 

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ## Present Time.
> 
>   
>  **InuYasha Fanfiction**   
>  **By alandrem (Black Dragon on the Rocks/animealam)**
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Blah, Blah, Blah. Same as chapter one.  
>  **Author Note:** Be warned InuYasha and Kagome OOCness in abundance on this chapter. Thanks everybody for your reviews.  
>  Thanks to Naoko Cat Girl and to Lightning for editing, girls you do such a great job.  
> Chris-san thanks for your comment/warning there is actually a time table I use to keep everything in perspective and also telosphilos as my editor is doing a great job of helping me keep in track.  
> Also I want to give special thanks to telosphilos for long hours on the ICQ or the IRC. Playing wall to my ideas and also giving some very good ones of her own, we have fun there! More at the end notes.  
> 

## Chapter 13

Kagome came down the stairs looking tired and sleepy even if she had already taken a quick shower. She had a nightmare again, decided not to go back to sleep, and only laid in bed thinking. The young woman had the feeling those terrible scenes she saw were not just a product of her imagination, they were just too real. And now that she knew there were indeed youkais living among humans in her time, she believed things were getting from bad to worst.

One of the victims in her dreams had been a very young crane youkai girl. At first Kagome thought that had been only a product of her overly morbid, at the time, imagination. But after meeting Lieutenant Kojiro Watanabe, the young woman was not so sure anymore. Those thugs were as bloodthirsty as any youkai she'd encountered before. In fact they were probably a lot more, and that scared her because they had definitely been human, the thought made her shiver.

The young Miko had also the time to ponder about accepting Inuyasha's presence. Her reluctance to accept his stay in her time suddenly had no basis at all. The police already knew about him, he was even going to help them. Now that had really been a shock. But Kagome understood it was important to capture them, and not just for her sake. They could not be allowed to keep killing young women. So she might as well accept the protection he offered and help him not to blunder into dangerous terrains. No one needed to know he was half youkai. Well the neko hanyou knew what he was but she had the feeling he would not divulge that information.

As she walked into the kitchen she saw InuYasha was already at the breakfast table slowly sipping coffee and talking quietly to her mother. Kagome could not help but feel surprised of how well the rather reticent hanyou seemed to be getting along with her mother. Asami had apprised him of the things she told her daughter the night before and it was up to him to explain the rest. The inu hanyou dreaded it a bit, not knowing how she was going to take the fact that he had been wandering in her time alone for a day. She was probably going to say 'SIT' and order him back to the Sengoku Jidai.

_'But there is no way in hell I'll obey that.'_ He thought and winced a little because getting his way was probably going to hurt a lot. _'No matter how many time she 'sits' me I won't go back until I get those humans.'_

As the conversation went on he remembered the large manila envelope. The scroll said it was important that the human helping him had it. He went to get it and gave it to Higurashi-sama. Kagome was mildly curious about the thing but did not ask what it was and why he had it, and they did not explain. Asami wanted him to give the cops a call. They'll probably be waiting for him to report. After his odd behavior the night before InuYasha was not looking forward to talking to them any time soon.

The older woman also wanted him to go to the ophthalmologist to get his eyes checked, stressing the fact that she already made an appointment for him. He just shrugged and did not look like he'll obey, but he did not refuse out loud either. That last part did catch Kagome's attention, but again none explained.

_'Ophthalmologist? Why would he need that? He is half youkai after all. They don't get sick and such.'_ Were the young woman's thoughts.

Breakfast was eaten in relative silence, only Souta babbled about how happy he was InuYasha nii-chan had stayed with them and offered to teach him to play with the 'playstation' or the 'computer'. After she finished, Kagome said goodbye and headed to the door, the hanyou on her heels. He was wearing modern clothes and she had the slight suspicion that he was going to school with her, still she asked.

"Where are you going InuYasha?"

"With you." He responded as he put on his sneakers.

"You... you can't go to school with me."

"Feh! I won't go in if that bothers you." He wore a bored expression on his face as he walked outside.

_'Since when is he concerned about what bothers me?'_ She looked at him surprised.

"Your Ofukuro explained why I can't. I'll leave you there and come later to pick you up. She's sure you'll be safe there." The look he gave her left no chance for argument, but his tone had his normal gruffness. She really did not want to argue that early in the morning so she just nodded.

They left and Kagome felt alarmed when he did not put on the cap to cover his ears, then before her eyes they simply banished. A pair of human ears appeared on the right place instead. His claws and fangs were gone too, giving the hanyou a more human look. But what surprised her most was that even if he wanted to look human he had not changed the color of his hair and eyes. As they walked toward school he told her what transpired the day before, about going back to the cave, finding the scrolls, his mother's spell book and the concealing spell he was using. He also explained that since the cops had seen him with his silvery white hair and golden eyes there was no point in changing them.

He also related his first meeting with Kojiro Watanabe and talking to him about the existence of youkai in the present. That clearly surprised Kagome, as she had never seen a youkai besides the Nou mask. But as she looked around to people he signaled out, the young Miko began noticing the youkais and hanyous around. There were not many, and most were from the larger species although she spotted a centipede/human hanyou. Kagome shuddered, what human would love a bug?

Then he went on relating the tests and all the stuff he had to smell. He even told her about the blast of ink that rendered him unconscious. Then all that transpired at the police kennels including his fight with the cadet and he could not help but tell her that she was wrong. One of the kicks worked just fine, it had not been just acting. Kagome shrugged she was not going to convince him the fights were not real until he probably saw one being staged, and even then she had her doubts.

"No wonder you had a mayor headache." Kagome commented, still surprised at how much he had actually told her without having to ask about it. In fact she believed this was the longest set of sentences she had ever heard him utter together since they had met. "So they agreed to pretend not to know you?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you want me to know?" She asked wanting to hear what he had to say about it. InuYasha stopped dead on his tracks, and she had to walk back to him.

"You're angry about that?" He asked nervously instead.

"I'm... I'm annoyed... and... hurt. You and Mama kept things from me." The young woman responded trying to find the right words. "But I'll still like to hear what you have to say in your favor."

For a moment all sort of thoughts ran through Inuyasha's head. And yet in the end the one that remained was the memory of feeling guilty because he was lying to her. So he decided to speak the truth, even if it entailed letting some of his feelings show. It was not going to be easy though.

"You were very frightened by these men Kagome. I... I've never seen you like that before... You... I..." He stammered looking everywhere but at her. It was hard admitting to her that he cared enough to worry. "It is enough that I... I make... I risk your life going after the Shikon no Kakera... I didn't... I didn't want you to be afraid here too."

"You care?" Her face looked surprised and she felt a glimmer of hope.

"Feh! Of course I care!" He snapped at her, and then more out of habit than real thought he added. "Who would find the shards if you were hurt?"

"I see..." She could not help but sound and look disappointed. So nothing had really changed. "I'm still just your shard detector."

_'Fool! Stupid fool! You didn't have to say that! You don't mean that anymore.'_ He berated himself. He could see he had hurt her, again, and wasn't he trying to fit in her world to protect her? Instead he hurt the young woman. _'Can't I do anything right?'_

"I'm sorry Kagome." He said softly. "I didn't mean that." She started walking not really wanting to hear anymore, but he grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face him.

"InuYasha let go, I'm going to be late!"

"Not until you listen to me."

"What for? You already said what you had to." Kagome refused to look at him.

"Would you listen please?" He had never used that last word when asking her something, and it caught her attention. She nodded and looked at him. "I'm... I'm not good with words Kagome, you know that!" He was fidgeting with his shirt's hem and gulped as he went on. "I sometimes say the wrong thing even when I don't mean it. I really didn't mean it. We... argue so much that some things just come out of my mouth without really thinking. You are not my shard detector, you never really were. You're my friend... my first and best friend. You brought me back to life again, taught me to trust and to care..."

"But I'm not Kikyou." She blurted out.

_'That again?'_ He thought sighing. _'I thought she understood that I know she is not Kikyou!'_ It bothered him a bit, not really knowing why she insisted in comparing herself with her past life. He did not compare them, at least not anymore.

"Why would I want you to be like her?" He snapped at the young woman, letting his annoyance show. "Kagome is Kagome and Kikyou is Kikyou!" He stressed it. "You accept me for what I am, she never did. You're warm, trusting, happy and selfless. She never was! So don't compare yourself with her."

Kagome's mouth dropped open, those words were the last thing the young woman expected to hear from him. InuYasha had opened up more than he had intended, but he just could not hear her compare herself with Kikyou. He knew that hurt her, and he did not want the young woman to ever be hurt. After all she was his mate, by inu-youkai tradition if not by fact, and a dog-hanyou protected his mate against anyone and anything. He surprised her even more by holding her by the shoulders and leaning his forehead against hers before he started speaking again.

"You are yourself Kagome and no one else. No matter what some people say." His voice was soft. "And that's fine with me. I... I don't want you to be like her." There was a pause before he added. "Now let's go or you're going to be late for this school thingy." He grabbed her hand and started walking. Trying to act like he usually did, but failed miserably, blushing.

"InuYasha?"

"What?" He asked making it sound more like a bark.

"School is that way." She said pointing in the opposite direction they were walking and twining her fingers with his. Things had indeed changed.

* * *

As Lieutenant Kojiro Watanabe entered the police precinct, few if any of his co-workers dared to approach him. The young man wore that less than friendly look that so rarely appeared on his normally cool and collected expression. This bode nothing good to the unfortunate soul that dared to cross in his path. Watanabe had a mean temper when provoked. So most people just let him be until he cooled off.

Kojiro had not slept at all during the night wondering what on earth could the Demon Lord of the Western Lands want with a simple neko hanyou like him. There had been no answer to that question, which only served to increase his foul mood. It did not help that Seijuro called to inform him that Jack Daniels and a long chat with his father on the internet had rendered him useless that morning. That his partner even admitted to that spoke volumes of how he felt. And now that he needed to speak with the pup he was out taking his girlfriend to school, so he could not give him the _'Oh so gentle'_ reaming he deserved. In all it was frustrating and infuriating. As he grumpily sat at his desk the phone rang and he groaned not in the mood to answer, he did anyway.

"Just great." He grumbled. As it was the pup was the one calling. "This is just great."

"I need to know where we can reach you today in case something comes up."

"Won't I be checking the 'evidence' today?" InuYasha asked instead.

"No, not today. So what are your plans?" He asked again.

"Why not? We are wasting time!" The younger hanyou exclaimed with his typical impatience, besides he believed those thugs could attack again anytime.

"Look pup, Seijuro and I have other things to see to today. We'll work on it tomorrow. So what are you going to do today?" He explained sounding exasperated, which only served to put InuYasha on the defensive.

"Higurashi-sama wants me to go to the ophthalmologist before I pick Kagome at school." He said grudgingly. He was starting to feel angry, Nomura had agreed to protect Kagome if he helped them and he was not seeing them do it. "Save for that I'll be either here or at the Sakura Park. Are you expecting any trouble neko?" He pretended to be polite for Higurashi-sama's sake since she was within hearing range.

"More like I'm hoping nothing will happen." He said in an accusing tone that expressed anger and displeasure. InuYasha bristled at the tone.

"What do you mean... neko?" The younger hanyou asked in a dangerously low tone of voice.

"About last night pup..."

_'Damn it here it comes.'_ InuYasha thought getting ready to be teased

"What about it? You owe me big time neko for saving your ass." He was no longer caring to sound polite, although he still kept his tone of voice level.

"What? For that?" Kojiro roared on the phone making the dog youkai jump in surprise and pain. "I asked for help not if you had a mate!"

"She is the lead female in my pack not my mate you f***ng neko." He almost shouted.

"Ah but you clearly stated she was! Your body language literally shouted it. It was so noticeable that even the humans got the idea there's something going on between you and the girl!" The meaning of the pup's words was lost, not really understanding that someone that young could be a pack leader.

"Listen you asshole, there is noth..."

"NO! YOU LISTEN UP PUP!" Kojiro shouted to the phone. "You NEVER set off a human female in heat with other youkais around. You NEVER do that either unless you follow through. Understood?" He did not even give a very stunned and confused InuYasha time to answer. "I really don't know why her mother didn't slap you and threw you out then and there!"

_'So that's what it was, but I didn't' do anything!'_ His mind screamed in panic. He was starting to feel safe and accepted and then he did something wrong and he'll be alone again. But he had been feeling oddly relaxed not so much on guard as he was used. _'Besides Higurashi-sama has not complained about it!'_ He did the only thing he knew when he was hurt or confused. He attacked.

"I saved your fucking life asshole! And you owe me for that. The rest is none of your fucking business!"

"Fuck it pup! You let your instincts take control."

"Feh! I didn't do more than whisper in her ear and hold her! You scared her out of her wits. Kagome could have easily killed you had you tried to approach her. And she was not in heat a few moments before!"

"That's no excuse, do you have any fucking idea what you were getting into?" Someone came into the office to talk to him about some reports. "We'll talk later pup, right now I can't."

"Feh! We'll see about that neko." InuYasha said before hanging.

InuYasha was so furious that he wanted to kill something, preferably a neko hanyou by the name of Kojiro Watanabe. How dare he speak to him like that? He new a little about claiming a mate and he had certainly not done anything remotely similar to that. He had only held her close, ok there was a moment when he began loosing some control but nothing had happened. He would never impose himself on her, never!

* * *

 

Asami saw him holding the headphone in a deadly grip, his face reflecting his anger. What Watanabe had said to him; and she had some idea of what it was; had undone what little 'acceptance', she could not say trust, he had for them. He was back to looking wild like the first time she saw him. The older woman shook her head and sighed hoping to be able to repair the damage. She went to him and gently tried to pry his fingers from the phone. If he kept squeezing it as hard as he was doing, the thing would break.

"Come on InuYasha; let's have a cup of coffee in the kitchen." She said gently when his eyes focused on her. He had a dangerous look on his face but as soon as his mind registered who she was it turned into an angry frown. The hanyou let her pry his fingers from the contraption and followed her. "It sounds like Ltnt. Watanabe hit a nerve there."

He sat by the table while she served them both then was surprised to see her sit beside him. At her words, he had inwardly cringed. That was just not something he wanted to discuss with her. Heck! He did not think he could discuss it with anyone, least of all Kagome. If she had not thrown him out yesterday she might just do so today. He took the mug she offered and performed his first taste antics; sniffing delicately, blowing on it and then taking a small sip.

"I hope he thanked you for distracting Kagome yesterday." She said half turning to look at him.

"Feh! The ungrateful neko just made some annoying comment." He answered trying not to sound angry, his bangs hiding his eyes. Asami leaned closer a bit and gently brushed the hair out of his face. InuYasha froze in surprise and blushed, still unable to look at her.

"It still sounds like he hit a nerve." She saw him start and tense.

_'So I heard right, he was probably taking him to task. But I can't allow that youkai to make InuYasha retreat back to his old self.'_ Asami thought gauging the situation.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked him gently, and saw the expressions change on his face, as if fighting to decide about something. After a few moments he finally seemed to have reached a conclusion and shrugged.

"I think I should but..." His voice sounds slightly nervous.

_'Damn! I sound weak!'_ He thought annoyed and it reflected only for a few instants on his face.

"It's ok. I'm not angry with you for what you did." That got her his attention and he turned to face her, a slight look of relief on his features. Asami smiled at him gently trying to convince him to speak up what was on his mind. She knew it was something he was not used to do; the older woman thought he probably never really had someone to listen to him before.

_'Ltnt. Watanabe what did you tell him?'_ The woman was starting to feel slightly annoyed toward the neko hanyou.

"You did a right thing, not the best of all possible things, but you were put on the spot, while drugged up on painkillers. No one is able to really think straight on those things."

_'Ah so those things were indeed making me act odd.'_ He thought relieved, now that he knew he had not been going crazy.

"You did the first thing you could think of to distract her and it worked."

"So you don't think I deserve to be slapped?" InuYasha blurted out. "Or thrown out?" He squared his shoulders and turned his head away. Not wanting her to see that the thought of that happening pained him. The young man put on his gruff mask again.

"Is that what he said?" Her voice had that angry tone he heard her use with the old man the day before. "No InuYasha, I would not do such things to you." The Ltnt. had overstepped his bounds, he had no right whatsoever to tell something like that to InuYasha. For a kid in his shoes that was too cruel. That neko hanyou would have a piece of her mind later.

"Hmm... yeah he said that and some other things." The young hanyou admitted still not looking at her. He was unsure if he should tell her the rest.

"Oh, care to share them with me? It seems like there was something I couldn't see going on there since I'm human." She suggested sounding as supportive as she could. He should let that out of his system.

"Ah... it's... it's hard to explain." He stammered a bit flustered, she was being nice, but he could not be sure that she would not be repulsed by his demonic nature. She might still decide to throw him out. "I didn't realize it myself until he said it." He admitted cautiously, refusing to look at her.

"Whatever it is, I promise not to get angry over it. I'm just worried about both of you. You are my foster son." she told him.

_'This is going to be hard, I need him to tell me the truth and he is so afraid that I will be angry at him and refuse to accept him any more.'_ Asami thought, this just gave her a measure of the rejection he had gone through in his life. And how starved he really was for some affection even if he hid it under that gruff mask of his.

_'She's still so accepting... maybe she really won't be mad at me.'_ InuYasha thought deciding to tell her. _'I don't know why it should be so important that she does not think ill of me. I wouldn't have cared before... Feh! I'm getting soft.'_ Taking a deep breath he said.

"Ok I'll try to explain." He said and then added just to get things right. "I'm not good with words though."

Asami reached to scratch an ear, asking for permission with body language which surprised him, but he leaned to into her hand to accept the scratch. It was his way to show her that he believed her words were true. In that awkward position he sipped his coffee, as Kagome's mother kept scratching gently enjoying the soft feel of his ears. He too was beginning to enjoy her attentions and relaxed a bit.

"It's alright really... I know there is a lot I am unaware of about your youkai heritage." She heard him gasp.

_'Hmm... so it's his youkai nature that's bothering him now. Well it can't be that bad.'_ Asami thought as she kept scratching.

"Well it has to do with it." He admitted, and she gave him a soft encouraging smile when he turned to look at her face.

"I... ah... I'm an inu hanyou." He began saying, thinking hard to find the right words. "And even if I'm only half youkai I... retained most of the inu youkai instincts." He paused to take a sip of coffee, he had not said anything risky yet and his mouth was already dry. "Dog youkais tend to act a bit like dogs in some things..." Asami started scratching a bit harder on the back of his ear making him purr softly. It worked to relax him more.

"I wish I could purr like that." She exclaimed wistfully. His purr was a very comforting sound. Kagome's mother accepting that facet of being a youkai made a few of his barriers come down. "I take it that was part of what you did to keep her calm last night, I just couldn't hear it."

"Yes, she seemed to like it." InuYasha responded blushing ten shades of red. He had liked purring for her too. Asami nodded and sipped her coffee.

"I noticed a little of that... Does that mean you are packs youkais?"

"Yes we are. And well I instinctively formed a pack."

"You may not realize it, but humans are too. We just don't have the same structure to our packs. And our packs change with social context."

"Myoga-jiji said something of the sort when I found out."

"Myoga is your flea right?"

"Yes he is. He's supposed to be my retainer." He told her. His tone denoting that he did not really hold the flea in high esteem.

"The thing is I didn't know what I was doing." He said a bit ashamed at his ignorance.

"Oh?" Asami exclaimed as she reached for his other ear, making InuYasha purr louder feeling less nervous. He was enjoying the scratching session; it reminded him a lot of how he used to sit with his mother and tell her what troubled him as a pup. He had not really been aware how much he had missed it until that moment.

"I grew up alone, no humans or dog youkais to teach me about many things." He explained. The youth had not expected the slight constriction of his heart and the feeling of loneliness that came with that comment.

"I know, Kagome told me that." Her voice was soft and filled with sympathy. "So I take it that Kagome and the others are members of your pack, but it isn't exactly like a traditional pack."

"Yes, I didn't know until the day we met that Nomura guy."

_'Poor kid everything is just happening in such a small amount of time, he's probably having a very hard time, dealing with the changes. No wonder he was so out of it yesterday, it was not just the tests after all.'_

"In the pack Kagome is my..." he faltered not being able to say the word.

"She is your?" Asami asked but she was beginning to get an idea of what he meant if his pack followed the standards of the animals. His blush told her she was right. This could be a good or bad thing depending on how Kagome takes it. It would be best if she found a way for him to confirm it that he was able to say out loud.

_'She might not like what I have to say. This might make her angry with me. Argh! Why should I care?'_ It bothered to feel af... worried that she might be angry. It was also hard for him to accept aloud that he had had a mate and responsibilities for a long time and had not acknowledged them until three days ago.

"My lead female ah..." He moved away from her, shifting uncomfortably on the chair.

"How about you tell me how packs traditionally form?" Asami suggested seeing he was having some kind of inner turmoil. If she did not press the young man, he might keep on talking. "It will help me to understand." She saw him breathe easier and reached again for his ears to keep scratching.

_'Good,'_ she thought, _'it worked to keep him from feeling like he was on the spot. He must be afraid that I will get angry or try to separate them. They have both been so good for each other. I don't want to split them up unless absolutely necessary. He is right to be concerned about Naraku and the Jewel; things would really change in this time if he got to keep it.'_

"Well a pack is formed by two adults, male and female, then pups come. And other loners or drifters are taken in as members of the family. To help as hunters and with the kids, contrary to real dogs and wolves all the females breed." At the pace he was going his face would be permanently colored red. Asami smiled encouragingly at him when he turned to see her expression.

_'InuYasha, underneath that though, gruff appearance you are really a sweet, shy kid.'_ Kagome's mother thought and gave him a motherly smile. _'I really don't think I want to know what terrible things made you hide yourself.'_

"Ah, I think I see the problem. Neither of you are adults and you have wound up responsible for a pack." He nodded. "I take it Shippou is the pup? Or cub in this case?"

"Pup. The problem is that other youkais have begun to acknowledge Kagome as lead female, and Shippou is... well... I have to take him like he was my own pup." Asami nods in understanding. The poor young man ended leading a family and becoming the father of a little kid that was not even his own. And it was not only a question of being the provider like in the present; he had to make sure they survived too. It was too much responsibility for someone almost sixteen. "Sango, Miroku, Kaede-baba, Kirara and Myoga-jijii became the rest of the pack."

"So now you have a son?" He nodded again. "Kagome seems to adore the little kit."

"She does, but she doesn't know that by youkais standards she's his mother. It kills him when she leaves, and he pesters everyone, especially me." That made Asami laugh, so maybe the little kitsune had something to do with him rushing to take her back.

_'Hmm, Kagome might take that part of it well.'_ she thought knowing her daughter had that natural mothering streak. _'But what sort of parents will they make? Are they really mature enough to handle the responsibility? They are very mature for their ages because of their experiences, but still... Perhaps I can help on that point.'_ The woman realized that the situation was starting to get complicated, but it was nothing they couldn't deal with as a family. _'At the very least, I can give advice and occasionally baby-sit the cub.'_ A look at his face told her that he seemed to have accepted his responsibility toward Shippou. _'So I don't think it would be wise to interfere. He must really care for the little one.'_

"So, she would mother him in her own way. Teach him to read and write and do arithmetic. I take it there is more significance to her being the lead female in relation to you than she is aware of?" This question seemed to deflate him, his shoulders sagged. The hanyou looked completely dejected and she puzzled about it.

"There is more." He sighed. "But I'm sure she won't understand."

"I think if you put it to her in the right way she will understand." She tried to reassure him, but the young man shook his head.

_'I think it might even be what she wants even if she hasn't thought it through the way he has yet.'_

"She probably wouldn't listen. It seems we can never talk without arguing. Kagome is so set on modern things. And that's from the past. By dog youkai tradition she's... my..." InuYasha moved uncomfortably and turned red yet again.

_'Feh! I just can't believe myself! Come on stupid say it, she's your mate. YOUR MATE!'_ He berated himself. _'Why can't I say it aloud?'_

_'Because you're afraid she'll turn you down and you've already committed. There's no going back for you. And her rejection would kill you. It's better this way, not knowing. It hurts, true but you're alive.'_ A voice inside his head told him. The hanyou had to agree that was the reason.

"I think I get what you are going at. She is your "mate" by her placement in the pack?" InuYasha nodded relieved, observing her reactions, so far she was not taking it wrong. Higurashi-sama was not angry yet. "And she knows none of this correct?"

"Yes, she doesn't know that she's already my mate." He said the last words very softly, and then added to explain. "I have not claimed her yet. I won't do it."

"InuYasha you need to tell her and soon."

"No." There was a slightly panicky look on his eyes that was quickly changed to an expressionless one. "I don't want to tell Kagome." He said shaking his head stubbornly and moving away from her hands, she could see him building his walls again. If she had not already cared for him this would have done it. There was fear there, well hidden but still there for those who knew what to look for. He was terrified of being hurt, of being rejected by those he cared for. She needed to diffuse his tension and bring the walls back down.

Asami knew Kagome loved him dearly, even if her daughter refused to speak openly about her feelings for the young hanyou. And the sort of commitment he was talking about sounded more like a marriage and family than a casual relationship with perks.

"Kagome needs to know InuYasha." She said softly as she stood up to get them both more coffee. She fixed his the way he liked and did hers too. Giving him his mug the woman sat beside him waiting patiently until he was ready to start talking again.

"She might not want me." He finally said softly again. "I'm still a hanyou, I can't offer her much and... I have not been very nice to her."

"InuYasha I would be surprised if she rejected you. Kagome cares for you too much to do that."

"I think she cares more about her life here. I can't give her what she has here. She always leaves me for that school." InuYasha allowed a sad look to cross his face.

"She has to go to school; it determines your standing in life here. It sets your status in this huge human pack." Asami explained. If they were talking about packs perhaps this would make it easier for him to comprehend. The look on his face told her he had.

"I had not seen it like that." He said. InuYasha could understand the status thing; it was something ingrained in inu youkai's instincts. "Why did she never explain?"

"Your time is so incredibly different from ours that she probably never even thought about it."

"I wouldn't drag her back all the time if I had known. Status I understand, it is very important." Finally grasping why it was so important for her to study and take those 'tests'.

"Yes you would have dragged her back or she would have gone back on her own."

"Well I might still have." InuYasha couldn't help but smile sheepishly.

He most likely would still have dragged her back, but would have taken into account her status placing. He might not have fought like he did with her every time she left the past. After all he was still fighting to establish his own standing among humans and youkais.

"You know? She was extremely upset when you locked her here the last time... It was hard to live with her moping around." Asami said with a grin at his surprised expression. "Kagome was very preoccupied, pissed off, and more than a little worried."

"I only wanted to keep her safe." He explained, still surprised, but he remembered the way she had hugged him when she came back. It had been pleasant, but they had ended arguing like always.

"All of us know that you will never let any harm come to her if you can help it."

"But I was wounded and could not protect her then. I don't think even Miroku could and well, Shippou tries but he's too young."

"She said something about a stomach wound from a battle with your brother." He nodded confirming it. That his own brother was set on killing him was something that escaped Asami's comprehension. "I think she wanted to be able to tend it and see you get better more than anything."

_'That's Kagome.'_ He thought smiling a bit. _'She's always there to tend to my injuries after a fight. But I didn't want her to get hurt then. That fight with Sesshoumaru scared me. He could have killed me first and then her.'_ He shuddered slightly at the thought of her dead.

"Higurashi-sama... People die because of me, because they are close to me. All the people who ever cared for me died. I just don't want her to die."

"Not all of them. Look at your pack."

"I'm afraid they might die. I didn't want them close then. But they stayed because of Kagome, and because they hate Naraku."

"Death is a part of life dear. You have seen more of it than anyone should ever have to." Asami said comfortingly and he just nodded.

_'So this is what you hide under your walls. You are so compassionate and can never show it for fear of what would happen if you did.'_

"None of them will die without a fight."

"No," he allowed himself a small proud smile, "they are good and strong fighters. Even Shippou will do what he can. And they accepted me and to be members of my pack. They are good people." He surprised himself saying that, but he had to admit it was true. That was what he thought of them.

"I know, even the lecherous houshi." To that he just nodded but had a dubious look in his face. "When it is all over, you can always just stay in this time you know. Then you wouldn't have to fight so often."

"I can?!" A life without being constantly on his guard did appear appealing. And Kagome's time did not seem so bad now that he was getting to learn a bit more about it.

"Yes, of course you can!"

"You think Kagome won't mind? She doesn't want me here much."

"I don't think she would, but tell me, am I right in thinking that by claimed you mean made any formal overtures..."

"Ah... ah... not exactly, claiming a mate it's more... more..." Asami just nodded at his discomfort.

"It's ok InuYasha, you don't have to say it. I see this is hard for you to talk about."

"Thanks Higurashi-sama."

"If you did wind up claiming Kagome, I would fully expect you to, or at least to visit frequently." InuYasha blushed deep red. If she only knew, he'd spent many a sleepless night dreaming of what it would be to mate with Kagome. "I think Kagome has seen that you can handle yourself here quite well."

_'Is she... is she giving me permission to mate her?'_ He thought shocked and his heart stopped for a moment. _'No, I probably didn't hear her right.'_

InuYasha was feeling more comfortable talking with Kagome's mother. She really understood and did not press him. In some ways she reminded him of his mother and well, she was a mother of sorts to him now. It felt good to be able to talk about that kind of things with someone who was so understanding and supportive. So he took courage and decided to tell her about the neko's comments and his own reservations.

"I hope..." InuYasha allowed his expectations to show a bit. "But Higurashi-sama would you mind if I slept on the Go-Shimboku?" He asked, not wanting to offend since she was being really generous and he was refusing to stay inside.

Asami seemed surprised by the question, but gathered that this had more to do with the things Watanabe had told him. She thought this might have to do with the remark about Kagome being in heat. It had struck her as odd at the time, but she thought she might have figured it out now. InuYasha was trying to boost his chances at resisting temptation. She offered to refill his cup of coffee and he accepted with a nod

"Why? Would you be more comfortable on the tree compared to a bed?"

"Not really, this bed thing is really good, I like sleeping in one but... ah... well you see..." He stammered a bit. That much he knew, most females did not like those themes discussed and the fact that he could tell. "Ah... well... Kagome is in..."

"Heat?" She finished for him and he nodded. "I heard something about that when you were on the phone. I take it that bothers you?"

"Other women don't bother me, but Kagome... well... she does... a bit." He scratched his head trying to explain his reasons to keep away. It was more for her sake than his actually. "I could always stand it before... she... smells nicer. But yesterday she smelled a bit different and well... my instincts are... a bit hard to keep in control."

He feared his youkai instincts might make him force Kagome into something she might not want. Usually, he slept upwind when she was in heat so that he wouldn't have to deal with it and the dreams it gave him. If the wind shifted, he would either move or go take care of himself somewhere else while the others slept.

"It's ok... I'm not mad." She told him finally understanding the whole situation. He was a still a growing youkai and to top that he was also a human teen. The hormones would surely drive him a bit crazy. Add on to that, that by custom and instinct she was his mate and no wonder he wanted to sleep elsewhere for a while.

_'She's not angry? She's not angry!'_ He sighed relieved. _'Damn neko he's going to get it as soon as I see him!'_

"I'll keep away." He said knowing that Kagome might not appreciate a horny youkai hovering around her. She'll blame him and call him hentai, unaware she was the one setting him off. If she knew he'll probably never be able to lift himself from the floor. She'll 'sit' him until he became a fixture on the ground.

"I understand that, so you think you can deal with it better if you don't sleep in the house for the duration?"

"Yes that would probably help a bit; the scents tend to disperse outside." He responded.

"Then sleep in the tree if it will make you feel better. Hmm... Was she aroused possibly? I think that would be very hard for you to ignore." She suggested and he shrugged.

"Well it did smell a bit like those girls." He commented his mind comparing scents and trying to place if he's smelled something similar before. "But all I did was hold her and whisper in her ear." Kagome's mother smiled, the ear could be a very erogenous zone for some people. Her daughter probably inherited that from Yushiro, the ears were always his weakness.

"Which girls?" Asami asked surprised.

"The girls from the alley, there is something that puzzles me about them." He saw his chance to clear something that had intrigued him since that night.

"Ah, what is it?"

"Well... I could smell the musk of one of the boys but it was not on the girl. And no where around either, that... well that doesn't disappear."

"I would guess he was using a condom." At his puzzled expression, she decided to explain. It was sure that in his time they did not know anything or very little about birth control. This might be a bit embarrassing for the young man. "It is a type of sheath you put over the penis to prevent pregnancy."

She was right, he was red again and looking very flustered. She needed to find a way to give him some modern sex education before anything did happen with her daughter. It was just finding a way of doing it without making him permanently red in the face that would be a challenge.

"Ah... Higurashi-sama." InuYasha muttered, the idea of putting something on his penis did not sound very appealing or pleasant. Especially when it was that sensitive, he'd scratched himself with his claws a few times and that had been very painful. He shuddered a bit at the memory, no, he definitely did not want to try those thingies. His hands instinctively moved to protect said area.

"A condom is made out of latex and is fairly common nowadays. Actually... that gives me an idea... I think I know of a way to keep Kagome's being in heat from bothering you so much."

"You do?" He asked a bit hopeful. Asami nodded.

"But it won't work until next time." She warned him.

"How?" He asked and then shuddering he decided that if those 'condom' thingies helped he'll wear them. "Ah... anything that will do it, even those thingies you mentioned."

"There's something called birth control pills." She said smiling at his antics. "They trick the woman's body into thinking it's pregnant and so they don't go into heat, but they menstruate as normal." InuYasha frowned trying to digest that.

"So if a woman mates there'll be no pups?" InuYasha could not believe he actually had the guts to ask.

"Exactly." Asami smiled at him, the kid was quick. "That is what the pills are for normally, but I think in this case it should be able to have the pleasant side effect of allowing you to concentrate."

"Ah... but wouldn't she be all angry and shout hentai at me?" That worried him a lot, 'sits' were painful. "I don't think I'll survive the 'sits'."

"I'll talk to her about that part, but you need to talk to her about the rest."

"I suppose I should." He admitted.

"But what would actually having sex with her mean as far as other youkais are concerned?"

Asami almost couldn't believe that she was calmly discussing this with him. But for the hanyou this was very serious, not some kind of game, as far as she understood it seemed like a commitment that equaled marriage. She still wanted to confirm that. If it had been something else she didn't know what she would have said on the matter.

InuYasha had been taking a big swallow of coffee when she made the question. He sputtered and coughed the hot liquid almost flipping over. She asked? That was something that was not spoken openly in his time unless the person happened to be one lecherous houshi by the name Miroku. Thing was he did not know much about it, but he did now that mating involved having sex, his instincts told him. That sealed the mating. He took a few careful sips of his drink.

"You really do need to tell her InuYasha," she said at his startled look, "if only to tell her of her responsibility to Shippou. And what does that translate to for a human?"

"We'll be mated and she'll be my companion for life." InuYasha responded not looking at her. "I don't know the human customs well, I don't even know about youkai customs." He paused before adding. "What I know about this is what my instinct tells me."

"Well, human customs are different in our time from yours. So is it something like a marriage?" If it was, then she would just have to see them married. She was almost certain that was what Kagome wanted anyways. But bringing Jii-chan around on that point would take some work, but it could be done. It would settle her mind about the whole matter and how she wanted to handle it.

"I think it's something like that but more." He said thinking hard, trying to remember what else had heard about that.

"How do you mean more?"

"There's a bond that comes between mates. At least for Inu youkai."

"That doesn't sound that different from the way things are now." She said with a small smile. "And what does it do?"

"One can't be without the other. A youkai will die without his/her mate. Female youkais will remain until the pups are old enough, then they die to follow the one that left. Sometimes the males remain with the pups if the one to die was the female, but it's not that common I think. Human mates can survive though, but Ofukuro was always so sad."

"That must play havoc for youkai/human mates."

"Yes it does. I don't remember much, but I do remember Ofukuro was always sad. I felt she wanted to be with Oyaji but stayed because of me." His look turned a bit far away, like he was recalling his childhood. "She stayed to protect me." That was said very softly and sadly. Asami hugged him from behind, offering comfort. The gesture surprised InuYasha.

"It's ok. I was more worried about the other way around." She told him softly, and he leaned into the hug. It reminded him so much of his mother and how much he wanted to have her comfort him while he was growing up.

"Humans live very short lives compared to youkais."

"Once a human is properly mated some will remain for longer, but I'm not sure about that part Myoga-jiji only mentioned it once I think."

"Good." She said and felt him purr again.

"I wouldn't want to live without Kagome anyway."

"I don't want to see you die young. You have done too much good to deserve It." she told him. She needed to lighten the mood and possibly tell him something that might help him talk to Kagome about everything he had realized.

"Do you want to know human customs when it comes to courtship?"

"Yes. I don't even know dog youkai customs." He said looking very interested and thinking that perhaps knowing would make things work with Kagome.

"Humans in this era spend a period of time between their teens and their twenties dating. That is getting into surface relationships with other humans to determine if they would make a good spouse. It is a get to know each other stage really."

"Sounds too long!" He complained impatiently, "I already chose a mate." he seemed to be coming to terms with that fact.

"It can be long or it can be very short depends on the people involved."

"Ah... good." He said with a nod.

"You already chose one for a lot of reasons, none the least of which is how much you like her." She said teasing him a bit just to see if he would blush, and he did. "Most people date a lot of people before they get engaged. That would be about the equivalent of where you are at right now."

"So this 'engaged' thing is like I know I want her for a mate but we are not mated yet."

"Yes, something like that. At least by my understanding and the word is engagement. It is the stage where they know they are going to marry each other and are making the arrangements for the ceremony we call a wedding."

"What is this wedding thing?" InuYasha asked, and then repeated the word. "Engagement." Just to fix it in his mind.

"It is a sort of ritual where the lifelong commitment is announced to gathered family and friends. There is some religious stuff involved and there are commitment vows. Because of your bonding as a youkai, youkais wouldn't need something of this nature."

"Ah... Would Kagome like this wedding thing?" He asked thinking that perhaps he could do something to please her for a change.

"You will have to ask her." She told him grinning a bit mischievously. And he shuffled nervously on the seat. "But if you do mate her while you are back in the past, I fully expect you to marry her here." There, she said it. She was giving him permission if Kagome agreed. Now she would have to deal with the consequences.

_'She's really giving me permission to mate Kagome! I'm not imagining things!'_ His heart beat really fast and for a moment he did not know what to do or say. He felt happy really happy, even though the hard part would be to tell Kagome.

"If Kagome accepts, I will do that for you Higurashi-sama." InuYasha said after thinking about it for a moment.

"I don't think there'll be much trouble there." She told him with a smile. "Once married, we can legally change her surname. And it would be recorded as a legal document. It has property rights implications."

_'Property rights?'_ The young hanyou thought a bit confused.

"That other name you all have right?" InuYasha asked frowning a bit. "I never had one before."

"Yes, she would wind up being Shiroisenshi Kagome instead of her current name."

"Ah... sounds... nice." He said with a small smile, he liked how it sounded.

"I think my husband's late business partner would be pleased. That was his last name too."

"Hmmm... He had that same name? Odd." The young man said thoughtfully.

"He did, that is why it surprised me so much when you said it was your last name at the police station."

"I didn't know I had one until I read it in the scrolls. I would do this wedding thing for you then." InuYasha scratched his head pondering.

"No, you would do it for her because it is expected in modern times so that the rest of us can know of your relationship. We can't smell each other the way you can."

"Ah so it's instead of the smell! Now I understand. So this would tell humans she's mine?" He blushed a bit still not comfortable with calling Kagome his in front of her.

"Exactly. And no one but an absolute cad would try anything." She could see how happy that made him, as the young man had a wide pleased grin on his face. "So... When are you going to tell her?" A little pressure wouldn't hurt specially with the slight problem of his instinct. She had a wide grin too and could see he really loved her daughter.

"I like this wedding thing then, but I don't know when I'll tell her."

"Can you tell her while she is in heat?"

"I can try." He understood now. She wanted Kagome to know just in case his instinct won. He would not let it win, but he guessed it wouldn't be too terrible to talk to her. "She's not angry at me now, but I just don't want her to get mad." InuYasha was thinking hard, for a way to tell Kagome without making her angry or arguing.

"If she was going to get mad at you for such a thing, I think she would have slapped you last night. I would take that as a note of approval from her." She told him and then heard the young man mutter something under his breath.

"What was that?" The look on his face was precious and she could not help but smile, so he did have a few ecchi thoughts. Especially now that he realized he had permission, and she caught him, InuYasha turned red again.

"I... well I was thinking..." He heard her laugh and couldn't help but stammer. "It might not be a bad idea... ah just... just in case. I should... warn her."

"You are easily flustered InuYasha." Asami laughed delightedly.

"I just never had someone to talk about these things with before."

"You can always talk with me. Hopefully, you will be my son-in-law one of these days."

"Thank you Higurashi-sama, you have treated me so well."

"You should speak to her. If you can't, tell me and I will."

"Would you do that?"

"Yes, but only if it became necessary. I think it would be best if it came from you. I know you don't want to push her into anything."

"But if I tell her it feels like I am pushing her. Kagome might..."

"You know," Asami interrupted him, "I might sound like I'm repeating myself. But it is just that she can very easily push you beyond your ability to control your instincts, she needs to know so she doesn't do it unintentionally."

"I can see your point." InuYasha said with a sigh, knowing she was right. "I'll try to find a way to speak to her. Even if she refused to be my mate, I would not choose another one."

"Intentionally is another story." Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

_'Would... would Kagome really do that?'_ His mind started reeling and a few ecchi thoughts from his fantasies began popping in. He had to shake his head to push them away.

"Then you need to tell me later so we can deal with the consequences." Asami snickered; she could almost see the thoughts passing through his mind.

With the information girls in that time had, Kagome probably had more knowledge about sex than he did. He might know the rudiments, but well her daughter did read some NC-17 fanfiction that she wasn't supposed to.

"I like you dear. I think you make a good match for my daughter."

"Ah... thank you." He responded unsure how to respond to that.

"Premarital sex is not considered to be so taboo in this age. And I wouldn't allow it to be premarital for long."

"Well... in my time she's old enough to be married. Thing is I'm not yet."

"Well, here... you can legally marry on your own at 18. You need your parent or guardian's permission to do so at any age upward of 16 before that, but I still don't think you want anyone to be confused."

"Confused?"

"That she is yours of course!"

"Demons and hanyous will know. I have marked her with my scent."

"True, but humans won't." He looked mortified and a bit jealous. "And this world is mostly human."

"What should I do then?" He asked worried that someone might try to take his mate from him. "That hobo, holo, whatever. I don't want him close." He said jealousy pouring through every pore.

"Hojo you mean? Oh he is harmless." She saw him breathe relieved at her comment, and her smile grew wider. Once InuYasha felt comfortable talking to someone he could be quite expressive. "Kagome barely gives him the time of day. Your walking her to and from school will be enough to get rid of him."

"Really? I should have done that sooner then." He said with a nod.

"He was one of Kagome's dates that definitely wasn't going to work out." She reassured him.

"Good." He said with satisfaction, looking pleased that there was at least one less obstacle. Kouga was still in the past, but if he claimed her, the wolf youkai could do nothing to take her from him. Asami laughed at seeing his expression. He looked happy and quite determined, and she was sure he had seldom let it show, at least the happiness.

"Oh you are so funny sometimes." She said patting his head between his ears. "I'll get ready to leave or we'll be late for your appointment at the ophthalmologist." He made a face that indicated he was not very convinced about going. "You'll see the difference, literally."

"Feh!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I'll like to give credit where credit is due.
> 
> Telosphilos on IRC contributed many of the main parts of the conversation with InuYasha as she played the role of Asami while she helped me get his part of the chapter. Thanx! Without your help I don't think it would have ended quite like this. And I loved how this chapter worked out in the end.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ## Present Time.
> 
> **InuYasha Fanfiction**
> 
> **By alandrem (Black Dragon on the Rocks/animealam)**
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Blah, Blah, Blah. Same as chapter one.  
>   
>  **Author Note:** Be warned InuYasha, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru OOCness in abundance on this chapter.  
>   
>  Of course, take into consideration, that Sesshoumaru is 500 years older. And he should have matured and learned a few things in his life. He is not a main character on this story but he will appear from time to time, and for those Sess lovers I have a little side story planned for later. (Don't get your hopes high it will be LATER as the story progresses a bit more)  
>   
>  Now this chapter ended being sooooooo long, my MS Word said it was 40 letter size pages, so telos and I decided to cut it in two parts. This is the first and the other is also posted, we'll love feed back on what you think about each part even if you only do one review. (We love them though, so if you want to review both chapters we are not going to stop you. *grins*)  
>   
>  Also for this chapter, and hopefully the others, evercool resurrected is going to be among the editors as telos is playing more of a bouncing wall for ideas role (long chats hours on ICQ just throwing ideas at each other, then some times we do a bit of playacting on IRC. Have to tell you those sessions are FUN to do.), helps me keep the time frame in order, and has co-written some parts.  
>   
>  Thanks to Lightning and Naoko Cat Girl, as they also edit the chapters, helps me to compare and try to learn from my mistakes at writing.  
>   
>  Wow! That was quite a long rant; the good thing about it is that there are no author notes on the next chapter, except one at the end. Now on with the fic on with the fic.

## Chapter 14

InuYasha left her outside the school gate and waited until she was inside before walking away. She had stayed there only for a few moments a bit surprised at the way things were going. He had not spoken a word after telling her he did not want her to be like Kikyou and the young Miko had been too dumbfounded to say anything.

He had only told her before going that she should not leave alone. Either her mother, one of the cops or himself would be there to pick her up. She had not liked the idea much as she usually walked home with her friends, but she understood that they all were worried for her safety and those men might be looking for her.

Once inside she barely had time to make it to her first class before the bell rang, which was fortunate for the young woman, as she avoided the curious questions from her friends. Kagome had seen them walking a few paces before them, but she had caught their quizzical glances more than once. In a way, she was glad they had not mobbed her and InuYasha; she was not sure how he would have taken that, the girls sometimes were a handful.

The young woman's respite from questioning lasted until recess, which was a miracle, knowing how the girls were. She guessed they wanted to have enough time to extract the information they wanted about InuYasha. Kagome pondered what to tell them, but her mother's words of the night before popped in her head. She had taken InuYasha in. That could help ease her friends' curiosity for the time being.

"So… Kagome-chan who was that gorgeous guy?" Arumi asked without preamble once they had reached a nice resting place under a tree.

"And why was he bringing you to school? You've never had anyone do that." Eri asked almost at the same time, she still had the feeling that Kagome was the girl attacked at the park, and nothing she did would convince her otherwise.

"It's the same hot guy I saw you with Sunday…" Yuka began saying.

"Ah… well…" Kagome began saying as she sat down and took out her lunch. "He's InuYasha."

"I knew it! He is the 'two timing' jerk! My! He sure is handsome!"

"Now what? He's gotten so possessive he's going to escort you to school?"

"Hey! Don't jump into conclusions!"

"No? Then why was he coming to school with you?"

"And we already know the jerk's name is InuYasha. Such an odd name…" Eri commented.

"Girls… you know my mother councils troubled teens, right?" Her friends all nodded. "Well… InuYasha is an orphan and… well his case is very especial so…"

"What does it have to do with him walking you to school?" Arumi interrupted.

"I am getting there! So don't interrupt or I won't tell you anything!" All girls looked wide-eyed at Kagome, who at the moment looked really scary. "As I was saying, Inuyasha's case is special. He has lived alone most of his life, and Mama thought he would benefit from the experience of living with a family. So she took him in…"

"What do you mean by that?" Yuka asked curious, the other girls joining in the inquiry.

"Well, she sort of adopted him, so at the moment he is my foster brother."

"Aah!"

"Ooh"

"That still doesn't explain why he walked you to school holding your hand." Yuka still wanted to know, and she had the satisfaction of seeing Kagome blush.

_'Actually, I really want to know the explanation of that!'_ Kagome thought with a mental sigh. _'Of course I can't tell them. They are really good friends but… sometimes I just wish they weren't so nosy._

"So… he is your 'two timing' boyfriend Kagome-chan." Yuka concluded and she blushed even redder.

"Yuka-chan! No! He is not my boyfriend!" Kagome stated firmly, but only got dubious looks from her three friends. "He is only a friend…" then added softly, "a very good friend. That is all."

"Kagome-chan you are hiding things from us." Arumi sounded hurt. "Aren't we your friends?"

The young Miko sighed and shrugged her shoulders in defeat; she really did not want to tell them much about InuYasha, as she might slip something she should not. Also admitting he was indeed, the 'two timing' jerk would make things even more complicated, as they no doubt would find the chance of telling him what they thought about that. They might even babble by accident what her real feelings for him were.

"Look girls… InuYasha is not from around here, so Mama thought it would be a good idea if he started finding his way around by walking me to school… we… walked hand in hand so he wouldn't get lost." That explanation got her very dubious looks from her three friends, but they could not really argue with that.

"Ok, so he is not your boyfriend." Arumi said. "He seems to be around our age, so… when is he coming to school?"

_'Oops! Trick question, I don't know how old InuYasha is. Demons age much slower than humans do, and well he reads worst than Souta… Besides there is no way I'll allow him to get into the school. Don't think he could anyway, so I better think of something and fast.'_ Kagome's mind raced trying to find a good answer.

"He is not coming to school Arumi-chan."

"How come?"

"Well… ah… he dropped out from school… so Mama is to teach him at home until he is up to standard."

_'Good thinking Kagome.'_ She congratulated herself as she watched her friends' faces; they looked like they believed it.

"Hmm… since he is free, I don't think you'll mind if I try to get him." Yuka said watching her closely. "He is really handsome with those exotic looks, don't you think girls?" The other two nodded in agreement.

"Don't you dare flirt with him!" Kagome said in a voice full of jealousy, which only made her three friends giggle. She realized too late that she had fallen in Yuka's trap.

"So you do like him." Eri stated.

_'Geez! Damn Yuka! She's clever, well there's no way I can really cover for that.'_ Kagome thought with a resigned sigh.

"Yes, I like him." She admitted. "But that's not why I said that." Puzzled expressions regarded her and she went on. "Look he is not used to be around people, so either he'll be completely unaware of what you are doing or you'll manage to annoy the heck out of him… which believe me you DON'T want to do EVER."

"Oh come on Kagome he can't be that clueless." Eri said.

"Or that bad…"

"Or that rude… He didn't seem like that at all Sunday."

"Ah well, Sunday was plain weird." Kagome said shrugging. "He was high on sugar and caffeine. Mama decided to limit his allowed dosage of caffeinated drinks after that. He is usually very quiet and it's very hard to know what he thinks or feels as he rarely lets that show. Unless of course he is pissed at you, so Yuka-chan, leave him alone."

"So you're going to introduce us…"

"Ah that's not what I meant…"

"We'd like to meet him Kagome-chan."

"And if he's your foster brother and lives at your house, I think you have to introduce us."

"Yes, I guess you're right girls. I'll ask him though. If he agrees then I'll introduce you to him, but be warned don't pester him with questions, if you do; then don't be surprised if he tells you off."

The bell rang announcing the end of the recess and they made their way. Arumi and Yuka walked ahead, Eri went a bit slower to match her pace to the other girl's. She wanted to ask Kagome something that was bothering her since the day before, and she did not want the other girls to hear.

"Are you sure this doesn't have to do with the attack at the park on Friday?" The question surprised the young woman and she actually sounded quite nervous for a moment when she answered.

"Why… why would you think so Eri-chan?" She made a pause to gather her wits and sound as normal as possible. "I told you guys yesterday that it wasn't me."

"Thing is… I don't believe you Kagome-chan."

"Eri-chan…" She did not want to tell her, but realized that the other girl was much more observant and would surely notice it as the days went by.

"It's Ok, you have just confirmed it." Eri said with a shrug. "I suspect there are reasons to keep quiet… so I won't tell either Arumi or Yuka, but I think they'll notice that something is odd when you don't walk with us." She made a pause. "Just be careful Kagome… if you need to talk I'll listen, what are friends for, if not to be there, when we are needed?" She gave her a small smile before going into the classroom, leaving a moved Kagome staring after her for a few moments.

* * *

As Asami waited for her foster son to finish up his appointment with the ophthalmologist, she decided it was a good time for her to take care of some small matters with Lieutenant Kojiro Watanabe. He had crossed the line and she needed to set him straight before InuYasha decided he could not trust him. The woman knew once that decision was made the young man would not back down. Moreover, at the moment trust between them would be important. Watanabe knew about being a hanyou in that time. He had important knowledge he could share to make InuYasha fit in better. So she called him, after a few minutes and a transfer to his cell phone, he finally picked up the line.

"Higurashi-san, what can I do for you?" He said pleasantly, not a trace of his wariness showing through.

"I think we need to talk privately about last night Lieutenant… and what you told my foster son this morning." Asami said in a tone like chipped flint. It let the neko hanyou know how displeased she was without being impolite.

"Perhaps we should," responded the neko in a weary and mildly irritated voice, "there was more going on there than you were aware of, or I'm certain you would have put a stop to it," This was not going to go well, he hadn't wanted to rat on the boy. The pup most likely told her something that would put her on his side, but not the full truth. "Do you want to discuss it right now on the phone or wait until later?"

"This should not be overheard." Asami tried to be reasonable with the poor neko, he sounded like he was already having a rough day.

"Give me a minute and I can go somewhere to insure privacy," he told her. As he left the office, Nomura had not yet arrived, but he was sure he would be there soon. Even hung over he never missed a day of work, going as far as staying another turn to make up for his tardiness.

"Alright." Then on a lighter note, she inquired. "Do you have any ideas on where would be a good place for my daughter to take some advanced first aid training? Preferably something that would include treatment for trauma and combat injuries." Asami asked pleasantly. This threw Kojiro on a loop. She had sounded so unfriendly just a few moments before and now she was being pleasant? He did not know what to expect from her.

It had been on her mind for a while. As often as her foster son and their companions seemed to get hurt, that training would be invaluable and make her daughter feel more useful. It just never seemed like she spent enough time at home to really learn the stuff, but since she would be staying for as long as it took to capture those men, Asami was going to jump on the opportunity.

"Well... I don't see why she would need it, but she could take some EMT training. She couldn't work with them for another three years, so she wouldn't be able to get her certificate." He informed the woman wondering why the girl might need it, and making a pause while he thought about possible places. "She could take a night course at the vocational tech school or maybe a correspondence course from there with a lab slot on the weekend." He suggested. "But that kind of training would take a few months at least. I take it this has to do with the fights the pup mentioned?" Watanabe inquired.

The request really seemed to be coming from left field. He had EMT training. Took that course the first time at the vocational tech school, long before he decided to become a police officer, so he knew it was a good place. He'd worked at it for some time too, before becoming a cop. However, it had been a while since he had to use that kind of knowledge. Of course, most of the officers in the forced had some emergency medical training as part of their job. It was a regulation course at the police academy, although most cadets usually forgot the training as soon as they graduated, only to regret not paying more attention to it later, when they got into tight situations.

_'Does the pup get hurt that often?'_ He wondered.

"In part, yes." Asami said with a sigh. InuYasha got hurt much too often protecting her daughter, and even if he was a fast healer, his wounds should not be left untended. "It is also something she has a lot of aptitude for and enjoys being able to do. Are you in a place where we can speak freely?" She did not want to give away too much to the neko yet, it would just stir up his curiosity more. Moreover, if he were like InuYasha was to dogs, having the curiosity of a cat would not be good for them.

Watanabe had just made it down to the parking lot, figuring it would be the best place to talk for the same reasons he had told the younger hanyou before. As he walked to his car, he remembered the way InuYasha scanned the place. From side to side stopping at distinctive places as if looking for an ambush, he had even marked where the possible exits were and how many people where there. All in the time it took them to walk from the elevator to the car. He was reminded of one of those old commando movies, where the soldiers did that almost out of instinct. He got the feeling that the pup had been attacked before, many times before, making that almost second nature.

"Yes I am." The neko informed her as he sat behind the wheel of his car.

"Good. I believe you know that my foster son was basically forced to grow up by himself. And I think you need a little more information to understand where he is coming from." She made a pause to make a point with that first sentence. It was an important thing to keep in mind when talking about InuYasha. "I would like to believe that you would never have told him what you did, at least, not in the way you did had you known even a little bit of what we know." Asami was angry and she let that show in her voice. "Where he is from, hanyous like the both of you are killed on sight along with their parents. Humans try to kill them and usually succeed in killing the child hanyou and the human mate. Demons generally wipe out the entire family. That is just a fact of life there."

"That is just not possible!" He interrupted her aghast. That sounded too much like the old days, before the treaties. "There are treaties that forbid that kind of persecution!"

_'Those ultra traditionalists can't be that extreme, or can they?'_ He thought. Of course, there were stories, horror stories of those regions that still defied civilization, but no one really believed them. _'But damn! This is sounding so much like one of those.'_

"It sadly is Lieutenant. Inuyasha's parents died when he was very young because of that. His father died from his wounds in a battle protecting them, his mother was also killed a little after that. He thinks he was five years old when it happened, and I believe he witnessed it. He really doesn't talk about it, so all I know for sure is that she gave her life for his."

Asami was sad and enraged that he had to endure such things at an age when he should have been loved and nurtured. After having talked to him that morning, she could not help but feel very protective toward the young hanyou. His childhood had been terrible and lonely. She could not, for the love of God, understand how he had been able to survive. However, there he was doing his best to go on; fighting tenaciously to remain alive, first for himself and now for those he cared for.

"He spent the next ten years fighting for his life and living on the fringes of society like a feral dog. Can you imagine a five year old child surviving on his own it the forest?"

"I… well…" Kojiro could not really say anything; he was barely able to understand what she was saying. How had he survived? It just did not seem possible.

"InuYasha might act though and get really aggressive, but he is only a young lonely kid. Everyone he met during those ten years, because of what he is and how he looks, rejected him. Human or youkai always tried to kill him. Have you any idea how hard it has been for Kagome, and later the rest of the family, to finally earn his trust? And only she has it fully."

"I… I didn't know." Watanabe commented in a very low voice full of remorse.

_'By Kami! And I told him she should have thrown him out! No wonder he reacted that bad. I don't think I'm ever going to gain his trust now. Damn! Damn!'_ He slapped his forehead with each curse.

"You owe him an apology, not so much for what you said as for the way you said it." Asami tried to lay the guilt on thick without being too confrontational. Then she made a pause, as there were some things she wanted to him to help her with. "Look Lieutenant, InuYasha needs your understanding… we don't know any youkai, but if you manage to repair some of what you did, I'd really appreciate it if you could help him integrate into society."

She knew there was no way he could have known all of that. InuYasha just didn't talk about his past most of the time; it was too painful for him. And he felt showing hurt made him look weak when it was normal. So he refused to even think of it. Watanabe stood stock still in his car. Her words hit him like a punch in the gut. He couldn't quite believe what she had just told him, and still she was asking for his help.

"Are you telling me that this pup, on his own, survived ten years of having just about every intelligent creature around him trying to kill him?" She had to be wrong. No one would do that to a child, no one.

_'No one would murder people for an interracial marriage. It is just impossible.'_ His mind still refused to believe it.

Kojiro had been born long after the wars to establish the treaties and he could not envision a life without them. A life where he was reviled for being what he was. But he had to admit that most of the hanyous around were young ones, very few were older than 300, when the movement started. And he had never talked to one of the older hanyous to ask what life had been like for them. How could anyone want to go back to that kind of life, when youkai fought against youkai and human alike?

"Yes, I am. But it wasn't just intelligent creatures; there are predators in the woods that would find a little boy quite tasty."

_'Dear Kami!'_ He could not comprehend how it was possible the pup was alive at all.

"My daughter and my family have earned his trust by accepting him for what and who he is, and showing him the first honestly meant kindness and affection he has had in most of a decade. It is just a part of the reasons why he is so protective of us." She made a pause. "I can only wish I was joking or somehow making this up, but it is the truth. Everyone he has ever loved has been taken from him. He has seen more bloodshed, pain, and death than most war veterans and he is just a young man." He voice sounded sad for the kid's sake.

Asami was dead serious and Watanabe knew it. He just had a hard time wrapping his brain around the concept that the pup had survived that much. It all sounded like some kind of horrible nightmare, and yet he knew Higurashi-san would not lie about something as delicate as that. He sighed and knew that he had done wrong, perhaps not the worst thing he could have done, but bad enough. He did not consider himself a bad judge of character, but this time he had erred badly.

"Guess I should have been less confrontational about it, but he was still out of line. If it had been any other youkai, I would have given him a worse chewing out too. Do you know what he was doing?" He was certain she had not at the time.

"Yes, we discussed it at length this morning since he wasn't in any shape to last night."

"He looked well enough to me, perhaps just a bit tired."

"InuYasha has quite a lot of resistance to pain, because of all his time alone with no one to take care of him but himself. But last night he had a severe migraine, in fact it was so strong that he finally admitted having it, which believe me, is highly unusual. By the time you arrived, he was drugged up on painkillers and desperately needed to go back to bed so he could sleep it off. He was lucky to be able to walk when he got home. Kagome had spent the intervening hour treating his headache and scratching his ears to get him to relax. Had he not been so out of it, I'm certain he would have done something different. He is very shy about physical contact and Kagome knows it, which is why that tactic worked. He was far too out of it to realize exactly what he was doing on a conscious level, and her going into heat took him completely by surprise."

_'Well, it sounds like the pup did tell her something.'_ Thought the neko, and he was rather startled by the revelation. _'I wish I had known about that, we could have done something about it sooner.'_

"I knew he was tired. We had to wake him up when we got to the shrine, but I had no idea he had a headache, especially one that bad."

"He fell asleep in the car? With both of you there?" Asami's voice was filled with disbelief and that surprised him.

"Uh yes, he did. There was a lot of traffic coming back; most people riding in the back seat would have fallen asleep. Why are you so surprised?"

"InuYasha would never sleep around people, unless he trusts them, and sometimes not even then. If he does, the slightest sound or movement would wake him up before you get close enough to touch him. I know you were not aware how his life was, or you'd have known something was wrong. But to us, that is a clear indication that he was really in pain." Watanabe did not know what to say to that, so he went back to talking about what happened the night before at her home.

"It sounds like he did tell you something after all…"

"No, he told me everything and it wasn't exactly easy for him," she interrupted. "By dog youkai customs, they are engaged, and have been for some time; but he only just recently realized it. Kagome doesn't know it yet, so please don't bring it up around her before we get a chance to discuss it." Watanabe was blown away. The pup really had told her the truth and she had seemingly accepted it.

"And you are fine with this? You aren't upset that your daughter may wind up mated to a dog hanyou at 16? Did he tell you what the consequences of that would be?" Watanabe couldn't keep his incredulity out of his voice.

"Actually, Kagome is 15 too." If she had been in the car with Kojiro, she would have seen his jaw drop all the way to the floor. "He told me what he knew as far as the consequences go. I would make them get married in the human tradition if it happened, but the facts of the matter are that she could easily do a lot worse and they are already bonding without ever having mated."

"I'm sorry if I sound like I'm judging the situation, but what can a kid like him offer her? He has no schooling…"

"A loving and lasting relationship, which is something many humans wish for but will never get Lieutenant." She interrupted him. "InuYasha is a very bright kid, with some help and patience he can be brought up to standard, so that doesn't really worry me. What does is that it would kill him if someone succeeded in killing her. That is why he volunteered to work with you. And don't take me wrong, we would all be devastated if something like that happened, but we would go on with our lives sooner or later." Her voice broke a little, as she knew that every time Kagome went to the past the risk of her not coming back was great. "He would not."

"They are not mated yet. That kind of thing only happens to mated partners that have been together for a long time."

"They are bonding Lieutenant. InuYasha has risked his life for her several times before, and received some serious wounds because of it. He is as willing to die for my daughter, as I know she is for him. He has willingly allowed himself to be impaled and poisoned so that my daughter and her friends could escape a particularly cruel inu youkai. He has gone over the side of a cliff with a broken arm taking down a cannibal, while human at the time. Kagome has snapped him out of an enchantment that would have taken him to hell and another that would have snapped his soul. You could consider them battle partners at this point."

"What can they be about to make them take such risks ma' am?" He sounded disbelieving. The woman was probably exaggerating. "They are just kids, and I can't really believe you allow your daughter to get into dangerous situations."

"I know it sounds strange Lieutenant. Believe me, I don't like Kagome getting involved in situations that put her life at risk, what mother would? But I also know that she has no choice but to follow her Miko calling." She paused to let that sink in. "Kagome is helping people back where InuYasha is from, many lives depend on her. She is needed there… I'm aware that they might one day be killed because of that, it is one of the reasons I am allowing them to be mated… the chance of either of them dying is great…"

_'Dear Kami what are these kids into?'_

"I want my daughter to be happy and InuYasha deserves to know happiness too, be it that they die young or live until old age…" She paused for a moment. "I really wish there was a way to avoid all the danger." She said with a resigned sigh. "But I know there isn't; my only comfort as a mother is that I know he's always there to protect her… and as her mate he'd fight even harder to keep my daughter safe as well as himself. He'll live for Kagome."

"Higurashi-san what is it that they are involved with? Drugs?"

"I wish they were Lieutenant. It'd be easier to handle." She sounded worried. "I really can't tell you what it is they are doing, except that many lives depend on my daughter, InuYasha, and their friends." She said and then decided to change the subject. "On a related note, would putting Kagome on birth control pills lessen the impact of her going into heat on him? He doesn't want to push her into anything before they are both ready, so we need to alleviate that problem if we can." Kojiro needed a minute to gather his wits back about him as he reeled for all of what she had told him, he thought about it.

"It won't work for this time around, but it should for next month. It's what we usually do nowadays." He shook his head trying to clear it and was struck by another thought. Nomura would want to know a lot of this, and he could use some of it to help cover his ass. "Can I tell my partner some of this? Not the youkai stuff of course, but the rest?"

"Go ahead, but make sure he understands that it is basically an informal engagement and we approve of it. It would help if you both could help familiarize him with modern society. He catches on quick, but some stuff still seems to take him by surprise." Asami could tell that she had given him a lot to digest and that it would be a while before he could really understand. So they finished the conversation on a polite note and Watanabe told her that Nomura would either call or drop by to set up the surveillance schedule.

* * *

The pup's foster mother had given him a lot to think about. Still too dazed by all the shocking information about InuYasha Shirosenshi, Kojiro remained in the car to gather his thoughts. Only after he felt confident of maintaining his usually cool exterior did he leave the vehicle. On his way to the office, he stopped to pick up a mug of fresh coffee and something to munch on while he kept pondering about the pup's life.

One thing was for sure: Seijuro was going to want to know more, and he was going to have to tell him as much as he could. He just had to be very careful when telling him to keep from inadvertently slipping youkai stuff there. Also, the fact that the pup had told him things in confidence would serve as a stonewalling tactic. He did not like keeping things from his partner. Nomura was a good human, and smart too. He considered him a good friend, but he did not have any choice. As he came into the office, he barely acknowledged his partner, and then sat down at his desk next to Seijuro's with a very pensive expression on his face, as he munched his pocky.

"Is something the matter Kojiro?" Seijuro asked seeing the expression and knowing that it meant Kojiro was thinking something over very intently.

"Yes," he sighed and went on, "I think I made a mistake." This got Nomura's undivided attention. Watanabe was a good officer and very observant, he rarely made mistakes.

"What was it?" Nomura asked.

"While you were at home nursing your sore head," there was some slight recrimination on his voice, which only made Nomura shrug. Next time it would be his turn to cover for him anyway. "I called the pup to ask him to report in to us about his schedule. He was walking his girlfriend to school so I waited for him to call back. I… have to admit I wasn't in a very good mood to start, so after I got his schedule, I confronted him for cuddling her in public and asked him again why she was scared of me. Needless to say it didn't go over well."

"You didn't lose it…" He began saying only to be interrupted.

"Unfortunately I did. I lashed at him harsher than I should have."

"So it is bad?" Seijuro knew what kind of temper his partner had hidden under that cool exterior. True, he rarely let it out on people, but when he did, it was usually nasty. Kojiro nodded.

"Yeah, it seems that way. I think I made him lose the acceptance I was trying to build with him. He knew I was right, but the way I said it made him defensive and angry. And to top that, he still didn't want to tell me why she nearly flipped out." Nomura nodded, it made sense and gave his partner a go on motion with his hands.

_'Acceptance? Doesn't he mean trust?'_ Nomura was a bit puzzled by his choice of words.

"I just got off the phone with Higurashi-san. Apparently, I had really upset him and they had a long talk about it. She filled me in on a lot of stuff I didn't know. Now, I just feel really dumb."

_'He must have really put is foot in it.'_ Nomura raised an eyebrow at this.

"I have no idea where this pup is from, and after what I just heard I don't think he really knows that either." That comment really caught Seijuro's interest.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, moving his chair to face Kojiro, his face intrigued.

"Let's say I'm still trying to come to grips with what I just heard." The neko hanyou made a pause. "As far as everyone knows he had a very painful childhood. According to what Higurashi-san knows, his father died from his wounds in a fight when he was trying to protect his family. His mother was also murdered and she thinks InuYasha might have witnessed one or both of those crimes. The pup thinks he might have been around five years old when that happened. And he is convinced his mother died saving his life, but he rarely speaks about the incident."

"Good grief! That sure makes for odd behavior… or for a nut case." Nomura commented. "Is that all?"

"Oh there is more, much more." Kojiro's tone was filled with sympathy and something Seijuro could not identify. "From that point on, he lived in the forests like some sort of semi-human animal. Trying to keep from being eaten by wild animals, as well as avoiding people, because they regularly tried to kill him or trap him for his appearance and abilities…"

"What? That doesn't make sense!" The detective exclaimed.

"It seems he had been living in a very rural and isolated area Seijuro… You know folks in remote places tend to be superstitious. And well, his looks are unusual; silvery white hair and amber almost-golden eyes would surely make him stand out there, as he does here. Although here it wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing… and don't tell me his sense of smell is not odd. They probably thought the poor boy was some kind of youkai!"

"I just don't think… It just doesn't sound right… but…" Nomura said thinking hard.

The detective could not believe what he was hearing, the kid living like a wild animal, it sounded just too farfetched and yet… It made sense in an odd sort of way. He did not know what a coke, the chili fries, or hamburgers were. Something a city kid, a street kid, would know. His admittance of hunting and the way a beheaded animal would bleed; his dislike for guns. His experience at tracking, even his fighting ability, his speed, and strength began to make sense.

"But somehow it makes sense;" he went on slowly, "it explains some things, although it still leaves a lot of questions. You say he was five when his parents died?"

_'This is too much of a coincidence… it has to be related to the assault and missing person file I got from Hamaguchi.'_ He thought, tying events together.

"Did she tell you more?" Kojiro nodded in agreement.

"That's what he thinks…" Nomura was about to say something but Kojiro beat him to it. "I know, I know, it doesn't sound possible that a kid that old could survive on his own. However, that's all they know. He doesn't speak much."

"It doesn't surprise me if that's the truth."

"She did tell me a bit more. Because of his isolation, he is very shy of physical contact and extremely wary of other people. He doesn't trust anyone with the exception of this Kagome girl. And lately he has started to trust the family."

"So that's what you meant by acceptance, so we were nowhere near winning his trust."

"Yes, that was it. Higurashi-san thinks if we handle this right, we might help him a little. And I rather like the pup, I wouldn't mind befriending him, but after this morning I'm not sure I can correct anything."

"No wonder you felt bad partner, this kid is an odd case. But there was no way we could have known all this before hand."

"I know, but that doesn't change things." He sighed before going on. "Anyway Kagome-chan is his first real friend since he was five and she has gotten him to come out of his shell enough to make more friends, but it is very very hard for him. Higurashi-san stated that everyone whom he has ever loved has been taken from him, mostly by the violence that surrounds his life."

"I see, I think. We just have to work harder at gaining his trust. So, he still didn't tell you why the girl was scared of you?" He had really wanted a straight answer to this. Last night's chat with his father was lost in a drunken fog in his memory.

"No, but I'm starting to develop a theory about this."

"Oh? Well shoot it out! I'm all ears."

"I suspect she has had run ins with the people who keep trying to kill the pup and that I look like one of them. I think he might have sniffed me out yesterday and decided I was not one of those people. I also think they may have attacked her too, but he has always defended her. So she thought I was one of them, but since he did not want to tell her he had already talked to us, there was no way to warn his girlfriend that I wasn't who she thought I was. Besides, Higurashi-san implied as much anyways."

"Sounds plausible and also explains some odd comment he made on Saturday, although I'm not totally convinced about this." This got him Kojiro's raised eyebrow in inquiry. "He said he had protected her for a long time and will continue to do so."

"Well his foster mother said that because of the fact that her family has welcomed him, and been very accepting of who and what he is. InuYasha has become very protective of them. Since he lost everyone who ever cared for him already, he doesn't want to see history repeat itself. She also told me that he is engaged to her daughter…"

"What? They are engaged?" Nomura sputtered, at that moment he had just taken a sip from his soda.

"Hey don't give me that look! I almost flipped over myself when I heard her."

"But… but… they are just kids!"

"I think that because they are just kids, the family hasn't made any sort of formal announcement about it yet. And likely won't say much until after the wedding. There is also the fact that he is too afraid of losing her if it were known how attached he is to the girl."

Watanabe had a speculative look to him while putting all of this together, there had to have been more clues in what she told him, but he was not seeing them yet. He also noticed that Nomura had a very odd pensive look on his face, as he seemed to re-read something on the file he had on his desk. It began to puzzle Kojiro, normally his partner would not keep quiet about a file if he thought it was important, and by the look on his face, the neko hanyou could tell Seijuro thought it was.

"Anyways, he was cuddling up to her last night to keep her from flipping out. It distracted her enough to work. I should have listened to him and stayed behind, but I really had not understood why I shouldn't have gone. She said he would have used a different tactic if he had been more coherent at the time. Apparently all the tests he took gave him a massive migraine and he was drugged up on painkillers the entire time."

"Why didn't he say something about it? We could have stopped them or at least get him a painkiller."

"He doesn't trust us Seijuro, and well… she did say he had a very high tolerance to pain. She also said that if we had known him, we would have suspected something was wrong the moment he fell asleep with us in the car."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He agreed thoughtfully. "If he lived in the wilderness then there would not have been painkillers available… And he would not have slept in an unfamiliar place, with unfamiliar people."

_'All this is starting to make sense and it just ties with the case I was just reading, I'm sure Kojiro is going to be very surprised about it.'_ Seijuro thought. _'Still… this is too much of a coincidence, there is still something not quite right here... And by God I'm going find out what it is, even if it's not related to the 'Park Killer' case.'_

"Kojiro, I think you might want to review this file before your meeting with Shiroisenshi-sama as well. I did some checking because of something that my father mentioned last night…" His voice was serious.

"Weren't you too drunk to be coherent last night?"

"Not in the beginning, and well, I did have the presence of mind to send myself an e-mail to remind me of the important things before my brains got too muddled." He admitted looking chagrined.

"Makes sense, so… why do you think I should read this file?"

"Because I think it might be part of why he wants to talk to you." He noticed Kojiro was looking him intently, so he went on. "Ryoutou Shiroisenshi, the one this file is about, was his first cousin and also his business partner before he died."

"So what does he have to do with this?"

"I got curious, so I did some background check up… It turns out that Higurashi-san inherited a large state in Higusenshi Financial Inc." Kojiro's face was precious; he mouthed a very surprised oh. "Her husband was the third partner in that company, before he was killed three years ago by thugs when he was mugged. Actually, the Captain had that case, so I just asked if he remembered something useful. Anyway, thinking about it, I don't think anyone will mind the engagement. So, either read through it or make yourself a copy while I work on the surveillance stuff." He said as he turned his back to him to start working on the computer.

Kojiro read it, completely astounded. This was just not something he was expecting. The file talked about the Demon Lord of the Western Lands relative and second in command. Ryoutou Shiroisenshi was no common youkai, and his wife was no common human either. Lady Itami had been a very powerful and respected Miko. Watanabe smacked his forehead; he should have remembered the case. Most youkai circles were in uproar as well as human ones although for different reasons.

_'Good God!'_ He thought as he browsed through the photos of the crime scene, if they were the pup's parents, he understood why he thought them dead. _'How could they beat such a powerful combination? Those two were no amateurs!'_ He guessed the Lord had taken his only pup the forests for some training.

The family had been on a camping trip when they suffered an incredibly vicious attack by traditionalists. The couple had a young son of five years, whose name happened to be InuYasha. The search parties had never found any trace of him. Itami Shiroisenshi had spent twelve hours on the cusp of death and was in the ICU for half a month. Ryoutou was not much better. At the bottom of the file, Kojiro found a small document hidden under an illusion. It read:

> _Lord Ryoutou Shiroisenshi of the inu youkai clan based on Tokyo. The Demon Lord of the West's second in command in charge of Inter species Affairs, and his wife Lady Itami, first Miko of the_ 'School of the Pure Spirit' _, were attacked specifically for the Lord's policies relating to humans. The youkais involved in the attack belonged to a radical traditionalist group who wanted a return to the ways of the Feudal Period before the truce and treaties. Several of them are charged with hunting and feeding on humans. The hanyou boy was tracked for a mile and a half by dogs and inu-youkai. Lord Sesshou himself and two of his sons were members of the search party. He called off the search where the trail ended and stated that there was a magical residue at the location. It was confirmed by all present that had any magical abilities._
> 
> _Lady Rin was overheard consoling Lord Ryoutou and his wife with the statement that their son was not dead. He would be seen again in ten years when he gained the necessary strength to fulfill his destiny. That she and her husband knew that powerful elements were moving at the time, and they could not be stopped as the fates of youkais and humans were at stake. Lady Rin also said that the young hanyou, InuYasha, was to become one of the greatest warriors ever and a pack leader before he turned sixteen, as in his blood he carried both, the strength of his father and the purity of heart of his mother. It is rare and powerful combination._
> 
> _Lady Rin stated that they family surname is actually in his honor. Soon after mentioning this, she became aware of the presence of other people in the room. When asked, she admitted that they did know what happened to the boy, but was adamant that they could not discuss it outside the family. Lord Sesshou entered the room moments later and ordered everyone to keep silent on the matter and to write no records about it save for this one._

"I think you need to take this with you Seijuro and see Higurashi-san. The boy is Shiroisenshi-sama's cousin and he was a part of the search. I am just about convinced that it is the same boy… Still, I don't think Higurashi-san is really aware of who he is." He said after seeing Inuyasha's picture, he had been a cute chubby kid; on the picture he wore a big innocent smile. Kojiro felt a bit sorry for the pup, and wondered why his parents never changed his hair and eye color to a more human looking one to make him blend better. It was strange.

"Why would you think so? It makes the engagement thing easier to understand, like they probably planned this when the kids were born or something."

"Because I don't think the pup knows who he really is. It just doesn't sound logical that he was lost for ten years and then returned to be engaged. I like to think this is more of a huge and rather odd coincidence. Anyway, do we have a photo of him that I can take with me to the meeting?" Kojiro looked up and handed the file back to his partner with the illusion still in place.

"Yes, we have one from his badge on file. Go get it. Just one question, I noticed you refer to the kid as pup, why?"

"Well you see how he gets when you call him kid, so I asked what I should call him instead of that…" Kojiro started to explain.

"And he told you to call him pup?"

"Yes, I think the word 'kid' brings him bad memories or something. And well it sorts of fits his name too, dog youkai. InuYasha also said he had a nickname but that it was bad pun to his name so he didn't tell me what it was. Right now I'm trying to get used to calling him pup, so I don't slip up and get into worse ground with him that I already am."

"Sounds like you have a point there, but I still think it's odd." Kojiro shrugged. "I'm almost done here. Do you want me to drive you there? I would like to see the family, Dad asked me to look for few scrolls he is after. It just happened that they used to be in the possession of Ryoutou Shiroisenshi. That's why I went to search for the file. Somehow these are just too many coincidences."

"You bet. I don't see how that would be a problem, but they aren't expecting you, so I don't know if you would be invited in to the meeting."

"That's ok, my father sent me a large email that I'm printing and can take with me to read while I wait. Besides, if I'm lucky they might know what happened to Ryoutou's scrolls on a legend he is researching which would make him very happy."

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of classes for the day. Kagome packed the books she would need for homework and the extra assignments the teachers recommended she worked on to raise her grades. Her friends waited for her and then all four left the classroom, happy that it was not cleanup day for them. As Kagome reached the door to the yard, she sensed Inuyasha's familiar presence nearby, the young woman excused herself, and instead of following the girls, she walked toward a large tree at the end of the yard.

Her friends were curious and they decided to follow her, once they reached the tree they saw Kagome staring up to the higher branches and did the same wondering what their friend could be looking at. To their utter surprise, the guy that brought her to school in the morning was lounging comfortably on one of the higher branches. He seemed to be reading something and not paying attention the quartet of girls staring up at him.

"Hey InuYasha! Come down!" Kagome called to him. She was sure he was perfectly aware that she was there, and probably smelled her before she approached the tree, but he gave no indication of having detected or heard her.

"Feh!" He said from his perch finally acknowledging her presence, but he still made no move to come down.

InuYasha had seen the girls following Kagome and at the moment he was in no mood to deal with curious humans. He had started to read the scrolls, and had to admit the glasses were an improvement, even if he still had trouble remembering what some symbols meant. The young hanyou was completely shocked by the fact that it was his mother's reincarnation, a Miko named Itami Shirosenshi, the one who wrote that particular scroll and left it at the cave where he would find it.

The young man felt that he needed peace and quiet and some time to think, so he could assimilate what he little he had read so far. And those girls down there looked anything but peaceful. So he remained on his branch a tried to ignore them hoping they would leave Kagome and him alone. The young Miko was already going to be too much, when she saw him wearing the glasses.

"InuYasha I want to go back home soon!" She said still patiently, not wanting to say the 'S' word in public. She would not be able to explain it to her friends.

"Feh!" Was his response, giving the girls a cursory glance.

"Dog boy! Come on! Why are you being so difficult today? I just want to go home and start doing my homework."

"Tell them to fuck off!" He told her still not moving and glaring at the girls. Of course being so high up none of them could not really see his face. They reeked of curiosity and after his words, he could smell some anger.

"Tell them? Who?"

"Damn it bitch are you so clueless? They followed you." He growled and pointed to her back.

"Who do you think you are calling Kagome-chan like that?" Yuka shouted at him angrily.

"Feh! What I am is none of your concern wench." He snapped at her.

"InuYasha! Sss…" Kagome began saying but he interrupted her.

_'I can't say it! Not with the girls here, but just wait till we get home!'_ She thought exasperated. _'He had no right to be so offensive to my friends.'_

"Oh no, you don't." He then stood up on the branch and jumped down doing two turns before landing neatly, his back to the young woman not a foot away. "Let's go!" He growled at her and started walking. "I don't want to deal with 'people' right now. I have too much to think about." His voice was low, but still Eri heard him and wondered what he meant.

Even though he was being rude the girls could only gasp when he jumped down from that height, they all thought he could get hurt, but he landed with the grace of a gymnast, once on the ground the trio noticed he carried an old and apparently battered katana, like it was the most normal thing in the world. To Eri it meant he was there to protect Kagome, so even if he was rude she refrained from commenting anything.

"Kagome, why do you follow him? The guy's a jerk! Better have Hojou-kun walk you home, at least he is polite." Yuka told her retreating friend. She was starting to really dislike that young man.

_'If that guy dares to come close to her I'll kill him!'_ InuYasha thought furious and growled dangerously.

"I have to go girls, I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome apologized to her friends; the fact that InuYasha had admitted that much was enough for her to stop her arguments. He was also acting weird, as he had not faced her once. Also she was worried that he might attack Hojou-kun, so she turned to follow him. "Come on let's go InuYasha."

"I bet this is because of the 'Park Killer' or the attack on the park Friday night." Eri muttered worriedly as she saw the retreating pair. Just as she finished the last word, she saw him turn in her direction and faster than she thought anyone could move he was standing before her. In a passing glance, she noticed he was wearing eye glasses and that made him look even more interesting.

"What did you just say?" He asked in a deadly low tone of voice that sent shivers down the girls' spine. He had the dangerous air of a feral predator.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called him, worried about Eri's safety. She had not heard a thing, but she suspected her friend had mentioned the attack on Friday. She also noticed that her dog youkai had looked different but he had moved so fast away from her that she had not been able to tell what it was, aside from seeing him in modern clothes, to which she was not used yet. "Leave Eri-chan alone!"

"You… you… heard?" Eri stammered very frightened.

"My hearing is very good." His voice was more a low growl that sent more shivers down the scared girl's spine. "It makes up for my eyesight usually."

"I… I said…" She tried to speak.

"Not here… Come." He ordered pulling her apart from the other surprised girls by the arm. He threw her companions a look that promised dire consequences if they followed. Once out of earshot he asked. "What do you know about it and who told you?" He said with a low growl.

"I... n-no one told me." She managed to say still very afraid, he was holding her in a painful grip by the arm. "You're… you're hurting me!" She saw him look at his hand like it was detached from his body, he released her then and muttered an apology. It surprised her.

"What do you know about it?" He asked again, Eri hurriedly told him her theory and how she had reached that conclusion, InuYasha had to admit the girl was clever and quite observant. She was also very concerned about Kagome's safety, and that fact actually made his anger toward her abate. Eri saw the change and realized that he was probably worried about Kagome and the chance that the knowledge she had might endanger her more.

"Don't mention this again." He ordered her, his voice had lost the dangerous edge and was just plain gruff.

"She is in danger, isn't she?" Eri asked, and saw the quick changes in his expression; there was concern, fear and finally he settled for feigning indifference. That was enough to tell her that the rather violent guy before her cared a lot for Kagome.

"Yes, she is." He admitted. "It is important that no one knows she was the girl from the park… those thugs would seek her out. We suspect they already are looking for her."

"Thugs? It wasn't the Park Killer?" Eri asked quite surprised.

"The 'Park Killer' are two guys not one." He informed her. "That is why the police have not been able to catch them."

"I see… do the police know about Kagome?"

"Only the guys looking for the killers and I think a couple more, as there are going to be some close by where ever she goes." He paused and looked thoughtful for a moment then added. "If you notice anything strange tell me. I can't be here all the time."

"I will," Eri agreed, "you live at the shrine too?" He nodded. "And your name is just InuYasha?"

"Shirosenshi InuYasha." He told her, saying that family name still felt odd for him. But he guessed he had to get used to it, everybody in Kagome's time had one. "Don't repeat any of this…"

"Saitoh Eri." He nodded at her name, and then turned to walk back to a fuming Kagome. Eri just stood there mulling things up, and both Yuka and Arumi moved to her side in a flash wanting an explanation. The young woman sighed, that was going to be one hell of a job, since she really could not tell them anything.

As InuYasha approached her, Kagome finally noticed what was different about him. The comment she overheard in the morning about taking him to the ophthalmologist finally making sense… or as much sense as she could make it. The hanyou always told her that youkais were near perfection if not perfect and that was why he wanted to become one, but there he was wearing glasses. She just gaped at him not really able to form a coherent sentence. And it was not just that he wore them, but he the fact that he looked downright interesting. The style he had suited him, one of those that seemed that nothing was holding the glasses in place. That was the reason why she had not noticed them before.

InuYasha saw her face and groaned mentally, she had noticed and would be downright curious. In the state his mind was at the moment he'll probably end barking something nasty at her. Still, there was nothing he could do about it. After 'seeing', what he had been missing. There was no way in hell he would go back to the way it was before he put on the thingies.

"What?" He barked at the surprised girl as he kept walking in the direction of the shrine.

"You're… you're wearing glasses" Kagome exclaimed a little too loud, she saw through is concealing spell and his ears were flattened against his skull.

"So?"

"But you… you're… you're a…"

"I know." He cut her off before he mentioned before everyone that he was a hanyou. Although it would be interesting how she could explain that to her curious friends that were following them a few paces behind thinking they were secretive. With all the noise they were making it was of course impossible not to hear them. He could also smelled the trio as they were upwind.

"Is this because of your hu…"

"No." He interrupted her again. "This is from my father's side."

_'From his youkai blood? That must have been a shock to him… Actually, it is to me too. I thought youkai had no defects.'_ Kagome thought as she gaped. _'And how does he now it's from that side?'_

"From your father's blood? It must have been a surprise…" She echoed her thoughts.

"It was." He admitted with a curt nod.

"How did you find out?" Kagome asked, curiosity taking the best of her, especially since he was answering her questions.

"Remember the scrolls I told you about?" On the corner of his eye, he saw her nod. "I had a lot of trouble reading it, and my head hurt." He paused for a moment then went on. "I thought it was because I had not read anything in a long time, but I reached a part of them that told me to have my eyes checked before I went on reading."

"It did? But… how did the writer know?"

"She was a seer. I'll tell you more later. Anyway, your Ofukuro noticed too, but didn't say anything because…" He left the rest unsaid and shrugged. "Then I told her about the scroll and said that it made sense that I could read the big signs but not the instructions she wrote…"

"So Mama got you an appointment with the ophthalmologist?"

"Aa." Was his simple reply.

"I never thought you'd wear something like that." She mused, he was using many things from her time that she had never thought he would use. It was a rather pleasant surprise to see that he could adapt that easily. It was a side of him Kagome never thought he had, being as stubborn as he usually was.

"I was not going to… but she made me try the one the guy made as a test… It was… it was a big difference." He sounded a bit amazed. "I didn't know the world was not supposed to be fuzzy around the edges."

"Hmm… so that's why you miss so much with your punches." She teased him.

"I don't miss." InuYasha informed her, although deep inside he had to admit that she was right, he did miss a bit. But had learned to make up for that on his attacks.

"You do."

"No, I don't!" He stated firmly. "Some of them are actually good fighters you know." InuYasha added for good measure, he might brag about his superiority but had to admit that not all of his enemies were wimps. He had learned from fighting against them, as he was much better than he was before their search started.

"Of course you do!" She hid a grin at hearing how ruffled his ego was getting. "Although you're right there, some were good, but… come on admit it, you miss a lot." Her voice sounded amused.

"I beat them don't I?" He huffed indignantly.

"Well… yes in the end you do." Kagome admitted. "But you can't use those glasses for a fight, they'll fall off and break."

"Your Ofukuro said as much. She wanted me to wear some odd thingies in my eyes. But there is no fucking way I let something else in my eyes." He said and could not help a small shiver. The experience of Sesshoumaru gouging his eye out still disturbed him.

"She suggested you wear contacts? They would be better you know, no one will notice you have them."

"No." He said firmly. "No way in hell!" He was really starting to sound disturbed. "That guy tried to put one on…"

"You didn't claw him or caused a mess did you?" Kagome asked, finally remembering his ordeal with his father's grave. She began to understand, after that experience, it was only logical that he would not want any unknown objects close to his eyes. There was always the chance that he would change his mind later when he realized how common contacts were in her time.

"No, but I would have if your Ofukuro had not told him to stop. She ordered instead a pair of what she called sport glasses made for me. They are going to take about a week to get them done, though."

"And she still chose those you're wearing?" Kagome asked surprised, her mother was spoiling the hanyou rotten with the modern stuff she got for him. He was never interested in owning anything, except for Tessaiga.

"She didn't choose them, I did." He told her.

As soon as those words sunk in her mind, Kagome stopped dead on her tracks and just stared at the retreating back of the hanyou. The fact that InuYasha might actually have a good or fairly decent fashion sense was too unbelievable. That he actually took the time to choose something for himself was also too farfetched, yet he had been dressing himself in the clothes her mother chose for him, and doing a good job at getting everything to match. She kept staring at him wondering how much were they changing him and if that change would have repercussions in the past. It was a sobering thought. InuYasha noticed she had stopped walking and backtracked to her, he placed a hand in the middle of her back and propelled forward in the Shrine's direction.

"Now what?" His tone slightly annoyed as he pushed her forward.

"Ah… nothing." She said and turned to look at him, he had one of his eyebrows raised in a doubtful look.

"Hmph" He snorted but did not say anything else, his mind full of pending things to think off, so for the rest of the way the walked in a comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Hope I did not get you confused there, though if you have questions about some issues here ask either telosphilos or me, we will do our best to solve any doubt. Although most will be answered as the fic progresses.  
>  I think at least part of the doubts of why Kagome's mother was acting the way she was, get answered here.  
> 


End file.
